The Secret Boys
by Silent Kaisoo
Summary: ENDING CHAP 19 / Kaisoo / Kisah Do Kyungsoo (Dio) yang sebatang kara dan menjadi penjaga sekolah. Rahasia, Cinta dan Derita adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang mencinta dan dicintainya menjadikan kehidupannya semakin rumit. ikuti kisahnya dalam 19 chapter ini...
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama dan Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Author note :

_Nama __**Dio**__ untuk chapter ini hanya sementara dan hanya sebagai pendukung cerita, di chapter selanjutnya akan menggunakan nama aslinya, yaitu _**Do Kyungsoo**_. Semoga reader mengerti_.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

.

.

Pemuda bermata besar berlari dengan terengah-engah, nafasnya seakan habis karena terlalu lama berlari. namun, dia tetap saja terus berlari dengan kencang tanpa memperdulikan teriakan orang yang mengejarnya. sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat sosok berjas hitam dan tampilannya seperti seorang pengawal. jumlah mereka dua orang.

"Berhenti kataku..." teriak yang lebih tinggi, sambil mengacung-acungkan tangannya diudara

pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan teriakan orang yang mengejarnya, dia berbelok dengan cepat menuju arah gang kosong, dan masuk kesebuah rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni.

"Sial, dimana dia ? kita kehilangan jejak lagi ?" gerutu salah satu pria tersebut dan menghentakan kakinya ketanah.

"kita pasti kena marah lagi, seandainya saja Tuan kim mengizinkan menggunakan senjata, tentu bocah tersebut sudah lama kita dapatkan" seru pria yang lainnya sembari terus memandang foto bocah yang mereka kejar ditangannya. Mereka terus mondar-mandir hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pulang.

Pemuda yang dikejar tersebut masih terus bersembunyi dan mengatur nafasnya lagi. dadanya terasa sesak, untung saja dia gesit dalam hal berlari, jadi dia dapat segera kabur bersembunyi dirumah tua tersebut tanpa ketahuan. akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering dikejar oleh orang yang tak dikenal. dan semua orang yang mengejarnya tersebut menggunakan jas hitam dan yang dia heran orang disekitar mereka seakan-akan tidak melihat keberadaan orang-orang yang mengejarnya, mungkin karena mereka tidak peduli, atau memang mereka tidak bisa melihat orang-orang misterius tersebut. dia masih ingat saat kembali di kejar bulan yang lalu, dia meminta tolong pada orang yang ditabraknya saat dia berlari karena dikejar oleh orang-orang dengan penampilan yang sama, namun orang yang dimintai tolong tersebut mengatainya gila, karena orang tersebut merasa tidak melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya, atau mungkin berpura-pura tidak melihat. Yaa, Ini sudah berlebihan, tapi itulah kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya

Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Dio, itu adalah nama pemberian orang tua angkatnya (tanpa Marga) umurnya 20 tahun dan sudah tidak bersekolah lagi. dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan, berambut hitam legam, alis lumayan tebal dan berpostur sedang sesuai dengan umurnya, dia terakhir mengenyam bangku Sekolah lanjutan tingkat pertama dan tidak melanjutkannya lagi kejenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dio adalah seorang yatim-piatu, ayah dan ibunya meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat dio berumur 2 tahun, dan untungnya dia selamat dalam kecelakaan mobil tersebut. dia diasuh oleh seseorang kakek penjaga sekolah disebuah SMA swasta. sesuai cerita yang dia dengar dari orang tua angkatnya itu dimana dia diadopsi dan diambil sebagai anak dirumah sakit dimana tempat dia dirawat pasca kecelakaan bersama orang tua kandungnya, tidak ada satupun keluarga dari pihak ibu maupun ayahnya yang menjenguknya, begitupun saat pemakaman orang tua kandungnya. beruntung seorang kakek yang lumayan tua ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak, karena orang tua angkatnya tersebut tidak mempunyai seorang anak dan isterinya telah lama meninggal.

.

.

Awal mula orang tua angkat dio mengadopsinya adalah saat sang kakek / orang tua angkat dio berobat kerumah sakit, karena asmanya semakin parah. kakek tersebut awalnya tidak sengaja melihat kerumunan dokter dan suster di sebuah ruangan dirumah sakit itu, kakek tersebut penasaran dan melihat apa yang terjadi, kakek tersebut bertanya apa yang terjadi dan salah satu suster menjelaskan bahwa ada seorang anak laki-laki yang kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dan anak tersebut ajaib dapat selamat, namun sampai seminggu tak ada seorangpun keluarga mereka yang menjenguknya, pihak rumah sakit tidak ada yang mau mengurus lebih lanjut anak tersebut, melihat keadaan itu, sang kakek merasa kasihan dan si kakek berinisiatif memelihara si anak. pihak rumah sakit berterima kasih pada kakek tersebut karena mau memelihara si anak, singkatnya ditandatanganilah berkas administrasi dan pihak rumah sakit otomatis telah lepas tangan secara penuh. namun kini, orang tua angkat dio sudah tiada, untuk kedua kalinya dio kehilangan keluarganya. pertama kedua orang tua kandungnya, dan kini orang tua angkatnya. orang tua angkatnya itu digerayangi penyakit asma akut dan akhirnya meregang nyawa pada usia ke-71nya.

Dio kini sebatang kara. tidak ada keluarga yang dia miliki. Dia juga tidak berencana mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat dia diadopsi dulu dan tidak ingin mencari tahu apakah masih ada keluarganya yang tersisa. dia tinggal seorang diri disebuah rumah sempit, tidak bisa dibilang rumah, tepatnya ruangan sempit dibelakang sekolah SMA swasta, tempat orang tuanya / ayah angkatnya bekerja. dan kini dio harus menggantikan pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai penjaga sekolah, dimana tugas utamanya adalah menyapu halaman sekolah, menyapu sebagian ruang kelas dan ruang guru, menggunting rumput disekitar halaman sekolah, dan menyeduh teh untuk para guru. semua hal tersebut dikerjakan dio tanpa pernah mengeluh sedikit pun, dia juga tidak malu, orang-orang seumurannya seharusnya bergelut dengan buku dan pena, namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk dio. dia senang menggantikan pekerjaan ayah angkatnya, hitung-hitung sebagai balas jasa terhadap segala kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan ayah aangkatnya dulu sewaktu masih hidup.

.

.

Dio kini melangkah gontai, dia masih lelah sehabis berlari tadi. ini kali ketiganya dikejar-kejar oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, kentara sekali orang yang mengejarnya ingin berniat jahat kepadanya. perasaannya mengatakan demikian. dia mengingat-ingat, dia tidak mempunyai musuh, walau memang ada geng siswa di sekolah tempat dia bekerja yang mungkin tidak menyukainya, namun perasaaannya mengatakan bahwa geng itu tidak mungkin menyewa orang untuk mengejar-ngejarnya, dan semoga saja pikirannya itu tidak benar.

Dio mempunyai suatu rahasia dalam hidupnya, dan dia tidak ingin rahasia tersebut bocor dan diketahui oleh orang lain. ah, lagi pula rahasia tersebut mungkin takkan bocor, dia tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi. Yang dia kenal saat ini hanyalah kepala sekolah tempat dia bekerja, beberapa guru dan sedikit murid disekolah tersebut. Dio memang terkesan menutup dirinya dan dia takut bila banyak bergaul, rahasia hidupnya itu dapat diketahui oleh orang lain.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Dio menyapu halaman sekolah dan membersihkan sisa makanan dan minuman siswa yang tidak membuang sampah pada tempatnya.

"Hai Dio, hari yang cerah ya..." Sapa salah satu siswa disana yang bernama Baekhyun,

"Hai juga, hari ini memang cukup cerah, tapi tidak biasanya kamu datang pagi sekali" ujar Dio sembari mendongak dan menatap pria imut bereyeliner itu, dio tersenyum dan menampakkan bibir bentuk hatinya

"lagi mau saja, apa salahnya" ucap baekhyun dengan nada datar

"maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman appamu, soalnya pada waktu itu, aku sibuk kursus. Kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku sebentar lagi selesai disekolah ini" lanjut baekhyun dengan mimik wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, pemakaman itu dikerjakan oleh pihak sekolah, atas persetujuan kepala sekolah juga dan tidak ada siswa yang diundang dalam pemakaman itu" ujar Dio lembut. Baekhyun memang salah satu siswa yang lumayan akrab dengan Dio, baekhyun sering mengunjungi tempat dio yang letaknya dibelakang sekolah

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat, dia melihat kegiatan dio pagi itu dan baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang lama sekali dia ingin tanyakan,

"maaf, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, jangan marah, apakah kamu sudah punya pacar? Aku lihat selama ini kamu tidak pernah menggandeng perempuan, kamukan sudah dewasa" Tanya Beakhyun dengan semangat.

"aa… ee… itu, karena aku belum mau saja, lagi pula aku ini orang miskin, siapa yang mau denganku" gagap Dio manjawab pertanyaan yang mengejutkan buatnya

"kemiskinan bukan alasan untuk tidak menyukai seseorang, gadis disini banyak yang cantik-cantik. Kamu itu lumayan tampan. Katakan apakah ada yang kamu suka dari gadis di sekolah ini?" sambar Baekhyun dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang serupa. Dia menatap manik mata Dio yang terkesan gelisah dan memainkan jemari tangannya yang memegang sapu.

"ii..itu..itu.. belum ada, aku belum tertarik menyukai seseorang dan kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?" kembali dio tergagap dan malah bertanya balik kepada rekan bicaranya tersebut.

"tidak, aku cuma mau tahu saja, maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya, lalu pikirannya menerawang jauh dan membatin

'jangan-jangan anak ini…?'

.

.

'ah tidak mungkin dia seperti itu' batin Baekhyun, pikiran anehnya tentang sahabatnya ini memang sulit dia bendung, selama hampir 3 tahun bersekolah di SMA swasta tersebut belum pernah dia melihat Dio bergandengan tangan dengan wanita, berciuman dengan gadis, atau paling tidak memandang wanita dengan pandangan cinta.

Dilain pihak Dio merasa terintimidasi ditatap dengan intens oleh Baekhyun, degup jantungnya belum bisa beraturan kembali.

Dio berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun dia tidak menemukan topik yang tepat,

"aku masuk dulu ya, sebentar lagi banyak murid berdatangan dan para guru juga akan datang, aku mau menyiapkan teh dulu dibelakang, sampai jumpa lagi baek" ujar Dio seraya meninggalkan baek sendiri dan mengangkat peralatan membersihkannya.

"ok" jawab Baekhyun singkat dan pergi menuju kekelasnya. Telah banyak murid murid berdatangan. Suara para siswa yang lalu lalang semakin berisik. Berbagai celutukan dan umpatan bisa didengar dari mulut mulut siswa yang tidak tahu aturan.

Seorang namja layaknya tiang listrik sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya, terlihat dia asyik mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone ditelinganya yang mencuat. Baekhyun memandang namja tersebut dengan sangat lama, deg..deg.. jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ya, baekhyun memang menyukai namja tersebut dan dia belum dan tidak ingin menyampaikan perasaan sesatnya itu. Tadi sesaat bercakap dengan Dio, dia berharap dio akan mengatakan bahwa dia 'sedikit berbelok', tetapi sepertinya baekhyun terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, memang saat ini baekhyun berharap mempunyai teman yang suka kepada namja juga, namja vs namja. Paduan yang sempurna batinnya.

"lagi melihat apa? Serius sekali" suara seorang yeoja mengagetkan lamunan baekhyun, yeoja tersebut bernama Minah, tepatnya Kim Minah, anak seorang pengusaha sukses yang kaya raya, namun bersekolah di SMA swasta dalam negeri, kata orang minah cocoknya bersekolah di kota luar negeri saja, misalnya di London, Paris, New York, atau Jakarta (?)

"ah, bikin kaget saja kau ini" balas baekhyun dengan pandangan mendelik kearah minah.

"kenapa memandang si tiang listrik sebegitunya, kamu suka sama dia ya? Aduh, dunia memang mau kiamat" sindir minah kejam sembari mengacungkan telunjuk kewajah baekhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"kamu bicara apa? memangnya aku memandang si chanyeol itu, matamu terlalu sipit, makanya tidak melihat dengan jelas" sembur baekhyun tidak kalah sadisnya.

"kamu tahu namanya, lagipula matamu juga sipit, ditambah lagi eyeliner kamu yang terlalu tebal, mau mengalahkan Gain sunbae ya…disana ada kaca, lihat sendiri" ejek minah sambil menunjuk kaca besar disamping kamar mandi umum siswa

"memang kenapa kalau eyeliner aku tebal, bukan urusan kamu" balas baekhyun lagi.

"ok..ok.. lupakan eyeliner, ngomong-ngomong kamu temannya si anak penjaga sekolah ya? Siapa namanya? Dia..dimas, didi.. siapa ya, aku lupa" ujar minah asal

"namanya Dio, diakan sejak awal menjadi penjaga sekolah disini terlebih lagi dia menggantikan ayahnya, begitu saja tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya baekhyun sambil melamparkan pandangan ingin tahu

"aku suka padanya, sejak pertama aku lihat dia, im fallin in love, dia sangat tampan dan mempesona, sayang juga ya terlahir sebagai anak penjaga sekolah ini" ungkap minah jujur dan langsung pada intinya.

Mata sipit baekhyun membulat mendengar pernyataan minah tersebut. Minah yang notabene anak pengusaha kaya bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang anak penjaga sekolah yang miskin dan tidak punya rumah. Jaman sekarang ini cinta tidak memandang perbedaan, dimana juga baekhyun sendiri mencintai 'sesama' jenisnya, betul-betul tidak kenal 'perbedaan'.

"jadi, bisakah kamu membantuku untuk mendekatinya? Aku takut dan tidak percaya diri bila dekat langsung dengan didi, ehh dio maksudnya. Aku bisa membayarmu jika kamu mau membantuku" rengek minah dengan ekspresi imutnya. Minah memang cantik dan imut, banyak pria yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya, namun dia selalu menolaknya, dia berpikiran banyak orang menyukainya karena harta orang tuanya. Namun memang dia tak bisa memberikan hatinya pada orang lain, hatinya kini hanya untuk seseorang bernama Dio.

"bagaimana ya"

"tolonglah, please"

"kupikir-pikir dulu ya"

"jangan pakai dipikir, nanti terlambat, aku tidak mau sampai seperti itu"

"tenang saja, saingan kamu tidak ada, aku yakin dia tidak punya pacar"

"kamu tahu dari mana?"

"ya.. tahulah.. cerewet kamu"

"aku cerewet ini untuk masa depanku, aku telah bermimpi bila menikah dengan Dio dan mempunyai anak, anakku akan tampan seperti ayahnya dan akan cantik seperti ibunya"

"menghayal kamu, belum tamat SMA sudah berpikir mau menikah dan punya anak"

"hal seperti itu harus dipikirkan awal-awal, walaupun aku masih kelas 2 SMA, tapi pikiran harus terbuka dan dewasa, aku kan perempuan, menikah muda itu adalah impianku sedari dulu"

"lama-lama aku pusing mendengar bicaramu, besok aku beritahu jawabanku, apakah aku mau bantu kamu atau tidak"

"Ok, Mr. eyeliner, dan jangan menipuku ya… awas saja"

"Baiklah, Mrs. Cerewet, kelasmu sudah masuk, nanti kamu dihukum saem Victoria"

"Ok, sampai jumpa lagi" seru minah sambil berlari kegirangan dengan pinggul yang kesana-kemari, baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah anak orang kaya yang seperti gadis desa kampungan. Baekhyun melangkah juga menuju kelasnya.

.

.

o…..o….o…o…o…..

Disebuah rumah yang sangat mewah, kedua pengawal menunduk karena kena marah dan gusar tuan rumah yang terkenal pemarah

"kalian ini bodoh atau tolol.. menangkap satu bocah saja tidak becus, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kalian gagal" seru lelaki tua yang notabene adalah bos besar dirumah itu.

"maafkan kami tuan kim, lari bocah pendek itu sangat cepat dan kami kehilangan jejak, andaikan saja kami diperbolehkan menembak" ujar selah seorang pengawal yang lebih tinggi membela diri

"jangan ditembak, jangan dilukai, aku hanya meminta kalian membawanya kemari, ketempat ini, dalam keadaan hidup-hidup"geram si bos sambil menghisap rokok dijemarinya

"tapi tuan kim, kami agak kesulitan menangkapnya, menurut informasi dia tinggal di sebuah sekolah swasta dan dia terkenal jarang bergaul dan jarang keluar dari tempatnya, itu menyulitkan kami tuan"

"alasan kalian, kalian mau aku pecat…. Kalau begitu, kalian culik dia dirumahnya dan jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu dan aku juga tidak ingin banyak yang terlibat dalam penculikan ini, aku hanya ingin kalian berdua saja, gaji kalian akan aku naikkan bila kalian berhasil membawa anak itu 'hidup-hidup', mengerti kalian" terang sang bos dengan nada yang dinaikkan

"baik Tuan Kim, tapi kalau boleh tahu, kenapa tuan sangat terobsesi dengan bocah itu? Tanya seorang lagi dengan takut-takut.

"hhmm... kalian tidak perlu tahu alasan utamaku, yang jelas anak itu adalah salah satu keluarga terakhir musuh bebuyutanku dimasa lalu, dan aku bersumpah akan menghabisi nyawa mereka semua dan khusus untuk bocah ini, akan ada perlakuan yang 'istimewa', menderita secara perlahan-lahan dan menyusul kedua orangtua sialannya itu. Sekarang kalian berdua keluar" usir tuan Kim dengan muka sadis dan membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak.

'Bocah Do, kamu akan menyesali kelahiranmu di dunia ini...' batin tuan Kim licik

**To Be Continued**

**o…o…o…o…o…ol…o…o…o…**

Author note :

Mohon Maaf, FF ini adalah FF Republish, sampai semua review juga ikut terhapus. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk publish lagi dengan menggabungkan 2 chapter jadi satu. Karena FF ini sudah sampai Chap 20, dan Chap 21-nya tidak terbaca. Apa mungkin ffn hanya bisa sampai chap 20 ya? Jadi sekali lagi, mohon **Review**-nya ya. Baik reader lama, maupun reader baru, dan aku akan publish FF ini sekali sehari… Gomawo

**By : Fan_Dio**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama dan Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Author note :

Sebentar lagi Dio akan menggunakan nama aslinya, yaitu **Do** **Kyungsoo**. Mohon reviewnya setelah baca chap ini

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

.

.

Di sekolah anyang high school,

Dio membuatkan teh untuk para guru-guru disekolah tempat dia bekerja, dengan telaten dia menyeduhnya dan segera mengantarkannya keruang guru.

"aku turut berduka cita atas kematian appa mu, kamu yang sabar" ujar salah seorang guru bahasa inggris bernama Victoria, ketika Dio melintas diruang guru

"terima kasih saem, aku pasti akan sabar" ucap Dio sembari tersenyum simpul, namun ada duka dalam senyumannya itu

"kalau boleh tahu, marga kamu apa? Setahu saya kakek Shindong tidak pernah memberitahukan marganya, dan dia memang menutup diri semenjak kematian istrinya beberapa tahun silam" Tanya Victoria dengan mimik sedih, sudah lama dia ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini kepada Dio sebagai anak angkat penjaga sekolah, dan baru kali ini dia memberanikan diri bertanya langsung

"hmm… aku tidak mempunyai marga saem, sejak kecil appa hanya memberitahu namaku adalah Dio, nama yang singkat dan lucu dan aku menerima nama itu, namun ketika margaku yang aku tanyakan kepada appa, dia selalu mengalihkan perhatian dan berlalu" sedih Dio seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf jika pertanyaan ini menyakitimu" sesal Victoria

"tidak mengapa saem, kalau begitu aku permisi ke dapur dapur, masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan" ujar dio lalu membungkukkan badan dan lekas berlalu, Victoria hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dio berjalan melewati dapur, tujuannya sebenarnya ingin menuju kamar sempitnya dibelakang sekolah. Dio ingin menangis lagi karena mengingat kematian ayah angkatnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan dan bunyi derit pintu yang telah karatan menyambutnya, dia telah terbiasa dengan bunyi tersebut, bertahun-tahun dia lalui ditempat ini. Dan dia berterima kasih kepada Lee sooman sang kepala sekolah abadi, sekaligus pemilik sekolah swasta tersebut. Sebenarnya si sooman ini ingin menyekolahkan Dio secara penuh dan menggratiskan biaya sekolahnya, namun Dio menolak secara halus tawaran tersebut dengan alasan dia sudah cukup bersyukur tinggal di rumah atau tempat ini dan tidak perlu melanjutkan sekolahnya. dia bersikeras menyewa tempat tersebut dan tidak ingin diberikan secara percuma. Dia membayar sewa tersebut dengan gajinya sebagai penjaga sekolah. Maka dari itu sooman memberikan sewa yang sangat murah untuk dio dan dio juga setuju dengan hal tersebut.

Dio menatap tumpukan barang-barang ayahnya yang selalu rapi tersebut, tidak terasa air matanya meleleh juga, dia teringat kenangan bersama ayah angkatnya itu, yang selalu ada untuknya, membesarkannya sewaktu masih umur 2 tahun, memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah sekaligus menjadi ibu baginya. Dio beranjak untuk membuka laci lemari bagian bawah, disana terdapat barang-barang pribadi ayahnya yang tidak pernah dia sentuh, kali ini dia berani membuka laci itu untuk melihat dan membereskannya. ada berbagai macam tumpukan kertas, piagam yang sudah usang, potongan koran bekas, beberapa lembaran uang won yang sudah tidak berlaku lagi dan sebuah amplop. Dio menatap amplop itu lekat-lekat. Tertulis disampul depan amplop itu 'untuk anakku tersayang'. Apakah ini untuk dirinya? Batin dio. Dengan bersemangat dia membuka amplop putih itu yang warnanya tidak sepenuhnya putih lagi, terlihat noda kekuningan disana sini, yang menandakan amplop dan isinya telah lama ditulis. Dio menarik kertas yang hanya selembar itu dan membaca isinya dengan seksama

Untuk anakku

Yang tersayang

'Mungkin ketika kamu membaca surat dari appa ini, appa sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Appa akan memberitahukan beberapa hal mengenai masa lalu mu, namun sebelum itu yang harus kamu ketahui, appa sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kamu, appa harap kamu juga menyayangi appa dan rasa sayangmu itu tidak berubah ketika membaca surat appa ini. Nama asli kamu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Informasi ini appa peroleh dari rumah sakit tempat appa dan omma kandungmu dirawat sebelum meninggal. Jika kamu berkenan, kamu bisa menemui seseorang yang bernama Lee Seunggi. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang dokter dirumah sakit itu, kamu bisa mencari tahu mengenai masa lalu dan keluargamu kepadanya. Dan appa harap setelah ini, kamu akan menggunakan nama Do Kyungsoo, margamu adalah Do. Appa mohon maaf, karena selama ini tidak jujur kepadamu mengenai masa lalumu, appa belum siap akan hal ini. Appa takut kamu akan meninggalkan appa saat kamu mengetahui margamu sebenarnya. Hanya kamu satu-satunya yang appa punya. Sekali lagi maafkan appa. Appa tahu penyakit asma akut yang appa derita tidak lama lagi mengambil nyawa appa dan disaat appa pergi, appa mohon jalani hidup dengan normal dan appa sekali lagi memohon maaf tidak meninggalkan harta untukmu. Akhirnya appa hanya bisa mendoakanmu bila appa sudah sampai kesurga nanti dan jangan lupa gunakan nama asli mu, DO Kyungsoo'

Dari appa yang mencintai mu…

Air mata Dio tidak bisa terbendung lagi, tadi sebelumnya dia menangis dan kini dia menangis lagi, tangisannya malah semakin keras dan pilu. Namun dia bersyukur ayahnya telah jujur kepada dirinya. Dan detik ini dia bertekad menggunakan nama aslinya Do Kyungsoo, sesuai dengan permintaan ayahnya. Kyungsoo melipat kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam amplop kembali. Dia menyeka air matanya, pikirannya masih gundah dan kalut. Apakah dia akan mencari seseorang yang bernama seunggi itu ataukah mengurungkan keinginannya mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya, walau memang orang tua kandungnya telah meninggal, paling tidak dia bisa melihat foto atau mengetahui nama asli orang tuanya.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Sesi pelajaran sekolah telah lama berakhir, yang tertinggal hanya anak-anak yang mengikuti eskul olahraga, seperti volley dan basket. Pekerjaan rutin kyungsoo juga telah selesai. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya keluar pekarangan sekolah untuk membeli bahan makanannya untuk beberapa hari, dia berharap dengan keluar sejenak kesedihannya bisa lebih berkurang. dia menggunakan sepeda buntutnya kali ini dan tidak lupa dia memakai topi dan kacamata sebagai samaran atas penampilannya. Kali ini kyungsso waspada, pengalaman mengajarinya, diluar sana siapa yang tahu, bila pria-pria berbaju hitam akan mengejar kembali. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, untuk apa dia di incar, sudah tiga kali dia mengalami adegan pemburuan, serasa seperti kancil saja dirinya yang diburu oleh pemburu liar.

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya sambil bersiul dan menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'what is love', milik penyanyi favoritnya. Setelah sampai dan memarkir sepedanya, dia bergegas masuk kedalam minimarket didepannya. Dia memilih berbagai jenis bahan makanan dengan harga murah tentunya dan juga es krim favoritnya. Kyungsoo keluar sambil membawa belanjaannya yang memang tidak banyak itu, mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan tempo yang sedang. Namun tanpa sadar, dia tidak memperhatikan mobil yang melaju di depannya dan sial dia menabrak mobil itu atau jelasnya mobil itu menabrak sepedanya, kyungsoo terpelanting jatuh dan sepedanya penyok tidak berbentuk. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan dan memegang telapak tangannya yang sakit mencium aspal dengan lumayan keras.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja" seru si pemilik mobil yang menabrak kyungsoo, dia bergegas keluar dari mobil untuk membantu kyungsoo berdiri.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya lagi seraya memegang lengan kyungsoo.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab kyungsoo lirih, dia kaget dengan insiden yang tiba-tiba ini, dia melirik belanjaannya, Hatinya kecut melihat telur yang dia beli sudah pecah dan menyatu dengan pasir diaspal, dan jangan lupakan dengan minyak goreng curahnya yang sudah tumpah, ditambah lagi dengan es krimnya yang ber say goodbye padanya.

"aku akan mengganti semua belanjaanmu yang terjatuh itu" ujar si pemilik mobil seakan tahu kesedihan hati orang yang ditabraknya.

"eh.. tidak usah, aku yang salah, tidak lihat-lihat jalan" ujar kyungsoo merasa risih, karena terus dipandangi oleh orang tersebut.

"dahi kamu berdarah, mari aku bawa kerumah sakit, nanti infeksi"

"benarkah" kyungsoo memegang dahinya, yang memang mengeluarkan darah, ternyata dia tergores ranting tajam ketika terjatuh dengan pose menelungkup.

Kyungsoo membuka topinya dengan iringan angin yang memberikan efek slow motion, setelah topi terbuka, nampaklah rambutnya yang lembut terjatuh, mata yang berbinar bulat serta indah dan efek ini membuat orang yang memandangnya bisa mimisan (?), tak terkecuali si pemilik mobil penabraknya yang begitu terpesona dengan wajah manis dan lugu pria didepannya ini. Dan saat ini orang itu mungkin rela untuk menukar mobilnya atau seluruh kekayaan orang tuanya untuk memiliki namja didepannya.

"wooww…" tanpa sadar si namja pemilik mobil berseru dengan kerasnya

"kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung dengan ekspresi tak terduga lawan bicaranya

"O..oo..oohh, tidak apa-apa, oh iya, perkenalkan nama ku Jongin, Kim Jongin

"Namaku Kyungso, Do Kyungsoo" balas kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan, dia sadar bahwa kacamatanya tadi juga ikut terjatuh, dia menoleh kesana kemari dan tampak olehnya kacamata yang sudah retak tergeletak tidak jauh dari telur-telur pecahnya, maklumlah kacamata itu murahan.

"Do kyungsoo, kyungsoo. nama yang indah, seindah orangnya" gumam jongin sembari memelankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"apa? Kamu bilang apa?

"ah tidak, sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit saja, setelah itu kita ke supermarket untuk membeli belanjaanmu yang terjatuh itu, ibumu pasti akan marah, ayo" ujar jongin sambil memegang dan sedikit menarik tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya malu-malu dan membiarkan tangannya dipegang

"ahh, tidak usah. ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, sebaiknya aku membersihkan lukaku saja ditoilet, itu sudah cukup dan jangan berlebihan" desah kyungsoo dan menarik sedikit tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh jongin.

Kyungsoo bergegas berlari menuju toilet umum yang memang berdekatan dengan insiden jatuhnya. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil air dan mengusap luka didahinya, rupanya luka itu tidak dalam dan hanya sedikit perih saja. Kyungsoo masih sibuk membersihkan lukanya dan pada saat bersamaan jongin datang dan membawa sesuatu yaitu saputangan bersih (yang mirip handuk kecil), obat merah dan plester luka.

"jangan bergerak, aku akan membersihkan lukamu dengan ini dan menempelkan plester luka" jongin langsung saja membersihkan luka kyungsoo tanpa persetujuannya, dia dengan lembut mengusap luka itu, meneteskan obat merah dan menutup lukanya dengan plester luka. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, tapi yang jelas mukanya sekarang ini menjadi merah padam dan malu, dia diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh orang asing yang baru saja dia kenal, layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"jangan pasang tampang 'cengo' begitu, ini aku ambil di mobilku sendiri, di mobilku memang tersedia kotak P3K sebagai antisipasi kejadian seperti ini"

"…."

"kenapa diam saja?"

"jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"sesekali bicara, atau apalah. Beres. Lukamu sudah tertutup sempurna"

"terima kasih"

"sama-sama, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita ke supermarket, tanggungjawabku belum selesai"

"aku bilang tidak usah, aku langsung mau pulang saja, lagipula masih ada belanjaan yang tersisa dan masih bisa dibawah pulang"

"apa ibumu tidak marah?"

"aku tidak punya i….. ah, eee.. ibuku orangnya pengertian dan dia tidak mungkin marah dengan hal seperti ini..he..he" kyungsoo tertawa kaku

"kenapa kau selalu menolak? Aku bukan orang jahat"

"kamu juga kenapa selalu memaksa? Aku kan bilang tidak apa-apa"

"aish.. kamu ini keras kepala"

"sudah ya, aku mau pulang, selamat tinggal jongin" kyungsoo lantas berlari kecil menuju arah letak sepeda dan belanjaannya yang berhamburan. Hatinya mendongkol mendapati sepedanya sudah penyok dan tidak mungkin bisa dikendarai lagi. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa memunguti barang-barang yang masih utuh untuk dibawa kerumahnya.

"biar aku antar, sepedamu sudah rusak. Nanti aku belikan yang baru" sambar jongin dan menarik paksa lengan kyungsoo menuju mobilnya, kyungsoo sayangnya hanya bisa membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik menuju mobil jongin. Kyungsoo terduduk dengan manis disamping kemudi. Dan jongin juga lekas melangkah masuk kemobilnya dan si mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"rumahmu arah mana, soo"

"sejak kapan kamu memanggilku soo?

"sejak saat ini, eh umur kamu berapa? Aku 19 tahun"

"aku lebih tua setahun, aku 20. Aku itu lebih tua darimu dan sopanlah"

"eh, maaf hyung, aku tidak tau bila hyung itu lebih tua dari aku..he..he.."

"tidak usah pake embel-embel hyung segala, panggil nama saja, aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu"

"Ok.. soo kalau itu mau mu"

"Soo lagi.. so lagi…Soomay' kyungsoo agak jengkel dengan panggilan itu. Dan jongin hanya terkekeh geli, dia merasa beruntung bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Orang itu telah memberi warna dalam hidupnya, walaupun pertemuan ini baru hampir sejam. Dia bertekad akan menaklukkan hati si namja itu bermata bulat indah itu, orang pertama yang dia sukai

"belok ke kiri itu, rumahku di dekat SMA Anyang High School"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah menuju SMA yang dimaksud kyungsoo, jongin belum pernah masuk sekalipun kedaerah ini. Maklumlah wilayah bermain kim jongin adalah Mall, Cafe, tempat karaoke dan kadang diskotik atau tempat mewah lainnya. dia juga sering berkunjung keluar negeri, misalnya untuk menambah koleksi pakaian, topi, jas, sepatu dan sebagainya.

"ya.. disini saja, biar aku turun disini, terima kasih tumpangannya" kungsoo bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan secepat kilat melangkahkan kakinya turun dan berlari masuk menuju SMA rumahnya.

"sampai jumpa lagi chagi, ehh.. soo baby" teriak jongin nista, namun teriakan ini agak terdengar samar-samar oleh kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh.

"kamu akan segera menjadi milikku" desah jongin dan melihat lekat-lekat SMA tempat kyungsoo itu. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan senang dan semenit kemudian menancapkan gas dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

.

o...o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin memarkir mobilnya sambil bersiul gembira, tak lupa dia melantunkan lagu 'Angel' milik penyanyi favoritnya. Langkah kakinya terus mengarah menuju ruang depan rumahnya yang terbilang sangat luas tersebut. Perabot yang ada disini semuanya kelas 1, berbagai macam guci mewah, pigura yang mahal, lemari kaca dengan sederet buku bersampul yang antik, tak lupa juga dengan sebuah jam raksasa bersepuhkan emas terpajang apik dan elegan. Jongin melihat kesana kemari dan berbicara kepada salah seorang pelayan yang melintas diruangan itu

"Yeom, appaku belum pulang?

"belum tuan muda, appa tuan menurut infomasi dari asisten tuan besar, katanya ada pertemuan di daerah gangnam, sepertinya masalah bisnis lagi"

"Minah kemana?"

"Nyonya Minah belum pulang tuan muda"

"baiklah kalau begitu, lanjutkan tugasmu"

"baik tuan muda" si Yeom sang pelayanpun segera membungkukkan badan dan berlalu

Jongin lagi-lagi mengeluh, untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya hanya sibuk bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis. Padahal ada hal penting yang ingin jongin sampaikan langsung kepada ayahnya itu. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan setelahnya merogoh saku untuk mengambil handphone keluaran terbarunya. Dia berniat menelfon ayahnya sendiri, namun niat itu dia urungkan. Jongin akan sabar dan menunggu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan ayahnya malam nanti.

'aduh, harusnya tadi aku minta nomor telfon soo baby ya, bodohnya aku' batin jongin dalam hati, merutuki dirinya yang terlambat sadar sesuatu yang penting. Pikiran jongin terus melayang, hingga telfon yang digenggamnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama ayahnya

"hallo appa, appa dimana?

"seharusnya appa yang bertanya kepadamu, kamu dimana? Appa sekarang sedang ada pertemuan relasi dan sebentar lagi appa akan pulang" jawab ayah jongin diseberang telfon

"aku dirumah….appa, ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada Appa"

"appa juga ada hal penting yang ingin appa sampaikan kepadamu"

"itu tidak penting appa, yang penting sekarang adalah hal yang ingin aku sampaikan dan aku akan menyampaikannya lewat telefon saja dan appa harus setuju, ok…."

"nampaknya ini penting sekali, apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

"appa, aku ingin pindah sekolah, pindah ke SMA Anyang High School"

"apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

TBC dulu. Ini chapter 2. Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah baca dan mau memberikan review FF Republish ini. Untuk yang pernah baca dan review, aku mohon maaf, karena kesalahan teknis dan FF ini terhapus, jadi terpaksa mulai dari awal lagi. Tidak lama lagi akan dipublish chapter 3-nya, maka dari itu **Review** ya dikotak bawah… salam **EXO-L**

**By Fan_Dio**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama dan Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

"Halo appa, kenapa appa kaget begitu? Apa yang salah? Ini hanya permintaan pindah sekolah, bukan permintaan memakai baju ballerina saat acara barbeque" jongin tertawa sendiri mendengar leluconnya yang tidak lucu.

"bukan begitu jongin, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mau mengikuti jejak adikmu Minah untuk bersekolah disana. kalau minah masuk disana, jelas karena dia tidak begitu pintar dan orangnya ceroboh. sedangkan kamu, kamu itu laki-laki, kelak sebagai penerus perusahaan besar appa dan kamu itu cerdas, sudah pilihan yang tepat bila kamu masuk di SMA Bussines International High school, appa kurang setuju dengan permintaan kamu ini jongin" ujar ayah jongin panjang lebar masih diseberang telefon.

"tapi appa, ini tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh, kelak juga aku akan masuk kuliah dijurusan bisnis internasional, appa tenang saja. Please appa, kali ini saja turuti permintaan anakmu yang tampan ini" ujar jongin dengan sedikit bercanda

"tapi jongin… ah begini saja, ada hal penting yang ingin appa bicarakan kepadamu dan bila permintaan appa ini kamu penuhi, maka appa juga akan memenuhi keinginan kepindahan sekolahmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju appa" ucap jongin tanpa berpikir panjang

"baiklah jongin, nanti malam kita bicarakan ini" tutup ayah jongin

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya yang keras. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia terus membayangkan satu wajah yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya, ya... wajah itu adalah wajah seorang pria nan tampan dengan kulit seksi menawan, Kim Jongin.

Memang dalam hal ini kyungsoo harus menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit dalam dirinya, yaitu bahwa dia adalah seorang g.a.y. Ya… gay, bagaikan sebuah kutukan kepada dirinya. Dia tidak sekalipun pernah jatuh cinta kepada wanita manapun, walaupun kepada pria juga dia belum pernah jatuh cinta, namun dalam hal ini kecenderungan seksualnya lebih mengarah menyukai pria. kyungsoo sangat stress akan hal ini, dia merutuki nasibnya yang kurang mujur. Tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta secara normal, menikah dan punya anak dari isterinya kelak, perasaan takut itu terus menghantui dirinya, ayah angkatnya semasa hidup juga tidak tahu menahu mengenai 'keabnormalannya', karena dalam hal ini kyungsoo menyembunyikan itu dengan begitu sangat baik dan rapat. Terlebih lagi karena orientasinya yang menyimpang itu kyungsoo melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang dan hal tersebut juga merupakan rahasia yang tidak boleh terbongkar.

Kyungsoo telah kehilangan kedua orang tua kandungnya sedari kecil, kehilangan satu-satunya orang tua angkatnya juga dan kali ini dia harus kehilangan kepercayaan diri dikarenakan oleh orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. dia takut orang-orang akan menjauhinya karena hal tersebut, namun kyungsoo sedikit lega karena dia hanya mengenal sedikit orang dan orang yang dikenalnya itu belum tentu peduli padanya

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan pesona pria yang bernama Kim jongin itu, saat pertama kali bertemu, namun perasaan itu sebisa mungkin dia pendam demi untuk menghilangkan 'bibit-bibit g.a.y.' dalam dirinya. Itulah fikirannya selama ini, berusaha menghindari hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin merasa hina dan tidak pantas. Untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak kyungsoo segera beranjak dari pembaringannya dan segera mandi dan melanjutkan kegiatan rutin sehari-harinya di SMA Anyang High School.

Kyungsoo sedang mengangkat sampah untuk dibuang ke tong sampah, namun dia dikagetkan oleh seorang murid disana, yeoja dengan penampilan sedikit angkuh, yeoja itu dengan tiba-tiba muncul didepan kyungsoo, menghalangi jalannya

"oppa, maukah oppa menjadi 'pacar' ku?" ujar yeoja itu tiba-tiba, tanpa angin dan hujan

Kyungsoo terdiam atas pengungkapan cinta yeoja ini kepada dirinya, ini sangat mendadak dan tanpa basa-basi

"ahh.. kamu bercanda ya..he..he.." kyungsoo tertawa singkat

"tidak oppa, aku serius, bagaimana oppa? Oppa maukan? Jika oppa memang mau, terima coklat ini, namun bila oppa tidak mau oppa bisa langsung pergi"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, dia tidak tega bila melihat raut kekecewaan yang mungkin akan tampak bila dia menolak gadis ini, namun dia juga tidak mungkin menerima cinta gadis itu, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. 'sama sekali tidak'

"tapi maaf, jiyoon, nama kamu jiyoon kan? Aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai pacarku, karena aku sudah punya pacar, tidak mungkin aku menghianati pacarku, maaf ya" bohong kyungsoo, ini demi untuk membuat yeoja itu agar tidak berharap dan melupakan rasa cintanya

"oppa bohongkan? Aku tidak pernah melihat oppa menggandeng perempuan, aku mempunyai banyak foto oppa di handphoneku, foto itu aku ambil saat oppa tidak sadar, dan tidak ada satupun yang bersama perempuan"

"pacar oppa itu ada diluar korea, kami hanya berhubungan melalui telfon"

"setahuku oppa tidak mempunyai telefon, lalu siapa nama gadis itu?"

"ehh..itu…namanya…" kalimat kyungsoo terputus karena baekhyun muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan menepuk pundaknya,

"eh… Dio, aku ingin bicara, dan kamu jiyoon, kamu dipanggil oleh saem Luna diruang guru, sekarang dan tidak pakai lama-lama" jelas baekhyun kepada jiyoon dan yeoja itu langsung cemberut, menghentakkan kaki ditanah dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi dia berlari kecil menuju ruang guru

"terima kasih baek, kamulah pahlawan of the day" lega kyungsoo, saat melihat jiyoon sudah masuk keruang guru

"memang dia kenapa? Kamu kenapa jadi keringatan begitu"

"bukan apa-apa, yang penting semua baik-baik saja..he..he.. ngomong-ngomong sekarang namaku bukan Dio lagi, panggil aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

"wow... Kyungsoo, jadi margamu Do? Wah, marga itu adalah marga limited edition dikorea ini"

"apa-apan, yang jelas sekarang aku sudah tahu margaku" ungkap kyungsoo senang

"eh kyungsoo, apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung?

"tidak usah, jangan formal begitu, panggil nama saja, kyungsoo, Ok"

"Ok… eh, apa kamu tidak keberatan jika aku dan Sehun menonton film di tempatmu?"

"boleh saja, memangnya mau nonton film apa? Aku tidak mempunyai TV dan pemutar DVD"

"tenang saja, filmnya di laptop, berbentuk file, genrenya fantasi dan action, jadi boleh?"

"boleh. Kapan mulai nontonnya?"

"sebentar lagi, sehun yang akan membawa laptop itu kemari"

"Sehun adik kelas kamu yang terlalu putih itu? baiklah kalau begitu, aku buang sampah ini dulu"

"benar sekali, ok..silahkan"

Setelah membuang sampah dan membereskan peralatan kebersihannya, kyungsoo segera mencuci tangan dan masuk kedalam ruangannya disusul oleh baekhyun dibelakang. Tidak berapa lama, seorang pria muncul, masih seumuran dengan baekhyun, tapi sepertinya lebih muda 2 tahun, pria itu cukup tinggi, putih dan pastinya juga tampan.

"Sehun masuklah" sapa kyungsoo mempersilahkan pria yang ternyata bernama sehun itu masuk

"terima kasih Dio hyung"

"jangan panggil aku dio lagi, sekarang namaku kyungsoo, do kyungsoo"

"oohh, baiklah kyungsoo hyung, nama yang imut..he..he.."

Sehun bergegas masuk dan meletakkan laptop itu didepan meja kosong kyungsoo, namun setelah itu dia menarik tangan baekhyun untuk keluar sebentar dari kamar kyungsoo

"baek hyung, sini sebentar temani aku meminta flashdisk di suho hyung"

"baiklah" baekhyun berdiri dan meminta pamit sebentar pada kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan sehun kini berada disamping kamar kyungsoo dan memastikan bahwa pembicaraan mereka ini tidak akan didengar oleh kyungsoo

"apakah dio, ehh kyungsoo hyung tidak akan curiga?" ujar sehun sedikit berbisik

"mudah-mudahan tidak, kita tidak usah mengulangi pembicaraan kesepakatan ini, yang jelas ini dilakukan untuk mengetes sejauh mana tingkat 'kenormalan' kyungsoo, aku penasaran dengan hal itu. Dan kamu jangan Tanya macam-macam lagi, atau kusebarkan skandalmu" ancam baekhyun sadis

"iya, iya..hyung, jangan emosi begitu" cicit sehun sambil menampilkan jari mirip huruf V

"ok, ayo masuk"

Mereka berdua kembail masuk kedalam kamar atau ruangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum kepada baekhyun dan sehun. Dan beberapa menit kemudian film yang dibicarakan sebelumnya memulai titik awal adegannya. Dan ternyata film itu adalah film porno yang disiapkan baekhyun untuk menguji kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menganga dan menampilkan ekspresi cengo andalannya kala terkejut, dia sepertinya keget, rupanya film Hollywood dalam pikirannya yang mungkin akan dia lihat ternyata berganti dengan film 'esek-esek' yang membangkitkan birahi pria normal. Adegan pertama menampilkan seorang gadis asia yang cantik dan putih sedang merangsang dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan vibrator, gadis itu melenguh erotis dan bergairah, tak lupa liukan tubuhnya bak ular yang bergoyang-goyang nakal sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan memandang dengan ekspresi akan klimaks.

"baek, ini film apa? Aku kira kita akan menonton film fantasy atau action" Tanya kyungsoo gugup, ini kali pertama dia menonton adegan seperti ini,

"ini memang film fantasy, berfantasi ria dan beraction dengan erotis" jawab baekhyun santai

Kyungsoo terdiam, pandangannya datar menyangsikan adegan masturbasi gadis dilayar laptop, dia pura-pura menikmati saja, namun tanpa kyungsoo sadari, sehun dan baekhyun saling lirik melihat ekspresi kyungsoo. Terutama baekhyun yang sedari tadi bergonta-ganti memandang antara layar laptop dan ekspresi kyungsoo, dia juga tidak lupa mengamati selangkangan kyungsoo yang ditutupi celana kain, memperhatikan apakah ada pergerakan disana, minimal penggelembungan celana. Namun baekhyun tidak mendapati hal itu,

"kyung, kamu tidak terangsang ya..?" Tanya baekhyun tidak sabar

"apa? Pertanyaan apa itu?" Balas kyungsoo berbalik bertanya

"kelihatannya kamu tidak terangsang.."

"berhenti bertanya hal konyol seperti itu, baek"

"boleh aku pegang punyamu"

"apa?"

"punyamu"

"Punyaku yang mana?" Kyungsoo pura-pura menulikan telinganya

"yang dalam celana kamu, atau boleh aku melihatnya"

"baek, kamu kehabisan obat ya" kyungsoo mulai gelisah

"sekali saja kyung, aku lihat sebentar dan merabanya"

"sebentar lagi kelas masuk, kalian sebaiknya bergegas menuju kelas kalian" kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

Dan tanpa kyungsoo sadari sebelumnya, baekhyun kini maju dan meletakkan tangannya secara mendadak diselangkangan kyungsoo, kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Dia tidak sempat menghindar dan baekhyun berhasil meremas 'kejantanan' kyungsoo.

"masih layu, namun terkesan besar ya.."

"sialan kamu baek, keluar sekarang juga dari kamar ini. Kamu juga sehun. Kalian keluar" seru kyungsoo sambil lekas berdiri, wajahnya kini merah padam dan malu. Dia mengangkat laptop yang masih menampilkan adegan tak senonoh itu dan menyerahkannya kasar kepada baekhyun. Dia mendorong punggung kedua orang itu dan langsung menutup pintu dengan sekali tendangan.

"sial, mimpi apa aku semalam" rutuk kyungsoo kesal,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin gelisah di ruang tamu rumahnya, kursi sofa empuk yang dia duduki seandainya bisa berbicara pasti akan mengoceh melihat tingkah jongin yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Jongin memang sedang menunggu appanya pulang, sesuai perjanjian bahwa malam ini jongin akan membicarakan permintaan ayah dan permintaan jongin sendiri. Jongin masih gelisah, saat dia mendengar suara kedatangan seseorang, juga suara percakapan diluar.

"nyonya minah, nyonya dicari oleh tuan muda kim tadi"

"sudah kubilang jangan panggil nyonya, aku belum menikah dan juga belum tua, yeom"

"Maaf nyonya minah, ini permintaan mendiang nyonya besar Kim dulu, saya harus memanggil Nyonya muda dengan sebutan 'nyonya' saat nyonya besar telah tiada, dan saya menyanggupi itu, mohon nyonya minah mengerti"

"oh, kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang yeom, baiklah kalau memang itu permintaan mendiang ommaku" tutup minah

Jongin yang mendengar percakapan antara adiknya dan pelayan yang bernama yeom, jongin lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati minah

"Minah, kemana saja kamu? Malam begini baru pulang..." Tanya jongin dengan nada sedikit dinaikkan, untuk menambah kewibawaannya sebagai anak tertua Kim.

"…dan yeom, silahkan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu" tambah jongin memutar kepalanya kearah pelayan itu, dan si pelayan perlahan membungkuk dan masuk kedapur

"aduh oppaku yang cerewet, jangan mengomel malam-malam begini, aku capek, tadi ada urusan bersama temanku dan itu baru selesai malam ini, lagi pula appa takkan tahukan, dia selalu terlambat pulang, jadi ya sama saja" ujar minah malas

"kamu ini adikku satu-satunya, dan kamu itu perempuan, apa kamu tidak takut nanti ada penculik yang menculikmu"

"oppa sayang, aku rela diculik asal penculiknya seganteng dan setampan Dio oppa itu tidak masalah" ucap minah sambil terkikih geli

"siapa itu dio? Kamu sedang jatuh cinta? Perkenalkan kepadaku pacar kamu itu.."

"oppa, dia belum menjadi pacarku, tapi nanti pasti jadi pacarku, aku yakin dan bila saat itu tiba, pasti oppa orang kedua yang kuberitahu" jelas minah dengan ekspresi senang

"orang kedua? Jadi orang pertama siapa? Ada-ada saja kamu itu"

"orang pertama itu ya diriku sendiri atau temanku atau siapalah..he..he.. yang jelas oppa akan aku perkenalkan dengan dia"

"ya baiklah adikku yang manis dan aku harap jangan pulang malam lagi"

"iya oppa, eh.. appa belum pulang ya?" Tanya minah

"belum, aku juga lagi menunggu appa" setelah berucap itu, jongin mendengar deru mobil dikejauhan dan jongin yakin sekali bahwa mobil tersebut adalah mobil ayahnya yang baru saja datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ayah jongin alias tuan besar Kim muncul sambil menenteng tas besarnya yang diperkirakan berisi surat-surat penting dan tugas kantor yang dibawa pulang, tuan kim memang pekerja keras, dan ini merupakan tanggungjawabnya sebagai pemimpin utama perusahaannya.

"appa, akhirnya appa datang juga" senang jongin dan memeluk ayahnya yang kelihatan dari wajahnya sangat kecapaian

"jongin, lepaskan. Appa capek ini. Kamu seperti anak kecil saja"

"ini adalah rasa terimakasih aku karena appa bersedia menuruti permintaan pindahku itu"

"hey, appa belum bilang setuju jongin, jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri"

"Iya..iya. aku harus menuruti permintaan appa dulu baru setelah itu appa akan mengabulkan permintaanku kan? Jadi apa permintaan appa itu?" Rocos jongin dengan tidak sabar

"biarkan appa duduk dulu jongin" setelah mengucapkan itu, tuan besar kim mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan jongin, dia melonggarkan sedikit dasinya agar bisa bernafas dengan lebih lega. Sedangkan jongin sendiri terlihat penasaran dengan kira-kira apa permintaan ayahnya itu.

"jadi begini jongin, appa tidak ingin berbasa-basi dan berlama-lama. Appa akan menjodohkan mu dengan putri tunggal relasi appa, menurut cerita dia sangat cantik dan baik, kalian akan melangsungkan pertunangan saat kamu lulus SMA nanti dan pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan saat kamu kuliah atau sudah kuliah, tergantung situasi dan kondisinya. Apakah kamu mengerti jongin? Ada pertanyaan?" Tuan kim menjelaskan hal tersebut tanpa jeda.

Jongin terdiam, seketika perasaan ingin tahunya berganti dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan, semua terasa hambar dan kacau balau, seakan dunianya runtuh dengan kata-kata ayahnya. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak untuk melampiaskan penolakannya, namun kedewasaannya telah menuntun untuk tidak melakukan itu, dan akhirnya jongin membuka suaranya

"appa, apakah hal ini telah appa pikirkan dengan baik-baik, dengan matang, aku masih muda appa, aku tidak ingin kembali kemasa lalu dimana para orang tua sangat hobi menjodohkan anaknya sesuka hati" elak jongin gusar

"appa telah memikirkan ini, dan ini juga untuk masa depanmu dan masa depan keluarga kita. Kolaborasi keluarga kita dan keluarga Jung adalah sangat ideal. Lagipula mendiang ibumu ingin kelak kamu menikah dan mempunyai anak, penerus keluarga Kim selanjutnya. Kim yang kuat dan mampu bersaing"

"appa, untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberikan keputusanku, tapi yang jelas aku tidak ingin perjodohan ini terjadi, tidak ingin appa."

"jadi permintaan kepindahan sekolahmu juga akan appa tunda"

"appa… kepindahan sekolah aku bukan hal yang berat seperti perjodohan ini, appa tega sekali"

"kamu egois jongin"

"appa yang egois, seenaknya sendiri memutuskan perjodohan ini dengan keluarga perempuan itu"

"appa tidak egois jongin, ini belum final, appa menunggu keputusanmu"

Jongin berpikir sejenak, dia memang sangat tidak ingin dijodohkan dan bila sampai itu terjadi, pupus sudah usahanya untuk menggapai cinta seseorang, yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Perjodohan ini akan menjadi dinding dan penghalang yang sangat kuat. Jongin dilematis saat ini, dia menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi. Tuan kim yang melihat itu hanya bisa manggut-manggut melihat tingkah anak sulungnya. Dan jangan dilupakan bahwa Kim Minah masih disana, seakan-akan keberadaannya tak digubris. Dia sebenarnya takut untuk ikut campur, karena saat ini dia masih menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya dan ini sudah larut malam, dia takut ayahnya akan menyemprotnya dengan segudang pertanyaan dan nasehat-nasehat khas orang tua.

"bagaimana jongin?"

"kupikirkan dulu appa.. beri aku waktu beberapa hari untuk memikirkan ini, ini tidak mudah appa"

"baiklah jongin, appa mengerti. Dan sebagai penyemangat, appa mengijinkan kepindahanmu dengan catatan kamu harus memikirkan permintaan appa dan memutuskan yang terbaik"

"terima kasih appa, aku akan memberikan jawabanku 4 hari kedepan"

"baiklah jongin, segera makan dan istirahat.. dan eh, kamu Minah, kamu baru pulang?"

"sudah dari tadi appa, minah masuk kamar dulu, minah makan dikamar saja, selamat malam appa" minah bergegas kabur menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Tuan kim akan mengeluarkan teguran, namun diurungkan ketika melihat anaknya yang menjauh, tuan besar kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Besoknya,

Tuan Kim berjalan mondar-mandir dikamar kerjanya. Hari kemarin terasa melelahkan baginya. Berbagai kegiatan meeting perusahaan, pertemuan dan perjamuan relasi, berbagai masalah perusahaan yang juga menyita waktu, pembicaraan perjodohan hingga pikiran mengenai rencana pembalasan dendamnya kepada keluarga terakhir Do. Asisten pribadi tuan besar Kim yang bernama Kim Minseok terus memperhatikan pergerakan tuan besarnya. Saat itu tuan kim mengambil handphonenya dan memencet tombol-tombol yang sudah dihafal dan mulai berbicara

"Halo, Kris. Segera keruanganku dan ajak Lay juga, kalian akan segera kuberi tugas"

"ya halo tuan kim, baiklah tuan, kami akan segera keruangan tuan" tutup kris diseberang telefon

Kim minseok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan tuan kim, segera mendekati tuannya sambil membawa map yang berisi sesuatu proyek yang harus dipelajari oleh tuan kim dan menandatanganinya.

"ini berkasnya tuan" ucap minseok menyerahkan map itu

"terima kasih asisten kim"

"maaf tuan, kalau boleh tahu kenapa tuan memanggil kris dan lay kemari?

"ada suatu urusan yang harus mereka kerjakan. Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak apa-apa tuan, kulihat dari tadi tuan agaknya gelisah dan berjalan mondar-mandir, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran tuan, tuan bisa bercerita kepadaku"

Tuan besar kim terdiam sejenak, asisten muda kim minseok sudah 10 tahun mengabdi pada keluarga besar kim dan selama itu dia telah mencurahkan segala waktu dan pengetahuannya untuk keluarga kim. Orangnya bisa dipercaya dan sangat loyal.

"ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku"

"oh, apakah mengenai perjodohan tuan muda kim dengan anak keluarga jung?, tuan sudah mendengar pendapat saya mengenai perjodohan itu"

"bukan, ini tidak ada hubungan langsung dengan hal itu"

"lalu?"

"ohh baiklah asisten kim, ini mengenai masa laluku sewaktu nyonya Kim masih hidup, dan setelah nyonya kim meninggal, keinginanku itu belum juga terlaksanakan dan hari ini kemungkinan hal tersebut akan tercapai" setelah mengatakan hal itu, pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk oleh seseorang dan asisten kim segera bergegas membukakan pintu tersebut, Nampak kedua orang suruhan tuan kim muncul, seperti biasa lengkap dengan jas khas pengawal.

"kris, lay masuklah"

"baik tuan kim" ucap kedua orang itu hampir bersamaan

"begini, langsung pada intinya. Malam ini juga kalian segera melaksanakan tugas yang aku berikan tempo hari, dan ingat jangan sampai gagal lagi. Aku menyewa jasa kalian jauh-jauh dari china, maka dari itu jangan kecewakan pilihanku itu"

"baiklah tuan kim, kali ini kami berjanji akan berhasil"

"aku percaya pada kemampuan kalian, namun ini kali ketiga kalian gagal dan setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi kompensasi bila kata 'gagal' kembali kuterima"

"kami janji tuan kim"

"baiklah, jangan lukai dan sakiti, cukup bawa kemari dan simpan digudang bawah tanah, kalian boleh pergi sekarang"

"kami mengerti tuan Kim" ucap kris sebagai perwakilan, membungkukan badan dan mereka berdua segera keluar ruangan

Asisten kim yang mendengar percakapan ganjil antara bos dan anak buah itu, hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, dia mendengar kata-kata jangan sakiti, jangan lukai, dibawa dan gudang. Kata-kata tersebut menghantui pikirannya, rasa penasaran yang besar membuatnya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada tuan besar Kim

"maaf tuan jika saya ikut campur, kalau boleh tahu apa tugas yang diberikan kepada kris dan lay?

"apakah kamu benar-benar ingin tahu asisten kim?"

"iya tuan, tuan bisa mempercayai saya"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku memerintahkan menculik seorang bocah dan bocah itu erat kaitannya dengan dendam masa laluku yang sedikit lagi terbalaskan, apakah kau puas dengan jawabanku asisten kim?"

"penculikan?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

**Author Fan ** kembali

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai (ini gabungan chap 5 dan chap 6 di FF yang lalu). **Review**nya akan sangat berarti untuk FF ini... salam EXO-L


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Sore itu, kyungsoo seperti biasa mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai penjaga sekolah di SMA Anyang High School, pekerjaannya tidak terlalu terhambat kerena sudah banyak siswa yang pulang kerumahnya dan hal ini membuat pekerjaan kyungsoo dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah, tanpa ada gangguan atau pekerjaan yang dilakukan dua kali. Kyungsoo membersihkan sampah yang berserakan, dan ketika itu sebuah mobil pemuat barang dengan ukuran sedang singgah dan memarkir tepat didepan pintu atau pagar utama sekolah itu, sang supir turun dengan cepat dan menyapa kyungsoo

"maaf, apakah disini ada yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya si supir

"benar, aku kyungsoo"

"kebetulan sekali tuan, ada kiriman barang untuk tuan dan tolong tandatangani lembaran ini"

"untukku? dari siapa?"

"pengirimnya tidak mencantumkan namanya tuan"

"ooh, baiklah akan aku tanda tangani" lalu kyungsoo segera membubuhkan tandatangannya dibeberapa lembar kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kembali ke si sopir.

"hei kalian, bawa barang-barang kiriman itu kemari dan letakkan disini" perintah si supir kepada anak buahnya untuk membawa barang kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo seketika kembali menampilkan ekspresi 'cengo' melihat barang-barang yang dikirimkan untuknya, sebuah sepeda baru dan barang-barang lain yang sepertinya adalah barang kebutuhan rumah-tangga, seperti beras, telur, makanan kaleng, snack berbagai rasa dan makanan lainnya yang jumlahnya banyak.

"baiklah tuan, kami permisi dulu" ucap si supir sambil membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi menuju mobilnya, diikuti oleh 3 rekannya

"terima kasih" balas kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih memandang barang-barang kiriman itu dengan tidak percaya, sebanyak itu, sedangkan dia hanya sendiri, seandainya sang ayah masih hidup maka dia dapat menikmati kiriman ini dengan suka cita. tidak lama kyungsoo lalu membawa semua barang-barang itu masuk menuju ruangannya, dan 20 menit kemudian semua barang itu telah tersusun rapi dan hampir memenuhi ruangannya yang sempit. Kyungsoo kembali berfikir, kira-kira siapa si pengirim barang, dan kyungsoo langsung teringat dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya dulu, pria yang menabraknya dengan mobil sekaligus pria dimana cinta pertamanya terlabuhkan. Pikiran itu bukan tanpa alasan, karena sepeda yang dikirimkan padanya itu langsung mengingatkannya dengan si pria berkulit eksotis. Pria itu pernah berujar bahwa dia akan membelikan kyungsoo sepeda yang baru, karena sepeda kyungsoo yang lama rusak akibat tabrakan dan tabrakan itu mempertemukan mereka. Yah, memang bukan pertemuan yang romantis dan malah bisa dibilang dramatis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dan pipinya merona merah ketika berfikir bahwa pria itu, yang bernama jongin yang memberikan semua ini, sebegitu perhatiannyakah jongin padanya. Namun kyungsoo lalu membuang fikirannya itu, dirinya tidak ingin terjebak dengan cinta sesaat yang mungkin hanya dilatari nafsu belaka.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o...o…o…o…o…

Di sebelah sekolah Anyang high school,

"baek hyung, apakah kamu tidak ingin meminta maaf kepada Dio, ehh kyungsoo hyung"

"aku memang ingin minta maaf, sehun. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya, semoga saja dia mau memafkanku"

"eh, tapi kemarinkan hyung memegang 'punya' kyungsoo hyung, rasanya bagaimana, bentuknya atau apalah?"

"sama seperti kepunyaan anak lelaki, punyaku, punyamu. Tapi ketika kemarin kupegang, punya kyungsoo masih layu, namun dalam keadaan layupun 'punya'nya itu besar, bagaimana kalau sudah 'tegang' ya, mungkin lebih besar lagi"

"oh begitu, padahal tampang si kyungsoo hyung itu uke, tapi kadang-kadang juga bisa menjadi manly, tapi itu saat-saat tertentu saja"

"seperti itulah, ayo kita masuk dan meminta maaf"

"kita? Maaf, aku tidak salah apa-apa, kamu saja sendiri sana" elak sehun sadis

"kurang ajar kamu sehun, kata-kata hyungnya mana, dan itu bahasa apa? tidak sopan"

"he..he.. maaf hyung, peace"

"ingat sehun, kartu AS kamu masih ada padaku, skandalmu itu bisa menjadi berita yang menghebohkan dan menggegerkan sekolah ini"

"maaf…maaf, lagi-lagi itu yang dibahas"

"makanya, sopan sedikit, ayo masuk" baekhyun dan sehun bergegas masuk kedalam sekolah dan cepat-cepat menemui kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf perihal kemarin. Kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan si eyeliner dan si albino mendadak memasang muka masam dan memalingkan wajah.

"kyung, aku minta maaf untuk insiden kemarin, aku betul-betul tidak ada maksud melecehkan atau apa"

"lupakanlah baek, ini sudah sore, kalian berdua pulang saja"

"kami sudah pulang kyung, tapi kami balik kembali" seru baek

"iya hyung ku yang tampan" tambah sehun

"Aku memaafkan kalian dan ingat jangan ulangi hal ini lagi" kyungsoo memang mempunyai sifat pemaaf dan lagipula yang dilakukan baek kemarin bukan hal yang sangat fatal.

"terima kasih kyung, kamu memang sahabat sejati kami" girang baek

"terima kasih hyung ku yang tampan" tambah sehun ikut-ikutan.

Baek, sehun dan kyungsoo lalu tertawa bersama, baek menanyakan mengenai sepeda baru kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo menjawab jika itu bukan dia yang membeli, namun adalah kiriman oleh entah siapa. Baek dan sehun menyelutuk bahwa mungkin itu dari seorang penggemar rahasia kyungsoo disekolah ini, kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan berkata dalam hatinya 'kalian mungkin salah, karena dia bukan dari sekolah ini'.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Dirumah keluarga besar Kim,

"tuan, apakah tuan serius dengan perkataan tuan barusan?" Tanya asisten Kim ingin tahu

"ya, asisten kim, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku, mungkin ini terdengar kejam dan sebagainya, namun bila kamu ada diposisiku, mungkin kamu akan sependapat denganku"

"tapi apakah harus dilakukan dengan penculikan tuan kim?"

"saat ini hanya itu pilihan yang aku punya, setelahnya mungkin akan ada pilihan-pilihan lain, tergantung situasi dan kondisi yang ada"

"tapi tuan kim, siapa bocah malang yang akan diculik itu? Dan apakah alasan tuan kim cukup kuat untuk melakukan penculikan, ini berbahaya, bagaimana jika pihak kepolisian tahu, nama besar tuan akan tercoreng"

"jangan sampai mereka tahu asisten kim, kecuali ada yang membocorkan atau pesuruhku itu gagal melakukan aksinya, lagi pula menurut info dari orang kepercayaanku anak itu sebatang kara, kalaupun nanti dia menghilang tidak akan ada orang yang mencarinya dan merasa kehilangan"

"tapi..tapi..alasan anda tidak mendasar dan belum jelas, saya belum mengerti tuan kim.."

"kelak kamu akan mengerti"

Tanpa sepengetahuan tuan kim dan asistennya, 'seseorang' menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama.

**Flashback on :**

18 tahun yang lalu,

Hakim memutuskan bahwa perusahaan keluarga Do bangkrut dan harus membayarkan hutangnya kepada perusahaan keluarga Kim, 21 Milyar Won. Kedua perusahaan itu memang sering berseteru, kedua pimpinan perusahaan, yaitu tuan Do dan tuan Kim sering saling serang dan menunjukkan kehebatan mereka. Namun memang sering kali tuan Kim lah yang selalu berada dipuncak, ini dibuktikan dengan seringnya nama tuan Kim masuk 10 besar pengusaha tersukses versi tabloid bisnis kenamaan Korea. Singkatnya, tanpa sepengetahuan tuan Do, asisten perusahaan keluarga itu meminjam banyak dana kepada keluarga Kim, tuan besar kim juga tidak mengetahui bahwa dana itu dipinjam oleh perusahaan Do. dan akhirnya hal itu diketahui oleh masing-masing pemimpin perusahaan dan ini membuat tuan Do terpukul dan semakin benci dengan perusahaan tuan kim, diapun memecat asistennya dengan tidak hormat, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, hutang-hutang perusahaan sudah semakin menumpuk dan kondisi keuangan mengalami goncangan dan krisis berkepanjangan. Dan hal itu berakhir dimeja hijau dimana keputusan hakim mengharuskan keluarga Do melunasi hutang-hutang perusahaannya kepada keluarga kim. Ini membuat berbagai aset, termasuk rumah mewah, mobil, tabungan untuk anak semata wayang keluarga Do disita. Nyonya do sedih bukan main, dia memikirkan nasib anak satu-satunya kelak

"bagaimana ini? Kita jatuh miskin, semua harta kita disita karena utang-utang tersebut, anak kita bagaimana nanti"

"tenang, sayang. Aku akan cari cara untuk menyelamatkan kehidupan anak kita"

"bagaimana caranya? Sebentar lagi mungkin kamu akan dipenjara, kerena aset-aset kita tidak mencukupi membayar hutang itu"

"tuan kim harus membayar hal ini"

"ini bukan sepenuhnya salah tuan kim, asisten lee yang bermain dengan licik"

"tapi jelas saja dia adalah pemimpin perusahaan"

"jadi rencana apa yang harus dilakukan? Terutama untuk anak kita"

"kamu ingatkan bahwa anak tuan kim itu lelaki, sama seperti anak kita, anak itu sekarang berada dirumah sakit bersama ibunya, dan setahuku Mr. kim tidak pernah menjenguk dan melihat anaknya selama ini, tabloid ibukota melaporkan hal ini. Mungkin karena isterinya mengalami kebutaan dan kemungkinan Mr. kim menikah dengan Mrs. Kim adalah karena perjodohan"

"aku belum mengerti"

"aku akan menuju rumah sakit itu dan 'menukar' anak kita dengan anak Mr. kim"

"kamu sudah gila, menyerahkan anak kita kepada orang lain, aku tidak setuju"

"sayang, kita tidak ada pilihan lain, dan ini merupakan satu-satunya pilihan untuk menyelamatkan anak kita, masa depan anak kita"

"bagaimana dengan relasi-relasimu? Apakah mereka tidak bisa membantu kesulitan kita"

"mereka semua kabur dan menghilang saat mengetahui perusahaan kita bangkrut dan mereka semua sekarang dipihak Mr. kim"

Nyonya Do menghela nafas panjang, air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi, keluarganya juga sudah menghilang saat mengetahui dia dan suaminya jatuh miskin. dia menangis sekerasnya, dia tidak menyangka bila kehidupannya yang mapan tiba-tiba terbalik secepat ini, namun kekhawatiran utamanya yaitu kepada anak lelaki satu-satunya.

"sebagai seorang ibu aku sangat berat melepas anakku satu-satunya untuk orang lain, bagaimana jika nanti anak kita ditelantarkan atau dibunuh" ujar nyonya Kim masih terisak

"aku yakin itu tidak akan terjadi, Mr. kim sayang keluarga, walau media sering memberitakan keretakan rumah tangganya, tapi aku yakin bahwa untuk anaknya dia pasti sayang, karena anak lelakinya adalah satu-satunya pewaris kerajaan bisnis Mr. kim"

"apakah kamu yakin akan hal itu? Aku mungkin tidak ada pilihan lain"

"yakin, sangat yakin. Aku sudah merencanakan hal ini saat sidang berlangsung"

"baiklah, aku selalu percaya padamu, dan apakah penukaran ini akan berhasil?"

"aku yakin ini akan berhasil, aku sudah memikirkan caranya"

"jadi kapan rencana penukaran itu?" Tanya Mr. do masih dengan isakan

"sore ini juga, lebih cepat lebih baik"

.

.

.

Dirumah sakit,

Tuan Do memasuki rumah sakit mewah itu, dia tidak sendiri, karena dia membawa anak semata wayangnya dalam gendongan dan selimut putih. Tuan do tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari dimana ruangan nyonya kim bersama anaknya. Dia sudah mengetahui letak kamar itu sedari dulu, hal ini karena dia pernah melihat nyonya kim dirumah sakit itu dan dia mengikutinya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? Apakah anak anda sakit?"Tanya salah seorang perawat yang melintas didepan tuan do

"oh tidak, saya hanya ingin menjenguk saudara saya d rumah sakit ini"

"siapa nama saudara tuan? Tuan bisa bertanya di receptionis rumah sakit ini"

"saya sudah tahu tempatnya, terima kasih"

"o, baiklah, saya permisi tuan"

"silahkan"

Tuan do lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan menuju ruang inap nyonya kim. Dirasa aman, tuan do lalu dengan cepat masuk keruangan nyonya kim, dia heran melihat hanya ada nyonya kim dan anaknya disampingnya, tanpa suster atau perawat lain. Namun ini keadaan baik baginya, aksi penukaran bayi ini mungkin akan mulus. Tuan do mendekati anak nyonya kim dengan perlahan, mengambilnya dari tempat tidur bayi dan menggantinya dengan anaknya sendiri. Tepat saat itu nyonya kim merasa ada suara dan pergerakan

"suster sulli, anda kah itu?" Tanya nyonya kim, kebutaannya membuat dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan tuan do dikamar inapnya.

Tak ada jawaban, namun setelah itu terdengar tangisan bayi, entah tangisan siapa yang memulai, yang jelas kedua bayi sekarang menangis. Dan saat itu seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan dan menampilkan ekspresi sangat terkejut melihat, anak yang dijaganya telah berpindah kegendongan orang asing

"siapa anda? Mau dikemanakan bayi itu" tanya suster yang bernama sulli itu dengan nada membentak.

Tuan do hanya diam saja, dan bergegas kabur dan mendorong suster itu menjauh,

"bayi, bayiku.. suter sulli, bayiku kenapa? Jerit nyonya kim sambil meraba-raba tempat tidur anaknya. Dan dia sedikit lega kerena merasakan bahwa anaknya masih ditempat tidur, namun perasaan hatinya sebagai seorang ibu jelas membuatnya was-was

"bayi anda.. ehh.." ucapan suster sulli terputus, dia lekas berdiri untuk mengejar tuan do yang sudah kebur membawa anak nyonya kim.

Diluar ruangan, tuan do yang berlari berpapasan dengan tuan kim dan beberapa suster. Rupanya tuan kim datang untuk menjenguk isterinya (untuk kali pertama), karena mengetahui isterinya hamil lagi. Tuan do dengan masih berlari, cuek dengan keberadaan tuan kim tak jauh darinya. Sedangkan tuan kim memandang sinis kearah tuan Do yang sudah sampai dipintu luar.

"ada apa ini suster?" Tanya tuan kim kepada suster sulli yang terpogoh-pogoh berlari dibelakang, tuan kim memang mengenali suster sulli sebagai perawat isteri dan anaknya.

"tuan itu mencoba menculik anak anda tuan" jelas suter sulli

"apa? Menculik? Jadi bayi yang dia bawa itu anakku"

Suster sulli terdiam sejenak dan berfikir keras..

"hemm..hmm.. sepertinya bukan tuan" sulli terpaksa berbohong, karena dia tidak ingin masalah ini semakin panjang, melihat perangai tuan kim yang sering meledak-ledak

"tapi untuk apa dia membawa anaknya kemari?"

"tidak tahu tuan"

"tapi kamu tadi mengatakan orang itu ingin menculik anak saya?"

"iya tuan, tapi gagal. Saya tadi hanya panik dan mengatakan hal itu"

"ahh, apa peduliku, isteriku buta dan sedikit tuli, dia mungkin melahirkan anak yang cacat atau mempunyai kelainan dan sekarang dia mengandung lagi..ahh" rutuk tuan kim lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dan isterinya

Tuan kim segera menuju ruang inap isterinya, dia mengetuk pintu sejenak dan lalu masuk menghampiri isterinya yang memeluk anaknya.

"sayang, maaf aku baru datang melihatmu, beberapa bulan ini aku sibuk"

Tak ada jawaban dari nyonya kim

"kudengar ada orang asing yang masuk kamar ini? Siapa dia?" lanjut tuan kim lagi

"penculik, penculik.. dia ingin menculik anakku, penculik.. penculik.." jerit nyonya kim seperti orang gila, dia kini stress dan trauma. Nyonya kim merasa bahwa anaknya telah diculik, dia merasakan hal itu, walau kini dalam dekapannya anak orang lain, yang menggantikan tempat anaknya.

"tenang, tenang, siapapun dia, aku akan membuat dia menderita, tidak ada yang boleh selamat setelah menantang tuan kim, orang itu sangat lancang masuk keruangan ini dan membuatmu seperti ini" geram tuan kim, walaupun tuan kim setengah hati melihat isterinya lagi, namun bila ada pengacau yang mengacaukan kehidupan orang terdekatnya, maka orang itu tidak akan selamat, sampai anak, cucu dan cicitnya, itulah perangai tuan kim.

'sial kamu Do Yeon jeong, kamu telah mengacaukan kehidupanku dan isteriku, tak cukup kamu mengambil cinta pertamaku Han ga-in, dan menikahinya, menantang perusahaanku, dan kini kamu mencoba menculik anakku, tunggu pembalasanku' batin tuan kim

Tuan kim lalu memeluk isterinya yang masih terisak dengan hebat. Dia membelai anaknya dengan lembut, ini kali pertama dia melihat anaknya langsung, dia memandang lekat-lekat anaknya yang berkulit agak kecoklatan itu dan berujar "jadilah kim yang kuat anakku". Saat itulah tuan kim mulai menerima kehadiran putranya.

Diluar ruangan, tepatnya diseberang pintu, tampak suster sulli memandang keluarga kecil kim dengan rasa bersalah, dia tidak jujur dengan tuan kim dan mungkin kebohongannya ini kelak akan terbongkar, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, 'maafkan aku tuan kim, nyonya kim'

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kamar Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo memegang perutnya yang kekenyangan, karena menghabiskan berbungkus-bungkus snack seorang diri, ya.. snack itu adalah makanan kiriman dari orang tak dikenal tadi sore. Namun kyungsoo yakin bila pengirimnya itu adalah jongin. Dia merona merah membayangkan itu, dan dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam dia rindu bertemu lagi dengan jongin, namun lamunannya buyar saat pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang

'siapa yang datang malam-malam begini, pagarkan sudah ditutup, apa mungkin asisten lee sooman ajuhsi atau satpam baru' batin kyungsoo dalam hati. Diapun bergegas membuka pintunya dengan gerakan perlahan, dan mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu, mata kyungsoo membelalak karena dia mengenali orang tersebut sebagai orang yang sudah mengejarnya tempo hari

"mau apa kalian..!" seru kyungsoo sambil menutup paksa kembali pintunya, namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga dua orang tersebut, kyungsoo terjengkang kebelakang, kyungsoo berusaha berdiri, namun secepat kilat salah satu orang tersebut menjejalkan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius kewajah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberontak dan lama kelamaan tenaganya melemah dan dia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan kim, kami sudah mendapatkannya" terang Kris, suruhan tuan kim, menggunakan telefon

"Good..good.. segera bawa kegudang bawa tanah dan jangan sampai ketahuan, terutama oleh kedua anakku, jongin dan minah"

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman Keluarga besar Kim,

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan perlahan, Nampak olehnya sebuah ruangan yang kini menjadi tempat dia disekap. Kyungsoo kembali menerawang dan mengingat kembali kejadian apa yang menimpa beberapa menit yang lalu, dan ingatan itu menampilkan bahwa dia kedatangan dua tamu tak diundang dan membiusnya hingga berakhir ditempat yang pengap ini. Kyungsoo memandang berkeliling, dia melihat bahwa ruangan ini sebagian besar terisi oleh lemari tua, kursi tua dan beberapa pigura yang telah lapuk dan jelas bahwa tempat ini adalah gudang. Kyungsoo mencoba bergerak, namun nihil, tangannya terikat dengan lumayan keras dengan posisi disebelah belakang punggungnya. Kyungsoo meronta-ronta dan menggoyangkan tangannya itu tapi tetap saja ikatannya tidak lepas. Kyungsoo tetap berusaha melepaskan diri, hingga tampak olehnya pintu gudang itu menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya

"selamat datang ditempatku" sapa orang itu, yang ternyata adalah tuan Kim

"apa mau anda?" kyungsoo menggertak tuan rumah itu

"wah..wah.. lancang sekali kau, berteriak dirumahku, sama seperti ayahmu yang arogan"

"anda tahu apa tentang ayahku, dasar tua Bangka" kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya, walaupun rasa takut menderanya, namun dia mencoba untuk melawan dengan melontarkan kata-kata kasar sebisanya, sifat sopan kyungsoo jadi hilang melihat gaya bicara tuan kim itu

"bocah sialan, sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul orang tuamu dineraka, tapi sebelum itu, kamu harus merasakan penderitaan secara perlahan-lahan anak manis" seru tuan kim licik

"lepaskan aku, kita berduel secara jantan"

"berduel, kamu ingin berduel dengan tuan besar? Lancang sekali kamu, anak tidak sopan"

"anda sendiri bagaimana? Menyekap seseorang yang tak berdosa, aku tidak mengenal anda"

"panggil aku tuan, tuan Kim. Dan jaga sikapmu bocah"

"..."

"siapa namamu bocah sialan?"

"lucu sekali, menyandra seseorang yang namanya saja tidak tahu, sungguh aneh"

"banyak bicara kamu, katakan siapa namamu.."

"Kyungsoo, ohh sudahlah, sebenarnya apa mau anda?"

"Nampaknya kamu sudah tak sabar, aku ingin kamu menderita, terhina, membusuk dan mati pada akhirnya, dan ini disebabkan oleh orang tua sialanmu itu" setelah mengatakan itu, tuan kim menendang lutut kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tertekuk, kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, tempurung lututnya terasa ngilu dan berdenyut hebat. Tuan kim tertawa senang, namun ketika melihat kyungsoo kesakitan ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, yaitu perasaan tidak tega, tuam kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepis perasaan aneh itu. Dia berfikir mungkin karena kyungsoo anak wanita yang dulu sangat dicintainya, Han Ga-in.

"itu adalah permulaan bocah, aku ada urusan penting, mungkin setelah ini kamu akan kusileti, kukuliti atau kubakar, terserah mauku, selamat tinggal..ha..ha.." tawa tuan kim bengis, setelah itu berlalu dan menutup pintu gudang, tak lupa dia menguncinya.

"lepaskan aku, lepaskan.. sialan" umpat kyungsoo dengan berteriak, namun dia yakin bahwa ruangan ini kedap suara dan tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Kyungsoo serasa ingin menangis, namun dia bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air matanya. Dia tak habis pikir, apa salahnya, dimana kesalahannya, selama ini dia telah menjadi orang yang baik dan merasa tidak pernah merugikan orang lain, namun dari pembicaraan tuan kim tadi, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang tuanya. Dan kyungsoo bertekad bila berhasil lolos maka dia akan mencari tahu asal-usulnya nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa terduga pintu gudang itu mendadak terbuka, tidak terbuka sendiri, melainkan ada yang membukanya. Dan seorang wanita dengan celemek menghampiri kyungsoo dengan ekspresi cemas dan takut.

"kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita itu seraya membuka ikatan tali kyungsoo, dia menengok kebelakang dengan cemas, takut aksinya ini dipergoki oleh tuan kim

"yah, aku baik-baik saja, siapa kamu?"

"namaku sulli, aku mantan suster, namun kini aku mengabdi pada keluarga kim dan menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan disini. Setelah ini bergegaslah pergi"

"terima kasih sulli noona, aku berhutang budi padamu"

"lupakanlah, sebaiknya kita segera bergerak" ucap sulli sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo dan menuntunnya keluar dari gudang itu, kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena sakit lulutnya belum juga mereda. Sulli dan kyungsoo sekarang berada di ruang tengah dan mengendap-endap seperti kucing yang ingin mencuri ikan.

"apakah tidak ketahuan?" bisik kyungsoo

"mudah-mudahan tidak, aku telah member obat tidur kepada sebagian besar pelayan disini dan tuan kim sedang pergi sedangkan kedua anaknya sekarang ini mungkin telah tertidur"

"sepertinya noona telah mempersiapkan semuanya, apakah noona mengenalku?"

"ah, tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin tuan kim melukai siapa-siapa, tuan kim sebenarnya seorang yang baik, namun memang perangainya agak keras" sulli menjelaskan sambil tetap berbisik

"…"

Sulli dan kyungsoo kini melintasi ruang tamu dan dia tertegun ketika melihat sebuah foto keluarga, dan sepertinya dia kenal dengan seseorang difoto tersebut, namun pandangan kyungsoo terhalangi oleh cahaya lampu yang redup, ya foto tersebut mirip Jongin, ataukah memang itu jongin. kyungsso masih memperhatikan foto itu, saat sulli memberikan aba-aba untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia telah sampai didepan halaman rumah yang memang luas itu, Nampak oleh kyungsoo penjaga di pos depan, tengah tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup, lengan menopang kepalanya

"carilah tumpangan diarah sana, kemungkinan besar bus malam masih ada. Ini sedikit ongkos, mudah-mudahan cukup, sampai jumpa lagi"

"terima kasih sulli noona, ya, sampai jumpa" kyungsoo segera berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, dia sangat lelah sekarang, perjalanan kabur dari rumah tuan kim dan kini sampai ditepi jalan raya benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Setelah perjuangan panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya kyungsoo mendapatkan tumpangan mobil pengangkut barang dan sampai ke sekolah sekaligus rumahnya dengan selamat.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Disekolah Anyang High School,

Kyungsoo terlambat bangun pagi ini, tubuhnya terasa letih sekali, insiden penculikannya oleh tuan kim yang walaupun hanya berlangsung beberapa jam saja sempat membuat kyungsoo trauma dan tak ingin menemui siapapun. Tapi mengingat bahwa dia seorang penjaga sekolah, yang menggantikan tugas mendiang ayah angkatnya, membuat kyungsoo mau tidak mau bergerak dan melakukan rutinitasnya disekolah itu.

Pagi ini kyungsoo sedang berada didapur, membuatkan teh dan kopi untuk guru-guru disekolah tersebut. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, disekolah tersebut telah muncul seseorang yang pernah dia rindukan, dialah Kim Jongin, yah.. hari ini merupakan hari pertama kepindahan kim jongin disekolah anyang high school. Semua berkas kepindahannya telah diurus oleh aisisten tuan kim, yaitu kim min seok. Jongin hanya pasang badan untuk pergi kesekolah itu, tanpa harus mengurus administrasi atau semacamnya.

"selamat pagi, maaf aku anak baru disini, apakah kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?, dia bersekolah disini" Tanya jongin kepada salah satu siswa jangkung disana.

"hm..hmm.. Kyungsoo..kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah kenal nama itu, aku sudah tahun ketiga disini dan tidak pernah tahu ada siswa yang bernama kyungsoo bersekolah disini"

"begitu ya, tapi coba di ingat-ingat dulu, orangnya itu pendek, bahunya sempit, mempunyai mata bulat dan bila tersenyum akan menampilkan bentuk hati" jongin menjelaskan ciri-ciri kyungsoo dengan sangat detail dan setelah itu dia tersenyum manis

"wah..wah.. sebegitunya ya, tapi aku memang tidak mengenal namja bernama kyungsoo itu, tapi ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi mirip dengan namja penjaga sekolah ini"

"namja penjaga sekolah, ahh aku tidak mencari seseorang yang tua"

"dia tidak tua, namun dia menggantikan pekerjaan ayahnya yang telah meninggal"

"o baiklah, dimana dia sekarang, penjaga sekolah itu?"

"biasanya dia akan terlihat disamping disamping-samping ruangan, memunguti sampah, menyapu dan lain sebagainya. Tapi mungkin dia sekarang ada didapur sekolah"

"begitu, oh ya, perkenalkan nama ku kim jongin, aku pindahan dari sekolah Bussines International High school, tahun ketiga"

"namaku park chanyeol, kamu tentu kaya raya bisa bersekolah disekolah mahal itu. berarti kita kemungkinan besar akan sekelas"

"ya, mungkin. Kita akan menjadi teman dan sahabat..he..he.." tawa jongin renyah

"ah, itu dia sipenjaga sekolah, tapi namanya bukan kyungsoo, tapi Dio"

"yang mana?" jongin sepertinya pernah dengar nama itu, entah dimana

"yang itu membawa nampan teh dan kopi, dia dari ruang guru sepertinya"

"ok, kalau begitu aku kesana, sampai jumpa lagi"

"ok"

Jongin bergegas berlari menuju arah namja yang ditunjuk oleh chanyeol, jongin hanya bisa melihat punggung namja itu, namun dia merasa mengenali perawakannya dari belakang, model rambutnya, bahu sempitnya dan cara jalannya.

"hei, kamu kyungsoo kan?" Tanya jongin sambil menepuk pundak namja itu

"…." Namja itu terkaget, menoleh dan langsung menampilkan ekspresi burung hantunya seketika, ya dia memang kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang imutnya setengah mati itu.

"ah, ternyata benar kau, akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi soo baby"

"jongin, ..kim jongin..? kaget kyungsoo, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan nampan yang dia bawa

"yah, aku. Kamu masih mengenaliku ya? Syukurlah"

"tentu, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, ehh maksud ku kita berjumpa lagi.." ujar kyungsoo tiba-tiba gugup.

"kamu siswa disinikan? Kamu kelas berapa?

"..." kyungsoo terdiam

"jawab, kalau aku pindahan kesekolah ini, sekarang ini tahun ketigaku, kamu sendiri"

"ah..ehh..itu.. aku sudah tidak bersekolah lagi, pendidikan terakhirku hanya SMP, dan seperti kau lihat, aku pelayan disini"

"eh maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung, aku kira kau salah satu siswa disekolah ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesini untuk dekat dengan… mu" kalimat terakhir jongin sedikit direndahkan

"apa? Motivasimu pindah ketempat ini karena ingin dekat denganku?" mata kyungsoo seakan ingin terlepas

"bukan begitu, maksudku agar supaya kita lebih dekat dan saling mengenal" gugup jongin

Kyungsoo terdiam, dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam dia sangat senang dengan kalimat jongin yang ingin dekat dengannya, namun perasaan sukanya kepada jongin ini dia tepis dengan menampilkan kepura-puraan. Hanya itu pilihan kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin terjebak dengan cinta semu dan mungkin akan mendatangkan kesengsaraan. Terlebih lagi jongin adalah anak orang kaya dan kyungsoo hanyalah penjaga sekolah yang miskin. Seperti cerita yang dia dengar, banyak kisah si kaya dan si miskin yang tidak bisa bersatu, banyak tentangan dan halangan. Dan bila seandainya kisah cinta mereka dapat bersatu, itu hanya dalam dongeng Cinderella atau sinetron televisi yang menyesatkan. Ini terkesan pesimis, namun kyungsoo berusaha realistis. Pilihan yang dia punya saat ini adalah menjadikan jongin sebagai temannya, hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Walau dia harus mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri, tapi itu lebih baik daripada menuruti rasa cintanya yang tidak wajar.

"kalau boleh tahu, disini kamu tinggal dengan siapa? Orang tua? Kakak?" Tanya jongin ingin tahu

"aku tinggal sendirian, appaku sudah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu" jawab kyungsoo muram

"maafkan aku, aku kira kamu tinggal bersama ayah dan ibumu dan kalian adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Rupanya aku salah ya.."

"pemilik sekolah? Ha..ha..ha.. ada ada saja kamu, mana mungkin aku pemilik sekolah ini"

"itukan pikiranku saja soo baby"

"masih suka memanggilku soo ya.. terserahlah"

"kamu lucu jika merengut begitu"

"..."

"soo, ruangan kamu dimana? Boleh aku berkunjung?"

"dibelakang sekolah, tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk dan kamu seharusnya masuk kelaskan? Jangan membolos jongin"

"sekali-kali tidak apalah"

"tapi ini hari pertama kelas mu disekolah ini, kamu ingin langsung dikeluarkan?"

"itu takkan terjadi soo baby"

"yeah, mungkin karena kau menggunakan uang mu atau uang ayahmu"

"tidak juga, ayo sekarang keruanganmu?"

"ok, tapi aku bawa nampan ini dulu didapur,kamu tunggu disini"

"ok soo baby"

Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa tadi dan bergegas berbalik untuk menemui jongin. Kyungsoo dan jongin besama-sama berjalan menuju ruangan sempit kyungsoo dibelakang sekolah.

"ruangan kamu benar-benar sempit ya soo.."

"jangan suka menghina tempat orang, aku bersyukur sudah bisa menempati ruangan ini, ini ruangan yang sangat bersejarah untukku"

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menghina, tapi kamu layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini"

"oo, iya aku hampir lupa, itu semua kiriman dari kamukan?" ujar kyungsoo sambil menunjuk berbagai bahan makanan dan snack disamping ruangannya. Jongin hanya nyengir dan terkekeh

"ohh, barang itu sampai juga ya, kenapa? Kamu tidak suka ya?"

"aku suka, namun jumlahnya terlalu banyak, aku cuma sendiri"

"aku kira kamu itu bersama keluargamu, jadi kurasa ini tidak berlebihan"

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, jongin selalu menyinggung masalah orang tua, keluarga dan sejenisnya. Hati kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat pilu, namun kepiluan itu tidak dia tampakkan. Kyungso mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Yaitu foto yang mirip jongin di kediaman tuan kim yang menculiknya. Kyungsoo juga sadar bahwa jongin bermarga Kim, dan ada banyak marga kim di korea, hampir 30 persen menggunakan marga Kim. Kyungsoo membuang rasa penasarannya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya mengenai hal tersebut. Saat ini yang kyungsoo rencanakan adalah mengunjungi seseorang yang bernama Lee Seunggi, seorang dokter yang menurut surat ayahnya mengetahui sedikit masa lalu kyungsoo, dan ahh.. kyungsoo tidak tahu menahu mengenai dimana letak pastinya rumah sakit dia diadopsi dulu.

"soo, kenapa diam?" Tanya jongin

"ah tidak, aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal, jongin sebaiknya kamu bergegas masuk kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi"

"sudah berbunyi ya, aku tidak dengar"

"sudah. Cepat masuk kelasmu"

"ok. Tapi sebelum itu kiss morning dulu"

"apa?"

"kiss morning, itu bahasa inggris yang artinya ciu..ma..n…." Kalimat jongin terpotong saat melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang lucu, lugu sekaligus memerah. Dan dengan sigap tanpa komando, jongin mendaratkan ciuman mesranya ke pipi kyungsoo, sambil menyentuh pipi sebelahnya. singkat memang, namun meninggalkan kesan sangat mendalam. Jongin lalu beranjak setelah menuntaskan aksinya itu

"sampai jumpa lagi, soo baby"

"…"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Itu ciuman pertamanya (namun bukan sentuhan pertama yang diterimanya) walau hanya dipipi dan hanya dilakukan oleh sepihak saja, namun dalam hatinya dia terlonjak senang. Namun cepat-cepat dia merubah rasa senang itu dengan sugesti 'tenangkan dirimu kyungoo, dia hanya bercanda, tenang..tenang..tenang'

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman keluarga besar Kim,

Para pelayan, penjaga rumah, tukang kebun dan seluruh penghuni rumah dikumpulkan oleh tuan kim. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas dan takut, tuan kim berjalan mondar mandir mengelilingi semua pesuruhnya itu. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak, rasa marah, jengkel dan gusar menjadi satu.

"kalian tidak ada yang mengaku?"

",.." semua diam

"tamuku hilang dan kemungkinan diantara kalian ada yang mengetahui hal itu?"

"tidak tuan" serentak mereka manjawab

"hm..hmm.. sulli, sebagai kepala pelayan disini, kamu mempunyai akses penuh terhadap seluruh ruangan di sini, apa kamu tidak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan?"

"tidak tuan, semalaman saya dikamar saja, kepala saya sedikit pusing tuan"

Tuan kim diam, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin para pelayannya tahu bahwa dia menawan seseorang diruang bawah tanah, cukup hanya dia, asisten dan dua pesuruhnya saja. Dia tidak ingin semakin banyak orang yang tahu penculikan ini.

"baiklah, CCTV juga semua mati, aku tidak habis pikir ini ulah siapa, nampaknya dia sudah memikirkan semua hal ini. Dan jelas ini adalah perbuatan orang dalam…"

"…"

"…dan bila sampai aku tahu siapa pelakunya, jangan harap hidupnya bisa tenang…"

Semua yang ada disana masih terdiam, membisu dan membatu.

"…dan ingat, tuan kim tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Chap ini lumayan panjangkan, he..he.. aku sengaja supaya FF ini cepat sampai di chap terakhir. Agar reader bisa menikmati cerita dan ending FF ini. Aku akan publish secara bertahap dan tidak lama. **Review**-nya lagi ya… gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama dan Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Di kediaman keluarga Kim,

Tuan kim sedang berada diruang kerjanya, pikirannya terasa sesak karena memikirkan banyak hal. Sudah sejam yang lalu dia mengumpulkan semua pesuruhnya untuk menanyai mengenai kehilangan atau kaburnya kyungsoo, anak musuh bebuyutan sekaligus dendam masa lalunya. Sebegitu mudahnyakah bocah itu kabur dari kediamannya, penjaga rumahnya banyak dan tersebar hampir diseluruh penjuru rumah. Sangat tidak mungkin kyungsoo kabur tanpa satupun penjaga yang mengetahuinya. Tuan kim mencurigai 4 nama diantara beberapa nama, yaitu kris dan lay orang cina kepercayaannya untuk menculik kyungsoo, asisten kim orang terdekatnya yang dimana dia menceritakan penculikan ini dan Sulli, suster muda sekaligus kepala pelayan dirumah tuan kim yang mempunyai akses penuh terhadap seluruh ruangan di rumah tuan kim. Tuan kim menghela nafas dengan gusar dan kesal, dia harus menemukan siapa yang membantu kyungsoo kabur. Tuan kim berjalan mondar mandir dengan cepat, namun masalah lain kembali membuyarkan pikirannya,

Tuan kim teringat akan sesuatu hal dan sedikit melupakan mengenai kaburnya kyungsoo. Dia memencet tombol ponselnya dengan cepat lalu berbicara,

"jongin, kamu sudah pulangkan sekolah? Segera keruangan kerja appa, sekarang"

"sudah appa, baik" ujar jongin diseberang telefon

Dan tak lama kemudian jongin muncul, dengan masih menggunakan seragam SMA-nya, dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ya ini sudah merupakan kebiasaannya karena ayahnya tidak pernah menegurnya bila tidak mengetuk pintu dulu

"ada apa appa?" Tanya jongin tanpa basa basi

"keputusanmu bagaimana jongin?"

"keputusan apa appa?"

"apa kamu sudah lupa bahwa ini hari terakhir kamu menyampaikan keputusanmu mengenai perjodohan yang telah dibicarakan tempo hari"

"aish, maaf ayah aku berar-benar lupa"

"kamu bagaimana jongin, hal seperti ini kamu bisa lupa, dan ingat ayah sudah mengizinkan kepindahan sekolahmu dan itu sudah berjalan kemarin, appa menagih janjimu"

"tapi..tapi appa.. aku belum…"

"jongin, appa ingin menit ini, appa mendengar keputusanmu"

"baiklah appa, aku mungkin akan menerima perjodohan ini, tapi dengan satu syarat jongin harus mengenal terlebih dahulu calon jongin itu, jongin tidak mau seperti membeli kucing dalam karung"

"ok, baiklah jongin, pilihan appa tentu tidak salah. dalam waktu dekat kita akan mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarga jung disini dan appa harap kamu jangan bertingkah dan mempermalukan appa dihadapan keluarga jung nanti"

"baiklah appa"

Jongin menghela nafas lega, ini sebenarnya hanya taktiknya untuk mengulur-ngulur waktu saja. Dalam hatinya jongin tidak ingin perjodohan ini terjadi, dia akan mencari cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan bodoh ini. Jongin teringat wajah kyungsoo yang imut dan semangatnya kembali bangkit lagi, dia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini sekaligus menarik hati kyungsoo secara perlahan-lahan dan menyatakan cintanya.

Tuan kim menyunggingkan senyumnya, beberapa hari lagi dia akan mengadakan acara makan malam dikediamannya sekaligus perkenalan antara anaknya dan anak keluarga jung. Dan berbicara masalah keluarga, tuan kim lalu teringat sesuatu, Setelah jongin pergi, tuan kim kembali memencet tombol ponselnya,

"halo kris, cari tau informasi mengenai keluarga angkat bocah itu, daftar utang atau tagihan sebelum dia meninggal, aku punya rencana mengenai hal ini" tutup tuan kim dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajah tuanya.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di sekolah anyang high school,

Kyungsoo masih membayangkan ciuman singkat dari jongin kemarin, walaupun hanya dipipi, namun hal itu membuatnya terus merona merah dan tersipu malu. Pekerjaannya disekolah itu sedikit terbengkalai, karena kyungsoo sering tidak fokus dan terus memikirkan ciuman itu, apa arti dari ciuman itu, apakah itu ciuman persahabatan? Ataukah lebih dari itu? Kyungsoo masih berfikir yang macam-macam saat sebuah deru mobil menghentikan pikirannya mengenai jongin. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di repi gerbang sekolah, kyungsoo masih memperhatikan mobil tersebut, siapa tahu saja itu adalah tamu tuan lee sooman, tapi lee sooman sudah sejak tadi pulang kerumahnya dan kemungkinan besar sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke jepang. Memang kepala sekolah itu sangat jarang kesekolah, biasanya wakil kepala sekolah Leeteuk yang menggantikan tugasnya. Dua orang turun dari mbil mewah tersebut, kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sembunyi, dia trauma dengan angka dua, dua orang dan segala yang berhubungan dengan dua. Bukan tanpa alasan orang yang mengejarnya dan membiusnya dulu berjumlah dua orang.

"maaf, apa sekolah ini tempat bekerja tuan Shindong?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka kepada kyungsoo

"i..iya benar, tapi appaku itu telah meninggal, beberapa minggu yang lalu, ada apa?"

"kami turut berduka cita, namun kami hanya melaksanakan tugas dari bos kami untuk menagih hutang appa kamu itu"

"hu..hutang? appaku punya hutang" gagap kyungsoo tidak percaya

"iya, apakah kami boleh masuk ketempatmu? Membicarakan mengenai hal ini"

"iya silahkan" ujar kyungsoo lalu memberikan aba-aba untuk kedua orang itu untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo tetap waspada, siapa tahu saja kedua orang ini adalah suruhan tuan kim yang lain. Kyungsoo tidak ingin terseret dan dibawa kegudang tuan kim lagi. Setelah masuk keruangan kyungsoo, kyungsoo mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk, kyungsoo sendiri mendudukkan dirinya dekat pisau dapurnya, untuk membela diri jika terjadi serangan mendadak, mungkin saja.

"ini berkas dan bukti hutang appa anda, bisa diperiksa dengan seksama, silahkan" kata perwakilan orang tersebut sambil menyodorkan berkas itu, kyungsoo menerimanya dan mengamati dengan detail kata demi kata yang tertulis di berkas tersebut. Dan kyungsoo terkejut bukan main kala melihat bahwa jumlah utang ayah angkatnya lumayan besar, yaitu 2 juta won. Dia memperhatikan bubuhan tanda tangan ayah angkatnya dan batas waktu pembayaran hutang tersebut, dan batasnya itu adalah besok.

"ini..ini apa tidak salah, appaku tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai utang-utangnya"

"Maaf, kami hanya menjalankan tugas dan kami akan kembali lagi besok bila hari ini anda tidak bisa melunasi utang itu, ini sudah toleransi dari bos kami"

"siapa nama bos kamu itu?"

"dia wakil kepala rumah sakit Korean hospital, tuan Yunho"

"ow.. tapi.. tapi jumlah ini sangat sulit untuk aku lunasi bila besok adalah hari terakhirnya, apakah bisa diberikan waktu lagi?"

"maaf, tidak bisa, bos kami hanya memberikan waktu sampai besok dan bila tidak, mungkin hal ini akan dibawah keranah hukum, kami permisi" ujar orang tersebut dan bergegas keluar dari kamar kyungsoo, diikuti oleh rekannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, cobaan apa lagi ini yang menimpanya. Deadline pembayaran hutang itu terlalu singkat. Dia berfikir keras, tidak mungkin dia meminjam uang kepada lee soman, dia sudah merepotkan kepala sekolah itu selama ini. Dan dia berjanji tidak akan merepotkan orang itu lagi, pasca meninggalnya ayah angkatnya. Kyungsoo kembali berfikir keras, bagaimana mendapatkan uang sebesar itu dalam waktu singkat. Dan pikirannya tertuju pada satu nama, orang tersebut juga pernah membantunya mengenai masalah keuangan, namun yang jelas tidak gratis. Kyungsoo harus memberikan service untuk orang tersebut. Namun kyungsoo ragu, dirinya tidak ingin lagi tenggelam oleh hal seperti itu, cukup hal itu terakhir terjadi setahun yang lalu, saat kyungsoo sangat membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan asma akut ayah angkatnya. Apakah dia harus melakukan hal itu lagi, hal kotor yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya dan mendiang ayahnya tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini, karena rahasia ini hanya tuhan, kyungsoo dan orang tersebut yang tahu. Kyungsoo dilematis, namun dia segera menentukan pilihan dengan menghubungi kembali orang tersebut. Kyungsoo bergegas menuju lemari pribadinya, dia merogoh agak dalam dibawah pakaiannya, dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan atau lebih mirip buku harian. Dia membuka lembarannya dengan cepat dan menemukan sebuah nomor telefon disana, kyungsoo mencatat nomor tersebut disehelai kertas kosong dan cepat-cepat memasukkan kembali buku itu kebawah tumpukan pakaiannya. Kyungsoo segera mengambil sweater lamanya dan menaiki sepedanya dengan gerakan cepat dan tidak lama kyungsoo meluncur menuju ke sebuah tempat telefon koin didekat supermarket.

"halo, Khunnie. Ini aku kyung.. eh, Dio. Kamu sekarang dimana?

"halo, siapa? Dio.. apa aku tidak salah.. ini kamu ya?"

"yah.. ini aku, aku sangat butuh bantuanmu"

"wah..wah.. sepertinya ini sangat penting sekali, masalah uang kalau aku menebak. Kamu tidak mungkin menghubungiku bila bukan karena uang"

"lupakan, dan memang aku butuh uang, sangat butuh, hari ini juga"

"baiklah kalau begitu, dimana posisimu saat ini? Kebetulan isteriku sedang keluar. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, kamu tidak pernah mau memberti tahuku alamat tempat tinggalmu"

"aku sekarang di samping supermarket Lotte mart, aku tunggu"

"baiklah dio sayang, secepatnya aku meluncur kesana" tutup seseorang bernama asli Nichkhun itu dengan logat khas thailandnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kyungsoo sudah berada dalam mobil orang khunnie dan membawanya ke kediaman khunnie di daerah gangnam. Setelah turun dari mobil, khunnie mempersilahkan kyungsoo masuk. Khunnie memberikan aba-aba kepada pelayannya untuk tidak mengganggunya selama beberapa menit dan memberitahukan juga memberi tanda bila sang isteri telah pulang, sang pelayan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, membungkuk lalu bergegas menuju dapur. Khunnie menarik lengan kyungsoo menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. dia lalu mengunci kamar itu dari dalam

"selamat datang di kamarku"

"maaf, apakah isterimu tidak akan datang mendadak?"

"untuk beberapa jam ini sepertinya tidak, isteriku ada pertemuan sesama guru di rumah temannya"

"oh baiklah, maaf bila mengganggumu"

"ow tidak sayang, aku malah mengharapkan kamu menelfonku sejak pertemuan terakhir kita tahun lalu, rupanya kamu masih menyimpan nomorku ya, dan wajahmu tidak banyak berubah, masih manis dan menggairahkan"

"aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, langsung pada intinya saja, aku butuh uang 2 juta won, hari ini juga dan sebagai gantinya aku akan melakukan hal….itu padamu" gugup kyungsoo

"tenang sayang, itu bisa diatur, yang penting orang itu adalah kau, aku pasti akan memberikan uang itu"

"maaf, aku seharusnya meminta izin kepada isterimu untuk melakukan ini"

"hm.. tidak usah sayang, tahun lalu juga kita melakukannya, jadi sama sajakan"

"tahun lalu kamu belum beristeri, aku harap ini yang kedua dan terakhir kalinya"

"jangan bilang begitu sayang, masa depan siapa yang tahu"

"baiklah, langsung saja, dan ingat tidak ada acara 'tusuk-tusukan', dan hanya ada blowjob dan handjob. Ok" kyungsoo sebenarnya malas mengatakan hal ini

"harusnya aku yang menentukan permainan sayang, tapi tidak apalah, kedua hal tersebut boleh juga dan mengasyikkan"

Kyungsoo lalu mendadak gugup, hal ini terakhir dia lakukan setahun yang lalu dan kini dia harus melakukannya lagi, ya… inilah rahasia kyungsoo selanjutnya. Dimana dia seperti menjual tubuhnya, tapi bukan pada wanita, namun pria. Dan dalam proses itu, kyungsoo tidak sekalipun 'dimasuki' dia hanya memberikan service oral dan sejenisnya. Ini demi mendapatkan uang dengan singkat, pada pria beristeri yang tampan. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada isteri pria itu. Dalam hatinya paling dalam semoga tuhan bisa memaafkan dosanya ini. Cerita berlanjut, tanpa lama-lama, kyungsoo telah ditelanjangi dan diraba-raba sana-sini, kyungsoo menggeliat geli dan panas. Dia menghindari segala macam ciuman, misalnya dibagian bibir, pipi dan lehernya. Namun dibagian lain selain itu telah penuh bekas-bekas gigitan dan lumatan dari seorang yang bernama Khunnie itu. Kyungsoo lalu bergegas mengambil alih permainan, dia ingin pekerjaan singkat itu selesai, dia balik menelanjangi si khunnie dan cepat-cepat memegang 'kejantanan' pria itu yang telah menegang, dia mengocok, mengoral dan menjilat benda itu dengan ritme yang berubah-ubah, dan 20 menit kemudian khunnie menumpahkan 'lahar cinta'nya dimulut kyungsoo, kyungsoo tidak menelannya, namun hanya menyimpan dimulutnya untuk selanjutnya dimuntahkan. Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali hingga berlangsung selama sejam lamanya.

*skip*

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kamar dengan hati-hati, uang 2 juta won telah ada ditangannya. Dan si khunnie sang pemberi uang tersebut telah tertidur pulas, mungkin sedang kecapaian karena service kyungsoo yang sangat hebat. Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dan berhenti sejenak, lagi-lagi dia dihentikan oleh sebuah foto yang berukuran besaran dan kali ini dalam foto itu hanya dua orang. Dan kyungsoo segera mengenali wanita dalam foto tersebut, dia adalah Victoria, si guru bahasa inggris di anyang high school tempat kyungsoo bekerja. Kyungsoo tidak salah lihat, dia memang Victoria saem. Hati kyungsoo langsung merasa bersalah, walaupun dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan guru tersebut, namun kyungsoo tetap saja merasa berdosa. Dia merasa bagai pria jalang yang memuaskan nafsu suami si guru dan itu dilakukan dirumah si guru, guru yang dikenalnya. Kyungsoo membungkuk saat ada pelayan yang melintas dirumah itu, lalu kyungsoo bergegas keluar dan berlari sekuatnya. Mengabaikan pandangan bingung penjaga pagar depan rumah itu. Kyungsoo terus berlari hingga dia sampai ke halte paling dekat di daerah itu, jarak yang lumayan jauh menyebabkan kyungsoo terengah-engah. Dan tidak lama kemudian, bus pun muncul dan membawa kyungsoo ke supermarket, tempat dimana sepeda kyungsoo terparkir.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan gerakan lambat, pikirannya masih galau memikirkan tindakannya tadi. Memuaskan nafsu suami dari guru yang dikenalnya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi merasa bersalah, dan entah mengapa kyungsoo merasa bersalah juga pada jongin. Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya, kenapa bisa dia merasa bersalah dengan jongin? Memangnya jongin apanya? Sungguh aneh memang. Ditengah perjalanan kyungsoo diberhentikan oleh seorang gadis, dia siswi di anyang high school, kyungsoo mengenalnya sebagai gadis yang pernah menembaknya secara mendadak dulu, Jiyoon.

"Dio oppa, bagimana dengan jawaban oppa, tempo hari sempat terputuskan, Karena ulah si eyeliner"

"jawaban apa jiyoon?"

"masak oppa lupa, apakah oppa mau menerimaku sebagai pacar oppa?"

"yang itu, akukan sudah bilang, kalau aku sudah punya pacar, paham"

"oppa bohong, aku tidak percaya"

"ya terserah kalau tidak percaya, yang jelas…." Kata-kata kyungsoo terpotong saat melihat lemparan sebongkah es krim yang telah meleleh jatuh tepat di bahu jiyoon. Jiyoon menjerit nyaring dan memaki-maki orang yang melemparnya itu, dia memandang kesana-kemari mencari si pelaku pelamparan dan dilain pihak kyungsoo merasa tertolong kembali karena insiden itu.

"maaf.. aku tidak sengaja, tadi es krim itu tidak sengaja terlepas ditanganku..he..he.."

"jangan pura-pura, pasti kamu sengaja, mana mungkin es krim bisa terlepas sendiri, jelas-jelas es krim ini dilempar dengan sangat kuat, dasar jalang"

"jangan seenaknya memanggil orang jalang, sopan sedikit kenapa"

"minah, kim Minah yang terhormat, kamu kira aku takut denganmu, appaku juga orang yang berpengaruh, asal kamu tahu saja"

"jangan bawa-bawa appa disini, tidak ada hubungannya"

"sok suci, dasar jalang kurang ajar"

Minah mengabaikan cacian Jiyoon, dia memandang intens kyungsoo yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, kyungsoo sendiri sedari tadi hanya diam menonton acara adu mulut sesama wanita itu. Minah langsung menunduk saat matanya bertemu dengan mata kyungsoo, ada perasaan aneh, namun minah menepis itu, dia tetap terpesona dengan wajah polos sekaligus tampan lelaki itu. Jiyoon menangkap ekor mata minah, dan dia langsung sadar bahwa minah juga menyukai kyungsoo. Jiyoon takkan tinggal diam. Tak lama, Mereka bertiga bubar kearah masing-masing, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan mengayuh sepedanya pulang, sedangkan minah berbalik arah dengan langkah lambat, dia tidak sanggup berbicara langsung kepada kyungsoo, kata-katanya seakan lenyap, walau telah disusun dengan sangat rapi. Itu hanya terjadi bila kyungsoo berada didekatnya, sifat cerewetnya akan berubah menjadi sifat pendiam.

Dilain pihak jiyoon sibuk berpikir keras bagaimana mendapatkan kyungsoo, rencananya selalu gagal, dia sangat mencintai kyungsoo dan hari ini dia sadar bahwa dia mendapatkan saingan, dan saingannya itu ternyata lebih cantik darinya. Jiyoon menyadari itu, dan amarahnya muncul kembali. dia lalu mengambil handphonenya lalu menghubungi sepupu yang dia percaya,

"halo, jongdae. cegat seseorang yang bernama Dio, ambil spermanya. Terserah bagaimana caranya, masukkan ditabung kaca steril dan serahkan padaku malam ini..."

"…dan ingat jangan sampai ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini, aku ingin hamil anaknya"

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo bermalas-malasan di kamarnya, Badannya letih sekali. Untung saja ini hari minggu, jadi pekerjaannya disekolah sedikit berkurang. Kyungsoo berencana hari ini juga mencari info mengenai masa lalunya. Dia akan mencari seseorang yang bernama Lee seunggi, seorang dokter yang menurut info mendiang ayahnya tahu mengenai sekelumit masa lalunya. Kyungsoo berfikir keras, apa nama rumah sakit itu, dan dimana kira-kira alamat rumah sakitnya. Kyungsoo mendadak pusing, sejak kejadian salah satu murid disekolah itu yang menginginkan dirinya, kyungsoo jadi was-was, dia takut akan ada masalah baru yang akan menimpanya lagi. Pikiran kyungsoo bercampur aduk, dia teringat ekspresi Jiyoon yang sangat kehausan akan dirinya, tatapan mata minah yang seakan malu-malu bila berhadapan dengan dirinya dan Jongin yang saat ini dia rindukan. Ahh..ditambah lagi dengan dimana kira-kira rumah sakit tempat dia dulu di adopsi oleh ayah angkatnya. Dan kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, nama sebuah rumah sakit yang pernah dikatakan oleh dua orng tamu yang berkunjung ketempatnya. Dimana wakil kepala rumah sakit itu meminjamkan uang kepada ayahnya dan hari ini kyungsoo akan segera melunasi utang ayahnya itu dengan hasil 'keringat' seharinya.

Kyungsoo segera merapikan tempat tidur, membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian. Lalu segera mengayuh sepedanya menuju arah rumah sakit Korean hospital, nama rumah sakit yang pernah dikatakan oleh kedua tamunya. Dia akan memulai pencarian dirumah sakit itu. Dan untungnya kyungsoo pernah dua kali melintas didepan rumah sakit itu, walau memang sudah cukup lama.

"maaf ajuhshi, ini benar rumah sakit Korean hospital" Tanya kyungsoo saat dirinya tiba di gerbang sebuah rumah sakit yang tertutup.

"iya, benar. Tapi rumah sakit ini tutup dihari minggu. Besok baru buka" kata si penjaga rumah sakit itu kalem

"oh, begitu. Tapi maaf, disini apakah ada seorang dokter yang bernama lee seunggi?"

"ada, dia tinggal cukup jauh dari sini. Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi dokter seunggi akan datang, karena ada berkasnya ketinggalan di ruangannya dan saya disuruh menjaga disini sampai dokter seunggi datang, saya memegang kunci ruangannya"

"kalau begitu aku tunggu disini saja"

"silahkan"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi taman yang ada didepan rumah sakit itu. Sepedanya dia parkir tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Hampir sejam lamanya kyungsoo menunggu dokter seunggi itu, dan akhirnya sang dokter datang juga dengan menggunakan mobil mewahnya. Dokter itu menghampiri si penjaga rumah sakit dan bergegas menuju ruangannya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dokter itu muncul sambil membawa beberapa berkas. Si penjaga rumah sakit membisikkan sesuatu kepada dokter itu dan menunjuk kearah kyungsoo, lalu sang dokter menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengamati dokter itu.

"maaf, ada bisa aku bantu?"

"apakah anda yang bernama dokter lee seunggi?"

"iya benar, ada apa?

"perkenalkan, aku kyungsoo, do kyungsoo. Anak dari kakek shindong, penjaga sekolah anyang high school. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada dokter"

"kyungsoo? do kyungsoo, anak kakek itu? akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, dulu kamu masih sangat kecil, dan kini kamu telah tumbuh sempurna dan sangat tampan"

"terima kasih, tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"silahkan, aku juga ingin berbicara banyak denganmu. Sejak dahulu aku ingin menemuimu, namun niat itu kuurungkan, karena sesuatu hal. Apakah kita berbicara disini saja?"

"disini saja, disini juga nyaman"

"baiklah"

"pertama-tama, tolong ceritakan mengenai masa laluku, siapa nama ibu dan ayah kandungku, bagaimana mereka meninggal dan sebagainya" ujar kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar, dan dokter seunggi tersenyum melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat

"baiklah, namun sebelum aku bercerita, aku meminta maaf terlebih dahulu dan aku kira pasti kamu bisa mengerti dan memahaminya"

"baiklah, aku maafkan, dan tolong berceritalah.."

"kurang lebih 18 tahun yang lalu, ayah ibumu kecelakaan. walaupun sempat dirawat selama beberapa jam di rumah sakit, namun ayah dan ibumu tidak dapat tertolong, mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dirumah sakit ini. Dan ajaib kamu sendiri selamat tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Mereka sepertinya sangat menjagamu dengan baik. Aku sendiri yang menangani ayah dan ibumu…"

"…aku lumayan kenal dengan ayah dan ibumu, pengusaha yang lumayan sukses di korea ini. Namun mempunyai banyak saingan dan tidak sedikit musuh bisnis yang ingin menjatuhkannya, namun kesuksesan ayahmu itu, tidak berlanggung lama, perusahaan tuan do mendadak bangkrut karena terlilit utang milyaran won. Dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah penghianatan asistennya, yang bernama lee je hoon, yang meminjam dana milyaran kepada tuan Kim, pengusaha sukses yang menjadi saingan tuan do. Dan itu berakhir di meja hijau, dengan kekalahan tuan do dan harus melunasi utang-utangnya kepada tuan kim. Sejak saat itu keluarga tuan do atau ayah dan ibumu jatuh miskin…"

"…dan maafkan aku, asisten tuan do itu adalah saudara kandungku. Aku sungguh menyesal, Namun dia kini sudah menerima ganjaran atas ulahnya, dia meninggal akibat keracunan alkohol. Dan aku yakin dia menikmati uang pinjaman atas nama ayahmu itu sebelum dia meninggal. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu…"

"…oleh sebab itulah aku sedikit tahu mengenai keluargamu. Sejarah keterpurukan perekonomian ayah ibumu. nama ayahmu adalah Do yeon jeong dan nama ibumu adalah Han Ga-in. dan oleh mereka anaknya diberi nama Do Kyungsoo, itulah kamu. Namun setahuku waktu kecil kulitmu agak kecoklatan, sewaktu lahir, aku melihatmu dirumah sakit. Dan waktu kecelakaan itu, umurmu sudah 2 tahun dan kulitmu berubah, menjadi putih. Wajahmu dulu sewaktu masih bayi dan berumur 2 tahun agak berbeda, mungkin perasaan ku saja. Perubahan itu tidak penting yang jelas kamu tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan tampan"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sedikit tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dan penuturan dokter lee seunggi itu. Dia tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata, walau mata bulatnya telah berkaca-kaca, namun hal tersebut dia tahan. Dia ingin tegar mendengar segala sesautu mengenai masa lalunya, pahit ataupun manis. Dan sedikit banyak dia sudah tahu mengenai beberapa hal, tak terkecuali mengenai seseorang yang dipanggil tuan kim yang telah menculiknya dulu. Kyungsoo iba dengan nasib ayah dan ibunya, yang meregang nyawa.

**Flashback on**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu,

Tuan do dan isterinya berada dalam mobil, mobil satu-satunya yang dia punya. Mobil itu tidak disita, karena merupakan mobil peninggalan ayah tuan do.

"bagaimana ini? Kita tidak mungkin lolos dari jerat hukum? Utang kita masih ada yang belum lunas, sedangkan harta kita sudah tidak ada lagi"

"tenang sayang, tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita"

"tapi tetap saja aku jadi was-was"

"bagaimana keadaan anak itu? Anak Mr. kim?"

"tidak, anak ini cuma menangis sekali-kali saja"

"kita harus menyayangi anak ini, seperti kita menyayangi anak kita yang kini bersama Mr. kim. sepertinya rencana kita berhasil, Mr. kim menerima anak itu. Ini sudah hampir dua tahun sejak anak kita bersama Mr. kim dan anaknya bersama kita"

"iya, aku juga menyayangi anak ini, walaupun anak ini bukan darah dagingku sendiri"

"baiklah kalau begitu sayang, sebentar lagi mungkin orang suruhan Mr. kim akan mengejar kita, mudah-mudahan mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kita akan pergi ke keluarga orang tuaku"

Tuan do lalu menjalankan mobilnya dan bergerak dengan laju menuju kediaman orang tua tuan do, yang hal ini memang jarang orang mengetahui bahwa tuan do masih mempunyai ayah yang ditempat yang jauh. Tuan do melihat kaca spion dan mendapati dua buah mobil melaju dengan kencang mengejarnya, sadar akan hal tersebut tuan do semakin memperlaju mobilnya, dia yakin mobil yang mengejarnya itu suruhan tuan kim. dan beberapa menit kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai tuan do menjadi oleng, karena mobil tua itu sudah tidak sanggup jalan dengan kecepatan maksimum. Dan sial, mobil itu menabrak sebuah pohon besar, nyonya do memeluk erat anak dalam gendongannya. Mobil itu hancur terutama pada bagian depannya. tuan do terluka parah, darah mengucur deras dikeningnya, hal serupa dialami juga oleh nyonya do, namun tidak dengan anak tuan kim, dia selamat, karena pelukan erat nyonya kim. Tuan dan nyonya do seketika kritis. Dan beberapa menit kemudian orang-orang sekitar menghampiri mobil mereka dan membawa keluarga itu ke rumah sakit, namun tuan dan nyonya do tidak bisa diselamatkan. Mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dirumah sakit itu, sedangkan anak tuan kim yang mereka tukar selamat dan hanya menangis, seakan sadar bahwa orang tua penjaganya kini telah tiada.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Dokter Lee seunggi masih berbicara empat mata dengan kyungsoo,

"baiklah kyungsoo, apakah kakek shindong masih bersamamu? Dia seorang yang baik"

"ayah angkatku itu sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu meninggal dunia, penyakit asma akutnya sudah semakin parah dan itu merenggut nyawanya" ujar kyungsoo yang kembali hampir menangis

"maafkan aku, aku turut berduka citas. Kakek itu begitu sangat baik, dia bersedia merawatmu ditengah keterbatasannya. Aku masih mengingat, dulu dia mempunyai utang, namun utang itu sudah aku lunasi semuanya. Dia bisa pergi dengan tenang"

"utang.. utang itu sudah lunas? Utang itu dirumah sakit ini kan?"

"iya kyungsoo, utangnya itu 2 juta won. Utang yang sudah sangat lama, tapi tenang saja. Utang itu sudah lunas" ujar seunggi sambil tersenyum lembut

"tapi..tapi.. aku kira utang itu belum lunas dan..dan.." kyungsoo tergagap dan menghentikan kalimatnya. Apakah dia ditipu oleh kedua orang yang kemarin datang kerumahnya dan hari ini batas pembayaran hutang itu. Namun kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya mengatakan itu lebih lanjut

"oh.. iya, terima kasih banyak dokter, dokter mau membayar utang appaku itu"

"lupakanlah kyungsoo, ini sebagai permintaan maafku, karena saudaraku pernah membuat jatuh keluargamu. Itu tidak seberapa"

"sekali lagi terima kasih, ini bukan salah dokter"

"oh iya kyungsoo, maaf aku harus pergi dan ini kartu namaku, ada alamat disitu dan isteriku Yoona akan sangat senang bila kamu mau kapan-kapan berkunjung ketempat kami"

"baiklah dokter, terima kasih atas segala informasinya"

"ok, sampai jumpa lagi kyungsoo"

"sampai jumpa dokter"

Dokter lee seunggi segera masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan kepada kyungsoo dan mobil itu segera melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyungsoo juga segera berpamitan kepada si penjaga rumah sakit dan bergegas menaiki sepedanya, kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan tempo lambat. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh segala macam hal. Kyungsoo sedikit pusing dan hampir saja menabrak kucing yang sedang melintas dijalan itu.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Daerah tersebut lumayan sepi dan hanya ada pohon-pohon rindang di samping-samping jalan. Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria yang berwajah kotak meminta tolong dan itu mengarah padanya

"maaf, bisa tolong aku sebentar, temanku terjepit jok mobil" ucap orang yang meminta tolong itu dengan nada memelas

"terjepit jok mobil? Aneh.." balas kyungsoo, tapi dia tetap menghampiri orang tersebut dan berniat menolongnya. Sepedanya dia perkir di tepi jalan dekat mobil itu

"iya, terjepit jok, disebelah sini, masuk kesini"

"mana? dimana?"

"disini"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan wajahnya masuk kedalam mobil itu dan pada saat itu orang yang meminta tolong itu segera menarik paksa masuk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget dan meronta, namun orang yang juga ada didalam mobil itu menarik kyungsoo juga. Dan akhirnya kyungsoo terjerambab masuk kedalam mobil itu. Salah satu orang itu cepat-cepat menutup pintu mobil. Kyungsoo berteriak minta tolong, namun nihil karena mobil itu kedap suara.

"jongdae, bagaimana ini? Kita mulai dari mana?"

"aku juga pusing, ikat saja dulu dia"

Mereka lalu mengikat kedua tangan kyungsoo dari arah belakang, kyungsoo masih saja meronta. Namun posisinya kini terpojok.

"jongdae, selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"aduh luhan, jangan bertanya terus begitu, cari cara bagaimana kita bisa mengambil sperma anak ini, aku juga pusing"

"ishh, si jiyoon memang brengsek, memberikan tugas seperti ini, sepupu kamu itu gila"

"dia memang sedikit gila, segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi. Dan bila gagal katanya dia akan menyuruh ayahnya memulangkanmu ke china"

"sial, akukan baru saja dikorea, aku tidak mau pulang secepat ini"

"makanya bantu aku mengambil sperma anak ini, baimanapun caranya"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengamati pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut, hanya bisa diam. Orang tersebut tidak bermaksud menculik atau membunuhnya. Namun mereka menginginkan spermanya. Kyungsoo sedikit takut, namun dia yakin tidak semudah itu mengambil spermanya. Karena punyanya harus 'tegang' untuk bisa mengeluarkan sperma itu.

"rangsang dia, cepat"

"kamu juga bantu rangsang, jangan diam saja"

Kedua orang itu yang diketahui bernama jongdae dan luhan, merangsang habis-habisan kyungsoo. Mereka meraba, dan meremas kepunyaan kyungsoo yang tertutupi celana. Luhan malah sedikit merobek baju hitam kyungsoo, dan ini menampilkan bagian dada kyungsoo yang putih dan ada bekas merah hasil ciuman pria yang bernama khunnie kemarin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeliat dan sedikit mendesah. Namun kyungsoo yakin dirinya tidak akan mungkin terangsang oleh sesuatu yang dia tidak sukai. Dia akan dengan mudah terangsang bila yang merangsangnya itu seseorang yang dia sukai, misalnya jongin. Ah.. kyungsoo kenapa teringat jongin. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendirinya. Dengan mengingat jongin dapat dipastikan kepunyaannya akan menegang dengan hebat.

"dia terangsang juga, tabungnya dimana?"

"buka dulu celananya, tabungnya ada di kantongku, tenang saja"

"lepaskan.. toolong lepaskan aku" akhirnya kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya juga, dia menjerit habis-habisan dan meminta untuk dilepaskan. Pertahanannya telah runtuh dengan mengingat jongin tadi dan dia mungkin akan klimaks dengan cepat.

Jongdae dan luhan masih sibuk untuk membuka pakaian kyungsoo, dan tanpa mereka sadari 'seseorang' diluar menggendor-gendor pintu mobil itu dengan membabi buta

"buka..buka.. cepat buka, kalau tidak, akan kupecahkan kaca mobil ini" ujar orang tersebut, masih memukul kaca mobil dan menendang badan mobil itu.

Jongdae dan luhan mendadak panik. Mereka tidak sadar akan ketahuan oleh orang sekitar. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan membuka pakaian kyungsoo, jongdae membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil dan mendorong kyungsoo untuk keluar dan dia bergegas menutup mobil itu kembali. Luhan dengan secepat kilat sudah berada dikursi supir dan menancap gas dan dengan singkat mobil itu telah melaju kencang meninggalkan kyungsoo yang tergeletak acak-acakan di tepi jalan bersama seseorang yang tadi menggagalkan aksi 'pencabulan' itu.

"Soo baby, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"jo..jongin, kim jongin"

"ini aku, kamu tidak terlukakan?" Tanya jongin khawatir, dia bergegas memegang pundak kyungsoo dengan lembut, membuka ikatan kyungsoo dan membersihkan sisa pasir yang melekat dipakaian hitam kyungsoo dan menyeka keringat kyungsoo dengan tangannya sendiri. Kyungsoo terdiam melihat perlakuan jongin padanya. Sebenarnya dia sangat malu sekali dengan keadaannya kini yang sangat berantakan dan acak-acakan.

"terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku"

"lupakanlah, aku juga kebetulan lewat disekitar sini tadi"

"tapi, kenapa bisa tahu jika aku yang didalam mobil itu?"

"aku melihat sepedamu disana, dan mobil tadi sangat mencurigakan, bergoyang-goyang sendiri. Dan aku putuskan untuk mendekati mobil itu dan ternyata dugaanku benar, kamu ada didalam mobil itu"

"syukurlah, kamu bisa menemukanku"

"tapi, kamu diapakan oleh mereka? Ada urusan apa mereka denganmu?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas tadi aku mendengar nama seseorang disebut dan orang itu adalah salah seorang siswi di sekolah, entahlah maksud mereka apa.."

"salah satu siswi? Namanya siapa? akan kubalas dia"

"lupakanlah jongin, aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini. Aku sudah cukup mendapat banyak masalah"

"ceritakanlah baby soo… aku berjanji akan membantumu, percayalah padaku"

"untuk saat ini aku belum bisa bercerita, tapi suatu saat nanti aku berjanji akan menceritakannya padamu"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Jongin berbalik dan menghadapkan punggungnya ke wajah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap bingung tingkah jongin itu, dia masih terdiam dan jongin tertawa lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"lekas naik kepunggungku"

"apa?"

"naik kepunggungku, aku akan menggendongmu dipunggung dan membawamu ke mobilku"

"tidak usah, aku bisa pergi sendiri, aku tidak apa-apa"

"kumohon kali ini jangan menolak, kondisimu sangat lemah"

"baiklah"

Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu menyilangkan tangannya keleher jongin dari belakang. Dan dengan sigap jongin mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo yang berada di punggungnya. Jongin berjalan dengan perlahan. Wajah kyungsoo kini berada disamping ceruk leher kanan jongin. Mereka kini seperti sepasang kekasih dalam sebuah drama. Cuaca yang sedari tadi memang mendung kini berganti dengan hujan yang lumayan lebat, jongin dan kyungsoo kehujanan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sedangkan jongin terus mengembangkan senyuman khasnya. Dia sangat gembira sedekat ini dengan kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya saat ini juga dia mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada kyungsoo, namun melihat kondisi kyungsoo yang lemah dan tak berdaya, jongin mengurungkan niatnya itu. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat pelan, dia ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini dengan kyungsoo. Tapi dia juga takut bila kyungsoo nanti sakit akibat kehujanan, tidak lama kemudian jongin dan kyungsoo telah sampai dimobil milik jongin, jongin mendudukkan kyungsoo dijok depan samping kemudi, kyungsoo rupanya telah tertidur sedari tadi. Jongin mengeringkan rambut kyungsoo dengan handuk. dia memandang wajah damai kyungsoo, dan melayangkan ciuman singkatnya ke pipi kyungsoo, pipi yang sama dia cium beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jongin belum berani mencium bibir bentuk hati kyungsoo, karena dia berfikir akan tiba saatnya nanti bibir itu akan menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman keluarga Kim,

Tuan kim mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Pikirannya terus melanglang buana kemana-mana. Dia sedang menunggu anak buah kepercayaannya, dan tidak lama seketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakkan kedua anak buah suruhannya

"bagaimana kris? Perintahku sudah dilaksanakan?"

"sudah tuan, rekanku sudah mendatangi kediaman bocah itu dan ternyata bocah itu percaya bahwa utang-utang ayahnya belum terbayarkan"

"bagus, aku berharap bocah itu akan kesulitan membayar utang-utang itu, itu yang kuharapkan. Kesulitan dan penderitaan, ini adalah awal dari semuanya. Perlahan-lahan akan kubuat anak itu membayar segala dosa masa lalu orang tuanya"

"apakah ini tidak berlebihan tuan.." Tanya kris dengan ragu-ragu

"kurasa tidak, ini belum seberapa"

Tuan kim tersenyum senang, rencana kecilnya berjalan lancar. Tuan kim berjalan pelan diruangannya, hingga dia teringat sesuatu,

"Kris, apakah kamu sudah mencari tahu siapa yang membantu bocah itu untuk lolos dari tempat ini?"

"su..sudah tuan…"

"siapa dia?"

"di.. dia…dia sulli tuan, kelapa pelayan tuan sendiri"

"SULLI, cepat panggil sulli kesini… sekarang"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Terima kasih untuk yang kembali memberikan komentarnya, **Review** lagi nee…

**By Fan_dio **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama dan Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Sulli terpogoh-pogoh menuju ruang kerja tuan kim. Panggilan mendadak dari tuan kim membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, tidak biasanya tuan kim memanggilnya dengan perantara kris, biasanya jika tuan kim memerlukan bantuannya maka asisten kim minseok yang akan turun tangan untuk mencarinya di kamar atau dapur.

"maaf tuan, ada apa tuan memanggil saya?"

"sulli, sudah 18 tahun kamu mengabdi pada keluarga besarku, dan selama itu kamu tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, namun kali ini kamu telah melakukan kesalahan yang sulit untuk ditolerir, apakah kamu tahu kesalahan kamu itu?"

"ti..tidak tuan, kesalahan saya apa tuan?"

"apa kamu benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"maaf, maksud tuan apa?"

"berbasa-basi bukan karakter tuan kim, baiklah, apakah kamu yang melepaskan tamuku di ruang bawah tanah?"

"tamu yang mana tuan? Bukan saya tuan"

"masih belum mau mengaku juga"

"maaf tuan, tapi buktinya apa? Tuduhan tuan sangat tidak berdasar"

"mau bukti, kris tunjukkan apa yang kamu temukan.."

Kris dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya yang terdapat bukti yang dikatakan tuan kim, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia tidak tega untuk memperlihatkan itu, namun dia tidak ada pilihan lain, profesionalitasnya harus selalu dia tunjukkan dan sesekali mengesampingkan sisi kemanusiaan dan rasa kasihan. Patuh terhadap tuan kim yang telah membayarnya bersama rekannya lay harus selalu dia utamakan. Disisi lain, sulli terlihat menahan nafasnya, baru kali ini dia merasa sangat takut.

Kris mengangkat benda semacam kain, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah celemek, celemek yang masih bersih dan baru, berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga yang indah, nafas sulli semakin tertahan memperhatikan celemek itu, tuan kim dengan cepat menyambar celemek itu dan mengangkatnya tepat kewajah sulli

"kamu tahu celemek ini?"

"itu..itu.."

"jangan menyangkal lagi, ini jelas punyamu kan? Celemek ini ditemukan diruang bawah tanah, Tidak ada pelayan yang bisa memakai celemek ini selain kepala pelayan dirumah ini, dan itu adalah kamu"

"..."

"kemarin kamu mengatakan sakit kepala dan hanya berada dikamar, tidak mungkin kamu keluar kamar dan menuju gudang ruang bawah tanahkan? celemek ini hanya digunakan oleh kepala pelayan yang tugasnya hanya memastikan selesainya segala hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan rumah tangga dirumah ini, dan lagi-lagi itu adalah kamu"

"maaf tuan, tapi saya…"

"sulli, aku tidak habis pikir, pekerjaanmu dirumah ini sangat mudah dan tidak perlu bekerja kasar seperti pelayan-pelayan lain dirumah ini, gajimu sangat besar bila dibandingkan saat kamu menjadi suster dirumah sakit dulu dan kebaikanku itu kamu balas dengan cara berbohong dan menghianati kepercayaanku, kamu jelas sudah tahu karakterku kan? Tuan kim tidak akan mudah memaafkan"

"saya tahu tuan, tapi tuan…"

"aku ingin mendengar alasanmu melepaskan tamuku.."

"baik tuan, saya mengaku telah melepaskan tamu tuan itu, karena.."

"karena apa..? katakan alasanmu"

"saya melepaskan tamu tuan itu karena..karena saya kasihan dan tidak ingin tuan melukai orang itu, saya tahu tuan adalah orang yang baik, jadi saya tidak ingin kebaikan tuan ternodai oleh penculikan terhadap orang itu…"

"pikiranmu sungguh bijak sulli, namun aku punya alasan tersendiri melakukannya, dan tunggu dulu.. tadi kamu mengatakan mengenai penculikan, apakah kau tahu banyak mengenai hal ini hah? Ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

"tidak tuan, saya hanya menebak, tidak ada yang saya sembunyikan kepada tuan dan mohon maafkan kesalahan saya tuan, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Sulli kini tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia menangis terisak-isak dan tertahan. Kris dan lay yang masih berada diruangan itu hanya bisa memandang kasihan kepada sulli. Mereka tidak berani berkomentar terhadap masalah yang dialami sulli ini. Sedangkan tuan kim masih saja memandang curiga terhadap sulli, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja dengan tidak sabar. Tuan kim akan memutuskan sesuatu terhadap sulli saat ini juga

"baiklah sulli, permintaan maafmu tidak akan merubah segalanya, aku tahu kamu telah berjasa terhadap keluarga ini, merawat isteriku dan anakku. Namun masalah ini tidak bisa aku maafkan begitu saja dan aku minta saat ini juga kemaskan barang-barangmu, kamu aku pecat dan gajimu akan kubayarkan penuh untuk bulan ini, keputusanku ini tidak bisa dibantah lagi, ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan 'penyiksaan' yang mungkin akan kamu terima bila masih disini, aku mungkin sulit menahan hal itu, dan kini aku mengingkari ancamanku sendiri, silahkan pergi.."

Sulli terdiam, dia masih terisak-isak. Secepat ini kah tuan kim memecatnya dan mengusirnya dari rumah ini, dia sudah sangat betah disini. Melihat pertumbuhan anak-anak tuan kim dan memastikan segalanya sempurna untuk keluarga ini. Namun dia tidak ada pilihan lain, dia tahu bila membantah, maka cerita akan menjadi lain dan kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan lebih menyedihkan atau mungkin penderitaan, sulli sudah sangat mengerti perangai tuan kim. Sulli melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan kerja tuan kim dengan lesu, sulli menuju kamarnya dilantai dua dan mengepak barang-barangnya dengan cepat.

.

.

Sulli kini sedang berada di halte bis, dengan membawa 2 koper besarnya. pikirannya masih kalut dan pusing. Beberapa menit yang lalu tuan kim mengusirnya dan ini terjadi setelah 18 tahun dia mengabdikan diri untuk keluarga kim. Sulli merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponsel, lalu menghubungi nomor yang sudah dia hafal

"hallo seunggi oppa, sekarang dimana?"

"halo sulli, oppa sekarang sedang ada pasien, ada apa?"

"maaf oppa, sulli dipecat dirumah keluarga kim.."

"dipecat? Kenapa bisa dipecat? Setelah 18 tahun"

"ceritanya panjang oppa, yang jelas sulli saat ini tengah berada di halte bis, sulli berencana akan pergi kerumah oppa"

"baiklah sulli, tetap disana, sebentar lagi oppa akan menjemputmu, dan sudah oppa katakan dari dulu, bahwa oppa sangat tidak setuju kamu bekerja di keluarga itu, kamu tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan oppa dan melepaskan pekerjaan mulia sebagai suster dulu, aku tahu gaji yang kamu terima itu sangat besar, namun oppa mempunyai pertimbangan lain untuk tidak setuju dengan pilihanmu itu"

"sudahlah oppa, itu sudah masa lalu, jangan dibahas lagi, sebentar lagi mungkin sulli akan mencari pendamping setelah lepas dari keluarga itu"

"baiklah, oppa tidak akan membahas lagi, dan oppa bersyukur kamu tidak diapa-apakan oleh keluarga itu"

"tidak oppa, sulli baik-baik saja"

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

kyungsoo masih bersama dengan jongin, jongin membawa kyungsoo berkeliling, dia tidak langsung membawa kyungsoo pulang ketempatnya. Hujan dari tadi sudah berhenti. Kyungsoo masih tertidur dengan lelap. Jongin sesekali melirik kyungsoo yang tertidur itu. Jongin senyum-senyum sendiri. Seandainya kyungsoo saat ini bisa resmi menjadi pacarnya, mungkin jongin tidak akan mengharap apa-apa lagi untuk saat ini. Ini memang terkesan aneh dan tidak 'normal', namun jongin tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya ini, dia hanya jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo, bukan pada lelaki lain.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di tepi sebuah sungai yang jernih, terlihat beberapa orang tengah berlalu dari sungai tersebut, karena ini hari minggu, jadi banyak pasangan muda-mudi di sungai itu, namun karena hari sudah semakin siang, maka banyak pasangan itu yang memutuskan untuk pulang. Jongin tidak langsung keluar dari mobilnya, dia menunggu kyungsoo untuk bangun terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo menggeliat lemah disandaran mobil, jongin masih memperhatikan kyungsoo dan tidak lupa jongin memfoto kyungsoo saat tidur itu. Jongin masih saja tersenyum saat melihat hasil jepretan kamera handphonenya, dari sudut manapun foto kyungsoo tetap terlihat sempurna dan menggemaskan.

Perlahan kyungsoo membuka mata indahnya, dia sepertinya peka dengan cahaya kamera dari handphone jongin tadi. Mata kyungsoo tepat memandang mata jongin, lumayan lama dan kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia tadi tertidur dan sekarang masih berada di mobil jongin. Kyungsoo salah tingkah, terlebih lagi dengan penampilannya yang kurang rapi dan basah pasca insiden percobaan pencabulan beberapa jam yang lalu, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan kecutean (?) seorang do kyungsoo, terlebih dimata kim jongin.

"soo baby, ayo turun.. pemandangan disekitar sungai disini sangat indah, kamu belum pernah kesini kan?"

"aku belum pernah kesini, tapi jongin, hari sudah siang, sebaiknya kamu mengantarkan aku pulang saja"

"ini belum terlalu siang, udara segar masih ada, setelah dari sini aku berjanji akan mengantarkan kamu pulang"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Kyungsoo bergegas turun dari mobil, diikuti oleh jongin dibelakangnya, jalanan masih sedikit basah. jongin berfikir ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini, namun jongin juga takut, bila perasaannya tak terbalas dan kyungsoo berbalik akan membenci dan menjauhinya. Jongin belum bisa membaca bahasa tubuh kyungsoo, apakah perasaannya ini bisa sejalan dengan kyungsoo. Rasa khawatir jongin ini berdasar, karena dia mencintai seorang pria, bukan wanita. Jika kyungsoo adalah wanita, mungkin hal ini tidak akan serumit dan sesulit ini. Jongin berfikir tuhan menciptakan manusia itu berpasang-pasangan, pria dan wanita dan akan mendapatkan keturunan dari buah cintanya, namun jongin juga berfikir kenapa tuhan memunculkan perasaan cinta dari pria kepada pria juga, dan perasaan itu sulit dibohongi. Berbohong kepada orang lain itu sangatlah mudah, namun membohongi perasaan sendiri itu sulit. Hidup dalam kepura-puraan sangatlah menyakitkan. Terlebih sebentar lagi jongin akan diperkenalkan dengan calon pasangan versi ayahnya, hal ini semakin membuat jongin sesak dan tertekan, dia tidak akan mungkin mencintai wanita itu, cintanya hanya untuk kyungsoo, selamanya.

"bagaimana? Pemandangan disini baguskan?"

"sangat bagus"

"soo baby, maaf kalau bisa tolong berceritalah mengenai masalahmu, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, kamu bisa percaya itu"

"maaf jongin, untuk saat ini aku belum mau berbagi masalahku, namun aku berjanji akan menceritakannya bila waktunya tepat nanti, kita sudah membicarakan ini tadikan"

"oh, baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa"

"…"

"bisa minta nomor telfon?"

"maaf, aku tidak punya handphone"

"tidak punya? Jaman begini tidak punya? Jangan bercanda" kata jongin sedikit tertawa

"aku tidak bercanda jongin, lagipula aku tidak mempunyai saudara yang akan dihubungi, jadi percuma saja" jawab kyungsoo sekenanya

"tapi..tapi.."

"sudahlah jongin"

"kita membahas hal lain saja, misalnya rumahmu itu, apakah tidak ada tempat yang layak selain tempat itu?"

"tidak jongin, aku betah disana, tempat itu adalah tempat yang penuh suka bersama appaku, aku sulit meninggalkan tempat itu, kecuali mungkin sooman ajuhsi tidak mengizinkan aku tinggal disana lagi"

"tapi soo baby, kamu layak mendapatkan tempat yang baik, pekerjaan yang baik dan pantas untukmu, penjaga sekolah merupakan pekerjaan yang kurang cocok untukmu"

"terima kasih atas pendapatnya, namun untuk saat ini tempat dan pekerjaan yang tepat untukku adalah sekolah dan menjadi penjaga sekolah itu"

"hm.. bila tidak keberatan, aku bisa menyewakan apartemen untukmu atau membelikan rumah misalnya"

"ah jongin, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, aku tidak butuh itu semua, aku bersyukur dapat tempat yang baik, dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku"

"jangan mempermudah semuanya, aku lihat kamu hidup sendiri, tanpa orang tua dan saudara disampingmu, tolong terbukalah bagi dunia luar, jangan menutup diri"

"sudahlah jongin, jangan dibahas lagi"

"tapi… atau kamu mau tinggal bersamaku? aku mempunyai apartemen sendiri, memang jarang ditinggali, karena aku sering dirumahku yang sekarang, dirumah appa, bersama adikku juga"

"terima kasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini jongin, kamu orang yang baik, jika kamu tinggal bersamaku apa kata orang nanti, nama besar keluargamu mungkin akan tercoreng, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, saat ini aku tidak bermasalah dengan tempat tinggal, aku nyaman"

"tidak akan ada yang mencemoh, percayalah. Aku lelaki dan kamu lelaki, itu wajar dan tidak akan menimbulkan masalah bila kita seapartemen atau bahkan sekamar…"

'itu yang aku takutkan jongin, aku 'berbeda', dan aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaanku terhadapmu, bila nanti aku tinggal bersamamu kemungkinan besar aku makin akan terperosok lebih jauh, lagipula aku bukan orang yang bersih, hidupku pernah terkotori oleh naluri dan tindakan-tindakan yang kulakukan dimasa lalu' batin kyungsoo sedih. Dia hanya dapat memandang mata jongin yang penuh harap dan kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah aliran sungai yang bening dihadapannya. Menjadi orang yang 'tidak normal' memang sangat sulit dan penuh kepura-puraan.

"jangan diam begitu, aku mohon terima salah satu penawaranku, aku berfikir ini sangat baik untukmu, atau begini saja, berhenti jadi penjaga sekolah dan bekerjalah diperusahaan appaku, aku akan merekomandasikan mu, jadi tenang saja, kamu pasti akan diterima"

"aish.. jongin, sudahlah..aku hanya tamatan sekolah lanjutan tingkat pertama dan tidak mempunyai keahlian akademik, jadi lupakan saja"

"maaf aku lupa, tapi itu bisa diatur. Dan oh ya..apa kamu mempunyai keahlian lain, misalnya seni atau apa?"

"aku bisa bernyanyi dan suka memasak, aku rasa hanya 2 bidang itu keahlianku"

"kamu seperti wanita saja, semua keahlian itu biasanya dimiliki oleh wanita"

"jangan bilang begitu, aku namja dan keahlian itu hanya kebetulan"

"maaf..maaf.. aku hanya bercanda, namja sepertimu sepertinya sangat jarang, aku sangat senang bisa berteman denganmu"

"terima kasih, aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu dan mengenal orang sepertimu"

Jongin terdiam, ingin rasanya saat ini dia memeluk kyungsoo dan mencurahkan segala isi hati dan perasaannya, rasa itu telah menggebu namun sulit untuk diungkapkan, jongin takut bila nanti dia terlambat dan kyungsoo telah mempunyai tambatan hati yang lain. Dan saat ini Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal itu

"soo baby, hm.. maaf, kalau boleh tahu kamu sudah punya pacar ?"

"apa?"

"pacar.. punya pacar"

"pacar? Eh.. itu.. itu…" kyungsoo tergagap dan tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia mendadak gugup dan berkeringat, pertanyaan itu adalah jenis pertanyaan yang sangat kyungsoo hindari. Kyungsoo bingung akan menjawab apa, kyungsoo berfikir keras

"jongin, aku pusing, maaf.. kalau boleh tolong antarkan aku di tempat parkir sepedaku, aku ingin pulang dan istirahat, besok hari senin dan banyak pekerjaan menanti"

"baiklah, tapi tolong pikirkan lagi tawaranku, aku akan menagihnya kapan-kapan dan aku harap tidak ada penolakan"

"…"

"dan satu lagi, ambil ponselku ini, mulai saat ini nomorku adalah nomormu dan aku akan membeli yang baru dan akan segera menghubungimu, tidak ada penolakan lagi.."

"…"

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dijejalkan handphone milik jongin yang kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah bisa memakainya.

Jongin dan kyungsoo beranjak dari tepi sungai dan bergegas menuju mobil jongin. Dan akhirnya mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat parkir sepeda kyungsoo

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Besoknya di Anyang High School,

Baekhyun dan sehun berjalan beriringan didepan ruang guru, mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius,

"baek hyung, aku dengar dulu minah memintamu untuk membantunya mendekati dio..eh kyungsoo hyung, perkembangannya bagaimana?"

"kecilkan suaramu sehun, aku tidak ingin orang-orang mendengar hal ini. Yang jelas aku belum melakukan pendekatan apa-apa atas nama minah ke kyungsoo, saat ini aku fokus untuk mencari bukti-bukti ketidaknormalan kyungsoo saat ini"

"untuk apa mencari bukti-bukti ketidaknormalan kyungsoo hyung, apa itu penting?"

"penting, sangat penting"

"aneh, apa jangan-jangan kamu suka kyungsoo hyung ya?"

"tutup mulut kamu sehun, rahasiamu masih ada padaku dan ingat aku sama sekali tidak menyukai kyungsoo hyung sebagai pasangan layaknya cinta pria dan wanita, aku hanya ingin punya teman sesama.. eh, maksudnya aku..aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

"penjelasan hyung terlalu panjang, hyung terlihat gugup"

"diam..diam.. atau kusebarkan video mesummu di sekolah ini"

Sehun langsung terdiam, kalimat baekhyun menjadi kalimat pamungkas yang sangat telak untuknya. Jelas sehun sangat takut bila video tersebut bocor dan disaksikan oleh siswa sekolah, mau disimpan kemana wajah tampan sehun, sehun pasti akan sangat malu sekali. Sehun masih memasang wajah memelas saat kim minah terlihat menuju kearah mereka,

"baek, kenapa kamu selalu menghindari aku, kau juga melupakan janjimu untuk membantuku mendekati dio, si penjaga sekolah tampan itu"

"maaf minah, aku bukan menjauhimu, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dan nama dia bukan dio lagi, tapi kyungsoo, do kyungsoo" tegas baekhyun

"oh baiklah, nama yang bagus. Tapi baek tolonglah, aku perhatikan hanya kamu yang akrab dengan kyungsoo, dia terlalu menutup diri" ungkap minah,

"ah tidak juga, masih ada anak baru yang terlihat akrab dengannya, aku sering melihat mereka bercengkrama dengan gembira"

"anak baru? Siapa? anak tahun pertama ya? Dia cantik?"

"aduh minah, pertanyaannya satu-satu, aku jadi pusing, anak tahun ketiga, dia bukan seorang gadis, namun pria"

"pria? Oh, aku jadi lega, aku kira kyungsoo sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis"

"dia pria dan seperti yang telah kujelaskan tadi, dia anak baru dan aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi sepertinya dia orang kaya"

"hal itu tidak penting baek, yang jelas seseorang yang dekat dengannya itu bukan seorang gadis, itu bukan masalah"

"terserah, yang jelas kyungsoo dan orang itu terlihat sangat 'dekat', itu saja"

"lupakan, oh ya.. aku menagih janjimu baek, hari ini juga aku harap kamu membantu aku mendekati kyungsoo"

"kenapa tidak kamu lakukan saja sendiri?"

"aduh baek, jika aku bisa melakukan sendiri aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuanmu, aku mendadak gugup bila berhadapan dengan kyungsoo. Entah ini perasaan apa, kyungsoo itu seperti sosok kakak ideal namun dilain sisi dia juga sosok pria idaman dalam mimpiku"

Sehun yang masih ada disamping baek, ingin muntah mendengar kalimat terakhir minah, hal itu terdengar seperti lelucon bagi sehun, sehun seakan melupakan ancaman baek yang akan menyebarkan video mesumnya mendengar kalimat minah. Minah yang melihat gelagat sehun yang ingin tertawa, hanya mendelik sebal melihat mimik wajah sehun itu.

"aku tidak mau tahu, serahkan surat ini ke kyungsoo oppa, tapi terlebih dahulu tolong ganti nama dio menjadi kyungsoo yang tertulis disampulnya, aku tidak ada waktu merubahnya dan oh ya, aku lupa kamu mendapat salam dari senior yang bernama Taeyeon, aku pergi dulu" setelah mengatakan itu, minah lalu bergegas berlari kecil dan meninggalkan baekhyun, sehun dan surat berwarna pink minah yang dijejalkan ketangan baekhyun. Baekhyun dan sehun hanya bisa berdiri diam dan menggeleng-geleng singkat.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo dipanggil secara mendadak oleh wakil kepala kepala sekolah anyang high school, leeteuk keruangannya. Tidak biasanya wakil kepala sekolah itu memanggilnya. Ini pasti merupakan hal yang sangat penting. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat malas menemui seseorang, karena kemarin malam, dua tamu yang menagih hutang ayahnya datang dan kyungsoo mempertanyakan mengenai kebenaran hutang tersebut, namun kyungsoo gagal membuktikan bahwa hutang itu telah terbayarkan sejak lama. Dan mau tidak mau, kyungsoo menyerahkan uang 2 juta won itu kepada mereka. Bagi kyungsoo ini bukan masalah jumlah uang yang harus dibayar, setelah bertemu dengan dokter lee seunggi, kyungsoo yakin bahwa hutang appanya itu telah dibayarkan oleh dokter itu. Itu yang kyungsoo sesalkan, Hutang itu dibayar ganda sebanyak dua kali dan kyungsoo harus melakukan 'dosa' masa lalunya lagi untuk mendapatkan uang itu. Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan kedongkolannya saat dia telah masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh leeteuk ajuhshi.

"maaf, aku mendadak memanggimu kemari, ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"apa itu tuan?"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan berlama-lama, karena aku juga sebentar lagi akan terbang ke hongkong. Sekolah ini akan dijual kepada salah satu pengusaha di kota ini, hal ini tidak dapat dihindari, dan kepala sekolah kita telah menyetujui untuk menjual sekolah ini, sekolah dan semua asetnya. dan.. dan kamu sebagai pengganti kakek shindong yang menjaga sekolah ini kemungkinan besar akan diberhentikan, tempat tinggalmu juga akan dikosongkan dan kamu harus pindah, maafkan aku."

"apa? sekolah ini dijual? aku diberhentikan dan harus pindah?"

Kyungsoo seketika lemas dan penglihatannya berkunang-kunang…

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berusaha menguasai dirinya, rasa lemas dan tidak bersemangat yang menderanya pasca diberitahukan bahwa dia harus mengosongkan tempatnya dan segera mengakhiri tugasnya sebagai penjaga sekolah. Kyungsoo juga masih belum mampu melanjutkan pertanyaan dan kalimatnya, sedangkan sang wakil kepala sekolah leeteuk hanya bisa diam dan memandang kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"maaf tuan, tapi apakah sooman ajuhshi ada diruangannya? Kalau boleh aku ingin berbicara dengannya sejenak" kyungsoo kembali bertanya

"maaf, tapi kepala sekolah kita itu saat ini sedang berada di jepang dan dia menyerahkan segala tugas yang menyangkut sekolah ini kepadaku, jadi jika ada yang kamu ingin bicarakan, bicaralah kepadaku"

"tapi aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan sooman ajuhshi, kapan dia akan kembali ke korea?"

"bicaralah kepadaku, aku wakil kepala sekolah disini, dan perlu kamu ketahui bahwa status sekolah ini adalah swasta, dan pemiliknya bisa memindahtangankan kepemilikan sekolah ini, jika kamu ingin membicarakan mengenai mengapa kamu diberhentikan dari sekolah ini, maka itu akan sia-sia saja, karena ini sudah merupakan kesepakatan bersama antara kepala sekolah dan pengusaha yang membeli sekolah ini"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari wakil kepala sekolah anyang high school itu, kyungsoo meremas celana kain yang dia pakai. Pikirannya terus bergulat, Mau tinggal dimana dia setelah ini? Saat ini tempat bernaungnya dari panas dan hujan hanyalah ruangan sempit dibelakang sekolah yang sejak umur 2 tahun hingga berumur 20 tahun dia tinggali. Cobaan dalam hidupnya kian bertambah diantaranya ditinggal mati kedua orang tua kandung, orang tua angkat, kelainan seksualnya, terjebak dalam dosa manis masa lalu, seseorang yang menculiknya dan ingin dia menderita, gadis yang terobsesi dengannya dan kini dia kehilangan tempat tinggal sekaligus pekerjaan satu-satunya yang dia punyai. Namun saat ini kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba untuk tetap tegar, ayah angkatnya telah sering memberikan nasehat untuknya dulu agar selalu menerima segala cobaan dan berusaha untuk melewati dan mengatasi cobaan itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu tuan, beri waktu hingga besok, barang-barangku akan segera kubereskan, aku permisi" ujar kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar lemah, dia lalu membungkuk dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan wakil kepala sekolah itu.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin pagi-pagi sekali ingin segera berangkat menuju sekolahnya, entah mengapa dia ingin sekali melihat kyungsoo secepatnya. Kali ini jongin tidak berada di rumah keluarga besarnya, namun dia sedang berada di apartemen miliknya yang sejak tahun lalu dihadiahkan oleh ayahnya, tuan kim sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Jongin memang sangat jarang menempati apartemennya ini, kira-kira dalam sebulan hanya 6 hari jongin biasanya akan menginap disana. Jongin memandang hanphone barunya, handphone itu baru berumur sekitar sejam yang lalu, dia menyuruh asisten kim untuk membelikan hanphone baru dan juga nomor baru, jongin mengirimkan pesan singkat kenomor temannya yang nomornya telah dia hafal. Tidak lupa juga dia mengirimkan pesan kenomornya terdahulu yang kini nomor itu telah menjadi milik kyungsoo, dimana jongin telah memberikan handphonenya kepada kyungsoo. Setelah sarapan dan penampilannya telah rapi, jongin bergegas menuju bagasi mobilnya dan meluncurkannya menuju sekolah anyang high school. Di tengah jalan, jongin menerima telfon oleh temannya,

"halo, ada apa?"

"halo kai, kamu sekarang dimana? Kenapa ganti nomor? Akhir-akhir ini kamu sudah tidak ada waktu untuk komunitas kita"

"maaf, jangan hubungi nomor lamaku, itu sudah kuberikan kepada seseorang, aku saat ini dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku betul-betul tidak ada waktu"

"kai, jangan bohong, aku kemarin mengunjungi sekolahmu tapi nyatanya kamu tidak ada"

"aku sudah pindah sekolah, maaf tidak memberitahumu"

"pindah sekolah? Kenapa? Bukannya appamu sangat menginginkan kamu lulus disekolah bisnis itu?"

"iya, ini keinginanku dan appaku setuju aku pindah dengan berbagai syarat"

"baiklah, nanti malam apakah kau ada acara? Kita bertemu di club yang biasa"

"maaf, aku betul-betul sibuk, kapan-kapan saja"

"kai, kau berubah, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kamu menolak untuk pergi ke club"

"aku tidak berubah, hanya saja aku banyak tugas dari sekolah baruku"

"tugas? Kamu sudah pintar dan biasanya kamu tidak pernah peduli dengan tugas, kamu benar-benar telah berubah"

"sudahlah minhoo, aku tidak berubah" setelah mengatakan itu, jongin segera memutuskan sambungan telfon dan melemparkan handphonenya pelan ke jok mobil disampingnya

Jongin sering menggunakan nama kai untuk teman genknya, dia tidak pernah menggunakan nama lahir dan memberitahukan nama lahirnya itu. Jongin memang saat ini berusaha mengubah kebiasaan hura-huranya sejak mengenal kyungsoo, entah mengapa sifat sederhana dan polos kyungsoo membuat jongin sedikit malu dengan gaya hidupnya yang terlalu mewah dan boros. Walau mungkin harta ayahnya tidak akan habis tujuh turunan, namun jelas saja kebiasaan jongin itu harus diubah, terlebih lagi dia masih muda dan masih bisa merubah diri sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Jongin kini melangkah dengan begitu bersemangat, langkah kakinya dia arahkan menuju tempat tinggal kyungsoo dibelakang sekolah. Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar kyungsoo, namun tidak ada jawaban, apa mungkin dia sedang bersih-bersih, batin jongin. Namun jongin memperhatikan dari tadi dia tidak melihat sosok kyungsoo di luar halaman, samping taman bunga sekolah atau di tempat lain yang biasanya kyungsoo ada.

Bel sekolah sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, namun jongin tidak memperdulikan semua itu, saat ini yang ingin dia temui adalah kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit mendorong pintu kamar kyungsoo dan pintu itu perlahan terbuka, rupanya tidak dikunci. Jongin dengan pelan masuk ke ruangan sempit itu dan matanya membelalak saat melihat bahwa barang-barang kyungsoo yang tidak seberapa sudah tidak ada, yang ada hanya lemari bekas, meja, dan barang-barang kurang berharga lainnya. Jongin panik, apakah kyungsoo diusir? Atau kabur dari sekolah ini?

Jongin ingin segera meninggalkan tempat kyungsoo dan mencari informasi keberadaan kyungsoo, namun dia dihentikan oleh sebuah benda segi empat. yaitu sebuah buku, semacam buku catatan atau buku harian, buku itu sepertinya terjatuh, karena posisinya yang tidak rapi di pinggir ruangan. Buku itu menarik perhatian jongin karena warna buku itu kontras dengan warna sekeliling ruangan yang suram. Jongin dengan ragu-ragu memungut buku itu, dia ingin membuka dan membaca sedikit isinya, saat dia dikejutkan dengan suara langkah yang seperti berlari menuju ke arahnya, dan muncullah seorang siswa disekolah itu dengan mata penuh eyeliner,

"kyungsoo dimana?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah baekhyun

"maaf, aku tidak tahu, aku juga saat ini tengah mencari kyungsoo" jawab jongin

"tadi aku bertanya kepada wakil kepala sekolah, kata dia kyungsoo berhenti bekerja dan entah sekarang pergi kemana?"

"berhenti bekerja? Pergi? Jangan bercanda, kemarin kyungsoo baik-baik saja, aku bersamanya dan tidak ada tanda bahwa kyungsoo akan berhenti bekerja disekolah ini"

"aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi kata satpam baru didepan, kyungsoo pagi-pagi sekali pergi dari sekolah ini dengan membawa kopernya"

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang tidak percaya orang didepannya itu, dia masih belum menerima jika kyungsoo pergi dan tidak memberitahunya. Buku yang dia pegang dan dia pastikan adalah kepunyaan kyungsoo sudah jongin masukkan kedalam tas punggungnya. Baekhyun tidak curiga bahwa buku itu adalah kepunyaan kyungsoo. Jongin belum membaca satu katapun dalam buku itu. Dan jongin lalu teringat dengan ponsel yang dia berikan ke kyungsoo dulu, secepat kilat jongin menghubungi nomornya sendiri yang ada pada kyungsoo, namun dalam beberapa kali panggilan, tetap tidak ada jawaban, Jongin terus mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah panik dan tergesa-gesa jongin itu hanya bisa memandang dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"maaf, kamu sedang menghubungi siapa?"

"kyungsoo.. tapi tidak diangkat"

"setahu aku, kyungsoo tidak punya handphone, mungkin kamu salah"

"sekarang dia punya"

"begitu ya, aku betul-betul tidak tahu"

"aku betul-betul khawatir dengan kyungsoo, dia juga sepertinya lemah dan sakit"

"begitulah, aku juga tidak menyangka jika kyungsoo akan meninggalkan sekolah ini"

"maaf, kamu temannya kyungsoo ya?"

"iya, perkenalkan namaku byun baekhyun, biasa di panggil baek, aku sering melihatmu bersama kyungsoo, kamu teman lama kyungsoo?"

"bukan, aku baru berteman dengan kyungsoo baru-baru ini saja, nama ku kim jo.." jongin menghentikan kalimatnya saat seseorang siswa muncul dan memotong kalimatnya

"baek hyun, kelas dari tadi sudah masuk, kenapa disini?" ujar orang yang tiba-tiba datang itu

"apa urusanmu, kita beda kelas dan kenapa kamu juga ada sini, kamu itu junior dan harus rajin masuk kelas" kata baekhyun

"maaf hyung, tapi aku mencari hyung dari tadi. Masalah surat itu, apakah sudah diberikan kepada kyungsoo hyung?"

"pelankan bicaramu sehun, aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar pembicaraan ini"

Baek memandang sehun dan berganti memandang jongin yang mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kalimat baek itu. Baek merasa tidak enak dengan jongin, jongin pasti telah mendengar perkataan baek dan sehun barusan.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya tidak tentu arah, dia tidak tahu kemana arah dan tujuannya kini. Sepeda pemberian jongin dulu dia tinggalkan di sekolah. Dia tidak mungkin memakai sepeda sambil membawa koper yang berisi barang-barang pribadinya. Sepengetahuannya tidak ada lagi keluarganya yang tersisa. Dia hidup sendiri kini dan dia harus memperjuangkan hidupnya tanpa harus mengemis kepada orang lain. Itu prinsip hidupnya yang telah diajarkan oleh ayah angkatnya. Tidak terasa air matanya mengalir juga, dia sangat sedih dengan garis hidupnya. Mengapa dia diberikan cobaan seberat ini diumurnya yang masih sangat muda. Namun dia berusaha berfikir postif, tuhan pasti memberikan cobaan sesuai kemampuan hambanya.

Kyungsoo berhenti di gang kecil yang agak sunyi untuk melepas lelah, Hari memang masih pagi dan aktifitas rutin di korea sudah dimulai sedari tadi. Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya pelan dan memandang sekelilingnya, daerah yang dia tempati kini sudah cukup jauh dari anyang high school tempat dia bekerja dulu. Kyungsoo bertekad hari ini juga dia harus mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan juga pekerjaan, apapun itu yang penting bisa menyambung hidupnya. Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya dinding gang yang dia singgahi, untung saja gang itu teduh dan jarang orang yang melintas dan tidak lama kemudian kyungsoo tertidur

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman keluarga Kim,

"yeom, jongin belum pulang?" Tanya tuan kim kepada salah satu pelayannya

"belum tuan besar, tuan muda dari kemarin belum pulang"

"baiklah kalau begitu, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

Pelayan itu lalu membungkuk dan bergegas berlalu. Tuan kim beranjak seperti biasanya masuk keruang kerjanya dan menelfon kembali anak buah kepercayaannya,

"kris, bagaimana? Apakah berhasil mengelabui anak itu bahwa sekolah tempat dia bekerja akan dijual?"

"iya tuan, bocah itu sekarang sudah tidak berada di sekolah itu lagi"

"bagus bagus, akhir-akhir ini kerjamu sangat bagus, gajimu akan kunaikkan lagi"

"terima kasih tuan, ehm.. tapi tuan, ada sedikit informasi yang harus tuan ketahui"

"apa itu?"

"ternyata bahwa sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah tempat tuan muda jongin dan minah"

"apa? Sekolah itu sekolah jongin dan minah juga? Kenapa kamu baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"maaf tuan, saya juga baru mengetahuinya, asisten minseok yang memberitahukan hal tersebut, selama ini saya hanya menjalankan perintah tuan saja, tanpa tahu bahwa anak tuan bersekolah ditempat itu juga"

"tapi apakah jongin dan minah mengetahui hal ini? Kamu tidak memberitahukan ke wakil kepala sekolah itu jika aku sendiri yang akan membeli sekolah itu kan? Dengan pembelian fiktif tentunya"

"tidak tuan, wakil kepala sekolah itu hanya tahu bahwa tuan adalah pengusaha dan saya tidak memberitahukan nama asli tuan"

"bagus, aku tidak ingin jongin dan minah tahu hal ini, sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak ingin kedua anakku itu berfikir untuk apa aku membeli sebuah sekolah, itu pasti terdengar aneh bagi mereka. Lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar ingin membeli sekolah itu, bisnis pendidikan bukan gayaku. Pembelian fiktif ini kulakukan demi untuk mengusir bocah itu dan menghilangkan pekerjaannya, terlunta-lunta dijalanan dan merasakan hidup kesepian dan terasing. Secara perlahan-lahan akan kubuat bocah do itu menderita"

"saya mengerti itu tuan"

"begitulah seharusnya, dan apakah kamu sudah mengikuti kemana arah dan perginya bocah itu?"

"ma..maaf tuan, tapi saya dan lay kehilangan jejak tuan, rupanya anak itu sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan kami kehilangan petunjuk kemana bocah itu pergi"

"kalian kenapa bisa sangat ceroboh, aku tidak ingin kehilangan bocah itu, masih akan ada kejutan yang menanti hidupnya, cepat kalian cari bocah itu dan laporkan kepadaku secepatnya, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata gagal dari kalian"

"baik tuan.."

Setelah kalimat terakhir dari kris, tuan kim menutup sambungan telfon itu dengan sedikit gusar. Rencananya agak sedikit terganggu dengan kepergian kyungsoo yang tanpa jejak itu. Dan juga dia agak merasa was-was bila kedua anaknya mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya sedang merencanakan suatu kejahatan terhadap orang lain.

Tuan kim berusaha menghilangkan fikiran negatifnya dan fokus pada pertemuan makan malam bersama keluarganya dan keluarga Jung malam besok. Tuan kim sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, walau tanpa bantuan sulli sang kepala pelayan yang biasa dia andalkan mengatur segalanya yang berhubungan dengan acara pertemuan seperti ini. Tuan kim sebenarnya tidak terlalu memerlukan sosok kepala pelayan, kerena semua pelayan di kediaman tuan kim sudah terlatih dan terampil, tuan kim dahulu menawarkan dan mempekerjakan sulli karena permintaan mendiang isterinya, nyonya kim. Nyonya kim merasa butuh seorang perawat untuk dia dan anaknya, namun setelah nyonya kim wafat, maka pekerjaan sulli yang dahulu sebagai suster pribadi berganti menjadi kepala pelayan dengan gaji yang lebih besar lagi. Namun kini setelah insiden pengusiran sulli itu maka jabatan seorang kepala pelayan sudah tidak ada lagi di kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Baekhyun dan sehun bersama-sama pulang sekolah, karena mereka berniat membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Mereka berdua sudah tidak melihat kemana jongin pergi setelah mereka bersama-sama mencari keberadaan kyungsoo disekitar sekolah, sepertinya jongin membolos dan tidak masuk semua mata pelajaran demi untuk mencari kyungsoo tercintanya. Baek dan sehun menghentikan langkahnya tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka

"baek hyung, kemana kira-kira kyungsoo hyung ya? Terus terang aku sangat merindukan tawa dan bibir bentuk hatinya"

"aku juga tidak tahu, kyung menghilang secepat ini dan tanpa pamit"

"ini sangat aneh hyung, perlu diselidiki, tapi masalah sidik menyelidik, aku serahkan pada hyung saja ya..he..he.."

"bicara apa kamu? Jangan mulai tidak sopan lagi"

"tidak sopan apanya, aku hanya bilang kalau hyung itu jago dalam mengintai dan menguntit, buktinya saja hyung bisa mendapatkan videoku bersama yeoja itu"

"kalau hal itu memang keahlianku, kenapa? Kamu keberatan? Siapa suruh berhubungan intim, kamukan masih anak-anak dan labil"

"aku sudah bukan anak-anak"

"terserah, tapi video itu akan kujadikan alat untuk membuatmu terus membantuku"

"membantu apanya? Kyungsoo hyung sudah tidak ada, jadi buat apa lagi mencari bukti-bukti ketidaknormalannya, please.. musnahkan file video itu ya.." mohon sehun

"tidak..tidak.. ini salahmu sendiri, aku hanya menaruh kamera tersembunyi di kamarmu, hanya itu saja, dan bonusnya ya terekamlah video tak senonohmu itu, jadi salahkan nafsu dan kamarmu yang tidak aman itu" ungkap baekhyun sambil sedikit tertawa

Sehun kembali terdiam, dia memang sudah tahu akan selalu gagal bila berdebat dengan baekhyun kakak kelasnya. Sehun jelas akan selalu membantu baekhyun dalam hal apa saja, namun dengan adanya videonya di baekhyun, jelas sehun selalu merasa khawatir berlebihan. Baekhyun dan sehun menghentikan langkah kecil dan pembicaraan mereka saat mereka mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang sedang menelfon dengan suara yang lumayan keras, dia berbicara dengan speaker handphone yang aktif,

"jongdae, kemana saja kamu? 3 hari aku menunggu sperma dio, tapi kenapa belum ada juga"

"tenang-tenang jiyoon, tabung berisi sperma pemuda itu sudah aku kirim melalui temanku, dia menggunakan mobil berwarna merah dan memakai pakaian hitam, ambil tabung itu dari dia, sebentar lagi juga akan sampai"

"baiklah, jangan menipu sepupumu sendiri. Jangan beritahukan appaku mengenai hal ini, awas saja"

"tidak, tenang saja"

"luhan dimana?"

"dia sekarang di café biasa, dia sebulan lagi ingin tinggal di korea"

"baiklah, katakan padanya juga untuk tutup mulut, ini menyangkut masa depanku"

"baiklah aku mengerti"

"o iya, sepertinya temanmu itu sudah tiba, aku melihat mobil merah baru saja tiba dengan orang berpakaian hitam turun dari mobil itu, sampai jumpa lagi dan ingat pesanku tadi"

Jiyoon lalu menutup sambungan telefonnya dan bergegas menghampiri teman jongdae sepupunya. Dia terlibat percakapan selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, sebuah tabung transparan kecil dengan isi sperma didalamnya. Jiyoon bersorak riang dalam hatinya, dalam rahimnya beberapa hari lagi akan segera tumbuh benih dari seorang yang sangat dia sukai, dio (kyungsoo). Namun, sepertinya jiyoon tidak menyadari bahwa sperma itu bukanlah milik kyungsoo. Dan beberapa minggu lagi jiyoon akan dipastikan kecewa dan menyesal atas obsesinya itu

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat terganggu oleh suara dua orang yang saling berbicara. Suara kedua orang itu memang lumayan keras. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan membuka matanya pelan, dia memandang berkeliling dan kaget karena hari sudah malam, rupanya dia tidur berjam-jam lamanya. bukan hanya hari yang telah gelap yang membuat kyungsoo kaget, namun kedua orang yang tidak jauh darinya itu yang membuat kyungsoo sedikit takut dan terjaga dengan cepat, kyungsoo membenci jumlah orang itu, angka dua, dua orang. Salah seorang dari mereka memandang kyungsoo dengan lekat-lekat dan penasaran sedangkan temannya yang satunya hanya diam dan santai.

"hey, sepertinya aku mengenalmu, tapi dimana ya?" ujar seorang dari mereka yang sedari tadi memandangi kyungsoo dengan tatapan lapar

"maaf, aku merasa tidak mengenali anda" jawab kyungsoo singkat, dia beringsut pelan dan memegang kopernya erat

"tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku ingat, aku mengenalmu melalui sebuah foto atau video, tunggu…tunggu… aku mengingatnya" orang tersebut lalu mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mengutak-atik mencari file-filenya. Dan dia mendadak tersenyum saat dia menemukan file yang dia cari

"benarkan, kamu adalah teman kencan nichkhun?"

"nichkhun? Siapa dia? Maaf aku tidak kenal" kata kyungsoo bingung dan takut

"jangan pura-pura tidak kenal, aku mempunyai fotomu bersamanya"

"foto apa? Aku tidak merasa pernah berfoto dengan seseorang, mungkin anda salah orang"

"jelas aku tidak salah, kamu teman kencan nichkhun, dia orang Thailand yang kini menetap di korea sejak lama. Dia itu pria beristeri, baru beberapa bulan" kata orang itu lagi

"orang Thailand?"

kyungsoo berfikir keras, dan dia teringat akan sosok seseorang yang sering membantunya mengenai masalah keuangan dan harus memuaskan orang itu secara oral. Dia khunnie, apakah khunnie dan nichkhun adalah orang yang sama? Batin kyungsoo pusing. Kyungsoo tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu rahasianya bersama si khunnie itu, itu adalah masa lalunya dan kyungsoo berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Dari mana orang didepannya itu mendapatkan fotonya, kyungsoo tidak merasa pernah berfoto. Dan untuk apa juga orang itu mengatakan hal itu?

"sudah, jangan diam.. mengaku saja"

"maaf, tapi aku.. aku bukan seperti itu"

"sepertinya kamu memang lugu dan polos, jadi boleh aku menikmatimu juga?"

"maksud anda apa"

"jangan pura-pura, aku ingin menyewamu juga, kamu sepertinya butuh uang dan sengaja 'melapakkan' tubuhmu digang ini, jadi jangan bersandiwara lagi"

"jangan sembarangan anda berbicara, anda tidak sopan mengatakan hal tersebut, anda salah orang" elak kyungsoo

"salah orang? Jadi ini apa?"

Orang tersebut lalu menunjukkan foto di handphonenya dan mengarahkannya tepat kewajah kyungsoo, mata bulat kyungsoo semakin membulat saat memperhatikan foto itu. Benar saja, itu foto dirinya dan sedang bersama dengan seseorang dan orang itu adalah khunnie atau nichkhun, orang yang sama. Foto itu menampilkan kyungsoo yang sedang berpaling saat si khunnie itu hendak mencium bibirnya. Kyungsoo memang menghindari ciuman daerah bibir, leher dan pipinya. Foto itu dihasilkan dari capture sebuah video singkat yang coba direkam oleh khunnie, partner oral kyungsoo dan kyungsoo memohon agar tidak memvideokan aktifitas mereka, namun khunnie sudah merekam beberapa detik dan akhirnya memutuskan mematikan video tersebut karena kasihan dengan permohonan kyungsoo yang sangat memelas. Di foto itu wajah kyungsoo sangat jelas tanpa perlu memanggil pakar telematika untuk membuktikan keasliannya.

Orang yang memperlihatkan foto kyungsoo itu tertawa licik penuh kemenangan, dia beranjak untuk mendekati kyungsoo lagi, tatapn liar dan penuh intimidasi menghiasi wajahnya. temannya yang tidak lebih tinggi hanya diam saja melihat tingkahnya. Kyungsoo seketika takut dan panik, dia meraba-raba isi kantong celananya dan merogoh handphone yang jongin berikan. Dia harus menelfon seseorang atau mengharap seseorang yang menelfonnya, tapi sedari tadi handphone itu tidak berbunyi. Apakah jongin tidak pernah menelfonnya?, ternyata kyungsoo salah, jongin sudah lebih dari 50 kali menelfon ke handphone yang kini milik kyungsoo tapi karena handphone itu mode silent, maka tidak ada bunyi yang keluar. Kyungsoo yang sudah berkeringat dan tidak ingin menyerahkan 'keperjakaan'nya itu memencet tombol panggil yang mengarah pada nomor baru jongin,

"halo soo.. kamu dimana? Tolong katakan"

"jo…jongin, tolong aku.. aku…"

"soo baby, ada apa? Katakan dimana posisimu, aku akan segera menjemputmu.."

"….."

"kyungsoo… soo baby... kyungsoo… kenapa diam..?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Sepertinya ini adalah chap yang paling panjang (namanya jg gabungan beberapa chapter di FF terdahulu yang terhapus, sesuai permintaan juga..he..he..) Semoga kalian suka FF ini. **Reading dan Review**, jadilah pembaca yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejaknya ya.. Salam **Exo-L**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama dan Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

"soo baby.. soo baby…"

Jongin masih terus berseru dibalik handphonenya, dia sangat panik menerima telfon mendadak dari kyungsoo itu. Sedangkan dilain pihak kyungsoo terus mengucurkan keringat dinginnya. Tangannya bergetar memegang handphonenya, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun sekarang. Dan sebelum kyungsoo sempat 'terjamah', teman orang itu yang sedari tadi diam langsung segera beranjak dan menghentikan gerakan tangan temannya yang terlihat agresif dan lapar akan kyungsoo,

"tunggu, tunggu dulu minhoo, itu bukannya handphone milik kai, kenapa bisa ada sama pemuda itu?" seru orang tersebut sambil menunjuk handphone yang dipegang kyungsoo.

"iya ya, aku juga ingat dengan model handphone kai, jangan-jangan bocah ini.."

"sebaiknya kita pergi, jangan ganggu dia"

"taemin, kamu bicara apa? Siapa tau saja kita salah lihat"

"tidak mungkin, handphone itu unlimited dan jarang, lihat saja gantungannya yang berlambang teleportasi, lambang favoritnya yang sering kai bilang. setahuku kai membelinya di jepang. Lebih baik kita pulang saja"

"apa mungkin bocah ini simpanan kai? Ah, tidak mungkin, kai masih normal"

"jangan cari masalah dengan kai, setahuku appanya dia sangat berbahaya, aku sudah banyak tahu sepak terjangnya"

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang"

Kedua orang itu, yang ternyata bernama minho dan taemin bergegas meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian, mereka ternyata sangat takut bila benar kyungsoo itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan kai, mereka tidak ingin kai menjadi marah bila mereka mengganggu kepunyaan kai, itu pikir mereka.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, kyungsoo sedikit lega, Dia ingin berdiri dan kabur dari tempat itu namun entah mengapa tenaganya hilang seketika. Kyungsoo memandang layar handphone ditangannya dan memandang nomor baru jongin yang masih terus melakukan panggilan,

"jo..jongin.."

"soo baby… syukurlah kamu bicara lagi, katakan tempatmu, aku akan segera kesana"

"aku..aku saat ini sedang berada di suatu gang, tapi aku tidak tahu gang apa, disini sangat sunyi dan sepi"

"katakan salah satu bangunan yang terlihat, gereja, masjid atau apalah"

"yang aku lihat hanya lorong sempit, dan tidak jauh dari sini ada sebuah kedai, sepertinya kedai kopi, dengan papan nama yang lampunya berwarna merah disisinya"

"baiklah, sepertinya aku tahu tempat itu, tetap disana dan sekitar 20 menit lagi aku akan sampai disana, ingat jangan kemana-mana"

Tutup jongin dan segera mengambil sweater tebalnya dan berlari cepat menuju mobilnya, jongin sangat tergesa-gesa, namun ketika saat hampir mencapai letak mobilnya, ayahnya alias tuan kim mencegat jongin untuk pergi,

"jongin, mau kemana?"

"maaf appa, aku ada urusan sebentar, ini penting"

"jongin, sebentar lagi keluarga jung akan sampai dan acara perjamuan makan malam kita akan segera dimulai, jangan kemana-mana"

"appa, bukannya acara itu akan dilaksanakan malam besok?"

"ada perubahan jadwal jongin, karena Mr dan Mrs jung akan berangkat ke USA besok malam, jadi acara ini dipercepat"

"tapi maaf appa, urusanku tidak bisa di tunda, permisi appa"

Setelah mengatakan itu, jongin bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan mengabaikan teriakan marah ayahnya. Penjaga pagar hampir saja tertabrak karena laju mobil jongin bergitu sangat cepat. Tuan kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan masih mengeluarkan kata-kata kemarahannya.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

20 menit kemudian jongin telah sampai ketempat kyungsoo. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di mulut gang itu dan cepat-cepat menghampiri kyungsoo yang masih duduk bersama dengan kopernya.

"soo baby, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya jongin khawatir

"tidak jongin, aku hanya merasa lemas"

"kamu demam sekaligus berkeringat, ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang"

"tidak usah, aku hanya ingin beristirahat saja, tidak usah berlebihan begitu, ini sudah biasa"

"tidak soo baby, ini tidak biasa, kalau begitu kita ke apartemenku saja, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi"

Jongin langsung mengangkat dan menggendong kyungsoo menuju mobil jongin. Jongin bolak-balik karena masih ada koper kyungsoo yang harus dimasukkan juga kemobil. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil jongin melaju dengan kencang menuju apartemen jongin. Jongin memarkir cepat mobilnya di bagasi apartemennya dan kembali menggendong kyungsoo menuju lantai 8 kamarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan jongin dan kyungsoo, anak buah kepercayaan tuan kim, yaitu kris dan lay sedari tadi memperhatikan aktifitas yang dilakukan jongin. Mereka memandang dengan pandangan selidik dan ingin tahu. Tuan kim memang menyuruh mereka untuk mengikuti kemana jongin pergi dan segera melaporkannya.

.

.

Jongin menidurkan kyungsoo diranjangnya yang berukuran king size. Kondisi badan kyungsoo memang lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Kyungsoo hanya memandang jongin lirih dan memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Jongin langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kyungsoo, dia membelai singkat rambut jatuh kyungsoo. Dan tidak lama kemudian kyungsoo kembali tertidur lelap.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang tempat kyungsoo tidur, dia memandang wajah kyungsoo yang tertidur, ini kali kedua jongin memandang wajah kyungsoo saat tidur. Dia tersenyum, kembali melihat wajah kyungsoo sedekat ini merupakan hal yang sangat jongin inginkan. Dan rencana selanjutnya adalah berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta kyungsoo, dan hidup bersamanya sampai mati.

"tidurlah soo baby, istirahat yang cukup dan jangan memikirkan apapun" bisik jongin dengan lembut. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah tampannya

"maaf soo baby, aku harus pergi, beberapa menit lagi aku akan kembali kesini" ucap jongin lalu mengecup singkat jidat kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tertidur tidak merasakan kecupan itu. Sebenarnya jongin tidak tega meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri dikamarnya, namun dia harus segera pulang untuk menghadiri acara perjamuan makan malam di rumahnya. Jongin terpaksa, karena dia tidak ingin membuat malu ayahnya kerena ketidakhadirannya. Dan jongin berharap setelah nanti dia pulang, maka keadaan dan kondisi kyungsoo akan kembali pulih.

Jongin bergegas turun menuju mobilnya, dan dilain pihak kris dan lay yang sedang stand by dekat mobil jongin berusaha menghindar dari pandangan jongin, mereka bersembunyi dibalik taman depan apartemen mewah itu, bersembunyi memang keahlian mereka berdua. Kris dan lay masih memperhatikan jongin yang telah masuk dimobilnya, saat handphone kris bergetar dan menampilkan nama tuan kim,

"halo tuan"

"kris, bagaimana? Jongin pergi kemana?"

"e…e..tuan muda jo..jongin saat ini sedang ke apartemennya tuan"

"ke apartemennya, untuk apa? Bukannya dia sudah bermalam disana kemarin, aku tidak habis pikir, jongin mengatakan bahwa dia ada urusan penting, urusan penting yang hanya pergi keapartemennya, aneh"

"tuan muda jongin memang di apartemennya"

"dia dengan siapa?"

"tu..tuan muda jongin….sendiri tuan"

"yakin? Apakah kalian tidak melihat seorang gadis disana bersama jongin?"

"yakin tuan, sangat yakin, tuan muda sendiri tuan"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin jongin mempunyai calon lain selain calon dariku"

"…"

"tetap awasi jongin dan jangan lengah"

"baik tuan, tapi sepertinya tuan muda jongin akan pulang"

"bagus dan setelah ini jangan lupa cari dimana keberadaan bocah Do itu dan laporkan kepadaku"

"baik tuan.."

Kris kembali memasukkan handphonenya kesaku jasnya, mata angry birdnya memandang tempat mobil jongin yang sudah kosong. Lalu dia berbalik memandang lay, rekannya yang menampilkan ekspresi bingung dan kaget atas percakapan kris dan tuan kim tadi,

"kris, kenapa kamu berbohong kepada tuan kim..?"

"maaf lay, itu spontan. Tapi sepertinya aku merasa perlu untuk kali ini tidak jujur kepada tuan kim, kali ini aku mengikuti kata hatiku"

"aku juga sering merasa seperti itu, namun aku takut jika tuan kim mengetahui kebohongan kita"

"jangan sampai ketahuan, ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua"

"tuan muda jongin terlihat di apartemennya bersama bocah do yang sangat diincar oleh appanya, ini sesuatu yang rumit buatku"

"ini memang rumit, kita juga pasti akan berhadapan dengan tuan muda jongin bila kita membocorkan dengan siapa dia pergi"

"dan bocah do itu sepertinya saat ini masih di apartemen tuan muda jongin, aku penasaran ada hubungan apa tuan muda dengan bocah do itu"

"aku juga penasaran, apa lagi jika tuan kim tahu bahwa anaknya sendiri yang menyembunyikan bocah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. tapi saat ini aku pro tuan muda jongin dan kali ini seharusnya tidak semua informasi kita berikan kepada tuan kim"

"baiklah, aku setuju, rahasia ini akan kita pegang hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan"

Percakapan mereka diakhiri dengan saling mengangguk, dan mereka segera beranjak menuju motor besar yang mereka pakai dan bergegas menuju kediaman tuan kim.

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman keluarga kim,

Tuan kim, tuan jung, nyonya jung dan anaknya terlihat gelisah, terutama tuan kim yang sedari tadi mengutak atik hpnya dibawah meja, dia sedari tadi mencoba menelfon nomor anaknya, namun tidak diangkat. Acara makan malam memang sedari tadi sudah dimulai. 3 keluarga jung juga sudah dari tadi datang dan saat ini sedang menunggu kedatangan jongin.

"maaf, aku terlambat" seru sebuah suara yang muncul di balik pintu ruangan dapur, rupanya suara itu adalah suara jongin, dia berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya kepada semua yang ada di meja makan

"jongin, kemana saja kamu? Appa menelfonmu dan tidak ada jawaban"

"maaf, appa, aku ganti nomor dan tadi aku sudah mengatakan ada urusan mendadak"

"baiklah, ayo duduk, kita akan segera memulai perjamuan ini"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah disiapkan, dia tepat berhadapan dengan anak gadis keluarga jung. Jongin mengakui kecantikan gadis itu, namun untuk mencintainya sangatlah tidak mungkin, karena jongin mencintai orang lain. Tampilan gadis itu sangat cantik walau memang pada pandangan pertama dia terlihat jutek dan galak. Jongin sendiri merasa malas hadir di acara keluarga seperti ini, wajah datar dan tidak bersemangat jelas terlihat darinya. Sedangkan tuan kim dengan wajah sumringah terlihat bersiap-siap memberikan ucapan pembukaan acara perjamuan makan malam mereka,

"Mr dan mrs jung, karena anakku jongin telah datang, maka sudah saatnya acara inti akan dimulai. Seperti yang telah diketahui bersama bahwa malam ini akan dibicarakan mengenai acara pra pertunangan antara anakku kim jongin dan jung soo jung. Kenapa harus ada pra pertunangan? Yaitu untuk saling kenal mengenal antara anak kita masing-masing, mengetahui kepribadian dan perilaku keduanya. Namun bisa aku jamin bahwa acara pra ini akan berlangsung kepertunangan yang sebenarnya dan pada akhirnya sampai pada pernikahan serta penyatuan kedua keluarga"

Jongin yang mendengar perkataan yang mirip pidato dari ayahnya hanya mendengus pelan, tangannya terus mengetuk meja dengan pelan namun dengan ritme yang cepat, dia ingin acara bodoh ini segera berakhir, karena dia ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya dan bertemu dengan kyungsoo, seseorang yang disayanginya. Anak keluarga jung yang bernama jung soojunglah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah aneh jongin, perasaan gadis cantik itu mengatakan bahwa jongin tidak suka dengan acara pra pertunangan ini. Gadis itu memang dari dulu suka dengan jongin, dia sering memperhatikan jongin saat jongin masih bersekolah di sekolah bisnis internasional. Dan saat dia diberitahukan bahwa dia akan dijodohkan dengan jongin, soo jung sangat senang bukan kepalang. Keinginannya untuk mendapatkan pemuda berkulit eksotis itu ternyata sangat mudah, namun ketika melihat ekspresi ketidaksukaan jongin atas acara yang saat ini berlangsung, soo jung sedikit pesimis. Dia ragu dapat memenangkan hati sang pujaan hatinya itu.

Acara pra pertunangan berlangsung membosankan dan hanya di dominasi oleh tuan kim saja dan tidak lama, acara pun berganti dengan sesi makan malam bersama, kedua keluarga makan dengan lahap, kecuali jongin yang makan dengan tergesa-gesa dan cepat menuntaskan semua menu dalam piringnya,

"maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang, permisi semua.." jongin membungkuk singkat dan lekas berlari kecil keluar ruangan makan tersebut, dia menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir di luar pagar, jongin mengabaikan teriakan ayahnya yang gusar memanggilnya untuk kembali. Yang dipikirkan jongin saat ini adalah kyungso, kyungsoo dan kyungsoo. Jongin menginjak gas dengan cepat dan segera saja mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan, dia memandang berkeliling dan mendapati bahwa dirinya sendiri disebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar, hampir 12 kali besar ruangannya di sekolah anyang high school dulu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan interior ruangan yang sangat mewah dan berkelas. Kyungsoo mencoba beranjak dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia sudah tidak berkeringat, namun masih panas. Dia bangun karena ingin membuang air kecil. Saat kyungsoo ingin mencari dimana kamar mandi, sebuah suara seperti pintu yang sedang dibuka dengan halus membuat kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, ternyata itu adalah jongin yang muncul dengan membawa sekantong plastik belanjaan,

"soo baby, sudah bangun? Badanmu masih panas?"

"hanya sedikit, ini tidak apa-apa"

"jangan meremehkan penyakit, ini aku bawakan obat penurun demam, jadi minum ya.."

"aku tidak suka makan tablet, pahit"

"soo baby, ini bukan tablet, ini sirup. Aku sudah tahu kalau kamu pasti akan menolak jika aku berikan tablet"

"kamu tahu dari mana?"

"aku hanya menebak saja, dan ternyata tebakanku benar"

"…"

"sirup obatnya diminum ya, ini demi aku.. eh, maksudnya demi kamu"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. Jongin juga tersenyum dan segera membuka kemasan sirup obat untuk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meminum sirup itu dengan malu-maluk karena jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan caranya menelan sirup itu,

"jongin, maaf ada sesuatu yang mengganjal"

"mengganjal, apa yang mengganjal? Katakan"

"aku ingin.. ingin.."

"ingin apa soo baby, katakan saja, pasti akan aku penuhi"

"aku ingin.. ingin buang air kecil"

Jongin serasa ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir kyungsoo, kyungsoo dimatanya benar-benar polos dan lugu, sedangkan kyungsoo sendiri terlihat malu dengan perkataannya sendiri, dia membatin bahwa jongin pasti mengiranya sangat polos dan seperti anak-anak, kyungsoo sangat takut bila nanti jongin tahu bahwa kyungsoo tidak sepolos yang jongin bayangkan, ada sisi liar yang kyungsoo punyai dan kyungsoo mencoba menahan itu semua dan itu biarlah menjadi 'rahasia' kyungsoo.

"aduh, soo baby, kamar mandinya di sana, mari aku antar"

Jongin memegang tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, kyungsoo hanya mengikut sambil tangannya terus di pegang oleh jongin.

"ini kamar mandinya, apa kamu ingin aku menemanimu di dalam?"

"ti..tidak, aku bisa sendiri"

Jongin kembali ingin tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri, sedangkan kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan wajah yang dipastikan semerah tomat.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, jongin dan kyungsoo sedang berada diruang tengah kamar apartemen jongin, kyungsoo sedari tadi hanya diam, dia terus memandangi kakinya dan sesekali memandang mata jongin. Jongin mulai membuka suara,

"soo baby, maaf, kali ini tolong ceritakan, kenapa kamu keluar dari sekolah itu, tanpa pamit kepada kawan-kawanmu, terutama seseorang yang bernama bakhyun, dia terus mencarimu"

"maaf jongin, tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk pergi dari sekolah itu"

"jujur, aku sangat senang kamu berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu dan pindah dari sana, namun aku sangat tidak setuju dengan sikap tertutupmu itu, itu sangat merugikanmu"

"maaf jika aku menyusahkan kalian"

"bukan begitu soo baby, berkatalah yang sebenarnya, aku adalah pendengar yang baik, percayalah, segala keluh kesahmu akan kudengarkan, tolong bicaralah"

"baiklah jongin, aku akan jujur dan mengatakannya. Aku diberhentikan oleh pimpinan sekolah, ini karena sudah kesepakatan bersama internal sekolah. Sekolah itu akan dibeli oleh seorang pengusaha dan menginginkan agar ruanganku dikosongkan dan aku diberhentikan, hal ini aku tahu dari wakil kepala sekolah disana…"

"…dan aku sebenarnya ingin mengkonfirmasi kepada kepala sekolah disana, namun sepertinya akan sia-sia saja. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi dan mencoba mencari rumah dan pekerjaan yang baru"

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan lesu, air matanya coba dia tahan, dia ingin terlihat tegar didepan jongin. Dan jongin sendiri sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir kyungsoo, sebenarnya jongin bukanlah betul-betul pendengar yang baik, dia terus teralihkan oleh bentuk hati bibir kyungsoo saat berbicara, namun dia bertekad fokus dengan kalimat yang kyungsoo ucapkan.

"jadi kamu belum bertemu dengan kepala sekolah? Dan hanya bicara oleh wakilnya saja?"

"iya, dan aku percaya. Dia wakil kepala sekolah yang baik"

"baiklah, kalau begitu kamu sudah tidak ada alasan untuk tidak tinggal bersamaku, di apartemen ini, sesuka dan selama yang kamu mau"

"tidak jongin, aku nanti akan mencari tempat yang lain saja, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, kamu sudah terlalu baik kepadaku"

"kumohon, lagi-lagi jangan menolak. Ini mungkin kehendak tuhan agar kamu diberhentikan dan berpindah ketempatku ini"

"tapi..tapi jongin, kenapa kamu terlalu baik kepadaku? aku bukan keluargamu"

"soo baby, jangan bilang begitu, sesama teman harus saling bantu-membantu. Aku senang bila membantumu"

"baiklah, hanya tempat tinggal saja. Aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan lain"

"ok, memangnya kamu mau kerja apa?"

"apa saja, yang penting memperoleh uang"

"apa saja? menjadi gigolo kamu juga mau?"

"apa-apaan kamu jongin"

"maaf..maaf, aku hanya bercanda, kenapa mukamu langsung merah begitu, aku tidak akan mengulangi candaanku itu, aku janji"

"…"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, dia setuju untuk tinggal di apartemen jongin untuk sementara dan berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang baru. Jongin sendiri beranjak menuju ruang dapur untuk minum. Kyungsoo yang melihat jongin menjauh, segera membuka resleting kopernya untuk mencari kartu nama dokter lee seunggi, dokter yang pernah menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya. Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat dimana kira-kira dia menyimpan kartu nama itu, kyungsoo berencana mengunjungi rumah dokter itu. Dan kyungsoo ingat bahwa dia menyimpan kartu nama itu di dalam lembaran buku catatan hariannya. Kyungsoo membuka helaian bajunya yang tidak seberapa, mencari dimana letak buku itu, namun nihil, buku itu tidak dia temukan juga. Kyungsoo kembali diam dan berfikir dimana buku itu, apa dia lupa? Atau bagaimana? Kyungsoo takut bila buku itu sampai ketangan orang lain, semua rahasia hidupnya dia ceritakan dalam buku itu, keluh kesah dan semua catatan hatinya semua tercurahkan kedalam buku itu. kyungsoo langsung panik dan berencana kembali kesekolah tempat dia bekerja dulu, namun kyungsoo berusaha tetap tenang sambil terus mengobrak-abrik kopernya itu, siapa tahu saja buku itu terselip.

Jongin yang sudah kembali dari dapur hanya melongo melihat kyungsoo yang mengacak-acak kopernya, dia mendekati kyungsoo yang masih tetap sibuk,

"soo baby, sedang mencari apa?"

"oh jongin, bikin kaget saja, aku sedang mencari sesuatu"

"apa itu?"

"aku mencari sebuah kartu nama, tapi aku lupa menyimpannya dimana"

"coba ingat baik-baik"

Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan bahwa dia juga mencari buku hariannya, karena dia takut bila jongin mengetahui keberadaan buku itu dan membacanya, habislah kyungsoo. Rahasianya akan terbongkar dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman keluarga kim,

"maaf atas tingkah laku anakku, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu"

"tidak apa-apa Mr. kim, kita bicara lebih lanjut setelah aku kembali dari USA, selamat malam"

Ujar tuan jung sambil berlalu dikuti oleh nyonya jung dan anak gadisnya. Mereka menaiki mobil keluarga mereka yang berukuran besar dan segera berlalu dari halaman depan rumah tuan kim,

Tuan kim mendesah panjang, dia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah aneh jongin yang merusak acara makan malam sekaligus pembicaraan pertunangan. Dia lalu memberi kode kepada asisten pribadinya, kim min seok

"siapkan mobil, aku ingin sekarang ke apartemen jongin, aku ingin melihat apa yang dia lakukan disana, sampai-sampai mengabaikan acara penting ini"

"baik tuan"

Kris dan lay yang sedari tadi sudah tiba dan mendengar seruan tuan kim, hanya bisa menahan nafas mereka

'aduh bagaimana ini, tuan kim pasti akan melihat bocah do itu di apartemen tuan muda jongin, ini masalah'

Batin kris dan lay bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

**Read dan Review**

Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih kepada yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di FF republish ini. Dan untuk chapter 7 ini, **Review-**nya kembali di nantikan

**By: Fan_dio**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Kris dan lay berusaha menghentikan tuan kim untuk menuju ke apartemen jongin. Jika tuan kim sampai disana dan melihat kyungsoo, maka jelas itu akan mengundang kemarahan tuan kim dan pihak yang pertama disalahkan pasti adalah kris dan lay yang sudah berbohong,

"ma..maaf tuan, kalau bisa tuan tidak usah pergi dulu"

"kenapa kris, ada apa?"

"sebentar lagi relasi tuan, park jin young akan datang, jadi lebih baik tuan disini saja menunggunya"

"ini sudah malam kris, dan perjanjian pertemuanku dengan dia sudah kubatalkan karena acara makan malam dengan keluarga jung yang dimajukan"

"tapi tuan.."

"sudahlah kris, aku berterima kasih kamu telah mengingatkanku dan sekarang aku ingin pergi ke apartemen jongin"

Tuan kim sudah tidak bisa dicegah lagi, dia sudah berada didalam mobilnya dan asistennya kim minseok hanya bisa memandang heran dengan tingkah kris dan lay yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tuan kim telah meluncur ke jalan raya menuju apartemen jongin, meninggalkan kris dan lay yang cemas dan takut

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mencari buku harian dan kartu nama dokter seunggi, kali ini sudah putus asa, dia menghentikan kegiatan mengobrak-abrik kopernya, kelihatannya buku itu memang tidak terbawa atau kemungkinan terjatuh. Perasaan was-was menyelimuti hatinya, bagaimana jika buku harian itu ditemukan oleh seseorang yang mengenalnya, habislah dia.

"sudahlah nanti dicari kembali" ujar jongin tiba-tiba

"iya, aku juga merasa bahwa kartu nama itu mungkin jatuh" sahut kyungsoo

"oh iya, soo baby, apakah aku bisa mengganti nama panggilanmu?

"maksudnya?"

"mengganti nama panggilan, misalnya aku memanggilmu kyungie, kyungsoo ya, atau little soo?"

"terserah kamu, tapi kyungsoo saja lebih baik, aku tidak masalah"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"jongin, apakah semua orang yang kamu kenal mempunyai panggilan tertentu?"

"tidak juga, hanya kepada seseorang yang 'khusus' saja"

"seseorang yang khusus? Maksudnya"

"misalnya seseorang yang dekat denganku, keluargaku, pacar atau apalah"

"jadi aku termasuk dalam kategori itu?"

"mungkin.."

"…"

"kyungsoo ya, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tempo hari.."

"pertanyaan apa?"

"sudah lupa? Dasar pikun, pertanyaanku, mengenai apakah kamu sudah punya pacar"

"ahh, itu lagi..a..apakah perlu kamu tahu?"

"ya tidak juga, tapi sesama lelaki pertanyaan seperti itu adalah sangat wajar"

"kamu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah sudah punya?"

"aku..aku.. saat ini belum punya, tapi..tapi appaku menjodohkanku dengan gadis rekan bisnisnya"

"kamu menerima perjodohan itu?"

"entahlah, aku juga masih pusing"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penuturan jongin, ada rasa sesak didadanya saat ini mendengar bahwa jongin dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba menampilkan ekspresi biasa saja dan tetap tenang, jongin adalah pemuda yang tampan dan nyaris sempurna dan dia pantas mendapatkan wanita yang kelak menjadi isterinya dan memberikan keturunan baginya, batin kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo ya, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"itu.. aku be.."

Kalimat kyungsoo terputus oleh suara bel di ruang depan kamar jongin. Jongin menyuruh kyungsoo tetap diam dan dia beranjak untuk melihat celah kecil berkaca untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang malam-malam begini di apartemennya. Dan mata jongin membelalak saat melihat bahwa ayahnya alias tuan kim yang sudah berdiri manis didepan pintunya.

Jongin berbalik untuk menemui kyungsoo, dia memberitahu kyungsoo untuk tidur dan memakai selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kyungsoo hanya menurut saja. Jongin lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu dan tersenyum lima jari kepada ayahnya itu

"ah appa, ada apa appa kemari? Tidak biasanya"

"jongin, pertanyaanmu tidak sopan, appa yang memberikan apartemen ini kepadamu, jadi appa mau kapan saja bisa kesini tanpa pemberitahuan"

"bukan begitu appa, inikan sudah malam, appa sebaiknya pulang saja"

"jongin, tingkahmu sangat aneh, kamu membuat acara makan malam bersama keluarga jung berantakan dan lebih memilih ke apartemenmu ini, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"kan sudah aku katakan dari tadi bahwa aku ada urusan appa, urusanku sudah selesai dan aku ingin segera tidur, besok aku sekolah"

Tuan kim memicingkan mata kepada jongin, dan berganti memandang melongok ke dalam ruangan di depannya, langkahnya masih terhalangi oleh jongin yang sedari tadi tidak memberikan ruang untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Jongin tidak ingin ayahnya melihat kyungsoo dikamarnya. Jongin sudah tahu bagaimana sifat dan karakter appanya itu, pasti appanya akan bertanya macam-macam tentang kyungsoo dan jongin takut ayahnya akan menyalahkan kyungsoo karena jongin lebih memilih 'teman'nya dibanding 'calon isteri'nya. Jongin belum siap akan hal ini

"jongin, apakah tidak ada yang kamu sembunyikan?"

"appa, appa kenapa? Apa yang aku sembunyikan? Tidak ada, ini sudah malam appa, aku ingin tidur"

"awas saja, jika sampai ada gadis lain yang kamu temui di apartemen ini, appa tidak akan bisa mentoleransinya"

"tidak appa, appa tenang saja, tidak akan ada 'gadis' lain. Baiklah appa, aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur"

Tuan kim masih meneliti sekitar ruangan walau pandangannya dibatasi oleh badan tegap jongin, dia masih curiga dengan anak sulungnya itu, dan setelah tidak mendengar suara apapun diruangan jongin, tuan kim lalu berbalik untuk segera pulang. Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega, dia tidak bohong kepada ayahnya, memang tidak ada 'gadis' lain, yang ada hanya 'pria' lain atau pria satu-satunya. Aneh memang, tapi itulah cinta

Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo dan menarik selimutnya, dan jongin tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur, nafas kyungsoo teratur dan berirama. dasar tukang tidur, batin jongin.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Besoknya di Anyang high school,

Baekhyun dan sehun pagi ini berada didepan ruangan tempat kyungsoo dulu tinggal. Tempat itu tidak mengalami perubahan, tidak ada penambahan atau pemugaran maupun penjaga sekolah baru. Baekhyun sangat heran dengan hal ini. Seharusnya jika kyungsoo dipecat, maka akan ada penggantinya atau paling tidak ruangan bekas kyungsoo itu dibuat menjadi ruangan entah apalah, ini malah tidak dilakukan apa-apa.

"baek hyung, apakah ini tidak aneh, ruangan ini masih kosong dan tidak ada penjaga sekolah baru, lihat saja sampah sudah banyak berserakan"

"aku juga berfikir demikian sehun, ini sangat aneh. Tapi kemarin aku sudah berbicara dengan leeteuk ajuhshi, kata dia bahwa untuk sementara penjaga sekolah ditiadakan sampai ada perintah dari pemilik baru sekolah ini dan untuk masalah kebersihan sekolah ini, pihak sekolah untuk sementara menyewa jasa kebersihan yang datang 2 hari sekali"

"merepotkan dan butuh banyak biaya, kyungsoo hyung bisa melakukan semuanya dengan cepat dan gajinya juga tidak banyak. Pihak sekolah ini sangat aneh"

"yang terpenting saat ini adalah kyungsoo dimana, tidak ada kabar sama sekali, apakah dia sudah lupa dengan kita sahabatnya"

"hyung menganggap kyungsoo hyung sahabat? Sahabat yang ingin mencari bukti aneh ketidaknormalan kyungsoo hyung"

"sudahlah sehun, jangan bahas itu lagi"

Di kejauhan, terlihat seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka berdua, yeoja itu membawa setumpuk buku ditangannya tapi jelas sekali bahwa dia hanya membawa buku itu, dia sama sekali tidak suka membaca.

"baek, suratku sudah sampai ke kyungsoo tidak?"

"maaf minah, suratmu masih utuh dan belum terbaca, karena saat ini kyungsoo sudah tidak disini lagi, dia berhenti dan pergi entah kemana"

"berhenti? Pergi? Sejak kapan?"

Minah lalu berbalik memandang ruangan kyungsoo yang sudah terbuka, tampak olehnya ruangan itu telah kosong oleh barang-barang kyungsoo. Minah menghela nafas panjang, dia belum mengungkapkan cintanya kepada kyungsoo, dia terlambat

"sejak kemarin, tidak ada kabar"

"ah, cinta sejatiku itu, kenapa perginya secepat ini"

"hey minah, kyungsoo hyung bukannya meninggal, dia hanya pindah tempat" sehun menyelutuk kata-kata minah,

"siapa juga yang bilang kyungsoo meninggal, dasar idiot"

"jangan bicara sembarangan"

Pertengkaran mulut antara sehun dan minah berhenti, saat seorang yeoja lagi muncul di hadapan mereka bertiga, yeoja itu berdandan dengan make up tebal dan bandana berwarna norak yang tidak sesuai dengan warna baju seragamnya,

"hey semuanya, beberapa minggu lagi aku akan menikah, jadi aku harap kalian semua untuk datang"

"menikah? Kamukan belum selesai sekolah? Kamu sedang tidak gilakan jiyoon?" Tanya baekhyun

"itu tidak penting, yang jelas aku akan segera menikah"

"dengan siapa?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan lelaki yang tinggal disana" jawab jiyoon sambil menunjuk ruangan kyungsoo

Minah membelalakkan mata sipitnya, dia tidak senang dengan klaim yang dilakukan oleh jiyoon. Dia langsung menghampiri jiyoon

"perempuan gila, memangnya kamu pacarnya kyungsoo? Jangan bicara sembarangan"

"kyungsoo? Siapa dia? Aku menunjuk ruangan Dio, bukan seseorang yang bernama kyungsoo, kalau punya mata itu dipakai"

"terserah, yang jelas kamu jangan bicara seenaknya"

"kenapa marah, kamu bukan pacar dio kan? Dasar centil kurang ajar"

"aku memang bukan pacar dio, tapi aku tidak suka dengan bicaramu itu"

"apa urusanmu, sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai anak dari dio, kamu mau apa? Aku tahu, kamu juga menyukai dio kan?"

"bicaramu semakin tidak jelas"

"ok, kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan mendapatkan dio, aku atau kamu? Bye"

Tutup joyoon sambil memegang perutnya sendiri, memberikan tanda bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan hamil dan anak itu adalah anak dio (kyungsoo). Minah menjulurkan lidah saat jiyoon berlalu menuju kelasnya. 'perempuan gila' batin minah.

Baekhyun dan sehun hanya bisa saling pandang menyaksikan pertengkaran dan adu mulut singkat yang telah selesai antara minah dan jiyoon yang memperebutkan kyungsoo.

'dasar perempuan, memperebutkan laki-laki yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya' batin baekhyun

Setelah kepergian jiyoon, muncul lagi seseorang, kali ini adalah namja. Namja jangkung seperti tiang listrik. Namja itu mendekati mereka bertiga. Sehun lalu tertawa cekikikan saat memandang baekhyun yang langsung gelisah. Baekhyun dalam kegelisahannya masih sempat merapikan rambut dan seragam sekolahnya.

"halo semuanya, maaf menggangu percakapan kalian, apakah disini ada yang bernama byun baekhyun? Anak tahun ketiga"

"i..itu aku, ada apa?"

"oh kamu ya, aku tidak tahu jika kamu yang bernama baekhyun, padahalkan aku sudah tahun ketiga juga disini, maaf"

"tidak apa-apa chanyeol shi, ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari taeyeon noona, senior kita yang sudah lulus. Dia mengadakan party barbeque di rumahnya, dan ini hanya untuk anak tahun ketiga saja, tidak semuanya, hanya anak tertentu saja dan kamu termasuk didalamnya, taeyeon noona meminta sendiri kepadaku agar kamu datang"

"party? Oo.. baiklah, aku pasti akan datang"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi"

"…"

Chanyeol lalu berlalu menuju perpustakaan, baekhyun masih memandangi yeol hingga punggung pemuda tinggi itu sudah tidak tampak lagi. Baekhyun terkaget oleh cengiran sehun dan kikikan minah, mereka berdua lalu saling pandang mengapa tingkah baekhyun yang biasanya ceria berubah menjadi kaku dan gugup.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di apartemen jongin,

Kyungsoo memandang kunci duplikat berbentuk seperti kartu ATM ditangannya, beberapa menit yang lalu jongin memberikan kunci itu kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah tidak panas, suhu tubuhnya kini normal. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dengan jongin karena membiarkan jongin tidur di sofa, kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya yang tidur lebih awal dan itu sepertinya membuat jongin tidak enak untuk tidur bersama kyungsoo di ranjang superbesarnya sendiri. Andaikan saja kyungsoo tersadar, dia pasti akan membiarkan mereka tidur berdua di ranjang itu.

Kyungsoo hari ini berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan, apapun itu yang penting bisa menghasilkan uang. Dia akan menyesuaikan dengan kemampuannya saat ini, yang jelas pekerjaannya nanti akan jauh dari dunia hitam yang pernah dia geluti dulu untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cara singkat. Kyungsoo kemungkinan akan menjadi tukang masak atau sejenisnya. Memasak adalah salah satu hobinya sejak dulu. Namun hobinya itu kurang tersalurkan karena dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan utamanya menjadi penjaga sekolah anyang high school.

Kyungsoo membaca catatan tempelan (stick note) yang ada di kulkas, dalam catatan itu jongin menuliskan bahwa sarapan kyungsoo ada di meja makan, dan sepertinya sarapan itu adalah sarapan pesanan di katering apartemen, karena jongin sama sekali tidak bisa masak dan tidak ingin repot-repot dengan ritual bersama wajan dan panci.

Kyungsoo bergegas untuk mandi dan setelah itu menghabiskan sarapannya, dia memakai baju terbaik yang dia punyai, yah untuk mencari pekerjaan tentunya, dia berdoa semoga harinya tidak mendapatkan banyak masalah lagi, kyungsoo letih dengan semua cobaan yang menderanya akhir-akhir ini

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman keluarga Kim,

Jongin sedari tadi telah pulang dan langsung menuju rumah besar keluarganya, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang karena kamar mendiang ibunya akan di adakan renovasi. Tuan kim tidak ada waktu karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, maka dari itu dia menyuruh anaknya jongin untuk mengatur dan mengawasi pekerja-pekerja di kamar mendiang isterinya itu, kamar itu memang beberapa tahun tidak pernah jongin masuki, biasanya yeom saja yang biasa membersihkan tempat itu atas komando dari sulli

Jongin memberikan arahan kepada pekerja yang ada dikamar itu, berbagai pigura berukuran besar dipindahkan dan dinding yang mulai lapuk karena lembab di perbaiki dan di cat ulang. Jongin terus memberikan perintah-perintahnya saat matanya melihat sesuatu, buku. Lagi-lagi jongin menemukan buku. Dia memungut buku itu, jongin ingin membukanya namun buku itu mempunyai pengaman, semacam kunci yang harus dimasukkan ditepi buku itu. Jelas buku ini adalah buku rahasia, dan kemungkinan buku ini adalah buku mendiang ibunya. jongin teringat sesuatu saat ini, yaitu buku harian yang dia temukan di tempat kyungsoo dulu. Jongin sebenarnya ingin memberikan buku itu kepada kyungsoo kemarin, namun jongin lupa, karena buku itu ada di tas sekolah jongin. Jongin kembali mengamati buku yang dia pegang itu. Dia lalu meminta izin kepada pekerja yang ada di kamar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan jongin segera keluar kamar dan menuju gudang bawah tanah

Di gudang bawah tanah, jongin mencari sesuatu, dia mencari paku-paku bekas, atau kawat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuka kunci buku ditangannya, jongin menemukan sesuatu, besi tipis dan bisa dilengkungkan, dia mencoba melengkungkan besi yang seperti kawat itu dan menusuk lubang kunci yang ada dibuku, setelah perjuangan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya buku itu bisa terbuka.

Jongin menuju kearah penerangan yang memang minim di gudang itu, jongin membaca dengan cepat kata perkata dalam buku itu, dia agak sulit membaca kata-kata dalam buku itu dan membuat jongin yakin bahwa buku ini pasti milik mendiang ibunya, ibunya itu mengalami kebutaan dan memang mustahil jika ibunya menulis diary dengan tulisan yang bagus. Jongin terus membuka lembaran buku itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan beberapa kalimat ibunya dalam lembaran terakhir yang menarik perhatiannya,

'…mungkin aku tidak akan lama lagi bersama suamiku, aku merasakan beban yang berat setelah melahirkan anak pertamaku. aku merasa anak itu bukan anakku, setelah insiden seseorang yang masuk ke rumah sakit waktu itu, aku merasa anakku menjadi lain, tangisannya berbeda, suaranya berbeda. Aku memang buta, namun naluri keibuanku tidak bisa berbohong. Hal ini sudah kubicarakan berulang kali kepada suamiku, namun dia tidak mengerti dan malah menuduhku gila. Sulli perawatku kemungkinan mengetahui sesuatu, namun dia tidak pernah bercerita. Anak keduaku yang perempuan sedikit mengobati diriku. Aku mungkin bertahan hidup tidak lama lagi. Suamiku menikah denganku karena perjodohan, dia mencintai wanita lain dan terpaksa menikahiku karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya. Aku tidak ingin kedua anakku mengalami hal itu, aku ingin anakku memilih sendiri pasangannya dan menentukan masa depannya…"

Jongin ingin menangis membaca catatan hati mendiang ibunya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, namun jongin bukanlah tipe lelaki yang cengeng. Dia menahan air matanya itu dan sepertinya berhasil. Melalui catatan hati ibunya yang agak sulit terbaca itu, jongin sedikit tahu mengenai perasaan ibunya sebelum meninggal. Ibunya tidak ingin dia dijodohkan, namun jongin masih tidak mengerti dengan kalimat mendiang ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa dia bukan anaknya, Jongin tidak mengerti bagian itu. Dia perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, namun dia sadar bahwa tidak akan ada penjelasan lagi di buku itu

Jongin merasakan ada Sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, dia keluar dari gudang bawah tanah dengan pandangan yang terkesan kosong. Dia harus mencari tahu kenapa ibunya sampai menuliskan perasaannya dibuku harian, lagipula ibunya buta, dan orang buta sulit untuk menulis dengan baik, namun ibunya berusaha menuliskan kata hati dan perasaannya itu. Mungkin agar orang yang membaca tulisannya bisa melakukan sesuatu, itulah pikiran sementara jongin. Dan dalam kalimat yang dituliskan mendiang ibunya jongin melihat ada nama sulli, ya sulli suster sekaligus kepala pelayan yang dipecat ayahnya tempo hari, jongin tidak tahu kenapa kepala pelayan itu dipecat, ayahnya hanya mengatakan bahwa sulli ingin pulang dan menikah serta tidak mungkin tinggal untuk selamanya di keluarga kim

Jongin sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan, dia akan mencoba mencari sulli dan bertanya kepadanya mengenai masalah yang sedang mengganjal dihati jongin ini. Dan jongin juga sadar bahwa ibunya tidak ingin dia dijodohkan, sama sekali tidak

Jongin yang masih berkutat dengan fikirannya, saat dia dikagetkan dengan suara handphone barunya yang berbunyi,

"halo.."

"halo kai, kamu dimana? Kamu tidak lupakan dengan janji komunitas kita, di kafe biasa"

"ok.. kali ini aku pergi, untung saja aku tidak sibuk, kalian tunggu saja aku disana"

"baiklah, mobil taemin rusak, jadi kemungkinan kami akan naik bus kesana. Jaraknya dekat"

"ok..."

Tutup jongin malas, dia lalu beranjak menuju ke bagasi, kali ini dia mengeluarkan motor besarnya, dia akan berubah menjadi kai, sebuah nama yang teman-temannya kenal darinya.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo sudah sejam berada di halte bus dekat apartemen jongin. Dia sengaja menunggu bus saja yang menuju berbagai tujuan di kota seoul. Sebenarnya hari ini juga kyungsoo berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah dokter seunggi, namun karena kartu nama dokter itu entah dimana, jadi kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Sebuah bus berhenti tepat didepan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergegas naik kedalam bus itu, dia mendapatkan tempat duduk, karena jumlah penumpang yang tidak terlalu banyak. Kyungsoo memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pojok.

Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi duduknya, saat sepasang mata memperhatikannya. Bukan sepasang, melainkan tiga pasang. Kyungsoo menjadi kikuk, kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak melihat salah satu dari ketiga pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, namun pertahanannya runtuh, dia mendongak dan melihat mata yang mirip kenari memandangnya intens. Kyungsoo kenal dengan pemilik mata yang indah itu, dia khunnie alias nichkhun, sang pemuda beristeri yang pernah kyungsoo puaskan demi uang. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya frustrasi, kenapa dia sampai bertemu orang itu lagi, sial.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya lagi, dia berpaling untuk memandang keluar jendela bus. Tapi perasaan gugupnya tidak dapat dia hindari,

"hey bukannya kamu dio? Ya betul pasti kamu dio kan?" Tanya orang tadi tiba-tiba,

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia tetap memalingkan wajahnya kejendela. Dan berusaha menulikan telinganya.

Salah seorang teman yang bertanya pada kyungsoo itu mendelik dan juga mengamati kyungsoo, dia juga merasa pernah melihat sosok kyungsoo, Tapi dimana? Temannya kenal dengan kyungsoo dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan dio. Dan dia ingat.. mengingat dengan jelas kalau pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang dia temui sedang tertidur di gang, dimana dia berusaha memperkosa dan menggagahi pemuda imut itu.

"eh, khun.. kamu kenal dengan pemuda itu?"

"ya, jelas saja aku kenal minhoo, dia itu pemuda yang pernah aku sewa sebelum aku menikah dulu, lagipula kurasa kamu punya fotonya, aku pernah memperlihatkanmu fotonya bersamaku"

"aku ingat, dan aku pernah bertemu dengannya disebuah gang, kejadian itu baru kemarin, aku bersama taemin menemukan pemuda itu sedang tertidur dan yahh dia begitu menggairahkan"

"kamu tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya kan? Awas saja, jangan ganggu dia, sepertinya dia saat ini tidak ingin diganggu, aku ingin mengampirinya tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat"

"tidak, aku tidak sempat. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu teman atau simpanan kai, aku lihat dia mempunyai handphone kepunyaan kai"

"ah, mungkin kalian salah lihat"

"tidak, aku tidak salah lihat, lagipula kai sudah mengganti nomornya dan aku bisa menjamin kalau nomor kai ada pada pemuda itu"

Kedua orang yang diketahui bernama nichkhun dan minhoo berbicara dengan nada berbisik, supaya tidak terdengar oleh kyungsoo, temannya yang lain yang diketahu bernama taemin hanya diam saja mendengar dan menguping dengan seksama pembicaraan minho dan nichkhun.

Kyungsoo masih tidak memalingkan wajahnya, dia ingin segera turun dari bus ini dan segera berlari menjauh dari ketiga orang yang ternyata sudah mengenalnya itu. Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya, dan kyungsoo secepat kilat turun dari bus itu dan dibelakangnya ketiga orang yang kyungsoo hindari mengikutinya, sebenarnya bukan mengikuti, namun arah jalan mereka kebetulan sama, kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, dia berusaha berlari, namun dia tidak memperoleh tenaga yang cukup

Kyungsoo bergegas masuk ke sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari tikungan yang dia lewati, kyungsoo terpogoh-pogoh dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang lemah, padahal dulu dia tidak seperti ini, dimana dulu dia pernah dikejar oleh anak buah suruhan tuan kim dan kyungsoo dengan mudah bisa lolos. Tapi kini berlari kecil saja dia sudah kehabisan tenaga, mungkin ini efek dari berbagai masalah yang menimpanya, ya mungkin saja

Sesampai di café itu, kyungsoo kaget bukan main karena melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, dia adalah jongin. Kenapa jongin bisa ada disini? Batin kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin menyapa jongin, namun suaranya dihentikan oleh suara lain yang lebih keras darinya,

"kai, kami disini" kata suara itu dan kyungsoo berpaling, dia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat saat mengetahui asal sumber suara itu, dia adalah salah satu orang yang kyungsoo hindari di bus tadi, dan sepertinya dia menyapa jongin, karena kyungsoo melihat jongin langsung melambaikan tangannya. Mudah-mudahan saja kyungsoo salah

"hai minho, taemin, nichkhun, kalian kesini saja" ujar jongin yang masih belum menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo. Jongin masih tersenyum saat lambaian tangannya sudah turun dan seketika senyumnya lenyap dan berganti dengan tatapan kaget saat melihat kyungsoo yang berjarak 5 meter darinya,

"kyungsoo ya, kenapa disini?"

"jongin... kamu.. kamu berteman dengan mereka?"

Tamatlah riwayat kyungsoo kali ini, rahasianya kemungkinan akan terbongkar…

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Sudah setengah jalan nih, lika-liku kehidupan kyungsoo dan semua tetek bengeknya…he..he.. terima kasih untuk yang sudah **favorite, follow** dan terutama yang memberikan **Review**nya. Chap ini masih membutuhkan komentar kalian sebagai pembaca yang baik dan bijak. Salam Exo-L

**By fan_dio**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

"ya, mereka teman-temanku, soo, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kamu disini, kamu seharusnya istirahat, kamu masih sakit" kata jongin perhatian

"aku sudah baikan, tidak perlu cemas. Aku kesini untuk mencari pekerjaan" ungkap kyungsoo singkat

"mencari pekerjaan? Secepat ini, tolonglah soo, kamu seharusnya istirahat"

"aku sudah sehat, aku bisa menjamin itu, jadi tenang saja"

"baiklah kalau kamu sudah yakin begitu"

"jongin, se..sejak kapan kamu berteman dengan mereka?"

"mereka temanku sejak lama, kenapa? Kamu kenal mereka?" Tanya jongin sedikit heran,

"bukan, tapi tadi mereka memanggilmu kai, setahuku namamu jongin kan?"

"oh itu, kai adalah nama panggilan khusus dari teman-temanku, hanya teman-temanku"

"jadi aku juga bisa memanggilmu kai?"

"jangan, untukmu namaku tetap jongin, jangan panggil dengan panggilan yang lain"

"kenapa? Aku kan temanmu juga"

"kamu lebih dari teman, eh maksudku kamu itu sahabatku, jadi jongin lebih cocok"

"baiklah"

Jongin dan kyungsoo masih bergelut dengan percakapan mereka, mereka seakan lupa bahwa ada 3 orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Percakapan singkat antara jongin dan kyungsoo terus mendapat perhatian, terutama oleh nichkhun dan minhoo yang melemparkan pandangan tidak suka saat melihat keakraban antara jongin dan kyungsoo,

"eh khun, benarkan kataku, pemuda itu adalah simpanan kai, tidak salah lagi"

"kecilkan suaramu, aku tidak ingin kai mendengar kalimat bodohmu barusan"

"memangnya kenapa? Ini fakta, dan telah terbukti"

"kita pasti akan mendapat masalah"

"yah, mungkin, tapi aku tidak suka pemuda itu bersama kai"

"aku juga tidak suka, setelah merasakan service pemuda itu, rasanya aku ingin mengulangi 'dosa termanis' itu lagi"

"ingat isterimu Victoria. Dia wanita yang baik"

"aku juga tahu dia wanita yang baik, akukan hanya mengingat masa laluku bersama pemuda itu, hanya mengingat saja"

"kamu tadi berkata ingin mengulangi, memangnya kalian sudah melakukan itu? Bagaimana caranya? Kaliankan sesama pria"

"aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, aku hanya melakukan oral saja. Pemuda itu tidak ingin melakukan lebih dan aku menyanggupinya"

"wah, rasanya aku juga ingin memakai 'jasa' pemuda itu"

"jangan bicara sembarangan"

Bisik berbisik masih dilakukan oleh nichkhun dan minho, sedangkan teman mereka yang sedari tadi hanya diam, taemin, bergegas menghampiri jongin dan kyungsoo,

"kai, lama tidak jumpa"

"taemin, yah kita memang lama tidak berjumpa, aku pindah sekolah dan mungkin sedikit melupakan kalian, maaf"

"tidak masalah, yang penting hari ini kita bisa berkumpul lagi"

"oh ya, perkenalkan ini temanku kyungsoo, kyungsoo ini taemin"

Jongin memperkenalkan kyungsoo kepada taemin dan begitupun sebaliknya, kyungsoo menjabat taemin dengan ragu-ragu, tangannya bergetar, sedangkan taemin hanya santai saja melihat gaya kyungsoo berjabat tangan.

Nichkhun dan minhoo juga menghampiri jongin, kyungsoo dan taemin. Melihat kedatangan mereka berdua ini, kyungsoo menjadi gelisah, keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras dipelipisnya. Kyungsoo gugup dan cemas, karena nichkhun dan minho merupakan orang yang kyungsoo sebisa mungkin hindari.

"hai kai, perkenalkan kami juga kepada temanmu itu, dia siapa namanya?" Ujar minhoo dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dan langsung mengarah pada kyungsoo,

"namanya kyungsoo, dia temanku, baru beberapa minggu ini, dia itu penjaga.. maksudku dia itu salah satu siswa di sekolahku yang baru" ucap jongin

"kyungsoo? Bukannya dia namanya dio?" Tanya nichkhun heran

"khun, maksud kamu? Dia namanya kyungsoo, bukan dio"

"tapi..tapi.."

"ada apa? Apakah kamu kenal dengan kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan jongin untuk nichkhun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya, matilah sudah jika nichkhun berbicara jujur. Kyungsoo tidak ingin jongin mengetahui masa lalunya bersama nichkhun.

"eh, aku hanya pernah melihat orang yang mirip dengannya,hanya itu"

"begitu, baiklah, karena kyungsoo ada disini jadi dia akan ikut bergabung bersama kita"

"maaf, jongin, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kalian, aku pulang saja" ujar kyungsoo memelas, dia ingin menghindari percakapan yang terlalu jauh jika dia membiarkan dirinya lebih lama dengan teman-teman jongin, kyungsoo mungkin akan pingsan

"kenapa? Teman-temanku baik, kita hanya akan kumpul-kumpul saja, membicarakan music, dance atau sejenisnya. Kita tidak akan minum-minum atau apalah"

"bukan begitu jongin, kepalaku mendadak sakit jadi aku harus pulang, permisi semuanya" tutup kyungsoo, lalu bergegas berlari kecil untuk keluar dari café itu, dia menghiraukan panggilan jongin kepadanya,

Kyungsoo masih terus berlari kecil, setetes air matanya telah tumpah, kyungsoo sedikit lega, teman-teman jongin yang terkesan maniak itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu mengenainya, tapi sepeninggalnya kyungsoo tidak bisa menjamin apakah teman jongin itu bisa tetap menutup mulut atau tidak. Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Dia masih terus berlari hingga tiba di halte bus. Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk halte bus dan kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang baru tiba disampingnya,

"jo..jongin, kenapa kemari? Teman-temanmu bagaimana? Acaramu?"

"kyungsoo ya, aku mengejarmu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendirian"

"aku tidak apa-apa jongin"

"tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu sakit kepala, kamu itu tukang tidur sekaligus pelupa juga rupanya"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kalimat dari jongin itu, jongin meninggalkan teman-temannya hanya untuk memastikan kyungsoo selamat dan sampai ke apartemennya,

"teman-temanmu bagaimana?"

"mereka tidak masalah, lagipula acaraku itu tidak terlalu penting"

"mobilmu?"

"aku tidak memakai mobil, aku memakai motorku dan motor itu aku titip kepada mereka saja, mobil taemin sedang ada dibengkel dan motorku sepertinya berguna untuk mereka"

"…"

"jadi kita bersama-sama kali ini naik bus"

"memangnya kamu terbiasa naik bus?"

"eh..he..he.. tidak, dan kali ini aku akan membiasakannya"

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah mendengar pernyataan dari jongin, sedangkan jongin begitu gembira saat melihat kyungsoo tertawa lepas dan lebar, jongin terus saja memperhatikan bibir kyungsoo yang seakan mau tumpah dan bentuknya yang menyerupai hati itu.

Jongin dan kyungsoo menaiki bus yang baru saja berhenti, mereka tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdiri disamping pintu masuk bus. Posisi mereka berhadap hadapan, dan ini membuat kyungsoo leluasa menatap jongin, jonginpun yang ditatap oleh kyungsoo mencoba tidak memalingkan wajahnya, walau jongin terasa mual karena ini kali pertama dia menaiki bus dan berdiri, tapi dia menahan rasa mualnya itu, dia mencoba menikmati wajah imut dan polos kyungsoo didepannya sebagai obat rasa mualnya.

Kyungsoo sesekali memperhatikan pasangan namja dan yeoja yang sepertinya sangat mesra dipojok kursi bus. Dia terus memperhatikan bagaimana si namja itu memegang tangan dan membelai rambut si yeoja. Kyungsoo jujur sangat iri dengan mereka, kyungsoo tidak mungkin mengalami hal 'normal' seperti itu. Andai saja dia bisa mencintai wanita, maka mungkin saja saat ini kyungsoo akan memperlihatkan kepada dunia bagaimana seharusnya muda-mudi meluapkan rasa cintanya, pikiran kyungsoo ini sedikit melupakan bahwa ada jongin yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikannya.

15 menit kemudian, jongin dan kyungsoo tiba di apartemen jongin. Jongin menyuruh kyungsoo untuk makan terlebih dahulu dan meminum obat penghilang sakit kepala, kyungsoo hanya menurut saja, dia makan namun tidak meminum obat penghilang sakit kepala, karena dia memang tidak sakit kepala, itu hanya alasan kyungsoo agar bisa pulang. Kyungsoo pura-pura meminum obat berbentuk sirup cair itu.

Kyungsoo menidurkan dirinya di ranjang dan pikirannya masih terus memikirkan banyak hal. Rencananya untuk mencari pekerjaan hari ini gagal total dan malah terdampar bersama teman jongin tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian kyungsoo tertidur pulas

Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo tertidur, hanya bisa mengembangkan senyum khasnya. Dia beruntung mengenal seorang do kyungsoo yang telah memberi warna dalam hidupnya yang membosankan.

Jongin beranjak dan mencari tas sekolahnya, dia memang tadi membawa tas sekolah dan segala perlengkapannya ke apartemennya, karena jongin akan bermalam lagi di apartemennya, bersama kyungsoo tentunya.

Jongin membuka tas sekolahnya dan mendapati sesuatu, buku harian ibunya dan satu lagi buku harian, ya buku harian kyungsoo. Rupanya jongin sedikit lupa dengan buku kyungsoo yang jatuh di sekolah anyang high school dulu, dimana jongin memungutnya. Jongin memegang buku itu dan berencana membukanya, tapi dia ragu, jongin tidak mempunyai hak untuk membaca isi buku itu. Itu privasi kyungsoo. Jongin lalu membawa buku itu menuju kamar dimana kyungsoo saat ini sedang tertidur. Jongin berencana membuat kejutan dengan cara menaruh buku itu tepat disamping kyungsoo dan ketika kyungsoo bangun maka buku itu akan menjadi ucapan selamat bangun untuknya.

Jongin menaruh buku kyungsoo itu tepat disamping kyungsoo, karena posisi kyungsoo yang dipinggir, maka hanya sedikit ruang untuk buku itu. Jongin menepuk-nepuk buku itu singkat dan tersenyum kecil, jongin berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan dan dia membalikkan badannya kembali saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh, dan ternyata yang jatuh adalah buku kyungsoo. Jongin melihat buku itu jatuh dengan keadaan terbuka, rupanya kyungsoo sedang membalikkan badan dan buku itu terhempas oleh selimut yang digunakan kyungsoo.

Jongin memungut buku yang terbuka itu, namun dia berhenti saat melihat tulisan yang lumayan besar dari kyungsoo, yang menggunakan tinta merah. Jongin tidak ada pilihan untuk tidak membaca tulisan kyungsoo itu. Jongin akhirnya mengangkat buku itu dan membaca tulisan kyungsoo dengan seksama…

Dan dunia jongin seakan runtuh, jongin berharap dia salah baca atau sedang bermimpi. Kalimat yang dia baca dari buku itu membuatnya lemas seketika. Jongin membolak-balik lembaran buku itu. Ekspresinya detik itu kosong dan datar. Dia seakan tidak percaya dengan kalimat itu, jongin seakan-akan ingin segera merobek buku itu, lalu membakarnya dan tanpa sadar jongin berteriak,

"TIDAK…tidak mungkin..."

Teriakan jongin yang tiba-tiba itu membangunkan kyungsoo. Dia memicingkan matanya dan mencari sumber suara, dia mendapati jongin yang berlutut tepat disampingnya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari pembaringannya dan menghampiri jongin dan seketika matanya tidak lagi mengantuk saat melihat buku rahasia alias buku hariannya telah terbuka dan tepat di depannya.

"jo..jongin, kenapa buku harianku ada padamu?"

"…"

"jongin, tolong jawablah, kamu tidak membacanya kan?"

"…"

"seseorang tidak boleh membaca buku harian orang lain, kamu pasti tahu itu"

"…"

"jongin, jawablah.. kumohon"

"kyungsoo, apa itu semua benar? Katakan kalau itu tidak benar? Tidak benar"

"apanya? aku tidak mengerti"

"jangan pura-pura" jongin meninggikan suaranya,

"ada apa ini jongin, aku betul-betul tidak mengerti" kyungsoo berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, buku hariannya kini sudah ada ditangannya dengan posisi yang tertutup rapat.

"apa benar kamu itu gigolo? Pelacur pria? Hah… jawab"

"jongin, jangan seenaknya mengatai orang pelacur"

"maaf kyungsoo, tapi itu fakta, yang tertulis di buku itu"

"jo..jongin aku.."

"apa benar sudah ada 9 pria yang memakai 'jasa'mu? Apa benar? Katakan.."

"itu..itu.. maafkan aku jongin, tapi"

"katakan saja kyungsoo, jujur padaku"

Nafas jongin sudah tersengal-sengal, kemarahannya sudah sampai diubun-ubunnya, namun dia mencoba untuk menahannya, dia adalah seorang kim yang kuat, begitulah doktrin yang selalu ayahnya berikan untuknya. Dilain pihak kyungsoo ingin menangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kata dan dengan satu kedipan mata saja maka air matanya dipastikan akan terjatuh dan mengalir deras

"apa urusanmu? Ini hidupku, kamu bukan apa-apaku"

"katakan kyungsoo, jadi itu benar?"

"kenapa kamu ingin tahu jongin, kamu bukan apa-apaku.."

"aku..aku.. aku MENCINTAIMU kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu…"

"jo..jongin.. kamu bilang apa?"

"aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kamu dinodai oleh orang lain, aku tidak ingin. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu dan akan menjagamu sampai mati, aku peduli padamu. Dan kalimat dibuku itu membuatku….sakit... sangat sakit"

"…"

"puas sekarang kyungsoo, aku sudah jujur kepadamu dengan perasaanku. Kamu mungkin akan menganggapku hina dengan rasa cintaku ini, tapi aku tulus mencintaimu"

"jongin.. aku..aku pusing jongin"

"lihat dirimu dan buka hatimu kyungsoo, aku merasakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, mudah-mudahan itu memang benar. Izinkan aku menjadi pendampingmu seumur hidup" ungkap jongin, dia malah sedikit lupa dengan status lama kyungsoo yang seorang gigolo itu, oleh karena pengungkapan cintanya yang mendadak ini,

Jongin saat ini tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, dia tersedu-sedu saat saat mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada kyungsoo. Sifat manly-nya hilang saat pengungkapan cinta 'terlarang' itu. Doktrin ayahnya sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk jongin.

Kyungsoo juga pertahanannya telah runtuh, dia bersimpuh disamping jongin dan menangis terisak-isak. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jongin yang maskulin dan terkesan 'pecinta wanita' itu bisa jatuh cinta dengannya. Ada perasaan sedikit lega dihatinya, ternyata cintanya selama ini yang dia pendam tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kyungsoo berusaha mendapatkan suaranya kembali,

"aku akan jujur jongin, aku memang dimasa lalu menyewakan jasaku kepada lelaki yang menyukaiku, itu demi uang. Uang untuk pengobatan appa angkatku yang mengidap asma yang parah. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengan mereka dan hanya melakukan oral saja dan memang jumlah lelaki yang memakai jasaku itu ada... ada 9 orang, termasuk temanmu nichkhun itu…"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia bertekad akan membongkar saja rahasianya ini kepada jongin, sudah kepalang basah

"…aku melakukannya untuk mendapat uang dengan cepat, tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan selain itu, demi appaku. appaku hanya seorang penjaga sekolah dan aku sesekali membantunya. Aku tidak sekalipun pernah berciuman bibir dengan ke 9 lelaki itu, mereka hanya mencium bagian dari bawah leher saja, tidak lebih. Hal ini juga aku ceritakan dibuku harianku itu, kamu bisa membaca versi lengkapnya. Dan aku minta maaf karena temanmu nichkhun itu pernah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku. Dia tidak salah, ini semua kesalahanku. Dan aku jujur memang pernah mencoba untuk menggeluti pekerjaanku itu secara permanen, namun aku sadar itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Aku minta maaf" tutup kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengakhiri penuturannya dengan tatapan lesu, walau memang bebannya kini sedikit berkurang karena kejujurannya itu, namun dia takut jongin akan benci dan mengusirnya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan penuturan kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan membisu, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia memandang keluar jendela kamar. 10 menit berlalu dengan kebisuan yang mencekam, lalu jongin beranjak dan memeluk kyungsoo erat

"maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bahwa hidupmu sedemikian menderita dan rumit, maafkan aku"

"jongin..bukan salahmu, untuk apa minta maaf"

"maafkan aku yang tadi membentakmu, aku memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"tidak usah meminta maaf lagi jongin, saat ini kita mempunyai hubungan"

"maksudmu?"

"aku juga mencintaimu jongin, sangat mencintaimu"

"benarkah? aku tidak salah dengar?"

"kamu tidak salah dengar, aku mencintaimu"

"kyungsoo ya, terima kasih karena mau menerima cintaku"

"aku seharusnya yang berterima kasih, kamu mau menerima aku yang serba kekurangan ini"

"jangan berkata begitu kyungie"

"kyungie? Panggilan baru lagi untukku?"

"yah, aku sudah meminta izin padamu sejak dulu untuk memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang"

"sejak kapan?"

"ya sejak dulu, dan aku minta kamu hanya memanggilku dengan nama lahirku saja jongin"

"baiklah jongin"

Jongin dan kyungsoo saling menumpahkan perasaannya, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari rasa yang saat ini mereka berdua rasakan, dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Kyungsoo dan jongin kembali saling merangkul dan tidak ingin memisahkan rangkulan mereka. untung saja hanya mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu, andai saja ada orang lain dalam ruangan itu juga, maka orang itu pasti akan menggelengkan kepala dan berkata dunia akan segera kiamat. Tapi itulah cinta, cinta yang tidak memandang gender dan status.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Beberapa minggu kemudian,

Tuan kim mondar-mandir diruangannya, pekerjaan di perusahaannya dia serahkan kepada wakil sekaligus orang kepercayaannya, Yan hyun suk. Tuan kim saat ini bersama anak buah kepercayaannya kris dan lay,

"kris, ini sudah beberapa minggu, dan kabar dari bocah itu belum juga ada"

"maafkan kami tuan, kami sudah mencari dimana kira-kira jejak bocah itu tuan, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya tuan"

"sebenarnya apa kesulitan kalian? Apakah kalian butuh beberapa teman lagi untuk mencari bocah do itu? Akan aku tambahkan"

"tidak tuan, saya dan lay saja sudah cukup, kami juga mempunyai rekan kerja lain yang bisa kami suruh untuk membantu tuan, jadi tidak usah ada penambahan orang lagi"

"yakin? Tapi kenapa sampai hari ini aku ragu dengan cara kerja kalian, dulu kalian begitu mudahnya mendapatkan informasi mengenai bocah itu, mengenai ayah angkatnya yang telah meninggal, jumlah utangnya, menculik bocah itu, mengelabui wakil kepala sekolah tempat bocah itu bekerja dan sebagainya, tapi kini aku melihat kinerja kalian sangat menurun, ada apa? Apa gaji kalian kurang? Kalian jauh-jauh aku sewa dari china dan aku ingin yang terbaik dari kalian"

"sekali lagi maaf tuan, kami akan berusaha, berikan kami kesempatan lagi"

"baiklah, aku percaya dengan kalian dan aku akan memberikan kesempatan lagi. kabari jika bocah itu sudah kalian temukan"

"baik tuan"

Kris dan lay membungkuk dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan kerja tuan kim. Perasaan mereka berdua berkecamuk, mereka dilematis. Kris dan lay pusing dengan sikap tegas tuan kim tadi, mereka tidak ingin tuan muda jongin ketahuan bersama dengan kyungsoo, namun mereka juga tidak bisa terus-terusan berbohong kepada tuan kim bahwa kyungsoo belum ditemukan, tuan kim yang membayar mereka. mereka tahu benar bahwa kyungsoo saat ini tengah berada di apartemen tuan muda jongin.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

2 minggu sudah jongin dan kyungsoo resmi 'berpacaran'. Mereka sehari-hari tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang, dan tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. sekarang mereka fokus bagaimana memadukan penyatuan hati dan dapat bertahan hingga mereka mati.

Jongin melarang kyungsoo untuk mencari pekerjaan dulu, namun kyungsoo tetap ngotot untuk minggu ini mencari pekerjaan dan tidak ingin selalu membebani jongin, walau memang jongin tidak merasa terbebani, dia memperoleh uang yang tentu saja dari ayahnya, tuan kim untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka

"jongin, aku sebenarnya sangat malu, kamu sudah mengetahui rahasia yang telah lama aku simpan dengan rapat dan rahasiaku itu tidak membuatmu untuk berhenti mencintaiku, aku malu. Bagaimana dengan perjodohanmu? Seharusnya kamu itu memilih seorang wanita, bukannya pria miskin sepertiku"

"jangan berkata begitu kyungsoo ya, saat pertemuan pertama kita waktu aku dulu menabrakmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu soo. Dan perasaan cinta itu tidak berubah hingga saat ini, malah semakin besar dan sulit terbendung"

"tapi.."

"mengenai perjodohan yang dilakukan appaku, kamu tenang saja, aku akan menggagalkan perjodohan itu, lagipula mendiang ommaku tidak setuju dengan adanya perjodohan, ommaku membebaskan anaknya untuk memilih sendiri pasangan hidupnya"

"tapi jongin, appamu pasti mempunyai pertimbangan dan ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Mungkin dia ingin cepat mendapatkan seorang cucu, dan jika kamu denganku aku tidak mungkin dapat memberikan itu"

"jangan khawatir kyungsoo ya, aku akan berjuang untuk cinta kita. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan appaku, tapi bukan sekarang, aku butuh waktu"

"jongin, aku juga berharap demikian, dan semoga cinta kita ini mendapat restu"

Jongin lalu memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang, hembusan angin yang berasal dari luar teras apartemen membuat rambut mereka tersapu dengan indah. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia, kini dia dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang yang dicintainya. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Baekhyun, dan sehun berkumpul di samping ruangan sekolahnya, mereka berdua sedang mengobrol mengenai kyungsoo, dan saat itu minah muncul lagi,

"eh minah, kamu itu cewek. kenapa selalu berkumpul dengan kita?" Tanya sehun jutek,

"memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh. Aku ingin mendengar perkembangan terbaru kyungsoo, kalian sudah menemukannya?" Tanya minah, dia cuek dengan celotehan sehun tadi

"belum, sebenarnya aku juga belum berusaha mencari kyungsoo, aku hanya saat ini menunggunya, siapa tahu dia kembali kesekolah ini" jawab baekhyun lemas

"apa tidak ada bayangan kemana kyungsoo pergi? Kalian lumayan kenal dengan dia"

"oh, jadi kamu mendekati kami, karena kami ini teman dekat kyungsoo? Begitu?" Tanya sehun kejam

"bukan begitu, jangan berfikiran macam-macam" tangkis minah singkat

"aku sendiri tidak mempunyai bayangan kemana kyungsoo pergi, setahuku dia itu tertutup dan tidak mempunyai teman diluar sekolah" kata baekhyun

"…"

"selain aku dan sehun, kyungsoo terlihat akrab dengan anak baru, anak tahun ketiga. kalau tidak salah namanya itu kim..kim.. kim siapa ya, Kim jo.. joonmeyon atau siapa, aku lupa" ujar baekhyun terbata-bata

"jangan bicara sembarangan, kim joonmeyon alias suho hyung tidak akrab dengan kyungsoo hyung. Dia itu ketua osis yang sibuk" kata sehun

"bukan, bukan dia. Aku hanya bercanda menyebut namanya. yang jelas marganya itu kim dan dia mempunyai ciri kulit kecoklatan dan eksotis, berbeda dengan kulit korea pada umumnya" tukas baekhyun sambil terus berfikir

Minah terdiam, marga kim, Marga yang sama dengannya. Tapi marga kim adalah marga terbesar yang ada di korea, dan ada banyak warga korea yang bermarga itu. lagipula minah tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. minah lalu teringat tujuan keduanya untuk menemui baekhyun dan sehun,

"oh ya, suratku masih ada pada kalian kan? Boleh surat itu aku minta kembali?"

Baekhyun lalu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink. Dia menyerahkan surat itu kepada minah dan minah menerima dan memasukkannya ke tas kecilnya

"bagaimana dengan acara barbeque oleh taeyeon noona? Kamu ingin mengajak siapa?" Tanya minah kepada baekhyun,

"ini party untuk anak tahun ketiga saja dan tidak boleh ada anak tahun dibawahnya yang ikut"

"aduh, kamu ini bodoh juga ya, acara seperti ini dibolehkan untuk membawa satu teman, terserah, pasangan atau teman biasa"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak sehun" tukas baekhyun singkat, sehun yang mendengar namanya disebut itu otomatis bersorak riang dan tertawa senang

"kenapa harus sehun? Kenapa bukan pacar kamu sendiri? Atau kamu belum punya pacar?" Tanya minah dengan pandangan selidik,

"itu..itu.. terserah aku, mau mengajak siapa saja"

"seharusnya kamu mengajak aku saja" ujar minah memelas,

"tidak, kamu terlalu cerewet. Kamukan punya teman anak tahun ketiga, suruh salah satu dari mereka untuk mengajakmu"

"menyebalkan. Aku pergi dulu dan kalian jangan kaget saat melihatku dipesta itu"

Minah lalu melangkah pergi, dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ditengah jalan dia berpapasan dengan jiyoon. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan pandangan tidak senang dan selanjutnya memalingkan muka. Baekhyun dan sehun yang memperhatikan minah dan jiyoon dari jarak jauh hanya bisa menggeleng-gelang kepala, 'dasar perempuan' batin baekhyun dan sehun bersamaan

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Pesta barbeque yang diadakan oleh Taeyeon, salah seorang mantan siswi anyang high school yang lulus tahun lalu sangat ramai. Pesta itu sangat meriah dengan kehadiran pasangan namja dan yeoja yang memenuhi ruangan pesta. Pesta itu diadakan dihalaman kebun terbuka yang memang luas. Bau daging yang dipanggang sangat menggugah selera. Telah banyak tamu undangan yang datang, yang memang sebagian besar adalah siswa tahun ketiga dan alumni tahun lalu.

Baekhyun dan sehun juga telah datang, mereka memakai baju kemeja terbaik mereka. Mereka ingin tampil sempurna. Mata baekhyun melirik sana-sini, sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang. Dia memang mencari seseorang, namja tinggi yang bernama chanyeol. Sehun yang melihat ekor mata baekhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya, dia sudah hafal dengan gaya baekhyun ini.

'aku tahu hyung pasti mencari chanyeol hyung. Aku akan mencari bukti mengenai rasa suka baek hyung yang tidak wajar itu. Dan bila buktinya telah ada, maka aku akan barter dengan videoku yang ada di baek hyung, aku memang jenius…" batin sehun nista

Baekhyun masih memandang berkeliling saat dia melihat yeoja, dia kenal dengan yeoja itu, yang ternyata adalah minah. Minah membuktikan ucapannya untuk datang ke pesta ini.

"minah, kamu datang dengan siapa?"

"aku datang bersama gain sunbae, aku memaksanya untuk mengajakku. Kenapa? Tidak senang?"

"bukan begitu, kamu tidak cocok untuk acara seperti ini. Ini bukan acara yang girly atau teens. Kamu pasti tidak akan betah"

Minah tidak menanggapi pernyataan baekhyun, dia tersenyum singkat dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu masuk, dan dia langsung tertegun dan terdiam saat melihat 'seseorang' yang sangat dia kenal masuk kedalam halaman kebun pesta. Dia adalah kakaknya, jongin. Dan ternyata jongin tidak sendiri, dia bersama seseorang juga yang selama ini minah cari-cari. Jongin datang bersama kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak tampan dengan kemeja berwarna merah muda, namun masih menampilkan sisi maskulinnya dengan gaya rambut yang poninya dinaikkan. Minah seketika terpesona dengan wajah dan penampilan kyungsoo. Sedangkan baekhyun dan sehun yang menyadari bahwa kyungsoo ada di pesta ini juga bersorak senang. Sehun ingin berteriak memanggil dan menyambut kyungsoo, tapi baekhyun menahan pundak dan membekap mulut sehun.

Jongin melangkah mendekat kearah baekhyun, sehun dan minah. Minah lalu gugup dan gelisah, namun kehadiran kakaknya yang bersama kyungsoo, menimbulkan tanda tanya di hatinya,

"oppa, oppa di undang juga ke pesta ini?"

"tentu minah sayang, oppa ini sudah tahun ketiga dan oppa mendapatkan undangan, seharusnya oppa yang harus bertanya kepadamu, kenapa bisa disini?"

"aku hanya partner sunbaeku yang diundang oppa"

Minah masih memperhatikan kyungsoo yang ada dibelakang jongin. bukan...bukan... minah salah lihat, bukan dibelakang jongin, tapi disamping kanan jongin dan kyungsoo memegang erat lengan jongin, sangat erat, seperti sepasang kekasih dalam film-film klasik,

"ada hubungan apa oppa dengan kyungsoo?" Tanya minah selidik

Mendengar pertanyaan minah, jongin terdiam dan kyungsoo cepat-cepat melepaskan pegangan tangannya

'ah sial, minah adalah adik jongin… atau… pacar jongin?' batin kyungsoo stress

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Exo lagi ada di Indonesia. Selamat bagi kalian yang bisa menonton konser mereka di Jakarta. Untuk FF ini, Komentarnya lagi ya lewat kotak **Review**, untuk mengetahui pendapat reader semua dengan chapter 9 ini. Jelek atau bagaimana? Salam Exo-L


	10. Chapter 10

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Jongin terlihat gugup disodorkan pertanyaan yang sensitif untuknya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu memandang bergantian antara minah dan kyungsoo,

"kyungsoo itu teman oppa, kamu tahu sendirikan jika oppa itu baru pindah di sekolahmu dan kyungsoolah yang pertama oppa kenal" ucap jongin masih gugup

"jadi oppa tahu dimana kyungsoo oppa tinggal selama ini?" Tanya minah kembali, yang masih memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan kurang percaya, minah tidak berani memandang kyungsoo

"itu..oppa. oppa baru saja tahu"

"kyungsoo oppa selama ini tinggal dimana?"

"untuk apa kamu bertanya begitu minah?"

"ya aku mau tahu saja, beberapa minggu ini, kami sebagai siswa dan siswi sekolah anyang high school sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan kyungsoo oppa, dia tidak memberitahu kami semua alamat barunya" jawab minah dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"kyungsoo tinggal.. dia tinggal bersama keluarga barunya, keluarga dari pihak appa angkatnya, ya begitulah" jongin terpaksa berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa kyongsoo tinggal berdua di apartemennya. Sedangkan kyungsoo membelalakkan mata belonya mendengar penuturan jongin yang tanpa konfirmasi padanya. Tapi kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan dirinya, mungkin jongin mengatakan ini untuk menyelamatkan dan membuat kyungsoo hidup dengan tenang bersamanya.

Minah yang diberikan penjelasan oleh kakaknya hanya mengangguk saja, dia sebenarnya masih mempunyai pertanyaan lain seputar kyungsoo, tapi niat bertanya itu dia urungkan karena sepertinya sang empunya pesta, taeyeon telah menuju halaman kebun tempat diadakannya pesta itu. Pesta itu dimulai dengan sedikit kata sambutan yang membosankan, setelah itu acara makan dan bersulang bisa dimulai. Suara riuh oleh pasangan namja-yeoja kembali membahana.

Minah masih belum menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan kyungsoo dipesta ini. Tuhan telah mengabulkan permohonannya. dia mencari celah untuk bisa berbicara berdua dengan kyungsoo. Ya kali ini minah mencoba untuk berusaha sendiri. Dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi selama ini, minah menjadi kurang yakin untuk meminta tolong ke baekhyun. Karena baekhyun sendiri sepertinya kesulitan mendapatkan pasangan, itu pikiran minah saat ini.

Kyungsoo yang beberapa menit lalu berpisah tempat dengan jongin, membuat minah mempunyai peluang. Minah melihat jongin sedang berbicara panjang lebar dengan chanyeol, baekhyun dan beberapa orang yang minah tidak tahu namanya, sedangkan sehun saat ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Minah mendekati kyungsoo yang sedang mengganti gelas jusnya. Minah dengan gaya yang gugup berhasil sampai ketempat kyungsoo,

"dio..eh, kyung..kyungsoo oppa, bisa berbicara sebentar?" Tanya minah yang serasa ingin pingsan dengan pertanyaannya sendiri,

"ya, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" kyungsoo berbalik dan tersenyum kepada minah, bibir khas bentuk hatinya menghipnotis minah, namun minah cepat tersadar dengan tujuannya

"kyungsoo oppa, ini.. itu..aduh aku lupa, eh, ini surat untuk oppa, dan jangan dibuka disini, buka saja di rumah nanti"

"surat? Surat untukku, dari siapa?"

"nanti juga oppa akan tahu"

"oh, terima kasih, nanti dirumah aku buka dan maaf, kamu apanya jongin, kamu adiknya atau pacarnya?"

"oppa, aku adiknya jongin. lucu sekali oppa sebut aku pacar kakakku sendiri"

"oh.. maaf"

"baiklah kyungsoo oppa, aku permisi dulu"

Tutup minah sembari berlalu menuju kerumunan anak tahun ketiga, seniornya. Minah sangat senang, akhirnya surat yang telah lama terpendam di tangan baekhyun itu bisa sampai juga ke kyungsoo. minah tidak sabar dengan reaksi kyungsoo nanti

Kyungsoo masih terus memandang minah yang menghilang dibalik kerumunan yeoja yang memang jumlahnya paling banyak di halaman pesta. Kyungsoo ingin memasukkan surat minah kedalam kantong celananya, namun surat itu diambil secara mendadak oleh seseorang, surat itu diambil oleh jongin,

"kyungsoo ya, jangan terima surat ini, kumohon" kata jongin dengan sedikit berbisik

"jongin, memangnya kenapa? Ini mungkin surat pertemanan. Jaman sekarang memakai surat itu masih wajar"

"bukan begitu, sepertinya adikku itu menyukaimu" ucap jongin menghela nafasnya dengan berat,

"dimana kamu tahu?" Tanya kyungsoo heran,

"ya aku tahu, dulu minah pernah bilang bahwa dia suka dengan seseorang disekolahnya, dan orang itu bernama Dio. Dan itu kamu kyungsoo ya. Aku juga akhir-akhir ini baru tahu bahwa namamu dulu itu dio. Nickhun memanggilmu dio. Minah juga dan temanku chanyeol pernah memanggimu dengan nama dio"

"benar jongin, dulu sebelum aku tahu siapa namaku yang sebenarnya, dio adalah namaku. Dan setelah aku tahu nama dan margaku, do kyungsoo. Aku jadi mengganti nama dan menggunakan nama yang sekarang, dan oleh sebab nama ini juga aku mengalami banyak hal yang tidak kuharapkan terjadi dalam hidupku"

"apa itu soo?"

"aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini dulu, tapi sesuai janjiku aku akan menceritakannya nanti kepadamu"

"jangan terlalu sering menyimpan 'rahasia', kamu perlu membaginya dan aku menjamin aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu" ucap jongin yakin

"terima kasih jongin, aku percaya padamu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya, aku harap kamu bisa mengerti itu" tutup kyungsoo,

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia memandang surat pink adiknya minah untuk kyungsoo, dan tanpa berfikir panjang jongin merobek surat itu menjadi 16 bagian dan serpihan robekannya itu dia jejalkan dan dibuang dipanggangan daging yang membara

"aku sangat menyesal kenapa harus adikku sendiri yang menyukaimu, kyungsoo ya. Aku bersaing dengan adikku sendiri" desis jongin dengan nada galau

"bukan salahmu" kyungsoo menenangkan jongin, mata kyungsoo terus memperhatikan robekan surat minah yang telah menghitam,

Jongin melakukan ini karena dia berstatus pacar resmi kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo sebenarnya mau tahu isi surat minah itu, tapi jongin telah membakarnya. Dan tanpa jongin dan kyungsoo ketahui, sehun melihat surat minah yang telah menjadi abu. Sehun tidak tinggal diam, dia merekam adegan pengrobekan dan pembakaran surat minah. Entah mengapa sehun merasa perlu melakukan ini, sebagai bukti nanti bila kata-katanya tidak dipercayai oleh baekhyun. Sehun kembali tersenyum karena dia sudah mempunyai 2 file rekaman, satu file pengrobekan surat dan satunya lagi file adegan taeyeon yang memasukkan obat tidur diminuman baekhyun. Dan sehun tidak memberitahukan baekhyun atas hal ini dan sebentar lagi sehun akan mendapatkan file ketiganya, yang kemungkinan berisi file adegan apa yang dilakukan taeyeon kepada baekhyun dikamarnya. Ide ini sehun dapatkan dari baekhyun sendiri yang sering menyimpan kamera tersembunyi dikamarnya. Usaha nekat sehun ini adalah upayanya untuk menukar file video mesumnya yang saat ini aman bersama baekhyun dengan file video baekhyun vs taeyeon. Sehun tertawa senang, dia merasa sangat cerdas

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di apartemen jongin,

Kyungsoo pagi ini akan mencari pekerjaan, dia bertekad tidak akan pulang bila belum dapat pekerjaan juga, sudah 3 minggu dia berdiam diri dikamar atas rekomendasi jongin. jongin yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dan bersiap-siap pergi kesekolahnya menghampiri kyungsoo,

"kyungsoo ya, yakin hari ini mau mencari pekerjaan baru?"

"yakin jongin, aku sudah sehat, kamu lihatkan aku bisa pergi ke pesta teman-temanmu"

"baiklah, tapi jenis pekerjaan apa yang kamu inginkan, aku bisa membantumu masuk keperusahaan appaku"

"tolonglah jongin, jangan bahas itu lagi, aku akan berusaha sendiri. Mungkin aku akan bekerja di café atau restoran, yah semacam itulah"

"baiklah, kau tidak akan memaksamu, asal kamu senang dan bahagia, aku pasti akan mengizinkan"

"mengizinkan? Apa kita sudah menjadi suami-suami.. eh, maksudnya pasangan resmi dalam ikatan per…nikah…an" kyungsoo menjeda kata terakhirnya

"ya mengizinkan, aku sekarang adalah pasanganmu dan yah begitulah, kamu pasti tahu maksudku"

"…"

"dan satu lagi, tolong jangan melakukan pekerjaan lamamu.."

"maksudnya menjadi penjaga sekolah?"

"bukan.. eh, menjadi pemuas atau apalah namanya, please"

"jongin, tenang saja. Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama, percayalah"

"aku percaya.. sangat percaya"

"…"

"baiklah kyungsoo ya, aku pergi dulu, aku sarapan disekolah saja, sebentar lagi pesanan makanan datang, kamu sarapan, makan yang banyak"

Jongin lalu mengecup singkat kening kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan dia berharap jongin akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya di bibirnya, namun kyungsoo tidak berharap terlalu banyak, ada orang yang menyayanginya seperti jongin saja kyungsoo sangat bersyukur dan tidak ingin berfikiran macam-macam. Dan beberapa menit kemudian jongin telah berada di jalan raya bersama mobilnya untuk menuju kesekolah

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo turun dari bus. Dia menelusuri jalan yang pernah dia lewati. Kyungsoo hari ini akan segera melamar pekerjaan disebuah café. Bukan café tempat dia bertemu jongin bersama teman-temannya, kyungsoo memilih café yang lain untuk mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan. Kyungsoo melamar pekerjaan dengan tangan kosong, tanpa berkas dan dia berdoa semoga saja pimpinan cafe itu bisa menerimanya bekerja.

Kyungsoo memasuki café yang lumayan besar, kyungsoo sengaja memilih café itu karena bentuk bangunannya yang bagus dan berselera tinggi. Kyungsoo akan mencoba melamar dicafe itu. Dia menemui pelayan yang sedang bekerja dan pelayan itu mohon sejenak untuk memanggil penanggung jawab café itu,

"maaf, ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya si pengurus café

"maaf tuan, aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di café tuan, apakah aku bisa diterima?"

"maaf, kami saat ini tidak sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru, cari tempat lain saja"

"tapi tuan, sepertinya café ini butuh tambahan karyawan tuan, kafe ini ramai dan nampaknya pelayan disini kewalahan"

"maaf, tapi pegawai disini porsinya sudah proporsional dan tidak perlu tambahan lagi, tapi kamu terlihat sangat yakin diterima disini, kamu lulusan SMA mana?"

"maaf, tuan. Aku hanya lulus sekolah lanjutan tingkat pertama dan tidak melanjutkan lagi"

"begitu ya, sayang sekali semua pegawai disini harus pandai dan berpendidikan"

"tapi tuan, aku…"

"sudahlah anak muda, kami tidak menerima pegawai lagi" tutup si pengurus café lalu membalikkan badannya menuju ruangan khusus pegawai,

Kyungsoo menunduk sedih, ternyata dia tidak diterima. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar café itu, dia akan terus berusaha, café kedua mungkin akan menerimanya

Di dalam café, terlihat seorang yeoja yang memperhatikan kyungsoo sedari tadi, dia memanggil si pengurus café yang tadi menolak kyungsoo bekerja.

"woo, kenapa kamu menolak pemuda itu bekerja disini?"

"maaf nona besar, tapi café ini betul-betul sudah tidak butuh pegawai, appa noona nanti akan marah bila tahu saya menambah pegawai seenaknya"

"diam, sekarang juga kamu panggil pemuda itu, terima dia bekerja disini. Hari ini juga dia bekerja. Kalau tidak, aku akan menyuruh appaku untuk memecatmu, sekarang"

"ba..baik, saya akan memanggil pemuda itu"

Setelah itu, woo yang sudah hampir tua itu cepat-cepat berlari dan mengejar kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh dari café, untung saja dia bisa cepat dan dapat mengejar kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget karena dia dipanggil kembali, dan panggilan itu adalah panggilan untuk bekerja. Kyungsoo langsung hari ini bekerja, dia diberikan seragam pegawai yang baru dan café itu mau tidak mau terpaksa menambah satu karyawannya,

Yeoja yang menyuruh agar kyungsoo diterima itu, tertawa senang dan penuh kemenangan. Dia berencana hari ini juga menjalankan aksinya. Aksi yang dilakukan untuk memiliki kyungsoo selamanya, ya selamanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo bekerja dengan baik, dia sangat mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya. Dia mudah belajar untuk melayani pelanggan dan dengan cepat dia juga bisa menghafal jenis-jenis kopi yang biasa dipesan oleh tamu café yang datang. Dia dengan cekatan melayani pelanggan dengan sabar. Banyak pelanggan, terutama pelanggan yeoja centil yang menggodanya, memegang tangannya, bahkan ada yang menepuk pantat seksi (?) nya, kyungsoo berusaha sabar, dia masih bisa menerima jika pelanggan itu tidak berbuat lebih kepadanya. Dan kyungsoo tahu rata-rata pelanggan di café tempat dia bekerja adalah orang-orang kaya yang menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam hanya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi atau mocca,

Kyungsoo masuk kedapur, dia tersenyum pada salah satu pegawai disana, pegawai itu balik tersenyum dan bergegas keluar untuk mengantarkan pesanan selanjutnya. Kyungsoo membawa ponsel jongin, yang jongin berikan, dia heran karena sudah beberapa minggu ponsel itu tidak terisi daya (carger). Tapi ponsel itu tetap saja On. Kyungsoo memandang layar ponselnya, sudah ada 7 panggilan tidak terjawab, bertuliskan 'appa'. Dan saat kyungsoo ingin menyimpan ponsel itu disakunya, ponsel itu kembali menampilkan panggilan dari nama 'appa' itu, dan lagi-lagi tidak ada suara panggilan, rupanya ponsel itu masih mode silent (senyap). Kyungsoo tidak tahu pengaturan ponsel itu dan cepat-cepat dia menekan tombol terima,

"halo jongin, kenapa baru angkat telefon hah? Appa ingin saat pulang sekolah kamu segera kerumah, anak gadis Mr. jung akan datang dan dia menunggumu dirumah. Pendekatanlah dengan dia dan kalau bisa cari hari baik tanggal pernikahan kalian. Sudah dulu, appa sibuk, jangan lupa itu jongin" tutup appa alias tuan kim diseberang telefon,

Kyungsoo terdiam, ingin rasanya dia menangis dan menumpahkan kesedihannya. Jonginnya memang akan ditunangkan dan ayahnya menginginkan dia secepatnya menikah. Kyungsoo masih memandang layar ponsel yang sudah tidak menyala itu, dia tadi sebenarnya ingin berkata kalau dia bukan jongin, tapi setelah mendengar kalimat ayah jongin itu, kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bisa terdiam membisu, lagi pula sepertinya kyungsoo kenal dengan suara itu, suara tegas yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, tapi kyungsoo lupa dimana dia pernah mendengar suara itu

Hari sudah sangat malam. Kyungsoo berencana untuk pulang, namun pengelola café tidak ingin kyungsoo cepat pulang, orang itu mengatakan bahwa kyungsoo harus menunggu pimpinan café sebelum pulang. Pimpinan akan memberikan beberapa wejangan kepadanya sebagai karyawan baru, Kyungsoo menurut saja, dia menunggu didapur. Saat semua pegawai telah pulang dan café itu sudah tutup, kyungsoo masih terus menunggu. Dan pada saat itu kyungsoo dikagetkan oleh suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya mengendap-endap kearahnya, kyungsoo berpaling, dan langsung melihat dua orang lelaki yang menyergapnya. Dua orang itu mengikat kyungsoo dengan sangat keras. Kyungsoo meronta-ronta dan berteriak, namun usahanya sia-sia saja, dia kalah tenaga oleh kedua orang itu. Kyungsoo diseret kesudut gudang yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur, dia lalu di dorong oleh kedua orang itu. Dalam sudut ruangan itu tidak kosong, ada seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan kyungsoo,

"ikat dengan kuat dan posisikan tubuhnya menghadapku" ucap yeoja itu sadis,

"baik" kata perwakilan orang yang menyeret kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo diposisikan menghadap yeoja itu, tangannya tetap terikat dan kakinya diperlebar dan juga terikat kuat. Kyungsoo saat ini sangat takut, mau diapakan dia.

Kyungsoo membelalak saat melihat wajah yeoja yang mengurungnya di gudang, kyungsoo sangat kenal dengan yeoja gila itu,

"pergi kalian, tugas kalian telah selesai, tinggalkan aku bersamanya" teriak yeoja itu lagi sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah pintu keluar, dan kedua orang suruhannya langsung melesat pergi tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Yeoja itu lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke kyungsoo,

"halo oppa sayang, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Sudah sangat lama" desis yeoja gila itu,

"ji…jiyoon, kamu mau apa?" gagap kyungsoo takut

" aku mau apa? Mau apa? Aku mau tubuh oppa, aku mau oppa menjadi pasanganku, selamanya, dengan cara apapun" terang jiyoon penuh kemenangan

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng keras mendengar pernyataan jiyoon. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh yeoja itu kepadanya nanti.

"dio oppa, kamu tahu sendiri, aku sudah 2 kali meminta oppa menjadi pacarku dan 2 kali juga oppa menolaknya dan aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan cara ini..ha..ha…" tawa jiyoon membahana,

"…"

"oppa, tahu tidak… aku sudah mengandung dan menggururkan kandunganku. Karena aku kira benih dalam rahimku itu adalah benih oppa. Ternyata tidak, sepupuku menipuku, dengan menyerahkan sperma palsu, sperma yang bukan milik oppa. Sperma itu milik mantan pacarku yang gila harta, dengan imbalan uang tentunya. Aku tidak sudi mempunyai anak dari dia. Aku hanya mau mempunyai anak dari oppa dan malam ini kita akan melakukannya, untuk mengisi rahimku lagi, dengan sperma oppa tentunya"

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak menyangka jika jiyoon akan melakukan hal ini demi obsesi mendapatkannya. Perempuan itu sudah benar-benar gila. Dan kyungsoo jadi tahu bahwa orang yang dulu melakukan pencabulan dan akan mengambil spermanya adalah sepupu jiyoon. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir. Kenapa harus dirinya, kenapa harus kyungsoo?

"tunggu..tunggu jiyoon, kenapa harus aku? kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" Tanya kyungsoo asal, dia ingin menunda waktu, hingga mungkin ada pertolongan yang datang padanya,

"karena oppa sangat tampan dan menggairahkan, aku suka oppa, aku mencintai oppa"

"tapi aku tidak mencintaimu jiyoon"

"terserah apa kata oppa"

Jiyoon lalu maju mendekati kyungsoo, dia membuka kancing baju kyungsoo yang dimulai dari atas hingga 3 kancing terbuka, maka tereksposelah tubuh putih kyungsoo dengan ada bercak merah disana-sini. Bercak itu adalah bercak yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang pernah menjadi partner oral kyungsoo. Jiyoon tertegun, namun dia tidak peduli, kyungsoo akan menjadi miliknya malam ini,

"jiyoon, tunggu dulu. Kamu berkata sudah menggugurkan kandunganmu. Jadi sepertinya kamu akan kesulitan mengandung lagi. Itu butuh pemulihan dulu" tukas kyungsoo kembali asal

"aku tidak peduli"

"…"

"malam ini aku akan bermain-main dengan oppa…"

Jiyoon meraba dada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak terangsang sama sekali. Jiyoon masih mencoba merangsang kyungsoo dengan erostis. Jiyoon membuka baju bagian depannya dan itu langsung menampilkan dadanya yang juga putih. Buah dada jiyoon yang ranum tercetak jelas dimata kyungsoo. Jiyoon juga menekan-nekan tangannya dikejantanan kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi celana. Tapi tidak terjadi perubahan pada selangkangan kyungsoo,

"oppa, aku heran, daging sudah ada didepan mata oppa, kenapa oppa tidak menyantapnya" ucap jiyoon jengkel, karena usahanya merangsang kyungsoo yang gagal

"jiyoon, tolong lepaskan aku.. tolonglah.."

"tidak, sebelum kita melakukan 'itu' dulu"

"tapi jiyoon, kita tidak mungkin melakukan itu"

"kenapa 'punya' oppa belum tegang juga, sial" rutuk jiyoon,

Kyungsoo menggeleng takut, jelas saja dia tidak akan 'tegang' karena kyungsoo tidak merasakan aliran birahi ketika jiyoon merangsangnya. Lain cerita bila orang lain yang merangsangnya, misalnya jongin. kyungsoo sebisa mungkin melupakan jongin, karena bila kyungsoo terus mengingat jongin, maka akan dipastikan 'kejantanan'nya akan menegang dengan hebat. Kyungsoo tidak ingin itu terjadi,

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menelanjangi oppa saja" teriak jiyoon senang,

"tolong jiyoon, jangan…jangan" rintih kyungsoo

Kyungoo tidak ingin kehilangan keperjakaannya. Kyungsoo tidak rela. Bertahun-tahun lamanya kyungsoo menjaga 'itu'nya agar tidak tersentuh langsung. Dan hanya sehari keperjakaannya akan hilang oleh perempuan yang dia tidak sukai. Tidak, kyungsoo harus mencari cara agar dia bisa lolos dari jerat nafsu jiyoon

.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin menunggu kyungsoo pulang, dia terus mondar mandir dengan gelisah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan kyungsoonya belum juga pulang. Jongin khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap kyungsoo. Dia menekan tombol ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor kyungsoo, namun tidak ada jawaban. Apa kyungsoo tidak mendengar panggilan telefonku? Batin jongin was-was.

Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar mencari kyungsoo, dia akan menelusuri jalan-jalan di kota seoul demi mencari tahu dimana kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin memperlambat laju mobilnya untuk memperhatikan setiap tempat-tempat seperti restaurant, café dan rumah makan yang masih buka. Jongin masih memperhatikan setiap keadaan diluar mobilnya saat dia mendapati seseorang yang dia kenal. Orang itu berdiri sendiri dengan memegang ponsel yang terus di utak atik, jongin memberhentikan mobilnya dan menyapa orang itu lewat jendela mobil yang kacanya dia turunkan,

"sulli noona? Benarkan?" Tanya jongin antusias,

"tu..tuan muda jongin" orang itu sepertinya mengenali jongin juga,

"iya, aku jongin. jangan panggil dengan sebutan tuan, panggil saja jongin. sulli noona kan sudah tidak bekerja lagi dirumahku"

"iya, baiklah" kata sulli singkat

Jongin turun dari mobilnya dan berencana mengobrol singkat dengan sulli. Memang ada hal penting yang jongin ingin bicarakan dengan sulli, menyangkut kalimat dibuku harian mendiang ibunya. Karena sulli ada disamping mendiang ibunya saat ibunya itu meninggal.

"sulli noona, saat ini tinggal dimana?"

"aku tinggal dengan suamiku. Maaf aku tidak mengundang tuan.. eh maksudku jongin"

"tidak mengapa, syukurlah akhirnya sulli noona menikah juga"

"iya, di usiaku yang sudah tidak muda ini, aku bersyukur mendapatkan suami"

"kenapa sulli noona disini? Malam-malam begini dan sendiri?" Tanya jongin heran

"aku mencari sepupuku, dia masih sangat muda. Kira-kira seumuran denganmu. Dia perempuan"

"memangnya dia kenapa? Kabur dari rumah?"

"tidak, dia baru saja keguguran dan aku takut karena dia itu tingkahnya nekat dan dia sedang menyukai seseorang" sulli menjelaskan dengan nada suara rendah

"aku masih belum mengerti sulli noona" ucap jongin bingung

"baiklah aku akan menceritakan ini. Aku percaya pada tuan muda.. maksudku kepadamu. Sepupuku itu menggugurkan kandungannya, dengan bantuanku. Karena aku suster jadi dia datang untuk meminta bantuanku. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan aku setuju. Tapi setelah aku membaca pesannya yang salah kirim. Aku jadi takut dia akan berbuat nekat. Dia berencana akan menculik pemuda yang dia sukai dan berhubungan intim dengannya, dengan harapan dia hamil untuk kedua kalinya"

Sulli tertunduk, dia sebenarnya malu menceritakan aib ini. Namun sulli merasa perlu menceritakannya. Dan dia tidak ragu menceritakan hal ini kepada jongin. karena sulli sudah tahu bahwa jongin tidak akan membocorkan hal ini. Sulli sudah tahu sifat jongin selama sulli mengabdi 18 tahun dikeluarga kim.

Jongin mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang sulli utarakan. Jongin berencana membantu sulli untuk mencari sepupunya, namun jongin juga saat ini mencari kyungsoo yang entah kemana

"sulli noona, orang tua sepupu noona itu kenapa tidak ikut mencari?"

"ah, ajuhshi sudah melepaskan anaknya. ajuhshi sudah bosan dengan tingkah anaknya itu yang membuat orang tuanya susah. Jadi aku sendiri yang turun tangan dengan masalah ini. Dan bila dia melakukan kesalahan lagi, fatal, maka kemungkinan besar dia akan dipindahkan ke jepang oleh appanya"

"kalau boleh tahu nama dia siapa?"

"namanya jiyoon"

Jongin merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi entah dimana. Jongin lupa.

"kamu sendiri kenapa masih diluar malam-malam begini?" Tanya sulli balik,

"aku.. aku juga mencari seseorang. Dia tidak pulang dari sore. Dan aku khawatir dengannya"

"memangnya dia begitu sangat penting ya?" Tanya sulli lagi,

"sangat… sangat penting" jawab jongin semangat,

Sulli hanya tersenyum melihat jawaban jongin yang spontan. Dia masih terus memencet ponselnya dan menghubungi sepupunya yang ternyata adalah jiyoon, namun usahanya itu sia-sia, karena jiyoon tidak mengangkat telefonnya.

Jongin memberikan aba-aba kepada sulli untuk naik ke mobilnya. Sulli setuju dan mereka berencana akan bersama-sama mencari kedua orang yang mereka cari. Jongin belum mempunyai petunjuk dimana kira-kira kyungsoo berada. Dan jongin teringat sesuatu, yaitu ponsel kyungsoo, ponsel itu adalah ponsel keluaran terkini yang canggih, dilengkapi dengan GPS untuk mengetahui lokasi. Dan jongin segera merogoh kembali sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel barunya. Dia menutak-atik menu pengaturan diponsel itu dan akhirnya jongin dapat mendeteksi keberadaan ponsel kyungsoo dengan GPS, yang otomatis kyungsoo pasti bersama ponsel itu.

"sulli noona, aku sepertinya menemukan tempat dimana orang yang aku cari, kita pergi kesana dulu ya? Setelah itu kita akan mencari sepupu sulli noona itu, bagaimana?" kata jongin memberikan argumennya

"baiklah" jawab sulli singkat,

Jongin lalu mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah dimana petunjuk diponsel jongin. dia dan sulli terus membelah malam yang memang masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang menikmati dunia malam di pinggir jalan kota seoul. Jongin tersenyum senang, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu lagi dengan kyungsoo, baru 15 jam jongin tidak melihat kyungsoo, namun itu terasa 15 tahun bagi jongin. ini mungkin berlebihan

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah café yang sangat besar. Café itu sudah tutup. Hanya papan namanya saja yang diterangi dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni. Jongin memandang sulli yang heran dengan tempat parkir jongin ini,

"jongin, orang yang kamu cari itu disini? Café ini?" Tanya sulli masih heran

"ya, itu yang ditunjukkan oleh ponselku ini. Ponsel ini terhubung dengan GPS ponsel orang yang aku cari itu dan tempatnya disini, sepertinya tepat di café ini" jawab jongin sangat yakin,

"ini café ayah sepupuku itu. Apa dia berteman dengan sepupuku? Atau dia bekerja disini?"

"oh, jadi café ini sulli noona kenal? Mungkin saja dia bekerja disini, aku juga belum yakin dengan hal itu"

"tapi café ini sepertinya sudah tutup jongin, tidak ada orang" tukas sulli

"sepertinya masih ada orang didalam. Aku akan mencoba lewat belakang. Sulli noona mau ikut atau menunggu dimobil saja?"

"aku ikut"

Jongin dan sulli bersama-sama menyusuri jalan sempit disamping bangunan café itu untuk menuju kearah belakang. Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia terus menghubungi nomor kyungsoo, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Semakin mendekati bagian belakang bangunan café, perasaan jongin semakin was-was. Entah mengapa dia merasa sesuatu terjadi kepada kyungsoo-nya.

Jongin masih melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh sulli dibelakangnya. Jongin sepertinya mendengar sesuatu. Setuatu yang seperti memohon, dan merintih. Suara itu semakin dekat ditelinga jongin. jongin mendekatkan pendengarannya di dinding bangunan café bagian belakang itu dan suara memohon itu sudah semakin jelas, dan jongin tahu dengan suara itu, sangat tahu, itu suara kyungsoo, yang memohon-mohon kepada seseorang. Jongin panik dan memandang berkeliling, mencari dimana pintu masuk. Sulli hanya hanya bisa memandang jongin yang sangat panik itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jongin masih terus berusaha untuk masuk. Jongin telah menemukan pintunya. Dan dengan tenaga yang entah dari mana, dengan sekali dobrak, pintu itu langsung terbuka dan mengagetkan kedua orang didalam ruangan itu.

"kyungsoo… kyungsoo" panggil jongin saat pintu itu telah rusak dan terbuka,

"jo..jongin, tolong aku" rintih kyungsoo senang. dimana kini keadaannya telah kacau. Bajunya telah robek disana-sini, menampilkan tubuh putihnya yang penuh dengan isapan dan jilatan jiyoon. Dan untung saja celananya masih dia kenakan dan tangan jiyoon masih terus meremas 'kejantanan' kyungsoo dari luar.

Jiyoon yang juga sadar ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu gudang cafenya, menjadi panik dan menghentikan aktifitas tidak senonohnya terhadap kyungsoo. Dia menatap jongin dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dan pandangan matanya seketika berubah saat melihat sulli yang ada dibelakang jongin. jiyoon terkaget. dilain pihak sulli juga kaget melihat jiyoon, dia kaget menyaksikan posisi jiyoon yang menindih kyungsoo dengan tidak wajar.

"ji..jiyoon.. kamu.. kamu melakukan apa terhadap pemuda i…" kalimat sulli terhenti saat melihat pemuda yang terbaring tak berdaya di depan jiyoon, sulli kembali terkaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat,

"a…a…anak tuan Kim.."

Sulli membekap mulutnya sendiri…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Uneg-ineg sedikit nih, FF ku ini di bajak oleh akun yang mempunyai pen-name **Soo Kyung**, dia copas semua isi FFku tidak tersisa (semua kata-katanya sama), dan dia kasi nama FFnya itu "Secrets". Yang aku lihat dia udah sampai chap 4 kalau tidak salah. Yang jelas aku tidak mempunyai akun lain. Akunku Cuma ini, **Silent Kaisoo**, yang dulu bernama **DO Bitches**. Aku sudah kirim **PM** ke pen-name itu untuk menghapus FF bajakannya, tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Sekarang jadi malas lanjut dan publish lagi. Ini aja udah dipaksain untuk publish chap 10… *mendesah panjang*

overall, kotak **Review** siap menampung komentar kalian semua dan Terima kasih sudah Membaca dan Komentar…


	11. Chapter 11

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Sulli masih membekap mulutnya, dia tidak sadar telah memanggil kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'anak tuan kim', tapi sepertinya jongin tidak mendengar apa yang sulli ucapkan tadi. Jongin terlalu panik dengan keadaan kyungsoo yang terbilang tragis. Jongin lalu berlari kearah kyungsoo dan jiyoon, dia mendorong jiyoon untuk menjauh dari kyungsoo. Jongin lalu memeluk kyungsoo erat dan seakan tidak mau melepaskan kyungsoo lagi.

"kyungsoo ya, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya jongin dengan pandangan cemas

"ti…tidak jongin, aku cuma takut dan sedikit lelah saja" jawab kyungsoo singkat

"tenang..tenang.. sekarang ada aku disini, aku akan melindungimu" kata jongin masih merangkul kyungsoo dengan lembut, jongin memandang sekitar selangkangan kyungsoo yang masih tertutup celana, melihat tidak ada yang aneh, jongin bernafas lega, karena kyungsoo keperjakaannya belum hilang.

Jiyoon yang tersungkur karena dorongan oleh jongin yang lumayan keras, hanya bisa memberikan pandangan mencela dan tidak suka kearah jongin, dia belum mampu memandang kakak sepupunya, sulli.

Dilain pihak sulli yang sejak tadi terdiam tidak percaya akan semua yang dia lihat, akhirnya tersadar. dia memencet tombol ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang,

"ajuhshi, kirimkan mobil ke café ajuhshi sekarang. café yang paling besar. Aku sudah menemukan jiyoon dan saat ini aku setuju untuk membawa jiyoon ke jepang. Tingkahnya sudah diluar batas. Aku sudah menyaksikan sendiri" tutup sulli dan menaruh ponselnya kesakunya.

Jiyoon membulatkan mata sipitnya mendengar pernyataan kakak sepupunya di telefon tadi, dia tidak ingin dipindahkan ke jepang, dia suka di korea dan tidak ingin ke jepang. Namun, sepertinya jiyoon tidak ada pilihan lain, karena atas kelakuannya ini, kemungkinan dia memang harus angkat kaki dari tanah korea.

Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduk kyungsoo. Jongin prihatin dengan kondisi kyungsoo yang seperti habis diperkosa oleh 5 orang. Tapi untung saja keperjakaan kyungsoo masih selamat. Cuma tubuhnya saja yang dieksploitasi secara berlebihan oleh jiyoon tadi. Jongin memberikan sweater malamnya untuk kyungsoo, karena baju kyungsoo sudah robek dan bolong disana-sini. Jongin lalu berpaling kearah sulli dan berganti memandang jiyoon yang mematung.

Sulli ingin menjelaskan kalau yeoja yang mencabuli kyungsoo itu adalah yeoja yang dia cari, sepupunya. Namun jongin sepertinya sudah tahu itu. Karena tadi jongin sempat mendengar pembicaraan telefon sulli dan ayah jiyoon di telefon, karena suara sulli tadi lumayan keras saat menelfon dan meminta dikirimkan mobil untuk menjemputnya bersama jiyoon. Sulli akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya,

"maaf, maafkan perlakukan sepupuku jiyoon terhadap… temanmu itu, aku betul-betul menyesal atas kejadian ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang disukai jiyoon ini adalah anak.. maksudku adalah temanmu"

"lupakanlah sulli noona, yang penting kyungsoo selamat. Tapi aku minta hal seperti ini tidak terulang lagi dan aku harap adik sepupu sulli noona itu mendapat pelajaran atas kejadian ini" ujar jongin memandang secara bergantian sulli dan jiyooon,

"terima kasih jongin, aku akan memastikan kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi" sulli membungkuk kepada jongin dan dia lalu berjalan kearah jiyoon. Sulli menarik paksa lengan jiyoon, karena sepertinya mobil penjemput mereka telah datang,

"aku permisi dulu" ucap sulli singkat

"tunggu dulu sulli noona, aku masih ingin berbicara mengenai suatu hal. Bisakah kita bertemu lusa di rumah sakit tempat dulu sulli noona bekerja?" jongin memohon dengan sangat,

"baiklah, lusa" tutup sulli lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar, tangannya masih menarik jiyoon untuk keluar juga bersamanya, jiyoon hanya bisa menggerutu kesal. Rencana liciknya untuk mendapatkan kyungsoo akhirnya gagal. 'tapi aku tidak menyesal dio oppa, aku sudah bisa meraba tubuh oppa, walaupun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan oppa seutuhnya' batin jiyoon merana

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di Anyang high school,

Baekhyun melangkah dengan gontai, kepalanya masih saja sakit. Kemarin dia tidak masuk sekolah karena merasa tidak enak badan. Entah mengapa sejak datang dari pesta anak tahun ketiga di kediaman seniornya, taeyeon, selalu ada yang tidak beres dalam dirinya. Baekhyun masih terus melangkah sempoyongan, saat adik kelasnya sehun datang menghampiri,

"baek hyung, kenapa baru datang? hyung sakit ya?" Tanya sehun peduli

"iya, aku merasa sakit, badanku terasa lelah. Seperti habis bekerja keras" baekhyun menimpali pertanyaan sehun dengan nada lemah,

"jelas saja hyung lelah, karena hyung memang 'bekerja keras'..ha..ha.." sehun tertawa nista

"maksud kamu apa? hah.."

"aku yang mengantar hyung pulang dan aku mengetahui semuanya.. ya semuanya"

"mengetahui apa?" baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sehun

"apa hyung sudah lupa kalau hyung itu sudah melakukan 'itu' bersama senior tae" sehun menjelaskan dengan nada yang diperlambat

"maksudmu? Jangan bercanda" baekhyun seketika panik tidak jelas

"aku punya buktinya. Aku punya rekaman video adegan hyung dan senior itu. Dan durasinya lumayan panjang" kata sehun, lalu dia berdiri, sehun menghindari siapa tahu saja baekhyun akan menyerangnya karena berkata yang macam-mavam

"apa? kamu tidak bohongkan? Mana? Mana rekaman itu? Berikan padaku" baekhyun juga beranjak dan akan memegang tangan sehun, tapi sehun sigap menghindar

"eits.. tidak semudah itu hyung. Aku mau kita bertukar. Hyung serahkan videoku dan aku menyerahkan video hyung, bagaimana?" tawar sehun sadis

"aku.. aku tidak percaya dengan itu semua. Mana buktinya dulu?"

"baiklah.. ini copy-annya ada di ponselku. Format 3gp tentunya. Aku sengaja mengirim ke ponselku dengan merubah formatnya agar bisa terbaca dan sebagai bukti otentik juga" kata sehun menyerahkan ponselnya yang siap dia play.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata bereyelinernya saat melihat adegannya dengan si senior, taecyeon dilayar ponsel sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Dia betul-betul tidak ingat pernah melakukan adegan tidak senonoh itu. Baekhyun merasa dijebak

"dimana kamu ambil rekaman ini sehun?"

"aku memasangnya sendiri dikamar senior itu. Aku cerdaskan. Jangan marah hyung, aku hanya mengikuti langkahmu yang hobi menyimpan kamera tersembunyi dikamarku. Sekarang hyung yang kena batunya kan"

Baekhyun tertunduk lesu. Rupanya sehun sudah mulai pintar dan kini dia yang membalas perlakukannya.

"baiklah sehun, kita akan barter. Tapi tolong jangan sampai ada copy-an lain dari file ini"

"jangan khawatir hyung, aku akan memberikan file originalnya yang asli dan file ini akan kuhapus permanen. Jadi kapan penukarannya?"

"sekarang.. sekarang.. aku tidak ingin menunda" ucap baekhyun lalu membuka tasnya dan mangambil sebuah flashdisk di tasnya itu, lalu dia menyerahkan barang itu kepada sehun,

"ini, di flashdisk ini file videomu. Tidak ada copy-annya lagi. Mana file punyaku?"

"tenang.. tenang.. ini hyung" tukas sehun, merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kamera yang berukuran sangat kecil. Kamera itu tidak tampak seperti kamera, karena bentuknya menyerupai vas bunga kecil yang lucu, bentuk kamera itu mengecoh korbannya. Sehun menyerahkan kamera itu kepada baekhyun.

"didalam ada memorinya. Hyung ambi saja dan hapus semuanya"

"baiklah. Tapi awas saja jika masih ada copiannya"

"hyung jangan khawatir. Lagi pula kenapa hyung tidak memberikan file videoku dari dulu. Jika memang hyung perlu bantuanku, pasti aku akan membantu, apapun itu. Tidak perlu mengancamku dengan videoku itu"

"bukan begitu sehun, hanya saja kamu terlalu bodoh dan bandel. Jadi perlu ada sesuatu untuk membuatmu menurut dengan semua yang aku ucapkan" baekhyun mendesah pelan

"aku akan selalu bersama hyung, kita teman. Tidak perlu ada jebak-menjebak lagi"

"kamu benar sehun. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir kenapa taeyeon melakukan ini kepadaku. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan kepadanya. Kami juga jarang berbicara"

"yang aku lihat senior itu sepertinya mencintai hyung. Mungkin itu caranya untuk bisa mendapatkan hyung"

"sial, 'keperjakaanku' hilang seketika oleh gadis yang tidak aku cintai" rutuk baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya,

"tenang..tenang hyung. Senior itu kan cantik, tidak ada salahnya"

"bukan begitu sehun, aku tidak bisa mencintai perempuan. Aku hanya mencintai chanyeol saja.." Deg…. baekhun membekap mulutnya, dia tidak sadar telah berbicara jujur dan tidak terkendali.

Baekhun jadi salah tingkah dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia memandang sehun yang cekikikan mendengar kalimat baekhyun barusan,

"sudahlah hyung, jangan salah tingkah begitu. Aku sudah tahu kalau hyung itu hanya mencintai yeol hyung. Tenang saja, rahasia ini akan aku simpan rapat-rapat" kata sehun sambil menampilkan tanda ok memakai jari tangannya

"benarkah? Kamu sudah tahu? Sejak kapan?"

"sudah sejak lama. Aku selalu memperhatikan tingkah hyung yang labil saat berdekatan dengan yeol hyung"

"…" baekhyun terdiam

"sudahlah hyung. Cinta tidak boleh dipersalahkan, nikmati saja" ucap sehun mendadak bijak,

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum kepada sehun. Dia bersyukur mempunyai adik kelas yang pengertian dan mau memahaminya, walaupun memang terkadang sehun sedikit menjengkelkan

"hyung, ngomong-ngomong. Kira-kira saat ini kyungsoo hyung dimana? Dipesta kemarin kita tidak sempat berbicara panjang lebar dengannya" sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan,

"aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas si kim.. kim jo itu sepertinya tahu dimana tempat tinggal kyungsoo"

"kim jongin maksudnya. Dia itu kakak minah dan minah sendiri tidak tahu dimana kyungsoo berada" sehun menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah diketahui oleh baekhyun juga

"tapi sepertinya, jongin itu ada hubungan khusus dengan kyungsoo. Ini terlihat dengan cara mereka saling pandang dan berpegangan tangan kemarin saat dipesta" tukas baekhyun

"apa itu aneh..? hyung sendiri sering melakukan itu saat memandang si tiang listrik"

"bukan aneh. Aku memang dari dulu sering mengamati tingkah kyungsoo. Aku selalu mencari apa dia itu 'sama' denganku atau tidak, yah aku hanya ingin mendapat 'teman' yang senasib saja" ucap baekhyun hampa,

"dan sepertinya kyungsoo hyung demikian. Jadi hyung mendapat teman yang 'senasib'"

"aku harap begitu" baekhyun menghela nafasnya singkat

Baekhyun dan sehun berencana mencari jongin di sekolah. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan pria berkulit eksotis itu. Mereka berkeliling sekolah, tapi nihil batang hidung jongin tidak mereka temukan. Baekhun menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak menanyakan langsung alamat kyungsoo kepada orangnya saat dipesta, dia merutuki dirinya yang malah terjebak dalam kamar taeyeon, tanpa baekhyun mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun dan sehun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka berencana membolos untuk pergi menuju rumah minah, minah tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. siapa tahu saja minah sudah tahu dimana kyungsoo. Karena minah adalah adik jongin.

Baek dan sehun dikejutkan oleh sorang ajuhshi yang sepertinya akan menanyakan alamat kepada mereka berdua yang melintas,

"maaf, anak muda. Apakah ini sekolah anyang high school?" Tanya paman itu. Sebenarnya dia pantas disebut kakak saja. Karena usianya yang belum terlalu tua, tapi sepertinya paman lebih cocok

"iya benar, kenapa ajuhshi?" timpal baekhyun mewakili

"aku mencari saudaraku yang bekerja disini. Dia bernama shindong. Dia sudah tua. Apa kalian kenal?"

"aku kenal, tapi dia sudah lama meninggal. Dia bekerja sebagai penjaga sekolah disini. Tapi setahuku, kakek shindong sudah tidak mempunyai saudara lagi"

"aku sebenarnya bukan saudara kandungnya. Aku saudara tirinya. Aku baru mendengar kabar meninggalnya, kasihan dia. Aku datang kemari mencarinya, menurut informasi dia mengadopsi seorang anak lelaki. Apakah itu benar?"

"benar sekali. Dia bernama kyungsoo, do kyungsoo"

"dan apakah dia ada disini? disekolah ini?" Tanya paman itu ingin tahu

"sayang sekali, dia beberapa minggu ini meninggalkan sekolah. Dia menggantikan appanya itu menjadi penjaga sekolah, tapi sepertinya pihak sekolah mempunyai kebijakan yang baru dan kyungsoo kehilangan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaannya"

"jadi sekarang anak itu benar-benar tidak disini?"

"iya. Untuk lebih jelasnya, ajuhsi bisa menanyakan langsung kepada pimpinan sekolah ini. Tapi kalau boleh tahu nama ajuhshi siapa?" Tanya baekhyun lagi

"perkenalkan, namaku Jo in sung. Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasi kalian, aku akan keruangan pimpinan sekolah ini" tutup paman itu yang ternyata bernama jo in sung,

Baekhyun menunjukkan ruangan wakil kepala sekolah. Karena kepala sekolah sendiri sudah sebulan ini tidak pernah muncul. In sung masuk keruangan wakil kepala sekolah, dia disambut dengan ramah disana. Baekhyun dan sehun belum beranjak, mereka memutuskan untuk menguping semua pembicaraan antara insung ajuhshi dengan wakil kepala sekolah, leeteuk. Beberapa menit kemudian, in sung keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah hampa dan tidak bergairah, dia mencari baekhyun dan sehun yang memang sedari tadi masih ada di samping ruangan kepala sekolah, dia menyodorkan sesuatu,

"ini kartu namaku, tolonglah jika kalian bertemu dengan kyungsoo, beritahu aku, di kartu nama itu ada alamat dan nomor telefonku. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan kyungsoo, dia telah berjasa menjaga kakakku yang sudah tua hingga akhirnya kakakku itu meninggal" kata jo in sung memohon,

"baiklah, pasti kami akan mengabari jika kami telah bertemu dengan kyungsoo, ajuhsi tenang saja" timpal baekhyun sambil menerima kartu nama itu.

"terima masih, kalian memang pemuda yang baik, aku permisi dulu" tutup jo insung sambil kembali berlalu menuju gerbang keluar sekolah, dia menaiki mobil hitam dan mempunyai sopir pribadi. Baekhyun dan sehun memandang mobil itu yang telah melaju meninggalkan sekolah anyang high school,

"baek hyung, aku tidak menyangka bahwa penjaga sekolah kita yang dulu, kakek shindong itu mempunyai saudara yang kaya" ujar sehun saat melihat mobil mewah orang yang tadi menghilang ditikungan

"aku juga berfikir demikian, tapi dia tadi sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia itu saudara tiri kakek shindong, dan sepertinya orang itu baru mengetahui keberadaan adiknya" sahut baekhyun kalem

"tapi apakah orang itu bisa dipercaya?" Tanya sehun lagi,

"sepertinya orang itu patut dipercaya, seperti apa yang kita dengar tadi di ruang wakil kepala sekolah, dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan kyungsoo yang pergi dari sekolah ini dan sekarang entah dimana"

"aku juga mendengar itu" ujar sehun ikut-ikutan

"tapi tunggu sehun, aku tadi mendengar bahwa sekolah ini sudah dijual kepada pengusaha kaya raya, kalau tidak salah panggilannya tuan kim, dia pengusaha berlian dan permata. Bisnis yang langka dikorea. Tapi aku tidak tahu nama asli pengusaha itu, yang jelas aku teringat sesuatu, tapi aku lupa" kata baekhyun berpikir keras,

"tuan kim? Pengusaha berlian? Aku juga tadi mendengar sedikit mengenai hal itu, dan entah mengapa aku teringat dengan minah" ucap sehun

"minah? Ya.. kim minah, dia mempunyai appa pengusaha, dan aku mendengar dari jiyoon kalau appa minah itu pengusaha perhiasan. Kalau tidak salah berlian dan sejenisnya. Tuan kim.. kim minah, semua cocok. Kalau begitu tujuan kita untuk bertemu minah bertambah. Ayo kesana" sahut baekhyun semangat sambil menarik tangan sehun. Mereka dengan mudah membolos keluar sekolah, kerena penjagaan yang sudah tidak ketat pasca adanya berbagai kebijakan baru di sekolah anyang high school.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di apartemen milik jongin. jongin menggendong kyungsoo sampai di kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuh kyungsoo yang lemah dan lelah diranjang. Kyungsoo masih menggunakan sweater jongin untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang nyaris telanjang oleh ulah jiyoon. Jongin kasihan melihat keadaan kyungsoo, telah banyak cobaan yang menerpa kyungsoo, dan jongin selalu datang terakhir, walau akhirnya jongin bisa menyelamatkan harga diri kyungsoo yang nyaris terenggut. Jongin membelai rambut hitam kyungsoo yang halus,

"kyungsoo yaa, istirahatlah. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Katakan jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu" ucap jongin lembut

"terima kasih jongin, kamu selalu menjadi malaikat penolongku. Aku hanya butuh satu" desah kyungsoo pelan sambil memandang mata jongin intens,

"kamu butuh apa soo baby?" jongin bertanya antusias,

"aku.. aku membutuhkanmu disini, bersamaku" kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan malu-malu,

"oh.. tenang kyungsoo ya, aku akan selalu disini, bersamamu"

"terima kasih jongin, tapi sepertinya appamu ingin kamu pulang kerumah, tadi appamu menelfon ke nomormu yang dulu, yang sekarang ada padaku, kamu ditunggu oleh… oleh calon tunanganmu" ucap kyungsoo sambil menahan sakit yang ada didadanya.

"lupakan itu kyungsoo ya, kamu lebih penting saat ini, biarkan saja perempuan itu menungguku, aku tidak mencintainya" jongin mendadak gusar mendengar bahwa dia dicari oleh calon tunangannya, soo jung.

"…"

"kyungsoo ya, apakah ponselmu baik-baik saja, telefon dari appaku kamu terima, tapi telefon dariku, kamu tidak pernah menjawab" ujar jongin bingung,

"bukan begitu jongin, ponsel itu sepertinya tidak berbunyi saat ditelefon. Appamu menelfon saat kebetulan aku memegang ponsel itu ditangan" ungkap kyungsoo masih dengan suara yang pelan,

Jongin memeriksa ponsel kyungsoo. Dia mencoba menelfon kembali nomor diponsel itu dan benar saja, ponsel itu sama sekali tidak berbunyi. Jongin lalu tahu penyebabnya apa, dia mengutak-atik bagian pengaturan ponsel itu dan menggantinya dengan mode dering 'I got boy' lagu milik salah satu girl band papan atas korea.

"ini, pengaturan ponsel ini yang bermasalah, tapi sudah bagus" kata jongin sambil menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima ponsel itu dan meletakkannya dimeja samping ranjangnya,

"jongin, aku bisa bertanya sesuatu?" kyungsoo ragu-ragu dengan pertanyaannya,

"Tanya apa soo?"

"mengenai hubungan kita, jujur aku masih belum percaya jika kamu menyukaiku? Menyukai lelaki sepertiku"

"kamu harus percaya soo, aku tulus mencintaimu, sejak pertama kita bertemu" jongin meyakinkan kyungsoo,

"jadi kamu tidak bisa mencintai perempuan?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi, dengan ekspresi takut-takut

"kenapa bertanya hal itu lagi? Aku hanya mencintaimu kyungsoo ya, bukan yang lain"

"tapi jongin, aku mengatakan ini karena aku bercermin pada diriku sendiri..." kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, dan dia bulat untuk mengatakan isi hatinya saat ini juga

"…aku dari dulu, tidak bisa mencintai perempuan, aku tidak pernah merasakan getaran saat bersama perempuan. Aku sudah mencoba hal itu, tapi sia-sia, aku seakan berada dalam zona kepura-puraan. Aku takut menyakiti hati perempuan yang pura-pura aku cintai. Mereka tidak bersalah, yang bersalah adalah perasaanku yang tidak bisa kompromi. Itu sebabnya dimasa lalu aku menjual 'jasa'ku hanya kepada lelaki, karena jika kepada perempuan, sangat jelas sekali aku tidak bisa. Aku merasa hina dengan perasaanku, tapi rasa itu sulit dihilangkan. Aku tertekan. Appa angkatku pernah melontarkan keinginan untuk mempunyai cucu dari isteriku kelak, tapi itu tidak mungkin,sangat tidak mungkin. Apa semua hal itu terjadi padamu jongin? tolong jawablah" kyungsoo menutup penuturan sekaligus pengungkapan isi hatinya dan mengakhirinya dengan bertanya kepada jongin, kyungsoo lagi-lagi sedikit lega dengan kejujurannya yang benar-benar jujur

Jongin terdiam membisu, dia tidak bisa langsung menjawab dan mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang kyungsoo uraikan tadi. Jongin berfikir keras, kyungsoo telah jujur kepadanya. Dan akhirnya jongin membuka suaranya,

"terima kasih kyungsoo ya, kamu sudah jujur. Yang perlu kamu ketahui adalah aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mencintai perempuan maupun lelaki yang lain, dan..dan jika berbicara orientasi seksual, aku.. aku masih tertarik dengan perempuan, tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan perempuan manapun, aku hanya jatuh cinta kepadamu kyungsoo ya"

"jadi.. jadi kemungkinan kamu masih bisa mencintai perempuan jongin?"

"jangan berkata demikian soo, aku mencintaimu. Hanya kamu seorang"

"kamu mempunyai 2 pilihan jongin, bisa mencintai perempuan dan mencintai lelaki juga, lelaki yang sepertiku, sedangkan aku hanya mempunyai 1 pilihan saja, hanya 1 pilihan"

"sudahlah kyungsoo ya, tuhan telah menakdirkan kita untuk saling mencintai. Dan kita manfaatkan rasa saling mencintai ini untuk kita berdua, tidak untuk yang lain"

"baiklah jongin, aku sudah mengerti dan sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan merutuki semua yang telah diberikan tuhan kepadaku"

"sekarang istirahatlah soo. Kamu masih terlihat lelah. Ini sudah jam 01 malam lewat" kata jongin sambil menutup tubuh kyungsoo dengan selimut. Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada jongin dan dia menutup mata indahnya, beberapa menit kemudian kyungsoo telah tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Minah memasuki ruangan kerja ayahnya, tanpa mengetuk pintu langsung saja menerobos masuk. Minah memandang datar asisten ayahnya, min seok dan juga kedua orang pengawal kepercayaan ayahnya, kris dan lay. Minah bermaksud menemui ayahnya yang untung saja saat ini berada di rumah,

"appa, tolong jelaskan, mengapa appa ingin membeli sekolah anyang high school? Mengapa appa?" Tanya minah tanpa jeda,

"kamu bicara apa minah?" tuan kim bertanya balik,

"aku sudah dengar informasi bahwa appa akan membeli tempat dimana aku bersekolah appa, untuk apa appa? Appa ingin menambah bisnis dari bisnis berlian ke bisnis sekolah dan pendidikan?"

"minah, informasi yang kamu terima itu perlu dipertanyakan kebenarannya. Kamu dapat informasi dari mana?"

"yah dari mana saja, appa, yang jelas aku ingin jawaban dari appa, sekarang?"

"baiklah minah, appa akan jujur kepadamu. Appa memang awalnya berencana membeli sekolah itu, tapi diakhir-akhir appa berubah fikiran. Jadi appa tidak jadi membeli sekolah itu"

"untuk apa appa membeli sekolah itu?"

"alasan itu tidak perlu appa jelaskan, yang penting sekarang appa batal membeli sekolah itu, paham"

"…"

"minah, tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini. Kamu biasanya tidak peduli dengan yang appa lakukan. Tapi sekarang kamu datang, tanpa mengetuk pintu dan berbicara dengan suara keras kepada appa kamu sendiri. Jangan menjadi seperti omma mu" kilah tuan kim dengan wibawanya

"gara-gara rencana appa, aku kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintai, permisi appa" tutup minah sambil bergegas menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Tuan kim hanya mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir putri satu-satunya itu. Sedangkan kris dan lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan antara tuan kim dan minah, paham betul dengan arah pernyataan minah barusan

'sepertinya kakak dan adik menyukai lelaki yang sama' batin kris dan lay bersamaan.

.

.

Tuan kim menunggu kedatangan anaknya, jongin. tuan kim merasa tidak enak dengan calon menantunya, soo jung, yang telah menunggu kepulangan jongin selama 3 jam di kediaman tuan kim. Soo jung pulang dengan perasaan kecewa dan hati yang hampa,

Tuan kim sengaja menunggu jongin di ruang tamu, supaya dia bisa langsung bertemu dengan anaknya itu saat jongin telah pulang, tuan kim menghabiskan waktu menunggunya sambil membaca berkas-berkas penting perusahaannya. Tuan kim beranjak dari tempat duduknya, saat dia melihat jongin telah muncul diruang tamu,

"jongin, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kamu selalu bermalam di apartemen. Ponselmu juga sangat susah di hubungi" cegat tuan kim kepada jongin

"appa, apartemen itu sama saja dengan rumah ini, sama-sama tempat untuk tinggal. Apa bedanya. Lagi pula aku ingin sering-sering tinggal disana, sayang jika apartemen itu hanya ditinggali sesekali saja. Dan untuk ponsel, aku mempunyai nomor baru appa, kemarikan ponsel appa" terang jongin sambil mengambil ponsel appanya di atas meja ruang tamu dan mengetikkan dengan lancar nomor ponsel barunya, dan menghapus nomor lamanya

"dan nomor lamaku sudah tidak aku gunakan, maka dari itu dihapus saja" lanjut jongin lagi,

"jongin, tingkahmu sangat aneh. Katakan pada appa, ini bukan strategimu untuk menggagalkan perjodohan kamu dengan anak Mr. jung kan?" Tanya tuan kim selidik,

"appa terlalu berlebihan, tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu appa. Maaf appa, aku mau ke kamar dulu dan setelah itu aku mau pergi lagi, ada tugas sekolah yang sudah menanti, permisi appa" bungkuk jongin lalu berlari keruangannya yang berada dilantai dua. Tuan kim hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng-geleng pelan. Tuan kim mengambil berkas-berkasnya dan membawanya masuk ke ruangan kerjanya. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Tuan kim akan kembali menyusun rencana untuk menemukan kyungsoo dan membuat anak itu menderita, fisik dan batin

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin sudah 30 menit yang lalu berada di rumah sakit Korean hospital. Dia menunggu mantan kepala pelayan dirumahnya dulu, sulli. Jongin tersenym saat melihat sulli muncul dengan pakaian putih, sulli memang sudah kembali bekerja menjadi seorang suster, berkat bantuan kakaknya juga, seung gi.

"sudah lama menunggu?" sapa sulli kalem

"tidak, aku baru saja. Noona kelihatan cantik dengan pakaian itu" kata jongin yang diselipi pujian kecilnya untuk sulli,

"terima kasih"

"maaf noona, bagaimana keadaan sepupu noona itu, jiyoon. Apa dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya?"

"aku tidak tahu apakah jiyoon sudah menyesal atau tidak, yang jelas saat ini dia sudah dikirim ke jepang. Dan.. dan dia saat ini dalam penanganan psikiater, karena appanya menganggap jiyoon mengidap gangguan jiwa" jelas sulli dengan mimik sedih

"aku turut prihatin dengan sepupu noona itu"

"dan sekarang dia mempunyai masalah baru lagi, rahimnya.. rahimnya terpaksa diangkat karena telah ditemukan tumor dalam rahimnya. Ini kemungkinan karena ulahnya sendiri yang memasukkan sperma secara manual tanpa bantuan tenaga ahli. dia melakukan itu dibantu oleh temannya yang kuliah kedokteran dan belum terlalu mengerti. Aku sebagai suster merasa bersalah tidak bisa menolong sepupuku itu"

sulli sedikit terisak-isak. Jongin menenangkan sulli dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. Jongin merasa sedikit kasihan dengan sulli dan nasib adik sepupunya, jiyoon. Namun jongin juga tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan perlakuan jiyoon terhadap kyungsoo malam kemarin.

"oh iya, apa yang kamu ingin bicarakan?" Tanya sulli mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mengusap air matanya, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"aku.. aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya apa sulli noona tahu dengan buku harian ini?" ujar jongin sambil memperlihatkan buku harian yang sampulnya sudah agak memudar. Sulli mengambil buku itu dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat,

"ya, aku tahu buku harian ini. Kalau tidak salah ini buku harian milik mendiang nyonya kim. Tapi ada apa dengan buku ini?" ungkap sulli sedih, dia teringat lagi saat-saat bersama nyonya majikannya di keluarga kim itu

"syukurlah, aku yakin kalau sulli noona memang tahu buku ini. Disini tertulis mengenai sesuatu dan ada nama sulli noona, apakah sulli noona tahu dan mengerti kalimat ini?" Tanya jongin sembari menunjukkan kalimat yang jongin ingin tahu jawabannya dari sulli,

Sulli kemudian membaca kalimat yang jongin tunjukkan, dia berusaha keras membaca kalimat demi kalimat, karena jujur saja tulisan itu sangat sulit dibaca, karena memang ditulis oleh orang yang buta, namun sulli berhasil membaca kalimat itu. Dia tertegun, wajahnya menegang dan was-was. Dia memandang bergantian antara tulisan dibuku itu dan jongin. sulli ragu untuk langsung menjawab. Dia dilematis, dia sebenarnya ingin jujur saat itu juga tentang 'rahasia' anak keluarga kim itu, namun sulli juga harus memikirkan dampak jangka panjang yang akan ditimbulkan oleh kejujurannya. Karena memang hanya sulli saksi kunci penukaran anak tuan kim dengan tuan do.

"hm..itu.. aku sulit menjelaskannya jongin" kata sulli ragu

"katakan saja sulli noona, apakah noona mengetahui sesuatu? Katakan saja, aku akan terima. Saat ini aku menginginkan kebenaran, apapun itu" ujar jongin memohon. Sulli terdiam lama, baru kemudian setelah 10 menit, sulli baru membuka suaranya

"tapi jongin"

"tolonglah..."

"tapi jongin, aku.. ah… baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya.. sekarang" tukar sulli mantap,

Jongin menahan nafasnya, dia mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mantan suster sakaligus kepala pelayan dirumahnya itu, dan jongin akan siap menerimanya, apapun itu

"kamu.. kamu sebenarnya…"

"…"

"kamu sebenarnya 'bukan' anak kandung tuan kim" jelas sulli jujur, mengungkapkan rahasia 18 tahun yang dia simpan sendiri.

"a…a… apa?"

Jongin lemas

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Bertemu lagi, chap 11 ini mudah-mudahan sudah lumayan panjang ya. Terlepas kemarin ada yang copy FF in (mungkin karena FF ini tidak popular, jadi bisa copy seenaknya, tanpa mau tahu bagaimana perasaan penulisnya). Aku mempublish FF ini untuk reader yang sudah setia membaca FF ini. Semua komentar kalian aku baca dan itu menjadi penyemangat untuk publish lagi. **Review** lagi ya…. Salam Exo-L

**By Fan_dio**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama dan Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Jongin seketika shock, dia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataan sulli barusan,

"sulli noona tidak sedang bercanda kan? Ini bukan april moop kan?" jongin bertanya frustrasi,

"tidak jongin, aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak main-main, ini kenyataan" ujar sulli meyakinkan jongin, sulli memang telah bertekad menceritakan hal ini,

"ta..tapi…ah.." erang jongin, dia berusaha untuk tegar, sesuai janjinya tadi, dia akan berusaha menerima semua yang dikatakan sulli, apapun itu

"tapi, selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu yang mengarah bahwa aku bukan anak kandung appaku, tapi memang tulisan omma dibuku harian ini sangat mengganguku" kata jongin sendu, sambil membuka-buka acak buku harian ibunya

"ya, karena rahasia ini hanya aku sendiri yang mengetahuinya, yah sejauh ini" tukas sulli yang juga menegang, dia tidak percaya bahwa dia akan membongkar rahasia ini setelah 18 tahun menutupnya dengan sangat rapat. Dan dia menceritakannya malah kepada jongin, bukan kepada tuan kim,

"jadi..jadi appaku, maksudku tuan kim belum tahu hal ini?" Tanya jongin ragu-ragu

"jongin, sebaiknya kamu memanggil tuan kim dengan sebutan appa, itu lebih cocok. Appamu belum tahu mengenai hal ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku takut. Aku sudah sangat menghafal sikap dan sifat appamu itu, jadi aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak jujur kepada appamu, tuan kim" sahut sulli tertunduk

"tapi sulli noona, masih ada yang mengganjal, kenapa sulli noona bisa begitu yakin bahwa aku bukan anak kandung appaku?"

"aku sangat yakin, karena aku adalah saksi penukaranmu dengan seorang anak. Penukaran itu terjadi disebuah rumah sakit" ujar sulli meyakinkan, namun dia tidak mengatakan bahwa rumah sakit yang dia maksud adalah rumah sakit yang saat ini tempat mereka berada,

"apa? aku.. aku ditukar? kenapa?" Tanya jongin lagi, rasa ingin tahunya semakin bertambah,

"aku tidak tahu motif penukaran itu, yang pasti aku melihat dan manjadi saksi penukaranmu dengan anak yang lain" jelas sulli

"tolong ceritakan semua yang sulli noona ketahui, mengenai masa laluku, tolonglah" ujar jongin memohon, dia ingin mengetahui kebenaran, saat ini juga

"baiklah jongin, aku akan menceritakannya.." sulli menghela nafasnya, dan mulai bercerita

"…Sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu, saat aku baru masih sangat muda, baru selesai pendidikan keperawatan, aku diterima bekerja di rumah sakit, dan saat ini keluarga kim membutuhkan seorang suster pribadi untuk menjaga isteri dan anaknya. Isteri tuan kim mengalami kebutaan, jadi dia butuh seseorang untuk selalu ada disampingnya, menjaga dan merawatnya. Karena pada masa itu, tuan kim tidak pernah menemui isterinya saat sudah melahirkan dan baru setelah isteri tuan kim mengandung kembali, tuan kim baru menjenguknya, ini pun atas intervensi media bisnis korea yang selalu memberitakan bahwa tuan kim membenci isterinya sendiri. Tuan kim datang kerumah sakit hanya untuk memperbaiki citranya sebagai salah seorang pebisnis berlian yang sukses dan sayang keluarga…"

Sulli kembali menghela nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan penuturannya,

"…dan pada waktu itu, ada seseorang, yang sepertinya sebaya dengan tuan kim, dia masuk kekamar isteri tuan kim dan menukar anaknya dengan anak tuan kim. Aku terlambat, karena pada waktu itu, aku sedang berada diruang perawat dan tepat saat aku hendak pergi keruangan nyonya kim, aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Aku masuk dan menemukan orang itu yang sudah menggendong anak kandung tuan kim dan mendorongku menjauh, aku mengejarnya, namun aku berhenti saat melihat tuan kim yang datang, ini kali pertama tuan kim datang. Dan saat itu aku tidak berani jujur bahwa ada seseorang yang telah masuk dan menukar anaknya. Aku menyimpan sendiri rahasia ini, namun aku sangat tahu, bahwa nyonya kim sadar bahwa anaknya ditukar, dia adalah seorang ibu dan tahu pasti mengenal anaknya. dia sering meraung-raung meminta anaknya kembali, tapi tuan kim sering menganggapnya telah depresi dan gila. Tuan kim jarang mengurusi isterinya dan semua tugas itu diserahkan kepadaku. Dan aku juga diambil sebagai suster pribadi dan tinggal bersama keluarga kim dengan gaji yang sangat besar, namun setelah kematian nyonya kim 12 tahun yang lalu, aku berubah status menjadi kepala pelayan dengan tugas yang ringan, hanya mengontrol pelayan yang ada dikeluarga kim. Aku tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang melakukan penukaran itu, tapi yang jelas orang itu adalah appa kandungmu yang sebenarnya jongin"

Sulli mengakhiri penuturannya dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus, dia belum berani memandang jongin,

Jongin masih membisu, dia belum mampu memberikan tanggapannya mengenai cerita sulli tersebut. Jongin berusaha menerima kenyataan ini, jongin sangat percaya kepada sulli, selama jongin mengenal sulli, jongin selalu merasa bahwa sulli telah menganggapnya sebagai adik. Jongin tertunduk lesu. 5 menit penuh kebisuan yang dalam, jongin akhirnya bersuara,

"terima kasih sulli noona, sulli sudah mau jujur mengenai hal penting seperti ini, aku menghargai keberanian sulli noona" ujar jongin singkat, berusaha tegar

"iya, aku juga sedikit lega. Aku tidak keberatan bila kamu menceritakan hal ini kepada tuan kim, aku siap menerima semua resikonya. Salah satunya bila tuan kim melaporkanku kepolisi atas tuduhan menyembunyikan kebenaran mengenai anaknya, aku akan menerima itu" ungkap sulli mantap

"tidak, untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada tuan kim… maksudku appa..ku, aku butuh waktu dan memikirkan saat yang tepat" terang jongin menerawang

"baiklah jongin, aku minta maaf jika pertemuan ini malah membuatmu sedih, aku telah menceritakan yang aku tahu" sulli sedikit berbohong, dia tidak menceritakan bahwa pemuda yang dia lihat saat di café, kyungsoo adalah pemuda yang ditukar bersama jongin. sulli masih belum mampu menceritakan bagian ini. Karena sulli sepertinya membaca bahwa jongin mempunyai hubungan 'khusus' dengan kyungsoo. Dan sulli sedikit lega, karena sepertinya kyungsoo tempo hari tidak mengenalinya, orang yang telah menyelamatkan kyungsoo digudang bawah tanah tuan kim, saat kyungsoo diculik oleh orang-orang tuan kim.

"aku permisi dulu jongin, pasien menungguku, salam untuk tuan kim dan semua penghuni rumah" tutup sulli sambil beranjak dan sedikit membungkuk kearah jongin, sepertinya sulli sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan membungkuknya dihadapan jongin. jongin balas membungkuk dan memandang kepergian sulli yang telah menghilang dibalik tembok ruangan dirumah sakit.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Pikirannya kacau dan galau. Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang ditulis dibuku harian itu adalah benar-benar kenyataan. Jongin memasukkan buku harian itu kedalam tasnya dan 2 menit kemudian, jongin melangkahkan kakinya yang gontai keluar rumah sakit menuju mobilnya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat beberapa meter lagi dia mencapai mobilnya yang terparkir rapi. Langkahnya terhenti karena melihat dua orang yang dia kenal menuju kearahnya, mereka adalah baekhyun dan sehun,

"halo hyung, ketemu lagi" sapa sehun sambil nyengir mirip kuda,

Baekhyun menyapa jongin dengan melambaikan tangannya, dia lalu menghampiri jongin yang sepertinya ingin menghindar

"maaf, kalau kami menggangu. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui keberadaan kyungsoo, hanya itu" kata baekhyun sopan dan santai

"dimana kalian tahu kalau aku ada di rumah sakit ini?" tanya jongin sedikit ketus

"ow.. kami membuntuti dan mengi…" cerocos sehun, namun kata-katanya itu terpotong saat baekhyun menyodok tulang kering sehun, sehun mengaduh kesakitan, baekhyun tidak peduli, sikap asal sehun ini yang baekhyun tidak suka. Namun baekhyun tidak bisa mengancam sehun lagi mengenai video untuk menyuruh sehun diam dan menuruti kata-kata baekhyun

"oh.. kami tidak sengaja berada disini, kami tadi menjenguk adik sehun, dan kami melihat mobilmu terparkir, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menunggu disini, untuk bertanya mengenai kyungsoo" ujar baekhyun salah tingkah, dia sedikit berbohong. Dia tidak sedang menjenguk siapa-siapa. mereka memang membuntuti mobil jongin dan menunggu jongin diparkiran. Karena saat disekolah jongin sangat sulit ditemui

"o begitu, tapi kalian harus janji untuk tidak memberitahukan alamat baru kyungsoo, tidak untuk siapapun.. siapapun, kalian mengerti" tukas jongin tegas

"baiklah, kami hanya ingin tahu keadaan kyungsoo saja" ujar baekhun lagi

"untuk saat ini, kyungsoo belum bisa ditemui, dia istirahat total. Aku hanya akan menunjukkan tempat kyungsoo. Kemarikan ponsel kalian, aku akan memasukkan nomorku, dan jika kalian ingin melihat kyungsoo, kalian harus menelfonku terlebih dahulu, paham" kata jongin over protective.

Baekhyun dan sehun mengangguk setuju, mereka tidak ada pilihan lain. Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada jongin, jongin menerimanya dan mengetikkan nomornya dengan cepat. Jongin lalu menuju kemobilnya, dia memberi aba-aba agar sehun dan baekhyun ikut dimobilnya, mereka menurut saja naik kemobil jongin.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan jongin, baekhyun dan sehun. Ada 3 orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari jarak jauh. Saat jongin melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya, dimana kyungsoo saat ini berada. para pembuntut yang 3 orang tersebut juga menancap gasnya untuk mengikuti mobil jongin

.

.

Jongin tidak langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di bagasi apartemen. Dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di gerbang masuk apartemen,

"ini apartemenku, kyungsoo saat ini ada dilantai 8. Hubungi nomorku jika kalian ingin menemui kyungsoo, tapi tidak hari ini" kata jongin mengulangi pernyataannya kembali.

Jongin menurunkan sehun dan baekhyun di depan apartemennya. Jongin memanggilkan taksi untuk mereka berdua, jongin menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang won kepada supir taksi itu untuk mengantarkan sehun dan baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun hanya memandang tidak percaya dengan tingkah jongin ini, baekhyun jelas mempunyai uang untuk sekedar menyewa taksi, tapi dia diam saja dan menuruti semua kemauan jongin, sehun juga demikian, dia juga hanya diam. Jongin menutup pintu taksi itu dan memandang baekhyun dan sehun yang telah menjauh.

Tidak jauh dari posisi jongin, 3 orang yang mengikuti jongin itu memandang apartemen didepan mereka dengan pandangan intens, terutama oleh yeoja yang sepertinya bos diantara mereka bertiga,

"kris, lay.. kalian ikuti kakakku jongin, jangan sampai ketahuan, aku mau tahu apakah dia menyembunyikan seseorang di apartemennya atau tidak" ujar yeoja itu

"tapi nyonya besar, kami dibutuhkan oleh appa nyonya" ujar kris mewakili

"jangan panggil nyonya, aku tidak suka. Aku belum tua. Jangan ikut-ikutan yeom yang memanggiku nyonya. Aku tidak ingin dipanggil nyonya oleh kalian. Panggil nama saja"

"baiklah… minah" ujar kris lagi

"yap, begitukan lebih baik. Kalian tenang saja, appaku tidak akan keberatan. Aku hanya meminjam kalian sebentar saja"

"tapi minah.."

"jangan tapi tapi terus… kalian harus mengikuti kakakku dan melaporkannya kepadaku, dengan siapa dia di kamar apartemennya" ujar yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah minah,

"ba.. baiklah, ayo lay. Ikut aku" ujar kris sambil turun dari mobil, lay mengikutinya dari belakang

Minah tersenyum, dia sendiri tidak berani mengikuti kakaknya jongin, jadi dia meminta bantuan kris dan lay untuk melakukan itu. Minah menasaran karena selama beberapa minggu ini jongin jarang dirumah dan selalu berada diapartemennya. Minah jadi curiga dan memutuskan membuntuti jongin

.

.

Kris dan lay mengikuti jongin, dimana jongin sendiri sedari tadi sudah menghilang dan masuk kedalam apartemen. Kris dan lay sudah tahu letak kamar jongin dimana, tapi mereka pura-pura tidak tahu didepan minah,

"bagaimana ini kris, apakah kita akan berbohong lagi" Tanya lay kepada rekannya kris, mereka menggunakan bahasa cina

"aku juga pusing. Kita tidak mungkin membocorkan bahwa jongin bersama bocah do itu. Walaupun minah tidak tahu apa-apa. tapi aku takut jika minah sampai melapor ke appanya, tuan kim, kita bisa tamat" keluh kris panjang lebar,

"aku juga menakutkan hal tersebut" timpal lay

Kris dan lay masih berada di dalam lift. Mereka ragu untuk menuju kamar jongin. dan pada akhirnya kris dan lay memutuskan untuk ke lantai 7 saja, memikirkan bagaimana baiknya, jujur dengan minah atau tetap menyembunyikan keberadaan bocah do (kyungsoo) bersama jongin

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman keluarga kim,

Tuan kim menelfon dua pengawal kepercayaannya, kris dan lay. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka mengangkat telefon darinya. Tuan kim sangat gusar, tidak biasanya kris dan lay bersikap begini, apakah ada yang mereka sembunyikan? Batin tuan kim dalam diam. Pekerjaannya saat ini menumpuk, namun dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal tersebut, di perusahaan dia juga selalu menyerahkan pekerjaan penting kepada asisten pribadinya diperusahaan, yan hyun suk.

Tuan kim galau, apakah dia akan menambah orang kepercayaan baru atau tidak, sudah sangat lama, hampir sebulan sudah tuan kim belum mendapat kabar keberadaan bocah do (kyungsoo). Dia percaya dengan kris dan lay, namun akhir-akhir ini kinerja mereka sangat menurun. Tuan kim masih mempunyai kandidat suruhan yng juga dari china, tuan kim memutuskan untuk menggunakannya, tanpa harus berkonfirmasi dengan kris dan lay. Tuan kim mengambil ponsel besarnya yang ada diatas meja kerjanya dan menghubungi orang china itu,

"halo Tao, aku bermaksud menggunakanmu. Tawaranku yang dulu masih berlaku. Kamu masih ada dikorea kan? Bagus, segera ke tempatku" tutup tuan kim datar. Dia mengembangkan senyumnya. Entah mengapa dendam masa lalunya masih saja membara dan tidak pernah hilang.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin memasuki apartemennya. Dia lalu memanggil kyongsoo lembut, sekali dua kali. Jongin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mendadak panik, dia lekas menuju kamar, ruang dapur, kamar mandi. Namun kyungsoo tetap tidak ada. Jongin terus berkeliling, dia menuju teras depan yang mengarah kejalan, kyungsoo juga tidak ada. Jongin benar-benar panik sekarang. Mungkin saja kyungsoo menyimpan pesan kepadanya. Jongin kembali menuju dapur, saat bel kamar apartemennya berbunyi. Mungkin saja itu kyungsoo, batin jongin senang. Dia dengan cepat menuju kearah pintu untuk membuka pintunya, jongin terkejut melihat siapa yang datang,

"min.. minah, kenapa kemari?" ujar jongin spontan, saat melihat adiknya berdiri manis didepan pintu, minah nampak cantik dengan baju pink dengan pita berwarna senada khas korea dikepalanya, dia seakan menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah 'girls day'.

"kenapa? Oppa kaget?" sapa minah kalem

"kamu tahu apartemen ini?" tanya jongin, masih bengong

"aku tahu, aku pernah kesini sekali bersama appa, jadi aku tahu. Aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk?" kata minah tidak sabar ingin segera masuk,

"ya.. ta..tapi.."

"kenapa oppa kelihatan gugup sekali" ujar minah lagi dan langsung melongos masuk ke ruangan apartemen jongin. jongin was-was. Untung saja kyungsoo tidak ada, kalau tidak minah pasti sudah menemukan kyungsoo dan jongin pasti akan kesulitan menjelaskan dan akan dicap pembohong oleh minah

Minah terus melangkahkan kakinya. Dia terus berjalan kesana kemari, seakan mencari sesuatu. Sudut-sudut tidak lepas dari penglihatannya. Minah memang sengaja kemari, dia sedari tadi menunggu kabar dari kris dan lay, namun karena minah bosan menunggu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke kamar apartemen kakaknya itu. Minah tidak melihat keberadaan kris dan lay, mungkin saja mereka tersesat dan tidak menemukan kamar ini, itu pemikiran minah saat ini.

Minah masih terus memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, dia memicingkan matanya untuk mencari sesuatu,

"oppa, oppa sendiri dikamar ini?" Tanya minah

"ya.. oppa sendiri, kenapa?" jawab jongin singkat,

"lalu ini punya siapa? koper ini?" Tanya minah lagi, sambil menunjuk koper yang tergeletak rapi di sudut kamar.

"itu.. itu punya oppa" jawab jongin, dia berkeringat dingin, entah mengapa AC di kamarnya tidak bisa meredam keringatnya

"jelek begini, oppa beli dimana? Tidak biasanya oppa membeli barang murahan seperti ini"

"jangan berkata seperti itu minah, koper itu tidak jelek, hanya saja barang lama, jelas saja sudah usang. Memangnya kenapa? Jangan bertanya macam-macam" ujar jongin sedikit menaikkan suaranya, dia terus mengikuti minah kemanapun minah pergi, koper yang dikomentari oleh minah adalah koper kepunyaan kyungsoo,

"ini, ini obat oppa, oppa sakit" minah menunjuk obat sirup botolan di meja jongin,

"yah, kemarin oppa sakit. Tapi sekarang oppa sudah membaik" jawab jongin sebisanya,

Minah mengangguk angguk, ada rasa tidak percaya dimatanya. Entah mengapa minah sangat curiga bahwa jongin tidak sendiri diruangannya.

Minah menuju dapur, dia memperhatikan segala sudut. Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat dia menemukan stick note yang tertempel di kulkas, jongin buru-buru mencabutnya. Itu stick note dari kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sengaja memberikan pesan kepada jongin, bahwa dia pergi. Jongin masih memperhatikan keberbagai benda, jongin menemukan stick note lagi di kaca pemanggang daging, jongin lagi-lagi mencabutnya. Minah tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu, jongin lega tidak ketahuan.

"minah, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja, kamu tidak ada urusan disini kan?" ujar jongin mengusir minah secara halus, minah hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan ruangan

"kenapa? Oppa tidak suka. Aku baru pertama kali masuk apartemen ini. Biasanya aku hanya diluar. rasanya aku ingin juga dibelikan oleh appa. Aku ingin ruangannya di samping kamar oppa, bagaimana oppa?" Tanya minah sengaja,

"jangan.. jangan..kamu masih kecil, belum cukup umur. Kamu itu perempuan, rumah kita besar dan disana adalah tempat yang cocok untukmu" ucap jongin tidak setuju

"oppa aneh, ya sudah… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" tukas minah permisi, dia melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan berlalu ke pintu depan. Minah terhenti,

"sandal itu punya siapa? kenapa ada dua san…" kata-kata minah terhenti saat jongin mendorong minah untuk keluar kamar,

"sana pulang, nanti malam oppa kerumah" tutup jongin sambil terus mendorong bahu minah. Minah tidak berkata-kata lagi, dia melangkahkan kaki mulusnya dengan sedikit kesal.

'oppa berbohong' batin minah dalam hati, dia memandang stick note di tangannya, stick note itu ditempel di dinding pintu kamar mandi, tanpa sepengetahuan jongin tadi, minah mengambil pesan kertas itu, dan sekarang minah membacanya

'maaf jongin, aku pergi sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama, aku janji. -kyungie-'

Minah menghela nafasnya, ternyata jongin memang tidak sendiri

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan, kesehatannya telah pulih, maka dari itu kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan sendiri untuk bertemu dengan dokter lee seunggi. Kyungsoo memegang kartu nama dokter itu. Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan kartu nama dokter itu dibuku hariannya, yang ternyata ada pada jongin. ada yang kyungsoo ingin tanyakan kepada dokter itu. Kyungsoo mondar mandir didepan sebuah rumah besar dengan cat berwarna putih, sepertinya itu adalah alamat yang tepat.

"anda mencari siapa?" Tanya penjaga rumah tersebut, yang sudah lumayan tua,

"maaf ajuhsi, apakah ini benar rumah dokter seunggi?" Tanya kyungsoo kalem

"benar sekali, ada apa ya?"

"apa dokter seunggi ada di rumah?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi,

"tuan ada, tunggu sebentar, saya akan memanggilkannya" ujar penjaga rumah tersebut, sambil berlalu dan masuk kedalam rumah, beberap menit kemudian, dia keluar bersama seseorang yang sudah kyungsoo kenal, dokter seunggi, sang empunya rumah, dokter itu masih menggunakan pakaian dokternya

"kyungsoo, lama tidak jumpa. Kenapa baru kemari?" sapa dokter itu sambil mempersilahkan kyungsoo masuk kerumahnya. Kyungsoo menurut dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya di lantai pualam rumah itu

"silahkan duduk" kata seunggi ramah

"terima kasih" kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sofa yang empuk,

Seunggi memberikan aba-aba kepada salah seorang pelayan yang melintas untuk membuatkan minuman tamunya. Dia juga memberikan perintah untuk memanggil isterinya, yoona untuk keluar dan bergabung dengannya

"baiklah kyungsoo, bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu terlihat pucat dan kurus?"

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab kyungsoo singkat

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kamu masih menggantikan appamu disana?"

"sekarang tidak lagi, aku telah berhenti dan sekarang aku tinggal dengan temanku, di apartemennya, yah untuk sementara waktu"

"kamu diusir dari sekolah itu?"

"bu..bukan, aku tidak diusir, hanya saja ada kebijakan baru dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti saja"

"aku juga setuju jika kamu berhenti jadi penjaga sekolah, pekerjaan itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu kyungsoo" sahut seunggi dalam

"…"

"bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal saja dirumahku, isteriku tidak akan keberatan. Kami belum punya anak, jadi kami disini tinggal hanya berdua dan dengan pelayan tentunya"

"maaf, terima kasih. Untuk sementara aku sebaiknya tinggal bersama temanku dulu, tapi tawaran dokter akan aku pertimbangkan" ucap kyungsoo tidak enak

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa" saunggi tersenyum. Salah satu pelayan datang dan memberitahu bahwa nyonya yoona sedari tadi keluar bersama sulli, pelayan itu menyampaikan dengan berbisik,

"maaf kyungsoo, sepertinya isteriku keluar bersama adikku, aku juga baru datang dan tidak tahu bahwa isteriku sedang keluar

"oh tidak apa-apa, aku sebisa mungkin akan sering-sering kemari"

"baiklah"

"maaf dokter, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada dokter.."

"apa itu kyungsoo?" Tanya seunggi ingin tahu

"dokter tahu mengenai saingan bisnis appaku kan? Tuan kim?" Tanya kyungsoo

"ya, aku tahu, aku pernah menjelaskan itu kepadamu"

" apakah tuan kim itu mempunyai anak laki-laki?"

"setahuku tuan kim itu mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang lagi anak perempuan, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya seunggi sedikit heran

"tidak apa-apa dokter, hanya saja aku ingin tahu" kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang bernama tuan kim yang mengincar hidupnya dan kyungsoo semakin takut jika tuan kim yang dimaksud adalah tuan kim, appa jongin. dimana dulu kyungsoo pernah melihat ada foto mirip jongin dirumah tuan kim saat kyungsoo mencoba kabur.

Kyungsoo sudah sangat mencintai jongin dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan jongin. kyungsoo telah banyak kehilangan orang yang dia sayang dan kyungsoo tidak ingin itu terulang lagi. Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk dan mensterilkan pikirannya sesegera mungkin.

Kyungsoo menyeruput teh yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan, dan dia melanjutkan mengobrol biasa dengan dokter seunggi. Seunggi banyak menyarankan tempat pekerjaan kepada kyungsoo, seperti tempat hiburan yang menyuguhkan talenta penyanyi-penyanyi muda, dan seunggi menjamin tempat hiburan itu aman bagi kyungsoo. kyungsoo memang menceritakan jika dia bisa menyanyi dan kemungkinan akan menjajal kemampuan menyanyinya suatu saat nanti.

Satu jam telah berlalu, kyungsoo meminta pamit. Dia membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Dokter seunggi sudah masuk dan hanya mengantar kyungsoo sampai pagar. Dua orang yang baru datang dan salah satunya menghentikan langkahnya dan dia juga menghentikan langkah kaki perempuan yang bersamanya,

"tunggu, tunggu.. yoona oenni" seru perempuan itu

"ada apa sulli, kakimu sakit?" Tanya perempuan satunya yang ternyata bernama yoona

Mereka baru saja datang dan menghentikan langkahnya di balik pohon rindang samping rumah dokter seunggi. Sepertinya mereka berdua dari berbelanja

"tidak, hanya saja.." kata-kata sulli berhenti saat dia memperhatikan sosok kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh. Yahh, sulli belum siap bertemu lagi dengan kyungsoo. Karena jika mereka bertemu sekarang, maka kemungkinan besar kyungsoo akan mengenali sulli dan bertanya macam-macam

"hanya saja apa? kamu aneh, kenapa memandang kesana? Ada orang yang kamu kenal?" Tanya yoona heran dan bingung

"bukan.. aman, ayo" tukas sulli sambil menarik lengan yoona. Yoona hanya menurut saja, dia menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya lemah. Mereka berdua memasuki rumah seunggi, yang memang merupakan suami yoona.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya lembut, dia sepertinya salah arah. Entah mengapa sejak mencari alamat dokter seunggi, kyungsoo lupa menandai arah pulangnya. Lingkungan disekitarnya sepi dan sunyi. Kyungsoo sedikit merinding. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo mendengar suara orang, yang sepertinya mabuk kearahnya, jumlah mereka dua orang. 'lagi-lagi dua orang' batin kyungsoo jengkel

"hei manis, sendirian saja. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihatmu" ujar orang tersebut sembarangan,

Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mendengar dan menulikan telinganya. Apa lagi ini, kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, selalu saja hal-hal begini yang menimpanya,

"minhoo, aku juga mengenal pemuda itu" ujar teman orang pertama

"taemin ah, ingatanmu masih bagus juga rupanya..ha..ha.." tawa orang tersebut menggelegar

"jelas, apakah kita sedang benar-benar mabuk? Sepertinya tidak. Pemuda itu sangat manis"

"taemin, tidak biasanya kamu begitu agresif. Apakah karena pengaruh minuman tadi? Ha..ha.. kurasa tidak, nalurimu yang berbicara" ungkap minhoo masih sempoyongan

Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan bodoh antara minhoo dan taemin. Kyungsoo kenal mereka, kyungsoo tidak akan lupa dengan dua teman jongin itu. Dan sepertinya kyungsoo sedang menghadapi masalah besar lagi. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal telah keluar rumah dan mengabaikan permintaan jongin untuk tetap di apartemen.

"manis, jangan diam saja, aku ingin mendengar suara merdu dari bibir pink mu sayang" ucap minhoo lagi,

"tolong, jangan ganggu aku. Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan kalian. Kumohon" akhirnya kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya,

"ha..ha.. akhirnya kamu bersuara juga, itu adalah sinyal untuk kami ya..? ha..ha.. kami ingin menikmatimu. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjamah seorang lelaki, sepertinya sangat asyik" ucap minhoo yang seperti kesetanan

Minhoo meraih lengan kecil kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sigap menepisnya, namun teman minhoo yang lain memegang pundak kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo tidak mampu bergerak. Dia merutuki dirinya yang bisa selemah ini, berbagai cobaan dan hantaman dalam hidupnya membuat dia begitu lemah. Kyungsoo butuh penolong. Kyungsoo bersumpah dalam hatinya, jika kelak dia lolos dan mempunyai kekuatan dan pengaruh, maka dia akan membalas semua orang yang sering menyakitinya. Itu sumpah kyungsoo.

"lepaskan, lepaskan aku.. tolong, siapapun tolong aku.." teriak kyungsoo sekeras-kerasnya

"disini sepi manis, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu, tidak juga teman atau simpananmu, kai. Jadi nikmati saja saat ini..ha..ha.."

Minhoo menarik baju yang kyungsoo kenakan, baju itu robek dilengan kanannya. Kyungsoo tetap meronta-ronta. Sial, kenapa hal seperti ini selalu dia alami, tidak yeoja dan namja, semua mengincarnya, jiyoon, minhoo, taemin dan tidak menutup kemungkinan diwaktu-waktu yang lain akan muncul yeoja dan namja yang haus akan dirinya.

"nikmati sayang, jangan bergerak terus. Kamu tidak mempunyai kekuatan bumi untuk menghalau kami. Kami ini sudah berpenga… ahhh..hhh" kata-kata minhoo terputus saat pukulan keras menghantam tengkuknya. Minhoo tersungkur kesakitan, pengaruh alkohol dan hantaman mendadak membuatnya ling-lung dan setengah sadar.

Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan terus berdoa dalam hati, mendongakkan wajahnya, dia seketika tersenyum saat ada penolong yang dikirimkan tuhan kepadanya, pasti itu jongin, ya itu jongin. jongin selalu menolongnya di saat-saat genting. Namun tebakan kyungsoo salah, itu bukan jongin,

"baek.. sehun.. kalian.." gagap kyungsoo, walau bukan jongin, kyungsoo senang bahwa temannya yang lain menolongnya.

Kyungsoo merunduk, dia terus memperhatikan berbagai pukulan dan hantaman dari temannya kepada namja yang hendak memperkosanya. Tunggu, ada satu orang lagi yang bersama baekhyun dan sehun, orang itu yang paling sigap menghajar kedua orang itu. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengenal orang itu dan yang pasti orang itu bukan bagian dari sekolah anyang high school.

"sehun, orang itu siapa?" Tanya kyungsoo kepada sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perkelahian antara baek vs taemin dan orang yang tidak dikenal vs minhoo.

"oh, paman itu bernama jo in sung, dia adalah.. ah, nanti saja, kamu sendiri akan tahu" jawab sehun sambil memperbaiki posisi baju kyungsoo yang robek.

Perkelahian itu diakhiri dengan minhoo dan taemin yang lari terbirit-birit. Muka mereka lebam dan berdarah. Mereka sedikit menyesal telah mengganggu kyungsoo, terlebih lagi jika kai (jongin) teman mereka tahu hal ini, matilah mereka.

"kyungsoo, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya baekhyun yang ngos-ngosan setelah menghajar orang yang lebih tinggi darinya tadi

"iya, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih kalian telah menolongku. hanya saja bajuku robek dan aku takut jika jongin melihat ini" jawab kyungsoo lemah sambil memandang baju lengan kanannya yang koyak dan robek,

"tidak apa-apa, nanti bisa diganti" ujar baekhyun menenangkan kyungsoo,

"kalian kenapa bisa berada disini?" Tanya kyungsoo

"kami tadi melihatmu di halte bis, dan setelah itu kami kehilangan jejakmu. Lama kami mencarimu" jawab baekhyun kembali mewakili

"ajuhsi itu siapa?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi,

"ajuhsi itu bernama jo in sung, dia adalah… sebaiknya kamu dengar sendiri saja dari orangnya" kata baekhyun sambil memandang jo in sung

Orang yang bernama jo insung itu lalu mendekat kearah kyungsoo, pandangan matanya terlihat prihatin dan kasihan terhadap keadaan kyungsoo. In sung ingin memeluk kyungsoo, tapi dia tahan.

"hm… perkenalkan, aku jo in sung. Aku adalah saudara shindong, appa angkatmu. Tepatnya saudara tirinya, kami dulu tidak dekat, namun kami tetaplah saudara. Pemuda ini menghubungiku saat mereka telah menemukan alamatmu, dan kami sampai disini dan melihatmu diganggu oleh namja-namja sialan tadi" ungkap in sung mendetail, dia masih terus memberikan pandangan sendu kearah kyungsoo

"saudara tiri appaku? Maaf, appaku tidak pernah cerita mengenai hal ini" seru kyungsoo bertanya-tanya

"seperti dugaanku, shindong memang tertutup. Dia jarang membicarakan mengenai keluarganya. Tapi percayalah aku keluarganya, aku saudaranya dan…" in sung menghentikan ucapannya,

"…" kyungsoo menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari orang yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya,

"dan aku ingin kamu tinggal bersamaku, akulah pengganti appamu sekarang. Aku mohon" ucap in sung dengan nada memohon yang tulus,

"tinggal bersama anda?" kyungsoo bertanya dan masih tidak percaya

"yah, tinggal bersamaku. Aku adalah walimu sekarang" jawab in sung tegas,

'apakah dia benar saudara appaku… ataukah dia adalah seorang penipu?" batin kyungsoo dilema

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Chap 12 selesai. Tanggapannya reader bagaimana? Apakah membosankan? Maafkan aku ya, tapi yang jelas FF ini akan selesai dan semua masalah akan terselesaikan. Dan intinya semua cast utama disini akan bahagia. **Review** lagi ya…

**By : fan_dio**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama dan Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi andalannya. Matanya seakan tidak fokus dan kosong. Namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya saat ini, perasaannya tidaklah kosong, hatinya berkecamuk. Disatu sisi kyungsoo merasa bahagia, ada keluarga dari pihak appa angkatnya yang mengakui dan ingin tinggal bersamanya, namun disisi lain kyungsoo takut, dia belum mengetahui betul siapa orang dihadapannya itu, siapa tahu saja dia adalah suruhan lain tuan kim yang ingin menjebak kyungsoo.

"maaf, tapi aku baru mengenal anda, aku tidak bisa langsung berkata iya. Aku perlu waktu" ucap kyungsoo sedikit membuka diri

"aku paham, ini memang tidak mudah. Aku baru muncul selama bertahun-tahun dan setelah kakakku itu meninggal. Mudah-mudahan kemunculanku tidak membuatmu terusik, aku merasa mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjagamu, sebagai pengganti appamu" ujar in sung kalem dan tersenyum singkat

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia seakan lupa bahwa dirinya kini berantakan dan harus segera mengganti pakaiannya, agar jongin yang kemungkinan menunggu di apartemen tidak curiga dan bertanya macam-macam kepadanya.

Baekhyun dan sehun yang sedari tadi ada di tempat itu hanya mampu memandang pertemuan paman dan keponakan yang bertemu secara dramatis. Baekhyun mengedipkan mata kepada sehun, sehun balas mengedip balik. Mereka berhasil menemukan kyungsoo dan berhasil pula mempertemukan kyungsoo dengan keluarga barunya. Ya.. bila memang orang itu adalah keluarganya.

"aku berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua yang telah mempertemukanku dengan kyungsoo" ucap in sung dengan nada tulus

"lupakanlah, kami sangat senang telah membantu. Kami juga baru bertemu kyungsoo sejak sebulan lalu kyungsoo menghilang" kata baekhyun mewakili, dia memandang kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal tidak memberikan pesan apa-apa kepada baekhyun dan sehun, padahal mereka berdua adalah teman kyungsoo di sekolah dulu.

"aku minta maaf kepada kalian berdua. Aku tidak memberi kabar, jika selama ini aku tinggal bersama jongin" ungkap kyungsoo sedikit malu-malu

Baekhyun dan sehun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka paham dengan keadaan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini mengalami hari yang sulit

"baiklah, apakah kalian ingin kerumahku?" ajak in sung tiba-tiba

Kyungsoo, baekhyun dan sehun saling memandang bergantian. Mereka tidak mampu berkata iya atau tidak. Jo in sung seakan paham dengan keadaan itu, dia lanjut berujar

"baiklah, baiklah.. aku paham, kalian baru mengenalku. Tapi percayalah, aku bukan orang jahat. kartu namaku telah ada sama kalian berdua, dan ini kartu namaku untukmu kyungsoo. Jika kamu telah siap dan mantap. Lagipula aku juga telah tahu alamat apartemenmu. Baiklah kita berpisah disini" tutup in sung sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo menerima dengan ragu-ragu.

In sung berpaling dan melambaikan tangannya singkat, dia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir disudut jalan yang memang sunyi dan sepi, meninggalkan kyungsoo, baekhyun dan sehun yang terdiam. In sung melajukan mobilnya kearah jalan besar dan menghilang dari pandangan

"sehun, baek. Bagaimana pendapat kalian, apakah aku bisa mempercayai orang itu?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba, dia memandang baekhyun dan sehun dengan tatapan burung hantu yang lucu

"ikuti kata hatimu, Kami hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untukmu kyungsoo" jawab baekhyun bijak,

"iya hyung, tapi sepertinya orang itu bisa dipercaya. Instingku berkata demikian" timpal sehun menambahkan, dia mengangguk-angguk singkat

"memangnya kamu binatang, pakai insting" baekhyun mencemoh kalimat sehun, yang dicemoh hanya bisa tertawa nyengir

"terima kasih atas pendapat kalian. Oh ya, aku mau pulang, apakah kalian mau ikut bersamaku?" tawar kyungsoo kepada baekhyun dan sehun,

"maaf, sepertinya kami tidak bisa, kami juga harus pulang. Kami pelajar, dan harus belajar. terutama aku yang sebentar lagi tamat. Lagipula kami belum berani bertemu pacar, eh.. maksudku temanmu jongin, kami menyalahi janji untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun alamatmu. Jongin pasti marah" ujar baekhyun sembari memandang kyungsoo

"jadi kalian sudah bertemu dengan jongin lagi, mungkin dia tidak akan marah, karena karena kalian aku bertemu dengan orang tadi, entah mengapa aku mengharapkan orang tadi benar-benar keluarga appa angkatku" kata kyungsoo sedikit menghela nafas,

"lain kali saja ya. Dan mengenai orang yang tadi, itu tergantung kamu sendiri, mau menerima dia atau tidak"

"sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap kyungsoo singkat

"kami akan menemanimu sampai halte, siapa tahu saja setelah kami pergi kamu kembali dijahili oleh seseorang" timpal baekhyun

"…"

Kyungsoo tertunduk, dia sedikit malu. Apakah dia selemah ini. Tidak, kyungsoo kuat, hanya saja berbagai peristiwa yang menimpa membuatnya down. Kyungsoo butuh sandaran, sudah ada jongin bersamanya, juga temannya baekhyun dan sehun. Kyungsoo masih membutuhkan seseorang, yahh… sandaran lain, yaitu sosok ayah yang menyayanginya.

Kyungsoo, baekhyun dan sehun berjalan menuju halte bersama, perlu 10 menit untuk mencapai halte dari tempat sunyi mereka. Mereka bertiga berpisah kearah yang berlainan, sehun pulang kerumahnya, baekhyun singgah ditempat kursus dan kyungsoo kembali ke apartemen milik jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo tiba di apartemen 15 menit kemudian, dia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil benda mirip kartu ATM, kunci kamar cadangan yang diberikan jongin. namun, kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, saat melihat pintu ruangan jongin terbuka sedikit. Rupanya jongin telah datang, pikir kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya, dia mendengar seperti ada suara yeoja di kamar itu, kyungsoo belum pernah mendengar suara yeoja itu, jadi yeoja itu kemungkinan besar bukan siswi di anyang high school.

"oppa, oppa ini kenapa? Aku minta maaf jika oppa merasa terganggu aku datang. Tapi ini permintaan appa oppa sendiri. Kita harus saling mengenal lebih jauh oppa" ujar yeoja itu dengan suara sedikit dimanjakan,

"maaf, soo jung. Aku… aku tidak bisa seperti ini" timpal jongin pelan,

"oppa, panggil aku krystal. Itu nama kerenku"

"tidak, aku lebih suka memanggilmu soo jung. Itu lebih bagus, krystal sama sekali tidak cocok. Kamu sama sekali tidak bersinar"

"apa? oppa bilang apa?"

"lupakan, tidak penting. Aku hanya bercanda"

"oppa ini kenapa, sudah banyak namja yang ingin mengambil dan meraih hatiku oppa, tapi semua aku tolak, itu demi oppa seorang"

"…"

"apa mungkin, oppa tidak suka wanita?" tukas yeoja yang bernama soo jung itu menerka-nerka sembarangan

"bu..bukan.. bukan… hanya saja aku.. aku sudah mempunyai pacar lain" ujar jongin tidak berbohong,

"oppa punya pacar? Siapa dia oppa? Apakah lebih cantik dariku? Seksi dariku"

"dia.. yang jelas dia lebih baik darimu"

"siapa namanya oppa? Beritahu aku. Aku pasti mengenalnya. Aku mengenal banyak sosialita" tebak soo jung asal, dia mengira bahwa jongin anak pengusaha kaya pastilah mempunyai pacar yang sederajat dari segi financial,

"dia bukan sosialita, dia orang yang sederhana. Dan singkirkan tanganmu dari pahaku" tukas jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"maaf oppa, aku kira oppa suka" sahut soo jung sambil menyingkirkan jemari lentiknya dipaha jongin. dia memberikan pandangan kecewa pada jongin,

Soo jung memang sengaja merangsang libido jongin. siapa tahu saja jongin terpancing dan mereka bisa berakhir diranjang, maka dia akan semakin mudah mendapatkan jongin. trik lama dan klasik yang sering digunakan oleh yeoja untuk menjerat namja. Namun, jongin beda dan sama sekali tidak terpancing

Kyungsoo masih terus mendengar pembicaraan antara jongin dan seseorang yang bernama soo jung. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa yeoja itu adalah tunangan pilihan ayah jongin. kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah, seharusnya yeoja itu yang mendapatkan cinta jongin, cinta yang wajar dan normal, bukan 'cinta terlarang' yang kini disemai antara dia dan jongin.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin berbalik dan tidak ingin menggangu pembicaraan jongin dan soo jung, namun perlahan pintu mendadak melebar dan sedetik kemudian menampilkan wajah jongin yang kelihatan kesal. Jongin memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Sepertinya dia ingin mengganti baju saat yeoja itu datang,

"kyungsoo, sejak kapan kamu disitu?" Tanya jongin heran, jongin melebarkan pintu itu untuk memperluas ruang soo jung untuk pulang, namun soo jong bersikeras untuk tinggal

"ba..baru saja" balas kyungsoo singkat,

"siapa dia? Temanmu?" Tanya soo jung kepada jongin, soo jung menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang angkuh namun tetap cantik

"iya, aku temannya" kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan untuk jongin, karena dia melihat jongin sepertinya gelagapan akan menjawab apa,

"aku tidak tahu jika oppaku berteman dengan orang sepertimu" ujar soo jung lagi yang memperhatikan penampilan kyungsoo. Dimana memang kyungsoo saat ini memakai baju hitam yang kebesaran, kyungsoo membeli baju itu dipinggir jalan tadi untuk mengganti bajunya yang robek oleh perlakuan teman jongin, minho dan taemin.

"jangan berbicara sembarangan, lebih baik kamu pulang saja. Appamu pasti khawatir, ini sudah sangat sore" ketus jongin kepada soo jung yang mulai menunjukkan watak aslinya. Mungkin itu adalah pengaruh karena dia adalah seorang sosialita yang seksi dengan ayah yang juga kaya raya

"baiklah, aku akan datang lagi besok, dan aku harap tidak akan ada pengacau lagi" ujar soo jung sambil mendelik kearah kyungsoo. Dia melangkahkan kakinya rampingnya keluar kamar. Kyungsoo yang diberikan pandangan tidak suka dari soo jung hanya bisa diam. Dia sebenarnya kagum dengan wajah cantik soo jung, andai saja kyungsoo 'normal' mungkin saja orang seperti soo jung adalah tipe idealnya.

"pengacau? Kamu yang pengacau…" tukas jongin pelan. Soo jung yang sudah menjauh tidak mendengar umpatan jongin itu

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil kearah jongin. jongin menutup pintu dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo yang dipeluk hanya bisa merelakan badan mungilnya didekap erat oleh badan tegap jongin. kyungsoo merasa bahagia

"kyungsoo ya.. kamu tidak apa-apakan? Aku cemas, aku kira kamu kabur dari apartemen ini" ucap jongin menghilangkan kerinduannya, walau baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu dengan kyungsoo,

"aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk kabur dari tempat ini, maaf itu tadi tunanganmu?" timpal kyungsoo sambil bertanya,

"bukan, jangan panggil dia tunanganku, kami belum resmi bertunangan, sama sekali belum ada ikatan. Ini baru proses perkenalan, yah begitulah keinginan appaku"

"dia memang cantik" ujar kyungoo singkat,

"oh.. rupanya kamu bisa menilai yang mana cantik dengan tidak, aku kira kamu…" goda jongin,

"eish, biarpun aku begini, tapi untuk menilai cantik atau tidaknya seorang perempuan itu aku masih bisa. Tapi jika untuk mencintainya, aku sulit. Tidak pernah muncul perasaan itu dalam hatiku"

"ok. Lupakan masalah itu. coba ceritakan, kamu dari mana? Kamu sedang tidak mencari kerja lagi kan? Tidak, aku tidak setuju. Jangan sekarang" sifat protective jongin kembali keluar

"aku hanya menemui dokter kenalanku"

"aku kira kamu… ehh.. apa ini? Ini kenapa kyungsoo ya?" ujar jongin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari kyungsoo. Jongin memperhatikan bekas merah di leher kanan kyungsoo, goresan itu memang lumayan merah dan seperti membentuk bibir atau gigi

"ah..apa? mana?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan dirinya dicermin besar samping ranjang. Kyungsoo terkesiap, sial, kenapa bekas kuku minhoo saat menarik baju kyungsoo jadi seperti ini. Bentuknya mirip bekas cupangan

"itu kenapa? Kamu.. kamu tidak melakukan 'hal itu' lagi kan? Tanya jongin frustrasi

"tidak.. aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, kamu harus percaya" jawab kyungsoo stress sendiri

"tapi itu apa? tolong jelaskan..?"

Jongin tidak ingin pekerjaan masa lalu kyungsoo terulang dan digeluti kyungsoo lagi, memuaskan nafsu pria-pria yang menyukai kyungsoo dan dibayar dengan uang

"ini..ini..ah.." kyungsoo pusing akan menjawab apa, dia tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa teman-teman jongin telah melecehkannya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi. Cukup sampai disini saja,

"katakan? Kamu tidak melakukan itu lagi kan?" jongin masih mendesak

"ini… ah, ini akibat perlakukan temanmu, minhoo dan taemin" akhirnya kyungsoo berbicara jujur, dia tidak tahan didesak

Kyungsoo menceritakan dari awal hingga akhir insiden pelecehan itu, jongin geram dan mengepalkan tangannya gusar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa temannya sendiri akan menikam dari belakang,

"sialan mereka, pantas saja mereka berbisik tidak jelas saat pertemuan di café tempo hari" ujar jongin masih marah

"sudahlah jongin, lupakan. Aku takut jika kamu membalas mereka, masalah ini akan panjang dan runyam dan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan membalas dilain kesempatan. Sepertinya mereka sudah jera" kata kyungsoo menenangkan.

"mereka harus mendapat pelajaran, dan yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa, ayo obati lukamu itu dan aku mohon setelah ini jangan bepergian sendiri tanpa aku" mohon jongin sambil beranjak mengambil obat untuk kyungsoo

"baiklah" kyungsoo mengangguk lemah

Setelah membersihkan luka kyungsoo, jongin lalu menuju kearah bungkusan yang lama dia simpan. Jongin sedikit terlupa akan bungkusan itu.

"aku punya kejutan kyungsoo ya, tutup matamu" kata jongin ceria

Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja, kyungsoo menutup mata besarnya dan sedikit tersenyum, kira-kira apa kejutan yang akan diberikan oleh jongin kepadanya.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangannya diraba, dan beberapa detik kemudian dilengan kyungsoo telah tersemat benda. Jongin memberikan aba-aba untuk membuka mata, kyungsoo membuka matanya dan dia sumringah saat melihat apa kejutan dari jongin, sebuah gelang

"itu gelang couple, aku juga memakainya" ungkap jongin sambil memperlihatkan gelang yang sama persis dengan gelang milik kyungsoo. Yang membedakan cuma inisial saja. Gelang itu berwarna hijau dengan inisial K untuk kyungsoo dan inisial J untuk jongin.

"terima kasih jongin, ini sangat bagus dan lucu" kekeh kyungsoo

"dan ini adalah kue ulang tahun" ungkap jongin lagi, sembari membuka bungkusan kotak yang lebih besar. Isinya adalah sebuah kue ulang tahun yang dua lilinnya berbentuk tokoh animasi buatan korea, pororo dan krong.

'siapa yang ulang tahun, bulan januari masih lama kan? Ujar kyungsoo bertanya-tanya

"sudah lupa, ini hari ulang tahun'jadian' kita yang sebulan" kata jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo tertawa, ini memang tepat sebulan saat jongin dan kyungsoo menyatakan cinta mereka berdua. Dikamar ini, semua perabot menjadi saksi bisu jalinan cinta yang menurut undang-undang dan agama itu 'terlarang'. Namun, jongin dan kyungsoo akan menentang arus dan memperjuangkan cinta mereka

Jongin menyalakan dua lilin dikue itu. Dan bersama mereka bernyanyi secara acak. Lagunya tidak jelas, hanya saja tampak nyata bahwa kedua insan berjenis kelamin sama itu sedang bahagia. Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka meniup lilin itu bersama-sama.

Jongin memotong dan menyuapi kue itu untuk kyungsoo, kyungsoo juga tidak tinggal diam, dia memotong kue dengan lumayan besar dan menyuapkannya juga kepada jongin,

"itu terlalu besar kyungsoo ya"

"ini tidak besar" ucap kyungsoo belepotan, dia mengunyah kue itu dengan suka-cita

Jongin juga menyantap potongan kue dengan wajah sumringah. Jongin seakan lupa berbagai masalahnya yang ada, dia yang akan dijodohkan, ayah yang ternyata bukan ayah kandungnya, perlakuan temannya terhadap kyungsoo dan sebagainya. Jongin larut dalam euforia bersama kyungsoo dikamarnya

10 menit kemudian, jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Sedangkan kyungsoo sibuk membersihkan remahan dan sisa-sisa kue yang mereka makan tadi. Jongin memandang kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Jongin terus menatap wajah bulat kyungsoo, kyungsoo lumayan tampan untuk ukuran namja, pasti banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mau memiliki kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo sendiri sudah mengaku bahwa dirinya 'berbeda'. Mencintai yeoja bukanlah perkara mudah untuk kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum, dia masih terus berpikir bahwa pilihan kyungsoo yang sedikit itu jatuh padanya. kyungsoo memilih jongin diantara banyak namja lain diluar sana

"kyungsoo ya, itu sudah rapi. Kemarilah… disini" panggil jongin, sembari menepuk-nepuk dada bidangnya lembut

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sepertinya jongin menyuruh kyungsoo untuk merebahkan dirinya di dada jongin. rupanya jongin hari ini ini bermanja bersama kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitas membersihkannya. Dia lalu menuju kearah jongin dan merebahkan tubuh kecilnya didada jongin. jongin lalu menyilangkan tangannya ketubuh kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo dengan jelas bisa mendengar detak jantung jongin.

"tahu tidak kyungsoo ya, aku ingin terus seperti ini" ucap jongin memecah keheningan

"…"

"perjodohan itu tidak akan menjadi penghalang, secepatnya aku akan jujur kepada appa dan meminta restu untuk hubungan kita" kata jongin lagi,

"apakah itu tidak akan menjadi masalah?" Tanya kyungsoo singkat

"mungkin saja, tapi kita berdua sudah bertekad akan memperjuangkan ini. Dan tidak ada satupun yang akan menjadi penghalang, tidak pula appaku"

"aku belum mengenal appamu jongin, dia seperti apa?" Tanya kyungsoo singkat

"dia itu lumayan tegas dan sulit diberikan pendapat. Dan apa yang dia mau harus terlaksana, agak mirip denganmu" jawab jongin

"mirip denganku? Apa aku kelihatan tegas dan egois?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi

"tidak, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kamu itu mirip appa. Terutama jika aku meminta sesuatu padamu, kamu selalu menolak dan mengerjakan apa yang kamu mau, begitu juga appaku, keras kepala" ungkap jongin sambil membuat tanda mirip huruf V

Kyungsoo terdiam dan tersenyum singkat. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin jongin memperlihatkan foto ayahnya itu, namun kyungsoo takut dan menghentikan niatnya, lagipula jongin sudah berjanji akan mempertemukan mereka nanti. Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi tidurnya didada jongin. namun jogin merubah posisinya dengan duduk dan mendekap kyungsoo dari belakang. Sangat jelas sekali deru nafas jongin ditelinga kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga pernah merasakan ini, oleh orang yang pernah membayarnya, namun rasanya beda, kelembutan jongin terasa sangat tulus dan menenangkan,

"kyungsoo ya, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya jongin

"yah, apa itu..?"

"bolehkah… boleh aku mencium sedikit lehermu" jawab jongin sedikit malu, permintaannya terlihat konyol

"leher, kenapa harus leher? Bu…bukan yang lain?"

"karena hanya leher yang saat ini terjangkau oleh bibirku" ungkap jongin menggoda,

"ba.. baiklah" jawab kyungsoo sedikit tergagap

Jongin lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan beberapa detik kemudian, jongin melesatkan ciuman lembutnya ke ceruk leher sebelah kiri kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah kegelian, namun geli itu bercampur dengan rasa nikmat yang tidak terlukiskan.

Jongin semakin berani, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dia meraba-raba dada dan perut kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara, namun pertahanannya runtuh, desahan dan erangan lembut mendayu dan memenuhi ruangan itu

Beberapa menit penuh desahan dan erangan, lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamar mendadak terbuka. Jongin dan kyungsoo kaget, mereka tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak terlihat oleh orang yang membuka pintu, terlebih lagi posisi mereka berdua yang terbilang ekstrim. Jongin dan kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya ke pintu yang terbuka dan beberapa detik kemudian, mata mereka bertemu dengan mata seorang yeoja yang jelas sekali sangat terkejut melihat posisi jongin dan kyungsoo,

"min..minah.. ke..kenapa kamu bisa membuka pintu?" Tanya jongin yang posisinya masih dibelakang kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo sendiri tertunduk malu, dia ingin berdiri, tapi kakinya mendadak lemas,

"oppa, apa yang oppa lakukan? Aku tidak percaya oppa melakukan hal ini? Oppa bercinta dengan pemuda, pemuda yang aku cintai…" ujar minah, dia hampir menangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Hatinya remuk

"katakan, kenapa kamu bisa masuk. Aku mengunci pintunya" Tanya jongin lagi, dia kaget dengan kedatangan minah yang langsung membuka pintu

"aku.. aku mengambil kunci cadangan dari kamar appa diam-diam. Aku ingin tahu oppa bersama siapa di apartemen ini dan sekarang aku tidak menebak-nebak lagi, ternyata benar oppa berpacaran dengan pemuda itu" kata minah sambil menunjuk kyungsoo

'sial, rupanya appa mempunyai kunci cadangan lain apartemen ini' batin jongin

"maaf, ini tidak seperti yang terlihat" kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya, mencoba mencairkan suasana

"diam, oppa…ah, kamu.. kamu tidak pantas dipanggil oppa, kamu pasti sengaja mendekati kakakku untuk merebut hartanyakan? Katakan…?"

"minah, jangan berkata seperti itu" jongin mengur minah yang gusar

"kenapa oppa? Oh, atau oppa tidak normal lagi, oppa sebentar lagi menikah. Oppa sebentar lagi mendapat warisan dari appa, karena oppa adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki appa"

"diam minah, jaga mulutmu" bentak jongin lagi,

"dan kamu…. kamu sudah membaca suratku kan? disurat itu aku menuliskan kalau aku menunggumu ditaman samping sekolah, tapi kamu tidak datang. Kamu itu pemuda yang normal atau tidak? Jika kamu menginginkan harta, aku bisa memberikannya. Asal kamu mau menerima cintaku… tapi.. tapi sekarang setelah… ahh…" minah stress dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Minah melemparkan kertas stick note yang telah terkoyak ke arah jongin dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenali kertas itu sebagai pesannya kepada jongin. jongin juga mengenal benda itu, ternyata minah mengambil kertas pesan itu dan membacanya. Dan stick note itu adalah salah satu penyebab minah datang lagi ke apartemen ini,

"maafkan aku, aku tidak mem.." kata-kata kyungsoo terhenti saat dia diberi aba-aba oleh jongin untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena jongin sendirilah yang membakar surat minah tempo hari dipesta

"sudah, dengarkan aku minah… aku bisa jelaskan…"

"tidak usah dijelaskan lagi, aku sudah melihat sendiri, ternyata oppa berkelakuan seburuk itu" tutup minah sambil berlari keluar kamar. Langkahnya berdebam-debam dilantai ruangan, sampai akhirnya langkahnya itu tidak terdengar lagi oleh jongin dan kyungsoo

Jongin tidak berusaha mengejar minah. Jongin paham dengan perasaan minah yang galau. Minah mencintai kyungsoo dan beberapa menit yang lalu minah memergoki aktivitas mereka. Pantas jika minah saat ini hancur dan terpukul.

.

.

Minah melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Dia beberapa menit yang lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jurang tidak jauh dari jalan. Minah galau, dia ingin ketenangan sekarang. Minah mendudukkan dirinya di dekat pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah rapuh. Didekatnya ada tulisan 'DANGER, dilarang terlalu dekat' dengan tanda tengkorak yang disilang. Pagar pembatas itu sebagai tanda bahwa di depannya adalah jurang.

Minah duduk sambil memandang foto kyungsoo. Foto itu diambil 2 tahun yang lalu, saat dia baru masuk ke sekolah anyang high school. Dalam foto itu terpampang jelas sosok kyungsoo, yang sedang membersihkan halaman depan sekolah, dibelakangnya terlihat penjaga sekolah appa angkat kyungsoo, kakek shindong yang kini telah meninggal. Minah memotretnya kyungsoo diam-diam kala itu. Sejak awal dia bersekolah, minah memang sudah jatuh cinta kyungsoo, namun minah memendamnya dan baru beberapa tahun kemudian minah berani mengungkapkannya, kepada perantara baekhyun kakak kelasnya. Minah merasa baekhyun adalah orang terdekat kyungsoo disekolah. Namun kini, semua harapan untuk memiliki kyungsoo telah pupus. Kyungsoo telah menjadi milik orang lain, dan itu adalah kakak minah sendiri, jongin.

Minah masih terus memandangi foto kyungsoo, dia membelai sekitar wajah imut kyungsoo difoto itu, air matanya juga ikut menetes. Minah terisak, namun isakannya dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang menghampirinya. Orang itu berpakaian putih,

"minah… minah?" sapa orang itu dengan pertanyaan,

"sulli oenni.." tukas minah sedikit kaget

"kenapa disini, disini berbahaya. oh tidak, kamu menangis.. ada apa?" Tanya sulli yang heran melihat minah yang matanya sembab dan bengkak,

"ti.. tidak, hanya saja.. maaf, aku senang melihat oenni lagi, tapi sekarang ini aku tidak ingin diganggu…" minah tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya

"kamu kenapa? coba ceritakanlah" tawar sulli menguatkan

"sulli oenni kenapa disini?" minah balik bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia ingin sendiri

"rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja tidak jauh dari sini. Aku melihat dan mengenali mobilmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk singgah, ternyata memang kamu. Ayolah, kamu jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"eh.. aku…aku…"

"apa ini masalah klasik antara pria dan wanita?" tebak sulli asal, sulli selalu paham perasaan muda mudi sekarang, masalah percintaan selalu ada pada list pertama,

"…" minah diam

"duduk disini, dibatu ini, disana terlalu berbahaya"

"…"

"berceritalah, aku akan mendengarkan"

"aku.. aku sakit hati…" akhirnya minah berani mengungkapkan kata 'sakit' itu

"kamu disakiti oleh siapa? katakan?" selidik sulli intens, dia memandang wajah minah dan turun ketangan minah. Sulli menghentikan pandangannya pada foto yang minah pegang,

"kenapa dunia ini sangat kejam, aku mencintai seseorang, sangat mencintainya. Namun orang itu ternyata lebih memilih orang lain, dan orang yang dia pilih adalah kakakku sendiri…" ungkap minah tidak sadar telah berbicara sangat panjang

"apa? jongin? dengan pria?" sulli berpikir keras, apa mungkin orang yang dimaksud adalah…

"apakah orang yang menyakitimu ada di foto itu?" Tanya sulli lagi, sambil menarik pelan foto dari tangan minah, minah membiarkan sulli melihat foto itu,

Sulli membelalakkan matanya. Dia mengedip-kedipkan matanya dengan cepat, berharap tidak salah lihat. Foto itu foto kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo adalah…

"pemuda ini?" Tanya sulli ingin meyakinkan dirinya, minah mengangguk lemah.

Sulli terdiam. Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Minah jatuh cinta kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sulli sangat jelas tidak setuju. Hubungan sedarah merupakan hal yang haram. Sulli lebih menyetujui hubungan sejenis yang tidak sedarah dari pada hubungan sedarah walau berlainan jenis. Minah tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada saudara kandungnya. Tidak boleh.

"minah, tidak boleh. Kamu tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang ada difoto ini" ungkap sulli tegas dan lantang

"hah… kenapa..?" Tanya minah masih terisak-isak

"yang penting tidak boleh. Pemuda itu adalah…"

"adalah apa? kenapa?"

"pemuda itu adalah… adalah kakak kandungmu minah" bongkar sulli

"ap.. apa? ha..ha.. oenni jangan bercanda" tukas minah sambil tertawa kecut dan hambar

"aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang harus mengatakan ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan rasa cintamu sudah semakin besar. Aku akan menanggung resikonya" ujar sulli mantap,

"kakak kandung? terlambat? Resiko? Apa semua ini, aku tidak mengerti"

"aku akan menceritakannya, sekarang. Kyungsoo adalah kakak kandungmu. Dia ditukar. Appa kandung jongin yang melakukannya, 18 tahun yang lalu dirumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Aku satu-satunya saksi kunci. Kepala rumah sakit, dokter, asisten dokter, dan semua perawat tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali aku. Mereka tidak menyadari perubahan fisik dan rupa kyungsoo. Hanya aku yang tahu, karena aku melihat sendiri penukaran itu. Aku yang menjaga kyungsoo kecil. Aku juga menjagamu saat 9 bulan kemudian kamu lahir. Kamu bukan adik jongin, tapi adik kyungsoo" ucap sulli runtun dan detail

Minah memasang wajah tegang. Dia tidak percaya, namun hatinya yang paling dalam berontak untuk mempercayai sulli. Sulli adalah orang yang baik, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan keluarga kim. Yahh kecuali insiden sulli melepaskan kyungsoo di ruang bawah tanah tuan kim, hanya itu.

"tapi.. tapi., aku perlu bukti, bukti yang nyata, mana buktinya?" tantang minah lagi kepada sulli

"aku punya bukti, sebentar" sulli merogoh tas besarnya dan mengeluarkan buku hariannya. Tapi bukan buku itu yang menjadi buktinya, namun ada 2 lembar foto di dalam buku itu yang sulli jadikan bukti,

"ini, ada dua foto yang berbeda. Foto ini adalah foto kyungsoo bersama ommamu. Dan foto yang kedua adalah foto jongin yang juga bersama ommamu. Aku memotretnya dihari yang berbeda. Foto pertama aku potret saat kyungsoo masih ada dalam pelukan ommamu, sebagai kenang-kenangan untukku. Dan foto yang kedua aku potret setelah seminggu terjadi penukaran. Lihat, ommamu ada di dua foto itu. Tidak mungkin kedua orang itu saudaramu kan? Ommamu hanya mempunyai satu anak laki-laki dan anak laki-laki sesungguhnya adalah difoto pertama, kyungsoo"

Minah memandang foto itu. Yah, minah mengenal foto kedua. Foto yang mirip dengan yang ada di album keluarga kim. Tapi foto pertama, minah baru pertama kali melihatnya. Di foto pertama terlihat seorang bayi yang berkilit putih bersama seorang ibu yang matanya hanya memandang satu arah (karena buta). Kedua mata bulat mereka sama. Minah meneteskan air matanya, kini dia percaya. Sulli tidak mungkin main-main. Ini perkara yang besar dan tidak patut untuk dibuat lelucon.

"jadi benar kyungsoo itu oppaku?" Tanya minah lesu

"iya. Kyungsoo adalah kakak kandungmu yang sebenarnya"

"…"

"aku paham pasti sulit, tapi ini kenyataan. Kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan. Aku sedikit lega telah menceritakan ini kepadamu"

"kenapa?.. kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi… ahh…" minah menunduk, dia kini seperti orang gila,

"cinta memang tidak memandang apapun, cinta bisa hadir kapan saja. Namun setelah kamu mengetahui yang sebenarnya, aku harap rasa cintamu itu bisa sirna dan berganti menjadi rasa sayang sebagai seorang adik kepada kakaknya, tidak lebih" jawab sulli bijak,

"…"

Mata minah menjadi semakin merah dan tidak fokus. Eyelinernya luntur dan menyatu dengan air matanya yang terus berderai. Minah bingung, galau, kesal, sakit hati, dan semuanya itu bercampur menjadi satu. Minah hilang kesadaran, dia berdiri dan melangkah nyaris berlari kedepan.

Sulli yang sadar atas tingkah aneh minah mencoba menggapai tangan minah, namun nihil, minah sudah menerobos pembatas kayu didepannya. Mengabaikan larangan dipapan pengumuman yang dipasang,

Sulli yang terlambat memegang minah, berteriak. Minah menjatuhkan dirinya di jurang yang ada didepannya. Entah apa yang minah pikirkan hingga dia nekat terjun bebas ke jurang,

"tidaaakk… minahhh…" teriak sulli sekeras-kerasnya,

Suara kayu, daun dan ranting yang bergesekan dengan tubuh minah terdengar jelas ditelinga sulli. Sulli mengerang dan menangis. Dia berkeliling ditempatnya panik dan berteriak mencari pertolongan,

"tolonggg… siapapun… tolonglahhh…"

Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Bagaimana dengan chap 13 ini? Mudah-mudahan tidak mengecewakan ya. **Review**nya lagi ya…dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan komentarnya di chap lalu… salam Exo-L


	14. Chapter 14

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Kyungsoo tersentak, perasaannya tidak enak. Entah mengapa sedang terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada orang terdekatnya, itu yang dirasakan kyungsoo saat ini. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Kyungsoo masih berada di kamar bersama jongin, sejak insiden mereka yang kepergok oleh minah, kyungsoo dan jongin menjadi tidak tenang. Terutama jongin, yang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang dilakukan minah, misalnya melaporkannya kepada ayahnya. Jongin tidak ingin seseorang mendahuluinya, dia ingin dia sendirilah yang memperkenalkan kyungsoo kepada ayahnya, bukan orang lain. Lagipula jongin sudah tahu satu hal bahwa dia bukan anak ayahnya, jadi kemungkinan untuk jongin memberontak dan memperjuangkan cintanya masih terbuka lebar.

"yah, aku siap.. sekaranglah saatnya" ujar jongin tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan kyungsoo

"apa?"

"sekarang saatnya kyungsoo. Aku sudah bulat untuk menemui appaku dan memperkenalkanmu, sekarang juga, sebelum minah memberitahu semuanya" seru jongin semangat,

"se..secepat ini? Apa tidak perlu dipertimbangkan lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo sedikit ragu,

"tidak kyungsoo ya, kita sudah banyak membuang-buang waktu. Sekaranglah saat yang tepat"

"baiklah, jika memang itu yang terbaik. Tapi bagaimana dengan minah?"

"mungkin minah akan mengerti jika diberikan penjelasan" seru jongin percaya diri

Jongin dan kyungsoo bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo mengganti pakaiannya, dia memakai pakaian yang dianggap cocok untuk bertemu dengan ayah jongin. mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan apartemen menuju rumah keluarga kim yang ditempuh selama 15 menit menggunakan mobil

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo tiba di depan kediaman keluarga jongin. jongin tidak langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi, namun dia sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di samping gerbang rumahnya.

"mudah-mudahan appaku ada" kata jongin masih didalam mobil,

"kenapa tidak dihubungi dulu?"

"ah, tidak, aku ingin memberi kejutan. Dan kelihatannya mobil minah belum ada" ucap jongin sambil memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya dari jauh,

"…"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan halaman depan rumah jongin. tunggu, kyungsoo ingat sesuatu. Entah mengapa ingatannya memperlihatkan kalau tempat ini tidak asing baginya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Dan kyungsoo berhasil. Ternyata halaman rumah itu adalah halaman rumah yang sama dimana dia berlari bersama seorang wanita yang menyelamatkannya dua bulan yang lalu.

Kyungsoo tidak salah ingat, kyungsoo memperhatikan pos jaganya, persis sama dengan malam itu. Dan patung pancoran yang terletak ditengah halaman rumah, itu juga sama dengan ingatan kyungsoo. Ternyata rumah mewah itu adalah rumah tuan kim yang mencoba menculik dan menyiksa kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo diselamatkan oleh wanita dirumah tersebut.

Kyungsoo was-was. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo berharap ini bukan rumah jongin. bukan rumah ayahnya. Dugaan masa lalu kyungsoo ternyata benar. Tuan kim adalah nama appa jongin. walau memang kyungsoo menepis bahwa banyak yang dipanggil tuan kim, setiap orang yang bermarga kim, sudah tua dan mempunyai pengaruh pasti akan dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan kim.

"soo, ada apa?" Tanya jongin saat melihat muka tegang kyungsoo,

"ah, tidak apa-apa" kyungsoo spontan berbohong, entah mengapa kyungsoo tidak bisa jujur kepada jongin hal sepenting ini, Padahal Tuan kim adalah awal masalah yang menimpa kyungsoo dimasa lalu.

"baiklah, ayo turun" ajak jongin,

"eh, kamu turun duluan, siapa tahu appamu tidak ada dirumah. Aku akan menunggu disini"

"tapi.."

"aku akan menunggu, tenanglah. tanyakan dulu kepada pelayan didalam apakah appamu ada, setelah itu kamu menjemputku disini" kata kyungsoo berusaha biasa saja

"baiklah, tetap dimobil. Aku akan segera kembali" tutup jongin sambil keluar dari mobilnya, dia berlari kecil dan menyapa penjaga pos depan rumahnya singkat. Dan tidak lama kemudian, jongin sudah menghilang dari pandangan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, dia melihat rupanya dompet jongin tertinggal di jok. Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikan dompet itu, namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan semuanya, dia memberanikan dirinya membuka dompet jongin, dan kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, di dompet itu ada sebuah foto, foto keluarga, dengan ayah, ibu dan dua orang anak, lelaki dan perempuan,

'maafkan aku jongin, aku tidak menyangka bahwa appamu adalah tuan kim, orang yang sama yang ingin membalas dendam kepada orang tuaku dan aku menjadi korbannya' batin kyungsoo sendu. Foto itu semakin memperjelas semuanya

Kyungsoo membuka pintu bagian samping, yang tidak terlihat oleh penjaga pos jongin. kyungsoo berencana kabur, dia tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk tetap tinggal. Dia tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan bertemu dengan tuan kim. Bisa saja nanti pertemuannya dengan tuan kim akan berdampak pada jongin, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jongin akan dipecat sebagai anak.

Kyungsoo mengendap-endap keluar mobil. Dan merasa sudah aman, kyungsoo berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Derap langkahnya menderu dijalanan yang sudah hampir malam itu. Kyungsoo tidak sadar telah menangis, air matanya berlinang. Dia masih terus berlari. Kyungsoo merutuki kenapa nasibnya menjadi seperti ini. Disaat sebentar lagi dia mencapai kebahagiaan, ada-ada saja masalah yang menjegalnya.

'apakah tuhan tidak mengijinkan aku bahagia?' batin kyungsoo yang masih menangis terisak, hatinya perih. Cobaan hidup terus menderanya tiada habis.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dia lelah karena berlari terlalu lama. Dia saat ini sudah berada dalam jalan besar. Hari sudah mulai malam. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Kyungsoo terkaget oleh nyala lampu depan sebuah mobil mewah, orang itu sepertinya memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir panjang kembali berlari, entah mengapa dia takut, mungkin saja mobil itu adalah mobil suruhan tuan kim lagi. Dalam keadaan kyungsoo yang sendiri selalu saja ada orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karena lagi-lagi tidak mendengar peringatan jongin untuk tidak berjalan sendiri. Tapi kyungsoo tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus menghindar bertemu dengan ayah jongin,

Derap langkah kyungsoo masih terdengar dijalan, kyungsoo merasa mobil itu semakin dekat. Dan tepat pas didepannya ada sebuah taksi yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa sopir taksi itu mengetahui bahwa kyungsoo perlu tumpangan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil taksi itu dan masuk kedalamnya, sang supir taksi lalu bergegas menginjak gas dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh,

Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Dia terus membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat-lihat apakah orang yang menengejarnya itu masih ada atau tidak. Namun kyungsoo tidak bisa memastikan lagi mobil mana tadi yang mengejarnya, karena banyaknya mobil dikeramaian malam itu

Kyungsoo belum menyapa sang supir taksi. Dia tidak tahu ingin kemana, walau alternatif terakhirnya hanya bisa pulang ke apartemen jongin, karena kyungsoo mempunyai kunci cadangan yang diberikan jongin,

Kyungsoo memperhatikan supir taksi itu yang memegang sebuah foto. Mata si supir berganti-ganti antara memandang foto dan melihat ke kaca didepannya. Mata kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata si supir taksi, melalui perantara kaca kecil didepannya. Matanya mempunyai lingkaran hitam, mirip mata panda. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang lain dengan tatapan mata supir itu.

"maaf, ajuhsi. Aku ingin ke daerah Samsungdong" kata kyungsoo

"jangan memanggilku ajuhsi. Aku masih muda" ketus sopir taksi itu

"maaf, tapi anda memang supir taksi kan?"

"siapa bilang, apa kamu menganggap mobil ini taksi?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia memperhatikan interior dalam mobil itu, sama sekali tidak menyerupai taksi. Apakah tadi kyungsoo salah lihat. Kyungsoo memang sengat tergesa-gesa tadi. Jadi dia langsung bepikir bahwa mobil yang singgah didepannya itu adalah taksi.

"tapi… kalau begitu bisakah anda mengantarkanku ke samsungdong" ucap kyungsoo lagi dengan takut-takut,

"baiklah" kata kata orang tersebut yang ternyata bukan supir taksi.

Mobil yang dinaiki kyungsoo melaju dengan cepat, membelah jalan yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk dan dunia malam. Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir. Entah mengapa jalan yang dilaluinya sangat berbeda dengan jalan biasanya,

"maaf, sepertinya kita salah jalan.." kyungsoo mengingatkan,

"tidak, ini jalan alternatif" jawab orang tersebut dengan sedikit dialek china

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, dia menurut saja dengan apa kata orang yang mengantarnya tersebut. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kembali was-was, kyungsoo selalu mempunyai sinyal tertentu bila dia dalam bahaya, namun kali ini dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan sinyal itu, kyungsoo beranggapan bahwa ini pasti efek didepan rumah jongin tadi

Mobil berdecit dan berhenti disebuah kawasan industri. Sepertinya kawasan itu telah menjadi gudang pabrik, karena tidak ada aktifitas industrial yang terlihat.

"kenapa berhenti disini?" Tanya kyungsoo, dia mulai waspada, tingkah orang yang bersamanya itu aneh dan misterius,

"jangan banyak tanya, turun" hardik orang tersebut

Kyungsoo diseret turun oleh orang tersebut, kyungsoo berontak, namun dia kalah tenaga oleh orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu,

"anda kenapa? Maaf, aku tidak pernah mempunyai urusan dengan anda" sentak kyungsoo

"aku hanya menjalankan tugas, diam dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu" kata orang tersebut datar

"tugas, tugas dari siapa?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi, keringatnya sudah mulai bercucuran,

"kamu pasti ingat dengan nama tuan kim kan? Dia yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini" seru orang itu sambil mengikat tangan kyungsoo dari arah depan,

"tuan kim…ahh" teriak kyungsoo, lagi-lagi si tua itu yang melakukan dan merencanakan ini untuknya

Kyungsoo menurut, dia tidak memberontak. Kyungsoo sadar, mungkin ini sudah takdirnya. Sudah beberapa kali si tuan kim mengirim orang untuk menghancurkan kyungsoo, secara perlahan-lahan kyungsoo disakiti, fisik dan batin.

"aku akan menyimpanmu di bekas pabrik ini, dan tunggu saja, aku akan segera menghubungi tuan kim, dan dia akan sege… ahh.." kalimat orang itu terhenti, dia dipukul dari belakang oleh seseorang, orang itu sigap dan tepat sasaran

"in sung ajuhsi.." seru kyungsoo sedikit senang, insung datang disaat yang tepat

Insung atau orang yang mendadak muncul itu melayangkan tinjunya dengan lumayan keras, dia berhasil menjatuhkan orang yang menawan kyungsoo. Namun, orang yang dipukul itu juga lumayan kuat, dia berdiri dan membalas dengan melayangkan tendangan wushu kearah penolong kyungsoo. Orang itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan mengarahkannya ke penolong kyungsoo.

"kamu siapa? berani-beraninya menghalangi pekerjaanku" tukas penyandra kyungsoo, mata pandanya memandang licik

"aku keluarga pemuda itu, lepaskan dia, dan aku juga akan melepaskanmu" seru orang yang ternyata bernama jo in sung itu, ini kali kedua dia menyelamatkan kyungsoo,

"tidak semudah itu" tutup orang yang menawan kyungsoo sambil melayangkan pisau lipatnya kearah perut in sung, in sung sigap menghindar, namun si penusuk juga lihai, perut in sung lolos dari tajamnya pisau, namun lengan kanannya yang menjadi korban, darah mengucur dari lengan in sung. Kyungsoo berteriak, dia tidak bisa menolong, tangannya diikat.

Insung tersungkur di tanah, lukanya tidak dalam, hanya saja terlalu perih dan menusuk. Kyungsoo yang melihat keadaan insung yang tersungkur, lalu dengan sigap melayangkan tendangan sekuat tenaga kepada si penusuk. Tendangan kyungsoo tepat mengenai tangan kanan orang itu

"sial, kamu mencoba melawanku" seru orang tersebut gusar.

Orang itu ingin melayangkan bogemnya kepada kyungsoo, namun penolong kembali muncul, Orang itu kembali menerima tendangan oleh orang yang baru saja datang.

"siapa lagi ini, kalian…" kata-kata penawan kyungsoo tiba-tiba hilang, karena dia dibekap menggunakan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius oleh rekan orang yang baru datang tadi

"kalian.." seru kyungsoo tidak percaya,

Dua orang yang tiba-tiba menjadi penyelamat itu sangatlah kyungsoo kenal. Mereka adalah pengawal dan pesuruh pribadi tuan kim, dan mereka berdua juga yang dulu telah menculik kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka menolong kyungsoo,

"maaf, kami tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku kris dan ini rekanku lay" sapa orang tersebut yng ternyata adalah kris dan lay

"kami tadi mengikuti pengincar itu, dan kami kehilangan jejak kalian" kata kris lagi sambil menunjuk penawan kyungsoo yang sudah terbius, tak sadarkan diri

"tapi kalian… adalah.." gagap kyungsoo,

"maaf, maafkan perlakukan kami dimasa lalu, kami memutuskan untuk berubah dan tidak mengulangi lagi semua kesalahan kami" kata kris lagi

"kris, nama orang ini adalah Huang Zi Tao. Dia juga orang china" kata lay, yang memeriksa isi dompet orang itu.

Kris berpaling dan mengambil foto di didompet orang itu. Dan foto itu adalah foto kyungsoo, foto yang sama dengan milik mereka, ada tulisan tangan berbahasa inggris dibelakang foto itu

'ini foto bocah itu, bawa ke bekas pabrik incheol. Dan hubungi aku secepatnya jika tugasmu telah selesai. Mr. Kim'

"rupanya tuan kim telah menyewa orang baru, tanpa konfirmasi kepada kita. Tuan kim sepertinya sudah tidak mempercayai kita sepenuhnya" ucap kris kepada lay

"sepertinya begitu" timpal lay

Kris membuka ikatan ditangan kyungsoo sedangkan lay membantu insung untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo membungkuk berterima kasih, namun dia masih saja terus bingung, karena kedua orang itu adalah jelas suruhan tuan kim di masa lalu

"lay, bantu aku membopong orang ini, setelah itu pakai motor dan kembali ke rumah keluarga kim, aku akan mengurus orang ini nanti" kata kris sambil menunjuk orang yang ternyata bernama Tao itu. Lay dan kris membopong tao yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu. Mereka membawanya kemobil tao sendiri.

"lay, pergilah. Dan kabari aku bila kamu telah sampai kerumah tuan kim"

"baiklah" tutup lay, yang kemudian lalu menghilang keluar kawasan pabrik itu

"aku permisi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" pamit kris. Dia menuju mobil tao, mengendarai mobil itu dan meluncur keluar kawasan bekas pabrik, meninggalkan kyungsoo dan insung

"maaf, ajuhsi tidak apa-apa? ajuhsi berdarah" ucap kyungsoo cemas saat kris dan lay sudah menjauh, dia menunjuk baju putih insung yang telah merah karena darah

"ini tidak apa-apa" sahut in sung menenangkan kyungsoo

"kenapa ajuhsi tahu kalau aku disini?" Tanya kyungsoo kemudian

"aku tadi memanggilmu, tapi kamu malah berlari dan masuk kemobil yang tadi. Aku mengejarmu dan untunglah aku bisa menemukanmu" insung menjelaskan

"oh.. ternyata mobil yang tadi adalah mobil ajuhsi. Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aku panik dan tidak sempat berpikir panjang" sahut kyungsoo meminta maaf, dia membungkuk berkali-kali

"sudahlah, yang penting kamu selamat"

"tapi ajuhsi berdarah"

"tenanglah, ini bisa diobati. Tapi aku agak heran kamu sepertinya selalu mendapat masalah, apakah kamu mempunyai musuh atau apa?" Tanya in sung selidik

"tidak, aku tidak merasa mempunyai musuh"

"tapi kenapa?"

"entahlah, ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan mendiang orang tua kandungku" jujur kyungsoo, dia berusaha terbuka di depan insung

"oh, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri masalah pribadimu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa tinggal diam jika kamu disakiti. Kamu adalah keluargaku sekarang" kata insung sembari memandang lembut mata kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan, hangat tatapan seorang kakak kepada adiknya, itu yang dia rasakan

"jadi kumohon, tinggallah bersamaku. Aku bisa menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar saudara appa angkatmu"

"tapi.."

"tolonglah, aku merasa punya kewajiban merawatmu"

"baiklah"

"kalau begitu, kita kerumahku sekarang, ayo" ajak insung sambil memegang tangan kiri kyungsoo. Tapi kyungsoo malah berbalik dan memegang lengan in sung yang terluka, kyungsoo menuntun in sung untuk pergi kemobilnya

"ajuhsi jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

"tenanglah, aku orang yang kuat" canda insung renyah

Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa orang didekatnya ini adalah orang yang baik. Dia sudah dua kali menyelamatkan hidup kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo tidak mempunyai alasan yang jelas untuk menolak permintaannya.

.

.

20 menit kemudian, kyungsoo dan insung telah sampai dikediaman insung yang terletak di daerah gangnam. Kyungsoo pernah kedaerah ini, tapi dia lupa kerumah siapa. halaman rumah insung begitu luas, tidak kalah dengan kediaman keluarga kim. Para penjaga membungkukkan badannya, itu pertanda insung adalah bos yang sangat dihormati dan disegani

Insung mempersilahkan kyungsoo untuk masuk, kyungsoo berjalan perlahan-lahan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa yang lumayan besar. Insung sejenak pamit dan sepertinya dia hendak membersihkan lukanya dulu dan juga mengobatinya.

"terima kasih" ucap kyungsoo kepada salah satu pelayan yang membawakan minuman dan makanan. Sepertinya pelayan itu diperintahkan oleh insung untuk menjamu kyungsoo

"maaf, membuatmu menunggu" kata insung yang muncul dengan baju baru dan lukanya sudah diperban.

"tidak mengapa, rumah ajuhsi sangat bagus" puji kyungsoo sambil matanya memandang semua perabotan kelas satu di ruang tamu itu

"ini akan menjadi rumahmu juga" ucap insung sambil tersenyum manis

Kyungsoo diam, apakah dia akan siap untuk tinggal dirumah ini. Kyungsoo sebenarnya merasa betah untuk tinggal bersama jongin, namun setelah kyungsoo tahu bahwa tuan kim adalah ayah jongin, kyungsoo jadi dilema. Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa, namun kyungsoo belum juga jujur. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi, rutuk kyungsoo

"baiklah, ini album keluarga kami. Lihatlah, kamu akan memukan appa angkatmu di album ini. Fotonya memang sangat sedikit. Karena kami beda ibu, dia saudara tiriku. Kebanyakan foto dialbum itu adalah saudara kandungku" kata insung sambil memberikan album foto itu kepada kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menerima kumpulan foto itu dan membukanya satu persatu. Dan beberapa kali membuka, kyungsoo menemukan foto yang sangat ramai dan kyungsoo mengenali salah seorang difoto itu. Dia ayah angkatnya, shindong. Yang masih bertubuh gemuk walau dalam usia yang masih muda. Mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, kyungsoo teringat lagi dengan ayah angkatnya itu, yang telah memeliharanya sejak umur dua tahun hingga dewasa.

Insung menepuk-nepuk pundak kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkannya. Dia paham, kyungsoo pasti sedih karena teringat lagi. Tapi kini ada insung yang sudah bertekad akan memelihara kyungsoo, walau kyungsoo sudah dewasa. Insung sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang menetes. Dia memberikan album foto itu kembali kepada insung. Dia sekarang yakin bahwa insung adalah keluarga ayah angkatnya

"maaf ajuhsi, setelah sekian lama, kenapa baru sekarang ajuhsi muncul?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"maafkan aku, aku memang harus menceritakan ini. Ommaku melarang bertemu dengan saudara tiriku, aku sering dihalangi. aku selalu menurut, namun seiring perkembangan waktu, aku mencari tahu tentang saudaraku itu. Aku mencari tahu diam-diam dimana dia tinggal, dengan siapa dan sebagainya…" insung menghela nafasnya, dia kembali bercerita

"… dan baru akhir-akhir ini, setelah ommaku meninggal, aku baru bisa bebas mencari saudaraku itu, namun terlambat, rupanya dia telah meninggal. Namun aku tidak putus asa, aku juga mendapat informasi bahwa dia mengadopsi seorang anak 18 tahun yang lalu. Dan anak itu adalah kamu kyungsoo. Aku berutang budi kepadamu, yang telah menemani saudaraku hingga dia meninggal. Dan aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk merawatmu setelah saudaraku itu tiada. Menjadi appamu, pamanmu dan sekaligus menjadi walimu" tutup insung

Kyungsoo mencerna setiap kalimat dari insung tadi. Kyungsoo menangkap ketulusan yang murni dari insung. Kyungsoo tidak ragu lagi. Dia memang membutuhkan sosok kakak, paman sekaligus ayah untuknya.

"aku setuju, aku setuju untuk tinggal bersama ajuhsi" tukas kyungsoo mantap

"terima kasih kyungsoo" seru insung sambil memeluk kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo merasakan kembali sosok ayah yang hadir dimasa lalu. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal telah merutuki hidupnya. Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ada masalah, namun ada juga bahagia. Itu tidak terlepas dari hidup semua manusia

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di sekolah anyang high school,

Baekhyun mengendap-endap di loker milik salah satu siswa. Dia meletakkan kue coklat dan sebuah surat diloker itu. Hal ini adalah kali kelima dia melakukannya, dan selalu berhasil tanpa ketahuan oleh si pemilik loker. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan bahagia. Walau mungkin kue coklat dan suratnya itu tidak direspon, tapi dia sudah cukup senang bila berhasil menyelipkan benda-benda itu, itu adalah kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri, saat dia membalikkan badannya. Deg, dia dikagetkan oleh kemunculan tubuh jangkung didepannya. Baekhyun seketika panik dan salah tingkah. Aduh, ketahuan

"jadi rupanya kamu yang selama ini pagi-pagi menjadi my secret fans?" Tanya orang itu

"chan…chan…aduh, maaf. Aku hanya.. aku.." gagap baekhyun di hadapan orang itu

"jadi ini semua punyamu?" Tanya orang itu lagi, sambil memperlihatkan 4 buah surat berwarna biru. Orang itu menggoyang-goyangkan surat itu didepan mata baekhyun,

"maaf, chanyeol. Aku hanya… aku tidak sengaja sampai ke lokermu, yah tidak sengaja" kilah baekhyun gugup

"tidak sengaja?" Tanya orang itu, yang ternyata adalah chanyeol. Teman sekolah dan sesama siswa tahun ketiga, namun beda kelas

"…"

"aku menerima info dari seseorang, dan akhirnya aku kemari dan menemukanmu. Aku melihatmu sendiri, kamu menaruh benda-benda ini dilokerku" ungkap chanyeol menjelaskan

Baekhyun terdiam, sial, siapa yang memberitahu chanyeol jika dia pagi-pagi akan menaruh coklat dan surat dilokernya. Baekhyun masih menunduk, dia tidak sanggup menatap mata chanyeol. Mau ditaruh dimana muka imutnya saat ini. Andai saja dia adalah seorang yeoja, maka mudah saja menerapkan jurus merayu atau melakukan aegyo centil khas yeoja-yeoja muda korea. Tapi, baekhyun adalah namja, namja yang jatuh cinta kepada namja juga, namja jangkung yang kini ada didepannya. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal konyol tersebut. Betapa malunya baekhyun kini. Identitasnya sebagai orang yang 'tidak normal' akhirnya terbongkar

"kenapa diam, kamu malu?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"…"

"surat baru lagi, aku mau apakan surat ini?" timpal chanyeol lagi yang masih tetap tidak direspon oleh baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil surat yang tadi baekhyun simpan dilokernya. Dia mengamati surat itu, warna biru dengan tinta hitam. Chanyeol jadi mempunyai 5 surat sekarang. Itu jelas bukan surat panggilan kerja, surat dinas atau surat tagihan utang, tapi kelima surat itu adalah surat cinta. Surat cinta yang kini telah diketahui siapa pengirimnya

Baekhyun masih tertunduk malu. Dia menggigit bibir atasnya keras. Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan tingkah baekhyun, dia mengeluarkan pena dari sakunya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia menuliskan kata-kata di sampul surat terakhir yang dia terima

"ini, surat terakhir ini aku kembalikan. Aku sudah tahu kalau isinya pasti sama saja dengan keempat surat terdahulu. Ini buatmu saja, dan jangan lupa dibaca. Itu jawabanku. Dan kue coklat ini aku ambil" tutup chanyeol sambil berlalu, dia menghilang dibalik tembok menuju ruangan kelasnya

Baekhyun masih terpaku. Dia malu, wajahnya merah dan tegang. Sifat cerewetnya yang biasa seketika hilang beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun berusaha menguasai dirinya. Dia secara perlahan membalik surat yang dikembalikan oleh chanyeol tadi, baekhyun berusaha untuk membaca tulisan chanyeol untuknya,

'terima kasih telah menyukaiku. Aku tidak menyangka jika perasaan ini terbalaskan. Taman disamping sekolah sepertinya adalah tempat yang tepat. jam 09 malam, jangan sampai terlambat'

Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya dengan tulisan tangan chanyeol disurat yang sekarang ada ditangannya. Baekhyun membolak-balik sampul surat itu, siapa tahu kata-katanya mendadak berganti. Ternyata tidak, ini kenyataan. Chanyeol membalas perasaannya. Semudah ini kah? Ah, baekhyun tidak peduli, yang jelas saat ini hatinya sangat bahagia, ingin rasanya dia menyerahkan hartanya dirumah, menjual neneknya dan semua miliknya, yah itu berlebihan, namun itu adalah ungkapan khiasan yang menggambarkan betapa senangnya baekhyun saat ini

"haii… akhirnya perasaanmu terbalaskan juga hyung" sahut orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang baekhyun, dia adalah adik kelasnya, sehun

"se..sehun, dimana kamu tahu? Apakah kamu yang…" kata-kata baekhyun terhenti, dia menerka-nerka apakah sehun salah satu dalang dari peristiwa yang membahagiakannya,

"sudahlah hyung, yang penting semua berakhir dengan indah" sehun nyengir mirip kuda,

"oh, aku sudah menduganya. Ternyata kamu yang memberitahu yeol jika aku pagi ini akan mengendap-endap lagi kelokernya"

"he..he.. maaf hyung, tapi ini lebih bagus, dari pada memendam perasaan terlalu lama. Dan hyung lihatkan, semua berakhir dengan indah, yeol hyung membalas perasaan hyung"

"kamu benar, aku tidak mempunyai keberanian mengungkapkan perasaan terlarangku ini, terima kasih kamu sudah membantu"

"tenang saja, aku juga sudah mem-videokan adegan tadi" kata sehun kembali terkekeh

"terserah, lagipula video itu pasti membosankan, hanya dipenuhi dengan adegan berdiri saja"

"tapi di-video ini wajahmu terlihat sangat merah hyung, mirip wajah yeoja yang meminta dinikahi secepatnya"

Baekhyun menjitak kepala sehun. Sehun merintih kesakitan. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa bahagia sebagai seorang sahabat yang saling menjaga dan membantu. Mereka berdua lalu bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing, karena bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi,

'kyungsoo, semoga kamu juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan' batin baekhyun

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin kembali ke mobil untuk menemui kyungsoo, dia berlari kecil dan tergesa-gesa. entah mengapa perasaanya tidak enak, dia ingin cepat menemui kyungsoo-nya,

"kyungsoo ya, ternyata appaku sedang keluar, jadi sepertinya kita…" kata-kata jongin terhenti saat melihat bahwa kyungsoo tidak ada dimobil,

"kyungsoo ya… soo baby.." teriak jongin, dia berkeliling disekitar mobilnya. Mencari-cari sosok kecil kyungsoo, tapi nihil, kyungsoo sama sekali tidak kelihatan,

Jongin bertanya kepada penjaga pos depan rumahnya. Namun si penjaga juga tidak memperhatikan mobil jongin dan tidak melihat penampakan apa-apa. jongin mengeluhkan kinerja penjaga itu, seharusnya dia selain menjaga gerbang, dia juga mesti memperhatikan mobil anak majikannya, dan mengamati setiap apa yang ada disekitar mobil

Jongin terlihat putus asa, kyungsoo tidak meninggalkan pesan apa-apa. jongin tidak mengerti kenapa kyungsoo kabur. Jongin merasa tidak membuat kesalahan terhadap kyungsoo. Jongin ingin menghubungi ponsel kyungsoo namun, ponselnya mendadak berbunyi terlebih dahulu,

"halo appa, ada apa? … apa? minah masuk rumah sakit, baiklah appa, aku akan segera kesana" tutup jongin,

Jongin menerima panggilan dari ayahnya dan dia disuruh segera kerumah sakit. Minah kecelakaan dan kondisinya lumayan parah. Jongin bingung, dia kehilangan kyungsoo dan kini minah juga masuk rumah sakit. Jongin sebenarnya berencana berkeliling mencari kyungsoo, dia takut kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa, pengalaman yang telah lalu banyak memberikan pelajaran kepadanya. Namun minah juga perlu perhatian, dia kritis. Walau minah bukan adik kandung jongin, namun jongin masih tetap menganggap minah itu adiknya.

Jongin mencoba menghubungi ponsel kyungsoo, terhubung, jongin tersenyum, mudah-mudahan kyungsoo mengangkat panggilannya, namun jongin kecewa saat mendengar deringan lagu 'I got a boy' dari dalam mobilnya, ternyata ponsel kyungsoo ada disana. Jongin menutup ponselnya dan segera mengambil ponsel kyungsoo. Jongin sangat kecewa, jalan satu-satunya mencari kyungsoo adalah dengan menelusuri jalan dan setelah itu pergi kerumah sakit,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Pesta penyambutan diadakan dikediaman insung. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka dia yang baru beberapa jam disini langsung disambut dengan pesta. Sepertinya semua makanan yang disajikan adalah makanan pesanan dari luar, karena mustahil menyiapkan semua itu dengan cepat,

"maaf, merepotkan ajuhsi" kata kyungsoo tidak enak

"tidak mengapa kyungsoo. Aku sangat senang dan aku harap kamu juga senang" timpal insung kalem

"tapi maaf ajuhsi, apakah ajuhsi hanya tinggal sendiri, dan hanya bersama pelayan dirumah ini?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi,

"yah.. aku hanya sendiri. Isteriku 6 bulan yang lalu pergi, dia lebih memilih pergi bersama anak seorang saudagar kaya. mungkin sekarang dia ada di hongkong. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi yang jelas isteriku itu lebih menyukai yang lebih muda. zaman sekarang itu sudah menjadi trend" curhat insung, dia sepertinya harus jujur dengan kyungsoo, supaya kyungsoo bisa mengerti kesendiriannya kini

"yang lain? Misalnya saudara?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi, dia sedikit prihatin dengan kehidupan insung yang wah, namun kesepian

"seperti yang aku katakan tadi, ibu dan ayahku telah tiada. Saudaraku sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. Dan aku tidak mempunyai anak"

"oh, maafkan aku yang sudah lancang bertanya macam-macam"

'tidak mengapa kyungsoo, kamu wajar bertanya seperti itu. Aku suka"

"…"

"dan sesuai komitmenku dulu, aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi direktur utama diperusahaanku, bagaimana kyungsoo?"

"di..direktur utama? Ta..tapi… maaf, aku tidak ada pengalaman ajuhsi. Aku hanya tamatan tingkat rendah" elak kyungsoo, dia tidak menyangka akan menerima tawaran menjadi direktur diperusahaan insung. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya

"tenang saja, aku akan membimbingmu, aku akan mengajarimu tahap demi tahap. Aku juga akan menyewakan guru privat bisnis untukmu. Kamu akan belajar dari dasar hingga mahir"

"tapi.."

"aku mohon kyungsoo, kamu pasti bisa. Aku bisa melihat ada aura seorang pemimpin dalam dirimu. Aku juga yakin pasti appa kandungmu adalah seorang pemimpin yang tangguh"

"…"

"aku juga akan membimbingmu menjadi pribadi yang berwibawa dan disegani. Agar orang-orang tidak meremehkanmu lagi. Aku minta maaf kyungsoo, bukannya aku mengatakan bahwa kamu itu diremehkan, tapi menurut pengalamanku selama bertemu denganmu, banyak orang-orang yang selalu ingin menyakitimu, mungkin mereka menganggap kamu tidak bisa melawan dan tidak mempunyai kekuasaan. Dan mulai detik ini, aku berharap hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi" terang insung dengan nada tegas dan lugas

Kyungsoo terdiam. Semua kata-kata insung itu dia telan dengan baik. Semua perkataannya benar. Kyungsoo selama ini sering disakiti dan diremehkan, salah satunya karena dia sendiri, dia sebatang-kara, tiada tempatnya mengadu. Dan kyungsoo mulai mempertimbangkan permintaan insung.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

jongin 10 menit yang lalu sampai dirumah sakit Korean hospital. Setelah berkeliling dan mencari-cari acak kyungsoo, namun jongin tidak menemukannya dan akhirnya jongin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencariannya dengan pergi kerumah sakit. Dia khawatir dengan kyungsoo, namun jongin tidak bisa menutup mata bahwa dia juga harus melihat kondisi minah yang kritis,

"appa, apa yang terjadi, kenapa bisa sampai begini?" Tanya jongin diruang gawat darurat, dia berusaha untuk masuk, setelah adu mulut yang lumayan panjang dengan salah seorang perawat disana, jongin meyakinkan bahwa dia keluarga minah, pasien yang kritis itu,

"appa juga belum tahu penyebab pastinya, tapi kamu bisa tanyakan kepada 'perempuan' itu" jawab tuan kim, sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke 'perempuan' yang dia maksud

Jongin memandang kearah yang ditunjukkan ayahnya, dan mata jongin bertemu dengan mata yeoja yang dia kenal, sulli. Yah.. jongin melihat sulli yang matanya sudah sembab dan bengkak karena terus-terusan menangis.

"sulli noona? Noona yang membawa minah kemari?" Tanya jongin kepada sulli,

"yah, aku yang membawanya. Aku meminta tolong kepada masyarakat sekitar tempat minah kecelakaan. Minah masih tertolong, namun keadaannya kritis. Dia pingsan dan banyak kehilangan darah dan… " sulli segukan, dia masih terisak-isak

"sulli noonakan juga seorang suster, apakah minah masih bisa sadar? Dan sepertinya wajah minah akan rusak" kata jongin prihatin saat melihat wajah minah yang seperti tergores-gores parah dan banyak darah

"aku hanya perawat, bukan dokter. Mungkin oppaku seunggi bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku tidak tahu dia dimana saat ini. Yang menangani minah adalah dokter lain"

"kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Ini murni kecelakaaan atau bagaimana?"

Sulli terdiam, dia ragu untuk menjawab. Matanya juga bergantian memandang antara jongin, tuan kim dan minah yang terbaring tidak berdaya

Sulli menyesal kenapa dia menceritakan semua rahasia yang dia simpan kepada minah. Sulli tidak menyangka bahwa minah adalah tipe yeoja yang masih labil. Berbeda dengan jongin yang sudah berpikiran matang dan bisa mengambil sikap,

"yah, dia tidak sengaja terjatuh di jurang dekat jalan kawasan yonchen. Aku melihatnya dan mencoba berteriak mencari pertolongan, sampai akhirnya minah bisa sampai disini" sulli menjelaskan dengan sedikit berbohong, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan detail sebenarnya, karena ada tuan kim di dekatnya. Tuan kim memang sedari tadi diam saja, dia hanya mendengar pembicaraan jongin dan sulli tanpa berkomentar. Sepertinya tuan kim masih marah dengan sulli yang pernah melepaskan bocah do (kyungsoo) di kediamannya.

"kyungsoo… kyungsoo.." racau seseorang,

Jongin, sulli dan tuan kim sedikit terkaget. Mereka lalu mencari sumber suara, dan ternyata sumber suara itu berasal dari minah, minah mengingau memanggil nama kyungsoo

"kyungsoo… kyungsoo.." igau minah lagi,

Sulli mendadak panik, entah mengapa dia menjadi gugup. Apakah minah akan bangun dan mengatakan semuanya. Jongin dan ayahnya juga saling pandang. Terutama tuan kim yang mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mencerna dan mengingat sesuatu,

"kyungsoo, siapa kyungsoo? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" seru tuan kim sambil mendekati minah dan membelai singkat rambut anaknya itu yang tertutupi perban. Tuan kim memang sudah lupa dengan nama kyungsoo, karena dia hanya sering menyebut kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'bocah do'.

Jongin memandang sulli, entah mengapa jongin sepertinya tahu bahwa sulli menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sulli yang dipandang seperti itu, hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain

Minah menggeliatkan dirinya pelan, dia membuka bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit, seakan dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Sulli menahan nafasnya,

"jongin oppa, jongin oppa. Dia bukan anak appa… bukan anak appa… Aku mencintai kyungsoo… aku mencintai kyungsoo... jongin bukan anak appa… jongin bukan bagian dari keluarga kim... aku mencintai kyungsoo... kyungsoo..." racau minah acak, dia mengatakan kalimat itu berulang-ulang dan dengan cepat. Dan setelah dia lelah, minah kembali pingsan.

"ada apa ini? apa yang dikatakan oleh minah? Kalian pasti tahu sesuatu, katakan…" seru tuan kim yang terheran-heran dengan perkataan aneh minah. Dia memandang sulli dan jongin bergantian, wajahnya menegang, matanya menyipit

Jongin dan sulli hanya bisa saling pandang,

Dilema dan keraguan menyelimuti mereka,

Mereka mempunyai dua pilihan, jujur atau kembali berbohong…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Author note :

Akhirnya sampai juga di chap 14… huff… mudah-mudahan reader suka dengan cerita FF ini, sebentar lagi bakal tamat, jadi tetap baca dan memberikan komentar lewat **Review** ya….Salam **EXO-L**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Selamat Membaca =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Jongin dan sulli masih saling pandang. Mereka bingung dan bimbang. Terlebih sulli, yang memang sudah siap jika jongin ingin berbicara jujur, asalkan jangan dirinya yang berbicara langsung dengan tuan kim, Sulli belum sanggup. Sulli juga rela bila akhirnya dia akan mendekam dipenjara nanti jika tuan kim tidak terima dan menuntut sulli dihadapan hukum dengan tuduhan menyembunyikan kebenaran. Namun yang sulli takutkan adalah anak dalam kandungannya kini, yah.. sulli mengandung anak pertamanya dari pernikahannya yang baru seumur jagung. Memang setelah sulli tidak lagi bekerja dikediaman tuan kim, sulli bisa menikah dan kini mengandung.

Sulli menahan nafasnya, dia masih tertunduk dengan isakan masih terdengar darinya. Dia sedih melihat keadaan minah. Dulu sulli melihat kelahiran minah dan juga pernah merawat minah.

Sedangkan jongin berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan ayahnya itu, setelah lama terdiam, jongin kembali mendapatkan suaranya,

"appa… Apa yang appa katakan. Kami sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin minah sedang bermimpi. Appa jangan langsung berpikiran yang bukan-bukan" kata jongin berusaha tetap tenang. Jongin sebetulnya tidak fokus, tubuhnya di rumah sakit, namun fikirannya sedang melanglang buana, memikirkan kyungsoo yang entah dimana saat ini

"yah, appa mungkin sedang khawatir. Appa sedih melihat keadaan adikmu minah" ujar tuan kim, sambil terus membelai rambut minah. Tuan kim memang agak sedikit curiga dengan sulli, sejak insiden sulli yang melepaskan kyungsoo dulu dan perkataannya tentang 'penculikan', tuan kim jadi bertanya-tanya apakah sulli mengetahui sesuatu,

"bagaimana dengan urusan bisnis appa diperusahaan?" Tanya jongin tiba-tiba, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"appa menyerahkan semuanya kepada asisten appa. Semua meeting dan pertemuan penting akan diwakilkan oleh dia"

"oh, aku bersyukur appa ada waktu untuk kami" ucap jongin singkat

Tuan kim masih memandang minah. Dia memandang wajah minah yang penuh luka dan goresan tajam. Walau lukanya sudah dibersihkan, namun tetap saja menyisakan bekas yang sangat mungkin bertahan untuk selamanya. Wajah mulus minah telah rusak sedemikian rupa

"minah sayang, siapapun kyungsoo itu, appa akan merestuimu, asalkan kamu cepat sadar dan sembuh. Maafkan appa yang selama ini kurang perhatian terhadapmu" ucap tuan kim sendu

Jongin menggeleng-geleng kecil. Ayahnya itu menyebut nama kyungsoo, dan ayahnya akan merestui hubungan minah dengan kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan jongin? jongin mencintai kyungsoo juga dan rencananya untuk mempertemukan kyungsoo dengan ayahnya itu gagal total.

"jongin, bagaimana pendapatmu, apakah sebaiknya appa hubungi polisi? Untuk mengusut kasus kecelakaan adikmu ini, kecelakaan ini sangat aneh buat appa" ujar tuan kim serius

"sebaiknya jangan appa. itu hanya akan mempersulit dan media bisnis pasti akan tahu dan pasti akan memberitakan masalah ini, saat ini sebaiknya fokus pada kesembuhan minah" kata jongin

"baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini appa setuju" ujar tuan kim, dia memang tidak ingin media bisnis korea tahu hal ini. Sejak pemberitaannya mengenai keluarganya dulu (dimana tuan kim diberitakan tidak sayang keluarga dan mensia-siakan isteri dan anaknya), tuan kim menjadi sangat anti media.

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Kalau ada yang dibutuhkan, aku ada diruangan perawat" kata sulli tiba-tiba, dia membungkuk dan segera berlalu keluar ruangan.

Sulli berlari kecil, dia tidak tahan berlama-lama diruangan yang terdapat tuan kim, minah dan jongin, bisa-bisa dia pingsan ditempat, mengingat kesalahannya yang baru bisa jujur selama 18 tahun dan kejujurannya itu membuat korban, yaitu minah. Sulli tidak akan memaafkan dirinya bila minah tidak tertolong

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menghabiskan malam mereka berdua di taman samping sekolah anyang high school. Taman itu memang sepi saat malam hari, kecuali siang hari taman itu ramai oleh anak-anak sekolah yang sedang belajar atau makan.

"kenapa diam dari tadi?" Tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun,

"hm.. tidak, aku hanya tidak mempunyai bahan yang akan dibicarakan" timpal baekhyun jujur. Dia memang saat ini berbunga-bunga dan sekaligus tegang. Ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan seseorang.

"kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku?" Tanya chanyeol lagi,

"hm.. sejak pertama aku melihatmu, 3 tahun yang lalu"

"selama itu, waw.. kamu rupanya orang yang konsisten menyukai seseorang. Aku jarang mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu"

"…'

"baiklah, kita ganti topik, apakah kamu sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan seseorang?"

"itu? Itu apa?" Tanya baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti,

"ya itu, hubungan itu, lelaki dan perempuan"

"be..belum pernah" jawab baekhyun sedikit berbohong. Dia sudah melakukan itu bersama senior taeyeon, namun baekhyun saat itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Si senior juga sampai detik ini belum mengajukan keberatan atau apa. baekhyun yakin bahwa senior itu hanya ingin kenikmatan sesaat saja bersama baekhyun. Cinta satu malam istilahnya.

"yakin, belum pernah?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"ya, kamu sendiri bagaimana?" baekhyun berbalik bertanya,

"kalau aku, memang sama sekali belum. Aku mengharapkan keperjakaanku ini hanya untuk orang yang kucintai"

Baekhyun tertunduk, chanyeol seakan menyindir dirinya yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah,

"jadi, jadi kamu akan menyerahkan keperjakaanmu kepada isterimu nanti?"

"entahlah, saat ini aku belum berpikiran untuk menikah. Dan sekarang ini ada kamu, kamu sudah membalas perasaanku juga. Jadi apakah kamu mau menjadi isteriku?" timpal chanyeol lagi

"tapi, tapi aku namja. Itu tidak mungkin"

"jadi kamu menyerah?"

"ti..tidak, hanya saja aku berusaha realistis" kata baekhyun suram

Baekhyun teringat temannya, kyungsoo. Apa kyungsoo juga mengalami kesuraman cinta sama seperti dirinya? Baekhyun hanya bisa menerka-nerka. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kyungsoo sudah berpacaran dengan jongin. hubungan yang sama saat ini dia jalin dengan chanyeol. Walau memang baekhyun sadar bahwa hubungan yang baru seumur tauge ini apakah bisa bertahan atau tidak. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab

"jadi kamu betul-betul mencintaiku?"

"yah. Sangat mencintaimu"

"baiklah. Kita akan berjuang sama-sama"

"tapi apakah orang tuamu tahu bahwa kamu berpacaran dengan namja"

"belum, mereka belum tahu. Aku belum berani mengatakannya. Appa orang yang sangat taat beragama. Dia mungkin akan menentang hubungan kita habis-habisan, namun aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat mengatakannya"

"…'

Chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kanan chanyeol. Mereka kini resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kekasih yang kemungkinan akan dihujat oleh orang yang mengatakan dirinya 'normal'

Sehun dari jauh yang sedari tadi memperhatikan moment-moment chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak tinggal diam. Dia kembali mem-videokan moment itu.

'selamat hyung, kalian sudah bisa merasakan cinta. Video ini hanya untuk kenang-kenangan saja' batin sehun, sambil menekan tombol stop. Dia lalu berlalu sambil membawa hasil rekamannya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Minah sudah 3 hari dirawat dirumah sakit, namun belum ada tanda-tanda siuman secara total. Minah hanya bangun sekali-sekali, meneriakkan beberapa kata dan kembali tertidur, atau mungkin kembali pingsan. Jongin sedikit prihatin dengan kondisi minah ini. Walaupun tuan kim sudah berpesan kepada beberapa dokter dan perawat untuk memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik untuk minah, berapapun biayanya, namun jongin agak sedikit kuatir minah akan pulih total, jongin merasa bahwa minah tidak berjuang untuk sembuh, minah memang menginginkan kematiannya, yah itulah pemikiran jongin saat ini dan dia berharap pikirannya itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"jongin, kamu tidak bersekolah?" Tanya tuan kim saat melihat jongin masuk keruangan rawat minah, Pagi-pagi sekali,

"tidak appa, aku meminta izin"

"jongin, jangan abaikan sekolahmu, sebentar lagi kamu akan kuliah dan setelahnya meneruskan perusahaan appa. Jangan bermasa bodoh seperti itu. Minah aman disini, aku bisa menyewakan beberapa perawat 24 jam untuk menjaga dan memantau kondisi minah" terang ayah jongin, tuan kim

"appa sendiri bagaimana? Appa tidak ke perusahaan?"

"tidak. Tapi setelah ini appa akan kesana, sudah 2 hari appa tidak memantau dan mengontrol sendiri perusahaan"

Jongin terdiam, ayahnya itu terlalu mempercayakan semuanya kepada asistennya di perusahaan. Walau memang kepercayaan itu penting, namun kehati-hatian juga tidak kalah penting.

Tuan kim keluar ruangan, dia memberikan waktu kepada jongin untuk bersama minah. Tapi tujuannya bukan itu untuk keluar, dia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Tuan kim memencet tombol ponselnya dan dia menggerutu kesal, karena nomor yang dia hubungi sama sekali tidak aktif

'dimana kamu Tao? 3 hari tidak memberikan kabar. Percuma aku menyewamu jika seperti ini' batin tuan kim dalam kekesalannya

Tuan kim lalu menghubingi nomor kris,

"halo kris, bagaimana? Bocah do itu sudah kamu temukan?" Tanya tuan kim ditelefonnya,

"hm.. sebentar tuan.. sebentar.." ujar kris diseberang telefon.

Kris secepat kilat lalu berdiskusi dengan rekannya lay. Dia membahas sebaiknya memberikan jawaban apa kepada tuan kim, dan mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk mengatakan sesuatu,

"iya tuan. Kamu sudah menemukannya" kata kris

"bagus, bagus. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"dia.. dia sudah bersama keluarga barunya tuan. Sepertinya sangat sulit menjerat bocah do itu lagi dan aku harap tuan menghentikan saja semua ini, karena…" kata-kata kris berhenti kerena mendengar bentakan keras dari tuan kim,

"hentikan…? hentikan katamu, tidak. Siapapun orang yang bersamanya, itu tidak akan berpengaruh" geram tuan kim, dia tidak sadar telah berteriak. Suster dan perawat yang lewat memandang tuan kim dengan tatapan kaget, namun tuan kim tidak peduli

"dia tinggal dimana?"

"da.. daerah gangnam tuan" kris berbicara jujur, usahanya untuk menghentikan tuan kim ternyata sia-sia. Kris dan lay berencana untuk mundur sebagai suruhan tuan kim,

"Gangnam, rupanya bocah itu mendapatkan keluarga yang kaya. Tapi itu tidak mengapa, aku mempunyai strategi baru untuk membuat bocah itu menderita dan mengikuti jejak orang tuanya"

"tapi, tuan kami ingin mengajukan…" kata-kata kris kembali berhenti, kerena tuan kim menyelanya

"tidak ada tapi-tapi, tunggu infomasiku selanjutnya dan akan aku pastikan bocah itu menyesal telah dilahirkan" tutup tuan kim sadis. Dia menaruh kembali ponselnya di sakunya dan bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit itu,

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan tuan kim ditelefon, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berpikir keras, ada apa ini. dan orang itu adalah jongin. dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayahnya itu

'siapa bocah yang appa bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah melihat appa seperti ini. Apakah appa merencanakan pembunuhan, tidak, itu tidak mungkin' batin jongin, dia harus mencari tahu

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo mencari-cari dimana ponselnya, dia ingin menghubungi jongin dan mengabarkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun usaha kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan ponselnya sia-sia, karena ponselnya itu ketinggalan dimobil jongin. kyungsoo termenung, jongin pasti mengkhawatirkannya saat ini. Ini sudah 4 hari dia tidak bertemu dengan jongin, kyungsoo merindukan jongin.

"kyungsoo, kamu kenapa?" Tanya insung yang pagi itu hendak pergi keperusahaannya

"tidak, hanya saja aku belum memberikan kabar kepada temanku"

"ohh, aku juga lupa. Tapi tenang saja, besok atau lusa kita pergi ketempat temanmu itu dan menyampaikan secara langsung bahwa kamu sudah tinggal disini, bersamaku, walimu" kata insung menenangkan kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah, ternyata insung paham perasaannya. Kyungsoo permisi untuk membersihkan dirinya, karena pagi ini kyungsoo akan menjalani les privat bisnisnya. Ini adalah pertemuan kedua, dan kyungsoo sangat antusias, dia bukan orang yang bodoh, maka dari itu semua pelajaran yang diberikan kepadanya, kyungsoo bisa menyerapnya dengan baik.

Insung sudah berangkat keperusahaannya, dia berpesan kepada kepala pelayannya untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan kyungsoo. Insung juga sudah merencanakan untuk secepatnya mengenalkan kyungsoo kepada karyawan di perusahaannya.

Kyungsoo beberapa menit kemudian sudah bergelut dengan perhitungan, analisis yang rumit dan berbagai macam teori manajemen bisnis modern. Kyungsoo dan guru privatnya belajar dengan santai tapi juga serius. Dan kyungsoo mengalami perkembangan yang pesat, walau ini baru hari kedua

Dan besoknya kyungsoo berencana mengunjungi dokter lee seunggi dirumah sakit (karena jaraknya yang dekat dengan tempat kyungsoo kini) untuk mengabarkan kalau dia sudah mendapat tempat baru dan berterima kasih atas tawaran seunggi dulu yang ingin menampung kyungsoo dan setelah itu kyungsoo akan mengunjungi apartemen jongin di wilayah samsungdong

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…

jongin mengendap-endap di kamar kerja ayahnya. Dia sungguh penasaran dengan pembicaraan ayahnya tempo hari dirumah sakit, selain itu jongin juga ingin mencari sesuatu, semacam bukti atau apa, mengenai ayah kandungnya, siapa tahu saja ayahnya sekarang (tuan kim) itu tahu sesuatu dan menyembunyikannya,

jongin membuka-buka berkas diatas meja, membongkar beberapa bundel kertas dilemari dan membuka semua laci secara perlahan, namun jongin tidak menemukan bukti yang dia cari, sebenarnya pencarian jongin ini adalah pencarian buta, dia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk bukti itu

"tuan muda mencari apa?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu

"ah, minseok ajuhsi, bikin kaget saja" kata jongin salah tingkah

Jongin sedikit lupa bahwa dirumah ini selain pelayan, masih ada assisten ayahnya, kim minseok. Minseok memang biasanya diruangan ini, membantu pekerjaan ayahnya yang menumpuk

"tuan besar sedang dirumah sakit, apakah tuan muda mencari sesuatu?" Tanya asisten kim lagi

"ti.. tidak… ah, iya.. aku mencari sesuatu" gagap jongin, dia tidak menyangka akan dipergok masuk ke kamar kerja ayahnya dan membuat berantakan disana

"tuan muda mencari apa?"

"aku mencari.. mencari semacam bukti"

"bukti? Bukti apa?"

Jongin berpikir keras, nampaknya dia harus mengatakan ini kepada asisten ayahnya itu. Siapa tahu saja dia tahu, karena selama ini dia yang paling dekat dengan ayahnya dirumah

Jongin menceritakan mengenai semua yang dia dengar, percakapan ayahnya, percakapan yang berbau psikopat dan sadis. Asisten kim hanya biasa diam, tapi mukanya menegang, karena dia memang tahu, mengetahui sejak lama bahwa tuan kim sedang mengincar seorang pemuda atau bocah.

"apakah ajuhsi mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanya jongin serius

"ti..tidak, aku tidak tahu. Maaf" kata asisten kim berbohong. dia belum bisa bercerita, dia harus konfirmasi dulu dengan tuannya. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja membocorkan informasi

"aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya tuan muda keluar dari kamar appa tuan. Ruangan ini menjadi berantakan dan aku takut jika appa tuan datang. aku akan membereskan semua kekacauan di ruangan ini" ulang asisten kim sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang bisa dia jangkau. Dia memunggungi jongin saat ini

Jongin yang dipersilahkan keluar secara halus ini hanya bisa menuruti saja. Namun, dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat 3 buah foto yang berserakan secara berdekatan, satu foto itu menampilkan siluet rambut, dan jongin seperti kenal model rambut difoto itu. jongin diam-diam memungut foto itu dan bergegas keluar. Asisten kim tidak melihat bahwa jongin mengambil foto-foto itu

Jongin keluar di depan rumahnya. Dia terlebih dahulu mengambil kunci mobil dikamarnya. Jongin memang baru datang kerumah ini setelah dia lama tinggal diapartemen. Jongin ingin kembali lagi ke apartemen, siapa tahu saja kyungsoo sudah datang

Jongin merogoh sakunya dan mengambil 3 lembar foto yang tadi dia ambil diam-diam dikamar ayahnya. Dan jongin terbelalak, dia berharap salah lihat, matanya berkunang-kunang. Foto yang dia pegang adalah foto kyungsoo, 3 foto dengan angle yang berbeda, namun ketiga foto itu semuanya adalah kyungsoo. Jongin mendadak pusing,

'kenapa appa mempunyai foto kyungsoo? apa appa sudah mengenal kyungsoo sebelumnya? Ah, atau appa memang sudah tahu siapa kyungsoo dan bermaksud menjodohkannya dengan minah? Bagaimana ini? Langkahku untuk bersama kyungsoo semakin tertutup' batin jongin stress. Dia menerka-nerka bagaimana bisa foto kyungsoo ada pada ayahnya. Jongin hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan sementara bahwa kyungsoo mungkin calon untuk minah, namun sepertinya jongin salah besar, salah besar.

.

.

Jongin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dari apartemennya. Namun jongin kecewa, karena tanda-tanda kepulangan kyungsoo belum juga tampak. Jadi jongin memutuskan untuk kerumah sakit saja, melihat minah. Ponsel jongin berbunyi, menderingkan lagu 'moonlight' Dia melihat ponselnya dan menatap nomor baru,

"halo.."

"dengan jongin?"

"ya, ada apa? ini siapa?"

"maaf, aku baekhyun. Teman kyungsoo. Aku ingin ketempat kyungsoo, apakah kamu mengijinkan?"

"kyungsoo tidak ada di apartemenku sekarang"

"tidak ada?"

"yah, dia pergi dan aku tidak tahu dia kemana"

"jadi kamu sekarang dimana?" kata baekhyun diseberang telefon lagi. Dia yakin bahwa kyungsoo saat ini pasti bersama keluarga barunya, insung

"aku dirumah sakit, minah masuk rumah sakit"

"minah? Adikmu? Pantas saja dia beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat di sekolah"

"yah, dia kecelakaan"

"rumah sakitnya dimana?"

"di korean hospital"

"apa aku dan sehun bisa menjenguk minah?"

"silahkan, tapi kalian tidak akan menemukan minah sadar dan menyapa kalian, dia masih pingsan"

'tidak mengapa, ok.. baiklah"

Percakapan telefon antara jongin dan baekhyun berakhir. Jongin melangkah di koridor rumah sakit, dia tidak langsung ke ruangan inap minah. Namun jongin berbelok untuk keruangan teknisi di rumah sakit itu. Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dan cukup alot, akhirnya jongin bisa menemui teknisi senior dirumah sakit itu,

"maaf, ajuhsi.. bisakah aku melihat rekaman CCTV rumah sakit ini 18 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya jongin kepada teknisi senior ini

"rekaman CCTV 18 tahun yang lalu? Maaf, rekaman itu sudah sangat lama dan tidak mungkin masih ada"

"ajuhsi serius?"

"yah, aku serius. Lagi pula permintaanmu aneh, untuk apa rekaman 18 tahun lalu itu?"

"maaf, aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu, dan rekaman itu adalah salah satu jalan aku mengetahuinya"

"tapi maaf, rekaman itu sudah tidak ada. Itu sudah terlalu lama"

"baiklah, terima kasih ajuhsi" tutup jongin kecewa, sambil beranjak dengan lesu

Jongin memang sengaja menanyakan rekaman cctv itu, karena jongin ingin mencari informasi siapa dan bagaimana rupa orang yang menukarnya dulu, menurut informasi sulli orang itu menukarnya tepat 18 tahun lalu dan sulli tidak mengenali orang itu.

Jongin ingin tahu siapa ayah kandungnya sebenarnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja jongin mendesak sulli untuk mengatakan lagi semua yang dia tahu, namun jongin sadar bahwa sulli mengatakan ini kepada jongin karena terpaksa dan sulli pasti mendapatkan kesulitan jika ayah jongin yang sekarang (tuan kim) tahu tentang masalah besar ini

.

.

Jongin melangkah keluar rumah sakit. Jongin tidak bersemangat, jongin rindu kyungsoo. Entah mengapa hari-hari jongin tanpa kyungsoo terasa sangat menoton dan hambar. Jongin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menemukan kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mendapatkan petunjuk sedikitpun. Jongin menerima pesan singkat dari ayahnya :

'jongin, appa memutuskan untuk menggelar pesta pertunanganmu 2 minggu akan datang. Anak Mr. Jung memberitahukan bahwa dia dan kamu sudah akrab dan mempunyai kecocokan, jadi appa tidak akan menunda lagi pertunanganmu. Sebelum kamu kuliah juga bukan masalah. Appa mengirimkan pesan singkat ini karena appa sedang sibuk. Jangan abaikan pesan ini jongin. ingat ini demi kelangsungan keluarga kim'

Jongin menggerutu dalam hati, soo jung berbohong kepada ayahnya. Dengan seenaknya dia mengatakan bahwa sudah ada kecocokan antara dia dan perempuan sosialita itu. Jongin menendang kerikil, semakin bertambah saja masalah yang harus dia hadapi. Namun saat ini jongin fokus untuk bertemu kyungsoo

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu. Jongin ingin melangkah menuju tempat parkir rumah sakit saat dia melihat seseorang, dan sepertinya dia kenal. Itu kyungsoo, ya… kyungsoo-nya yang lama jongin rindukan.

Tapi tampilan kyungsoo yang agak berbeda, kyungsoo mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris dan rambutnya juga tidak jatuh, rambutnya di sisir kesamping dan menampakkan jidatnya yang mengkilap. Jongin sedikit kurang yakin apakah itu kyungsoo yang dia cari. Namun perasaannya tidak bisa membohongi, itu memang kyungsoo-nya,

Jongin ingin berlari dan memanggil kyungsoo, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada dua orang muncul di samping mobil yang kyungsoo tumpangi. Mereka berjalan layaknya pengawal di samping kanan dan kiri kyungsoo. Jongin agak terheran, apa semua ini?

"kyungsoo, kyungsoo ya" akhinya jongin memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggil kyungsoo

Jongin juga dengan sedikit berlari menghampir kyungsoo, namun langkahnya terhenti saat kedua orang pengawal kyungsoo menghalangi langkahnya,

"jo.. jongin?" gagap kyungsoo, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu jongin dirumah sakit ini

"kyungsoo ya, kemana saja kamu" kata jongin lagi, sambil mencari celah untuk mendekati kyungsoo,

"apa-apaan ini" ucap jongin lagi, berusaha menerobos dua orang pengawal kyungsoo

"maaf, kalian jangan menghalanginya. Dia temanku, tolonglah" ujar kyungsoo kepada kedua pengawalnya, pengawalnya itu akhirnya memberikan jalan

"mereka siapamu kyungsoo ya? Kamu sangat berubah"

'mereka.. mereka, mereka adalah pengawal pribadiku, aku tidak menginginkannya, namun pamanku yang menyewanya untukku"

"paman? Kamu punya paman?"

"yah, ceritanya panjang"

"kyungsoo ya, aku…" kata-kata jongin terhenti, dia tidak ingin kalimat rindunya terdengar oleh kedua pengawal kyungsoo, itu akan terdengar ganjil dan aneh

"bisa kita berbicara berdua di dalam?" kata jongin lagi,

"baiklah, tapi tunggu dulu" ujar kyungsoo, dia membalikkan badannya dan berbicara 6 mata dengan kedua pengawalnya dan beberapa menit kemudian, pengawal itu mundur dan bergerak ke mobil, untuk menunggu kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar di beri ruang untuk bersama temannya

Jongin lalu mengajak kyungsoo masuk dalam rumah sakit, dia menuntun kyungsoo pergi ke kamar inap minah, disanalah tempat yang aman. Minah belum sadar dan penjaga minah juga sudah pulang, kecuali perawat yang sesekali saja melihat perkembangan minah.

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah jongin. kyungsoo belum bisa berkomentar atau berbicara apa-apa. dia betul-betul tidak menyangka akan bertemu jongin disini, terlebih lagi kyungsoo yang muncul dengan dua orang pengawal disampingnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah kyungsoo masuk ke kamar inap minah, kyungsoo berhenti dan tersentak kaget, melihat minah yang terbaring suram dan belum sadar

"ini… ini minah?" Tanya kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya,

"iya kyungsoo ya, ini minah"

"kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?"

"kecelakaan. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya kejadian kecelakaan minah saat pulang dari apartemenku dulu" kata jongin datar

"tapi.. tapi, apakah minah kecelakaan atau mencelakakan dirinya sendiri?"

"aku juga belum tahu, tapi mudah-mudahan saja minah cepat sadar dan menceritakan semuanya"

Kyungsoo diam, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa minah tidak terkena kecelakaan biasa, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan dia dan jongin. entah mengapa kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan saat dia melihat minah terbaring lemah begitu, seakan-akan dia melihat sosok adik dalam diri minah

Jongin memandang serius kyungsoo. Dan tanpa aba-aba, jongin memeluk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkaget dan hampir jatuh. Namun tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh jongin dan itu membuat kyungsoo sedikit malu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan pintu kamar, dan untunglah pintu itu tertutup, siapa tahu saja ada yang masuk dan melihat kelakuan mereka

Kyungsoo juga memeluk erat jongin. kedua insan itu saling menumpahkan kerinduan yang sudah membuncah diantara mereka. Beberapa menit penuh dekapan,

"kamu dari mana saja kyungsoo ya? Kenapa kamu menghilang dari mobilku sore itu?" Tanya jongin

"hm.. aku, aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi jongin, apakah kita sebaiknya tidak berpelukan disini, ini kamar rawat minah dan minah masih disini" ujar kyungsoo sambil matanya melirik ke arah minah yang terbaring

"tenang saja kyungsoo ya, minah tidak akan menyadarinya. Dia tertidur"

"tapi jongin, aku tetap saja tidak enak"

Jongin lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang pipi kyungsoo. Kini wajah mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan. Kyungsoo memerah, dia memandang wajah tampan jongin sedekat itu, sangat dekat. Jongin juga memandang mata bening dan besar kyungsoo.

Dan tanpa ada komando lagi, jongin mendaratkan ciumannya ke 'bibir' kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak sedikit kaget, namun dia otomatis memejamkan matanya, dia menikmatinya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi kyungsoo, ciuman dibibirnya. Dan begitu juga dengan jongin, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya terhadap namja, sebelumnya jongin pernah berciuman dengan yeoja disekolahnya, namun itu sangatlah tidak membuat dia berkesan. Ciuman paling dalam dan berkesan adalah saat ini, ciuman bersama kyungsoo, sang pujaan hati

Lama kedua insan itu saling menempelkan bibir, berpagutan dan sedikit saling menghisap. Semua moment ciuman itu mereka nikmati, dalam dan semakin dalam, Lama dan semakin lama. Hingga sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan ciuman yang penuh cinta itu,

"jongin, appa sepertinya lupa kalau…. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tegur suara yang baru muncul itu

Kyungsoo dan jongin secara otomatis melepaskan ciuman mereka, saliva terlihat menetes sedikit dibibir kyungsoo. Jongin dan kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindar dan ciuman cinta mereka tadi jelas-jelas disaksikan oleh si pengganggu. detik-detik terakhir lepasnya ciuman itu semua disaksikan olehnya

"ap..appa" kata jongin tergagap, dia sedikit panik

Kyungsoo yang tadi menunduk, perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia seakan ingin menghilang dan ditelan bumi saat itu juga, matanya memandang mata ayah jongin alias tuan kim. Sedangkan tuan kim sendiri tidak kalah kegetnya, dia memergoki putra satu-satunya berciuman, bukan dengan yeoja, tapi malah namja. Dan namja itu adalah anak orang yang dia benci dan kini kebenciannya semuanya mengarah ke 'bocah do' itu

"ka.. kamu..?" seru tuan kim lantang, dia memandang kyungsoo tidak percaya, seakan-akan dia berharap diperdaya oleh penglihatannya sendiri

Kyungsoo meremas celananya dengan kuat, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,

"…"

Jongin yang mencoba mendapatkan keberaniannya, tidak memperdulikan ucapan ayahnya itu. Dia lalu dengan cepat menyusun kalimat di otaknya, saat inilah waktu yang tepat memperkenalkan kyungsoo dan mengungkapkan status kyungsoo bagi jongin,

"hm.. appa, karena appa yang mendadak muncul, jadi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Appa, perkenalkan ini kyungsoo… dia..."

Jongin menjeda kalimatnya, lalu kembali berujar

"dia… dia adalah pacarku dan calon pendamping pilihanku appa. Aku memilihnya, bukan soo jung"

Bagai petir disiang bolong, tuan kim tersentak. Wajahnya menegang tidak percaya.

"ap..apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Author note :

Chap 15 update. Kemungkinan tinggal 3 atau 4 chap lagi FF ini akan mencapai ending dan klimaksnya. Terima kasih untuk yang telah memberikan komentarnya. **Review** lagi chap-chap yang menuju akhir ini ya… gomawoo…

**By : Fan_dio**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Tuan Kim kaget bukan main, matanya terbelalak, Dia berharap salah dengar. Tuan kim memegang pegangan pintu dengan kuat, dia mendadak pusing dan oleng, dadanya sesak.

"apa yang kamu katakan jongin, jangan main-main" bentak tuan kim kepada jongin,

"aku tidak main-main appa, aku serius" tegas jongin

Tuan kim memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan acak. Dan tuan kim merasa mendadak kena stroke. Kata-kata jongin bagaikan pisau yang menusuk jantungnya

"jongin, tarik kembali kata-katamu, kamu tidak mungkin memilih bocah itu sebagai pendamping hidupmu, kamu satu-satunya anak laki-laki appa, yang akan meneruskan warisan keluarga" ujar tuan kim dengan suara yang memburu, dia masih memegangi dadanya

Jongin terdiam, dia kasihan melihat keadaan ayahnya yang mendadak drop itu, tapi tekad jongin untuk jujur dan mengatakan semuanya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Jongin akan menanggung semua resiko yang ada.

Sedangkan kyungsoo, dia sedari tadi menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. dia ingin berlari menerobos pintu, tapi tuan kim masih ada dipintu tersebut. Ini kali kedua kyungsoo bertatapan lagi dengan tuan kim, orang yang dulu menculik dan ingin menyiksanya. Dan detik ini sudah sangat jelas bahwa tuan kim yang menculik kyungsoo adalah tuan kim yang sama, tuan kim ayah jongin.

Nafas tuan kim masih memburu, dia mencoba tetap tegak untuk berdiri. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa bocah yang dia incar adalah pacar anaknya juga. Tuan kim tidak menyangka semua itu. Jongin kembali memecah kebisuan dengan berujar,

"maaf appa, aku sudah bulat. Aku mencintai kyungsoo dan aku ingin hidup bersamanya, selamanya" kata jongin yang mencoba menguasi dirinya untuk tetap tenang

"jongin, kamu betul-betul anak durhaka. Kamu tidak akan mendapatkan warisan dari appa, tidak sepeserpun" tegas tuan kim, masih memegangi dadanya

"tidak apa-apa appa, aku tidak mengharapkan warisan dari appa, yang aku harapkan hanya restu appa dan aku akan menikahi kyungsoo, jika dinegara ini tidak mengijinkan, aku akan melakukannya diluar negeri" ungkap jongin lagi

"jo...jongin, kamu… ahhh…" erang tuan kim, pertahanannya runtuh. Dia ambruk seketika. Sepertinya penyakit lemah jantung yang 3 tahun ini dia derita kembali kambuh, setelah mendengar penuturan jongin yang sangat menghantamnya.

Jongin secepat kilat menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah jatuh itu. Jongin memanggil-manggil perawat, supaya segera memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk ayahnya.

10 menit kemudian, tuan kim dibawa keruangan lain untuk menerima perawatan lebih lanjut. Jongin tidak diizinkan untuk ikut, jadi dia tinggal diruangan minah, bersama kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam bagai patung.

Kyungsoo meremas tangannya, dia sedikit kasihan dengan keadaan tuan kim yang mendadak ambruk itu. Namun dia juga tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja semua perlakuan yang pernah dilakukan tuan kim, hari-hari kyungsoo menjadi buruk karena tuan kim.

Jongin mondar-mandir tidak jelas diruangan, sesekali dia memandang minah yang masih tidur atau pingsan. Jongin lalu memandang kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo yang dipandang oleh jongin, menjadi tidak enak dan akhirnya kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya,

"jongin, aku minta maaf. Tapi seharusnya aku tidak disini" kata kyungsoo kalut

"bukan salahmu kyungsoo ya, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, aku langsung memberitahu appaku tanpa meminta pertimbanganmu" jelas jongin

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya,

"mengatakan apa? katakanlah" sahut jongin ingin tahu

Kyungsoo bimbang, dia sebenarnya ingin berterus terang bahwa ayah jongin adalah seseorang yang jahat, yang ingin menyakiti dirinya, namun setelah melihat keadaan tuan kim tadi, maka kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya,

"ada apa kyungsoo ya, katakanlah" ucap jongin lagi, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak tahu apa sesuatu itu

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa, lupakanlah" kata kyungsoo singkat

Jongin tidak ingin mendesak kyungsoo, dia yakin pada saatnya nanti kyungsoo akan berbicara mengenai sesuatu itu, yang telah lama kyungsoo rahasiakan.

"aku permisi pulang jongin, penjagaku menunggu diluar" ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"ah, kamu belum menceritakan kenapa sekarang kamu punya pengawal, pamanmu itu siapa?" Tanya jongin kembali teringat,

"baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya, dengan cepat" kata kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan awal dia tinggal bersama insung, saudara ayah angkatnya. Dan dia akan segera diangkat menjadi direktur utama salah satu anak perusahaan insung. Diajari berbagai macam teori bisnis dan etika keprofesionalan. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya singkat, dia cukup senang dengan cerita kyungsoo itu, namun dia juga agak sedikit kecewa, Karena kyungsoo sepertinya tidak akan tinggal lagi bersamanya.

"aku turut senang kyungsoo ya, kamu sudah menemukan keluarga barumu, tapi apakah kamu yakin jika keluarga barumu itu betul-betul tulus ingin mengangkatmu sebagai anak?" ujar jongin panjang lebar

"aku yakin, aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Kamu tenang saja" kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum menampilkan bibir bentuk hati khasnya

"syukurlah kalau begitu"

"baiklah jongin, jaga dirimu dan… dan perhatikan kesehatan appamu, juga minah" ucap kyungsoo sambil memandang minah sekilas

Jongin kembali memeluk kyungsoo. Dan mereka membuat perjanjian untuk kembali bertemu di apartemen milik jongin dan membicarakan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka, pasca insiden penolakan ayah jongin tadi

Kyungsoo keluar rumah sakit dan segera mendekati mobil dimana kedua pengawalnya sudah berjaga-jaga dan menunggu kyungsoo, dan 5 menit kemudian kyungsoo dan pengawalnya kembali kekediaman insung. Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya untuk menemui dokter seunggi karena insiden tadi

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin kedatangan seorang dokter yang menangani ayahnya tadi, dokter itu memasang wajah yang serius saat bertemu dengan jongin,

"appa aku kenapa dokter?" Tanya jongin cepat

"maaf, appa anda mengalami lemah jantung. Dan sepertinya penyakit ini sudah diderita appa anda beberapa tahun yang lalu"

"lemah jantung?"

"yah, apakah dokter pribadi appa anda tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

"tidak, tapi sejak lama, appa tidak lagi menggunakan jasa dokter pribadi, karena dia selama ini baik-baik saja" sahut jongin menerawang

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, masih ada pasien yang harus kutangani, anda silahkan keruangan appa anda, belok kiri dari sini, ruangan 101" tutup dokter itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan jongin yang terdiam

Jongin lalu bergegas menuju ruangan ayahnya. Dia sedikit menyesal mengatakan semuanya tadi. Namun penyesalannya itu terkalahkan oleh tekad bulatnya yang ingin segera memiliki kyungsoo seutuhnya, dengan atau tanpa restu ayahnya

Jongin sampai di ruangan rawat ayahnya, dia memandang berbagai macam selang yang ditempelkan di wajah dan tubuh ayahnya. Jongin kasihan. Walaupun orang dihadapannya itu bukan ayah kandungnya, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa orang itu yang telah membesarkan dan memberikan pendidikan yang sangat layak baginya. Jongin duduk disamping ayahnya itu. Tidak terasa setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya, jongin membayangkan bagaimana nasib anak kandung ayahnya kini, apakah dia memperoleh kehidupan yang baik sama seperti dirinya? Jongin merasa bersalah telah mengambil tempat yang bukan haknya di keluarga kim. Namun itu bukan kemauannya, takdirlah yang berbicara.

"appa, appa.. aku minta maaf appa. Kalau bukan karena keegoisanku, appa tidak akan jadi begini" sahut jongin dihadapan ayahnya, dia memegang lembut lengan ayahnya itu.

Tuan kim diam, dia tidak bisa mendengar perkataan jongin,

"appa, bangunlah. Jangan seperti ini" ujar jongin lagi,

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Ayahnya masih belum sadar. Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Dia akan menunggu sampai ayahnya itu sadar, dan mudah-mudahan bisa berubah fikiran mengenai hal yang sudah jongin utarakan

Jongin meninggalkan ruangan rawat ayahnya dan meminta kepada perawat disana untuk menjaga dan memantau kondisi ayahnya, jongin lalu menuju ruang rawat minah. Dan jongin sadar bahwa dua anggota terdekatnya yang kini terkapar dirumah sakit

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo masuk ke kediaman insung yang juga kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Dia mengabaikan bungkukan badan dari kedua pengawalnya. Kyungsoo bergegas masuk kedalam, dan pas saat itu kyungsoo bertemu dengan insung yang sepertinya baru saja kembali dari perusahaannya,

"kyungsoo, bagaimana? Sudah menemui dokter itu?" Tanya insung

"aku belum menemuinya, maaf, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat sebentar" tukas kyungsoo sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua

"kyungsoo, ada apa.. kenapa.." insung menghentikan pertanyaannya, dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap kyungsoo yang seperti tadi, tidak biasanya. Namun, insung memberikan waktu untuk kyungsoo sampai kyungsoo bersedia membicarakannya

Insung berlalu menuju ruangan kerjanya, dia mengambil berkas yang tadi tertinggal. Insung memang tidak menggunakan jasa asisten pribadi, karena dia merasa sanggup mengerjakan semuanya, sendiri

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang king size dikamar itu. Hatinya galau dan pikirannya bingung. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyikapi masalahnya ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah bertemu dengan tuan kim dan juga sekaligus ayah dari jongin, orang yang sangat dia cintai. Bagaimana mungkin dunia sesempit ini, sampai-sampai dia harus kembali bertemu dengan orang itu, dan kini masalahnya menjadi semakin rumit

Kyungsoo beranjak untuk mengambil buku hariannya. Buku harian itu memang selalu dia bawa disaku baju sweaternya. Dibuku itulah kyungsoo sering menumpahkan segala permasalahannya, keluh-kesahnya dan bahkan rahasia hidupnya.

Kyungsoo berpikir, apakah dia mampu mempertahankan hubungannya dengan jongin. berbagai halangan dan rintangan menghadang cinta mereka, kerikil sampai batu sandungan datang silih berganti. Kyungsoo saat ini berharap pada kekuatan cinta antara dia dan jongin

Kyungsoo menuliskan semua isi hatinya saat ini, galau, gundah, bingung, cemas, takut dan sebagainya. Kyungsoo takut kehilangan cinta pertamanya, yaitu jongin, namun kyungsoo juga tidak ingin berhadapan lagi dengan tuan kim dan orang itu kemungkinan juga tidak akan tinggal diam saat dia sadar nanti

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman dokter seunggi,

Dokter seunggi dan isterinya yoona, tengah bercanda di ruang tengah, moment seperti ini sangatlah langka, mengingat bahwa seunggi yang seorang dokter dan mempunyai kesibukan yang segudang dirumah sakit. Sedangkan yoona sendiri biasanya sibuk dengan bisnis butiknya. Ditengah canda tawa suami isteri itu, tiba-tiba muncul suara menangis dan meraung,

"seunggi oppa, berikan obat tidur atau obat yang bisa membuatku meninggal tanpa rasa sakit" raung yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul itu

"ada apa sulli, kamu kenapa berbicara sembarangan seperti itu?" Tanya seunggi kepada orang yang baru datang itu, yang ternyata adalah adikknya, sulli

"pokoknya berikan saja…"

"sadarlah...sadar, kamu seorang suster. Tidak baik berkelakuan seperti itu"

"seunggi oppa, aku sudah tidak tahan"

"tidak tahan kenapa? Ingat kamu sedang hamil, kamu tidak kasihan dengan kandunganmu"

"maka dari itu, aku mau mati dengan cepat tanpa membuat calon anakku ini menderita" ujar sulli perih sambil memegang perutnya

Yoona yang melihat adik iparnya bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, dia mencoba menenangkannya, sambil menyuruhnya duduk dikursi, yoona menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak sulli untuk menenangkannya

"ayo cerita, ada apa?" ucap yoona lembut

"yoona oenni, aku… aku…"

"katakanlah, kami akan mendengarkan" kata yooona lagi dari hati kehati, sambil berbalik memandang suaminya yang memasang wajah bingung dan cemas melihat sulli

Sulli akhirnya bicara dengan tergagap. Dia menceritakan hal-hal yang perlu dia ungkapkan, mengenai ketidakjujurannya yang kini membawa petaka dan mungkin saja nanti dia akan dijebloskan ke penjara oleh tuan kim, saat tuan kim tahu semua kebenaran

Seunggi dan yoona yang mendengar semua penuturan sulli itu hanya bisa terdiam dan saling pandang. Terutama dokter seunggi yang seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan pengungkapan sulli itu'

"sulli, setelah 18 tahun, kamu baru menceritakannya sekarang?" Tanya seunggi heran

"…"

"harusnya kamu bisa jujur lebih awal dan tidak menunggu hingga menjadi seperti ini" ujar seunggi lagi sedikit frustrasi, sulli masih diam

"tenang, kita beri waktu sulli untuk berpikir. Dia sudah mau bercerita" tukas yoona menenangkan suaminya itu

Sulli menghapus air matanya kasar menggunakan kain lengan bajunya. Dia sedikit lega telah menceritakan hal ini lagi,

"seunggi oppa, yoona oenni. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" akhirnya sulli bisa berkata lagi,

"apakah suamimu tahu masalah ini?" Tanya yoona

"tidak, aku belum memberitahukannya"

"sebaiknya kamu juga bercerita masalah ini dengan suamimu, dia berhak tahu" ujar yoona lagi, masih dengan nada lembutnya, sulli mengangguk

Dokter seunggi berpikir keras, dia mencari cara bagaimana memberikan solusi atas masalah sulli ini,

"ini masalah besar sulli, dan tidak bisa didiamkan. Ini menyangkut hak masing-masing anak dan kedua orang-tuanya" kata dokter seunggi tegas

"i..ya, aku tahu"

"jadi, begini, sebaiknya kamu jujur secepatnya, aku yakin tuan kim akan memaafkanmu"

"aku tidak yakin, aku sudah mengetahui sifat dan karakter tuan kim, selama bekerja dirumahnya. Dan dia tipe orang yang tidak mudah memaafkan"

"apakah anak tuan kim sudah tahu? Siapa namanya?" Tanya seunggi lagi,

"sudah, anak itu bernama jongin, aku sudah menceritakannya, adiknya minah juga sudah tahu dan.. dan ini membuatku merasa bersalah, saat ini minah sedang kritis karena kejujuranku yang terlambat" ungkap sulli lagi, air matanya kembali berlinang

"tenang, tenangkan dirimu, jangan stress begitu, kasihan bayi diperutmu itu" kata yoona kembali menenangkan sulli yang mulai terisak kembali

"tuan kim belum tahu, sedangkan kedua anaknya sudah tahu. Jadi sebaiknya kamu memberitahukan tuan kim secepatnya"

"…"

"aku akan turun tangan membantumu, aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya kepada tuan kim itu" lanjut dokter seunggi lugas,

"jangan, jangan oppa. Tuan kim tidak mengenal oppa. Jangan, lebih baik aku… aku yang akan mengatakannya sendiri" ujar sulli masih menunduk

"apa kamu yakin?"

"ya, setelah menceritakan ini kepada oppa, aku rasa aku bisa"

"yakin tidak butuh bantuanku?"

"terima kasih oppa, tapi aku rasa memang seharusnya aku sendiri yang mengatakannya"

"baiklah"

Sulli menghapus lagi air matanya, hatinya sedikit lega dan tenang. Pikiran pendeknya yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya seketika lenyap, dia kasihan kepada bayinya dan juga orang terdekatnya. Memang seharusnya sulli harus menghadapi masalah ini sendiri dan bertanggunjawab atas semua ketidakjujurannya selama 18 tahun

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di rumah Korean Hospital,

Baekhyun dan sehun menjenguk minah dirumah sakit, mereka berdua kali ini datang bersama kim jonmeyon alias suho, sang ketua osis di anyang high school. Suho memang meminta baekhyun untuk ikut menjenguk minah yang beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Baekhyun menerima pesan singkat dari jongin mengenai letak dan kamar minah dirumah sakit, jadi mereka bertiga tidak menemui kesulitan untuk menemukan ruangan inap minah,

"halo, maaf kami baru sempat datang" sapa baekhyun kepada jongin, mewakili mereka bertiga. Jongin memang saat ini sedang berada di kamar inap minah, dia tidak pulang semalaman

"tidak apa-apa" balas jongin singkat, dia memandang bergantian baekhyun, sehun dan suho

"maaf, aku membawa suho hyung kemari, dia mau ikut" kata baekhyun lagi

"halo, aku ketua osis. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa minah sakit dan masuk rumah sakit, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang menjenguknya" ucap suho kalem

"terima kasih suho, hyung" kata jongin tak kalah kalem,

"minah sakit apa? kenapa keadaannya sampai seperti ini" kata suho lagi, dia menatap wajah minah yang tergores dan terperban. Baekhyun dan sehun juga memandang minah dengan pandangan kasihan dan sedih

"minah kecelakaan, hingga akhirnya sampai seperti ini" balas jongin

"hyung, apakah sebaiknya menghubungi polisi. Ini bukan kecelakaan biasa" celutuk sehun

"tidak, aku dan appa sepakat tidak akan menghubungi polisi, ini murni kecelakaan dan kami sekeluarga sekarang ini fokus pada kesembuhan minah" ujar jongin dengan mimik sedih

"jadi appa minah dimana? Maksudku appamu jongin" sahut baekhyun sambil melirik kanan dan kirinya mencari-cari sosok tuan kim,

"hm… appaku… appaku juga saat ini sedang dirawat" ungkap jongin singkat

"dirawat? Kenapa?" Tanya baekhyun

"penyakitnya kambuh" balas jongin

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi, dia sadar bahwa jongin tidak ingin bercerita panjang lebar lagi mengenail hal ini. Jadi baekhyun memutuskan diam saja. Baekhyun memandang bergantian antara sehun dan suho dan berharap mereka berdua juga tidak mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"kyungsoo.. kyungsoo…" racau minah kembali. Beberapa hari ini, memang hanya nama itu yang minah sering ucapkan, kyungsoo dan kyungsoo,

"kyungsoo..?" ujar baekhyun sambil menatap bergantian minah dan jongin, jongin menunduk dan tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa

"minah mungkin memimpikan kyungsoo hyung. Memang sedari dulu minah sudah suka pada kyungsoo hyung" timpal sehun, baekhyun memberikan pandangan peringatan kepada sehun agar tidak berbicara yang macam-macam, sehun hanya bisa nyengir kuda

Jongin tersenyum, hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar itu. Kenapa harus minah yang mencintai kyungsoo, kenapa harus orang yang dihadapannya ini, yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya, seorang adik yang ternyata juga bukan adik kandungnya, kenapa dan kenapa?

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesunyian, tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu dan memecah sunyi dalam ruangan itu, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

1 bulan kemudian,

Keadaan minah mulai menunjukkan progress yang menggembirakan. Dia mulai sadar, namun masih belum mampu mengucapkan apa-apa. intensitas racauan (mimpinya) pun sudah berkurang. Jongin lega melihat ini, walaupun dia harus mengorbankan waktunya dan harus sering-sering membolos untuk melihat keadaan minah,

"minah, katakan sesuatu.." ujar jongin kepada minah yang sudah sadar, namun minah masih saja belum berkata apa-apa, dan pandangannya terkesan kosong

"minah, aku senang kamu sadar, tolong katakan sesuatu. Appa kita saat ini juga sedang dirawat, dan aku tidak ingin kalian berdua menderita" ucap jongin lagi, tanpa reaksi dari minah

Jongin memegang tangan minah, dia memegang lembut tangan itu. Jongin masih tetap menganggap minah adiknya, adik kecilnya yang sangat dia sayang. Setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan minah yang tidak memberikan respon, jongin akhirnya beranjak,

"minah, aku ingin keruangan rawat appa dulu, sebentar lagi aku kembali" tutup jongin sambil berlalu keluar ruangan dan menutupnya

.

.

Jongin masuk keruangan rawat ayahnya. Dia sedikit terkejut karena diruangan itu ada juga dokter yang biasa memeriksa ayahnya, wajah dokter itu menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran. Jongin menyapa dokter itu dan terjadi percakapan yang sangat mengejutkan jongin,

"maaf, aku harus mengatakan ini" kata dokter itu masih dengan wajah suram

"mengatakan apa dokter, apa ini menyangkut appaku? katakan saja" balas jongin,

"iya, dan aku harap anda tidak terkejut mendengar ini"

"apa itu dokter?"

"appa, appa anda.. appa anda, selain mengalami lemah jantung, ternyata dia juga kena stroke dan kemungkinan…"

"kemungkinan apa?"

"kemungkinan appa anda akan lumpuh"

"lum..lumpuh?" jongin masih tidak percaya

"iya, lumpuh. Ada gangguan di pembuluh darah appa anda. Dan itu lumayan parah sehingga penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan bersamaan dengan itu menyebabkan stroke akut, dan sesuai diagnosaku sendiri, appa anda kemungkinan akan lumpuh saat sadar nanti"

"…"

Jongin terduduk di kursi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa penyakit yang diderita ayahnya akan separah ini, karena selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit. Ayahnya selalu baik-baik saja. Jongin mengacak rambutnya stress

"jadi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyembuhkan appaku dokter?"

"kita hanya bisa menunggu appamu sadar dulu, dan biasanya kasus yang seperti ini hanya berakhir di kursi roda dan kita tidak mampu berbuat banyak"

"ahh.." erang jongin

"aku pemisi dulu, dan jangan lupa terus doakan appamu agar bisa lekas sadar" tutup dokter itu

"terima kasih dokter"

Sepeninggal dokter, jongin masih tetap duduk di kursi sambil memandang wajah ayahnya yang tidak berdaya itu. Ini semua berawal dari dirinya, jongin merasa sangat bersalah sekarang, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdoa untuk kesadaran ayahnya itu,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo hari ini sesuai jadwal akan diperkenalkan kepada seluruh karyawan di perusahaan insung. Kyungsoo memandang penampilannya yang menawan di cermin besar, dia tampak elegan dengan memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan sepatu dengan warna senada. Rambutnya di sisir rapi dengan poni yang disingkap kesamping.

"kamu sudah siap kyungsoo?" Tanya insung yang baru muncul di meja makan

"iya, aku siap" jawab kyungsoo yang juga baru datang ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

Insung tersenyum, mereka berdua sarapan sebelum berangkat ke perusahaan. Kyungsoo merasa asing karena tiap hari selalu saja hanya sarapan berdua,

"insung ajuhsi, maaf, tapi apakah ajuhsi tidak ada keinginan untuk menikah lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba, pertanyaannya ini sama sekali tanpa pengantar dan basa-basi

"ha..ha.. menikah lagi?" tawa insung

"iya, aku rasa ajuhsi masih cocok untuk menikah dengan gadis muda" ujar kyungsoo sedikit menggoda insung, bibir bentuk hatinya kembali muncul

"kamu itu ada-ada saja, perlu kamu ketahui kyungsoo bahwa aku belum bercerai dengan isteriku itu. Aku bisa saja menyewa orang untuk mencarinya dan membawa paksa dia kemari, tapi aku rasa hal-hal seperti itu tidak perlu, itu pilihannya untuk bersama orang yang lebih muda" kata insung kalem,

"oh maaf" kata kyungsoo menyesal

"tidak apa-apa kyungsoo, tapi seharusnya kamu yang harus mencari pendamping hidup kyungsoo, aku rasa umurmu sudah cukup untuk membina rumah tangga"

Kyungsoo tersedak roti yang dia makan. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil air minum untuk menetralkan tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo kaget mendengar pernyataan insung tadi

"pelan-pelan kalau makan kyungsoo, kita belum terlambat" canda insung saat melihat kemanakannya itu tersedak seperti anak kecil

"aku tidak buru-buru, hanya saja.." kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia tidak siap jika dia harus di suruh menikah. Menikah dengan perempuan, walau secantik dan seseksi apapun kyungsoo tidak mungkin akan bisa

15 menit kemudian, kyungsoo dan insung berangkat menuju perusahaan insung yang bergelut dibidang aksesoris itu, seperti jam tangan, kaca mata, dan sejenisnya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin sesuai kesepakatannya bersama kyungsoo akan bertemu di apartemen jongin, walau akhir-akhir ini kyungsoo terkesan menjaga jarak dengan jongin. jongin sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan membersihkan dirinya, tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering

"halo, ada apa minseok ajuhsi?"

"maaf jongin, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritakan, tapi sebelumnya apakah appamu, tuan kim sudah sadar?" Tanya asisten kim itu di seberang telefon,

"belum ajuhsi, ada apa?"

"begini jongin, kondisi perusahaan appamu mengalami goncangan dan sulit sejak appamu di rawat dirumah sakit"

"apa? appa baru sebulan lebih di rawat, apakah asistennya diperusahaan tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik?" Tanya jongin dengan tergesa-gesa

"aku juga tidak mengerti, aku biasa membantu appamu untuk hal-hal kecil saja dan semua dikerjakan dirumah dan untuk hal-hal besar yang menyangkut perusahaan aku sama sekali jarang dilibatkan"

"tapi, perusahaan masih bisa berjalankan?"

"saat ini perusahaan masih terlihat normal, setidaknya untuk sebulan kedepan. Tapi ada masalah serius yang aku amati dan pelajari sejak appamu masuk rumah sakit"

"apa itu ajuhsi?"

"sepertinya asisten appamu memanfaatkan sakit dan ketidakhadiran appamu diperusahaan…"

"…"

"… dan menurut sekretaris appamu, asistennya itu menggelapkan uang milyaran won tanpa sepengetahuan appamu dan kemungkinan bila appamu tidak sadar dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa perusahaan akan bertahan lama"

"maksud ajuhsi?"

"perusahaan kemungkinan akan pailit"

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Author note:

Kemungkinan tinggal 3 chap lagi ya.. kemungkinan..he..he… tidak panjang lebar lagi. **Review** lagi untuk chap ini ya… … …


	17. Chapter 17

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Sulli sore itu pergi ke rumah sakit dengan harapan bertemu dengan tuan kim, dia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Sulli memang menghindari untuk datang lagi ketempat atau kediaman tuan kim, dia takut akan diusir secara kasar. Dalam beberapa hari ini sulli meminta cuti karena dia merasa lemah, hal ini disebabkan oleh kandungannya yang mulai membesar. Namun intuisinya sebagai seorang suster tidak begitu saja hilang, dia sering sekali-kali kerumah sakit, terlebih lagi dirumah sakit itu ada minah yang sedang di rawat. Sulli diam-diam selalu memperhatikan perkembangan pemulihan minah

Sulli melangkah masuk keruangan rawat minah, berharap tuan kim ada didalam. Namun harapannya tidak terbukti, karena yang didalam hanya jongin bersama minah yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya, jongin sedang menelfon,

Jongin yang melihat kehadiran sulli, cepat-cepat berbicara lagi kepada asisten kim di ponselnya,

"baiklah, ajuhsi. Kita akan bicarakan hal ini lebih serius di rumah. Terima kasih atas informasinya" tutup jongin di telefon. Wajahnya tegang dan sekaligus lemas juga muram

"selamat sore sulli noona" sapa jongin sambil memasukkan ponselnya di saku celana

"selamat sore jongin, bagaimana dengan keadaan minah?" Tanya sulli

"minah sudah sadar, namun dia tidak pernah berbicara" jawab jongin muram

"minah sadar adalah perkembangan yang bagus, lambat laun dia akan berbicara kembali"

"ya, mudah-mudahan. Maaf, wajah noona sepertinya pucat dan mata noona sembab, noona habis menangis?" Tanya jongin, yang melihat wajah sulli dan matanya yang bengkak

"ah, tidak. Biasalah ini efek karena mungkin aku mengandung"

"noona mengandung? Ah, syukurlah. Selamat kalau begitu"

"terima kasih jongin"

Sulli memandang berkeliling ruangan. Matanya mencari sesuatu. Sedangkan jongin juga merasa aneh dengan pandangan mata sulli yang kesana-kemari

"maaf, noona. Noona mencari sesuatu?" Tanya jongin penasaran,

"ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak melihat perawat lain di kamar ini"

"ah itu, memang. Jika aku ada disini, perawat yang biasa menjaga minah istirahat"

"oh, tuan kim? Maksudku appamu.." tambah sulli kikuk

"appaku.. appaku saat ini sedang dirawat" jawab jongin lemah,

"dirawat? Kenapa?"

"penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan sudah sebulan ini tidak sadarkan diri"

"penyakit jantung? Yah, aku ingat memang appamu mengidap penyakit itu, tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa sakitnya itu akan muncul kembali" ungkap sulli sedih

"aku juga sudah berbicara pada dokter yang menangani appa, dan mudah-mudah appa cepat sadar"

"iya"

Sulli menundukkan kepalanya, rupanya tuan kim saat ini sakit dan dirawat, belum sadar. Sulli terpaksa harus menunda lagi memberitahukan rahasia itu. Karena jika sulli berharap pada jongin untuk memberitahukan ayahnya, kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

Sulli mendekati minah yang terbaring. Mata minah terbuka, namun pandangannya kosong dan hanya fokus pada satu arah. Sulli kembali mengingat nyonya kim dulu sewaktu sulli masih menjadi perawatnya. Nyonya kim juga seperti keadaan minah saat ini.

"minah, katakana sesuatu, ini aku sulli" kata sulli sambil memegang tangan minah,

"…"

Minah tidak bereaksi, dia hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Wajahnya telah sembuh dari luka goresan. Namun bekas luka itu masih ada, membekas selamanya. Tapi, dengan uang tuan kim yang banyak, kemungkinan untuk minah mendapatkan wajah mulusnya itu masih terbuka lebar, operasi plastik bisa menjadi alternatif untuk minah.

"noona, percuma saja. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali berbicara seperti itu kepada minah, namun tidak ada jawaban" timpal jongin kepada sulli

"iya, mungkin ini butuh waktu dan proses. Kita harus sabar" hela sulli singkat

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di perusahaan jo insung,

Kyungsoo duduk manis dibarisan ujung meja panjang yang biasa digunakan rapat oleh pimpinan perusahaan, dia bersebelahan dengan insung. Insung juga sudah memberikan aba-aba kepada semua bawahannya yang hadir bahwa dia akan memberikan kata sambutan dan perkenalan orang baru diperusahaan,

"baiklah karena semua telah hadir, aku akan mengumumkan kepada kalian semua, bahwa saat ini, ditengah kita telah hadir seseorang yang akan menggantikanku sebagai direktur utama perusahaan ini dan aku sendiri akan menjadi penasehat dan sekaligus pimpinan untuk anak cabang perusahaan ini yang baru beberapa bulan lalu diresmikan. Kembali ketopik utama, dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku perkenalkan do kyungsoo" tutur insung sambil tersenyum dan memberikan aba-aba agar kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya,

"aku do kyungsoo, mohon bantuannya semua, sehingga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik diperusahaan ini" kata kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan membungkuk sebanyak 3 kali

Tepuk tangan dan riuh terdengar diruangan rapat itu. Semua yang hadir terlihat senang. Terutama karyawan wanita yang terlihat sangat senang melihat direktur barunya yang sangat imut sekaligus tampan itu. Kyungsoo duduk dan tersenyum menampilkan senyum khas unlimited bibir bentuk hatinya, ini semakin melelehkan hati karyawan wanita, tak terkecuali yang wajahnya bertampang tante-tante genit.

Suasana akrab dan profesional tercipta di ruangan rapat itu. Insung kembali memberikan arahannya, baik mengenai keberadaan kyungsoo sebagai direktur baru, maupun mengenai kondisi perusahaan yang selalu menunjukkan perkembangan yang pesat.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dia hanyalah seorang anak penjaga sekolah yang miskin, setahunya. Kyungsoo masih ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu dia masih menyapu halaman sekolah, membersihkan wc, mengangkut sampah-sampah murid hingga membuatkan minuman bagi para guru, namun kini kyungsoo berada di ruangan yang luas diperusahaan, bukan sebagai karyawan biasa, namun sebagai direktur baru yang tidak ada pengalaman. Tapi kyungsoo adalah orang yang cepat belajar, walau karakternya sedikit pemalu. Kyungsoo masih bisa membayangkan bahwa pekerjaannya selanjutnya adalah menjadi koki atau tukang masak di restoran, itu adalah salah satu impiannya, namun menjadi direktur utama perusahaan juga tidaklah buruk, bahwakan bisa dibilang 'wow'.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin berbicara empat mata dengan asisten kim. Jongin mendadak was-was, dia takut perusahaan utama appanya yang dibangun dengan tidak mudah akan bangkrut. Apa kata ayahnya saat sadar nanti, bagaimana nasib puluhan karyawan yang bekerja, dan sebagainya. Semua itu menghantui pikiran jongin. jongin tidak bisa langsung turun tangan, karena dia sendiri belum begitu mengusai masalah bisnis ayahnya. Yang dia harapkan saat ini adalah ayahnya kembali pulih dan memegang kendali diperusahaan.

"apakah asisten appa itu ada diperusahaan? Siapa namanya?" Tanya jongin

"namanya yan hyun suk. Dia berada diperusahaan, namun dia tidak memberikan akses kepada siapapun kecuali kepada appamu. Jadi satu-satunya harapan kita adalah appamu" jawab asisten kim mantap

"apakah kita sebaiknya menemuinya diperusahaan?" Tanya jongin lagi,

"sebaiknya tidak, sia-sia saja, walaupun statusmu adalah anak tuan kim, tapi untuk masalah perusahaan namamu belum termasuk dalam daftar yang bisa mengelolanya. Aku sudah mempelajari semua itu"

Jongin terdiam. Dia memang belum pantas mengelola perusahaan dan butuh belajar, itu sebabnya ayahnya ingin jongin sekolah bisnis internasional, namun jongin malah pindah disekolah swasta tempat kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menyesali itu semua.

"mengenai pengobatan appa, masalah keuangan, maksudku biaya untuk pengobatan appa bagaimana?" Tanya jongin sedikit lesu,

"kalau itu tenang saja. Aku sudah diberikan akses oleh appamu sebelum appamu masuk rumah sakit, untuk menangani semua pembayaran kesehatan minah. Dan sekarang untuk appamu, aku rasa uangnya masih cukup" jelas asisten kim

"terima kasih ajuhsi, ajuhsi sudah banyak menolong keluarga kami"

"lupakanlah jongin, aku yang harus berterima kasih kepada keluarga kalian. Aku sudah tinggal lama bersama kalian" terang asisiten kim lembut

"…"

"sekarang yang utama adalah kesembuhan dan kesadaran appamu, juga minah" tutup asisten kim lagi

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Pikirannya kacau, banyak masalah yang menerpa dalam diri dan keluarganya akhir-akhir ini. Jongin butuh refreshing, namun dia juga tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengenai ayahnya yang belum sadar, minah yang belum mau bicara dan kyungsoo yang sangatdia rindukan.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya secara mendadak, saat melihat seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang penampilannya telah berubah dan seperti kalangan kelas atas. Jongin melihat sekeliling kyungsoo, siapa tahu saja ada kedua orang pengawal kyungsoo yang selalu ikut bagaikan anak ayam. Tapi, jongin tidak menemukan kedua sosok itu. Jongin kegirangan, dia cepat-cepat keluar mobil dan menghampiri kyungsoo,

"kyungsoo ya.." panggil jongin keras

Kyungsoo berbalik saat namanya disebut, dia kaget karena melihat sosok jongin yang mendekat kearahnya, lagi-lagi dia bertemu jongin tanpa konfirmasi, yahh mungkin sudah takdir

"jongin?"

"kyungsoo ya, kamu sedang apa disini?"

"aku tadi dari bank, pamanku menyuruhku ke bank sendiri agar terbiasa"

"pamanmu, dimana dia?" Tanya jongin sambil melihat kekanan dan kiri

"ah, dia diperusahaan"

"pengawalmu?"

"mereka di sana" tunjuk kyungsoo pada mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka

"yah, kamu dijaga lagi"

"bagitulah"

"bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk menemuiku di apartemenku? Hah" sergah jongin tiba-tiba

"janji itu nanti malam kan? Ini masih sore"

"sama saja, ayo, kita sekarang kesana"

"tapi jongin, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk"

"sibuk? Hah… kamu berubah kyungsoo" kata jongin menaikkan nada suaranya

"tidak, aku tidak berubah, keadaanlah yang berubah"

"terserah, yang penting sekarang ikut aku, tidak ada alasan" tangkis jongin sambil memegang erat tangan kyungsoo,

"baiklah, baiklah.. tapi aku akan memberitahu pengawalku dulu, tunggu disini" ucap kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil kearah mobilnya, dia berbicara lumayan lama dengan pengawalnya hingga akhirnya kyungsoo berhasil dibiarkan pergi tanpa pengawalan

"ayo, kita bisa pergi"

Jongin tersenyum senang.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo dan jongin pergi bersama menggunakan mobil jongin. selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Keheningan dan kebisuan melanda kedua anak manusia itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen jongin 15 menit kemudian,

"aku rindu dengan tempat ini" ungkap kyungsoo tiba-tiba, saat kaki mungilnya menginjak di lantai kamar apartemen jongin

"yah, tempat ini menyimpan kenangan yang banyak, terutama kamu dan aku" kata jongin sambil menatap mata kyungsoo, kyungsoo menunduk

"entahlah jongin, semua bagaikan mimpi" ujar kyungsoo singkat

"maksud kamu, aku tidak mengerti" Tanya jongin dengan pandangan bingung

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang king size milik jongin. ranjang dan semua perlengkapan kamar itu adalah saksi bisu dimana jongin dan kyungsoo mengutarakan cinta mereka.

"sepertinya hubungan yang kita jalin adalah hubungan yang sia-sia, tidak berujung, sulit dan tidak normal" ungkap kyungsoo lagi sembari masih tetap menunduk

"maksud kamu apa kyungsoo ya? Kamu menyerah? Jangan katakan itu" geleng jongin sedikit kesal dan tidak terima

"bukan begitu jongin, hubungan kita tidak sehat. Dan sudah ada korban dari cinta kita, appamu dan minah" terang kyungsoo,

"appaku memang saat ini kritis, dan aku akui ini adalah kesalahanku yang terlalu ceroboh, tapi minah, dia bukan korban dari cinta kita" sanggah jongin, dia berusaha tetap tenang

"kamu tidak merasakannya jongin, aku menganggap minah sebagai adikku sendiri, tidak lebih. Dan aku merasakan bahwa kecelakaannya itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan kita, tentang kamu dan aku" tutur kyungsoo panjang lebar

"sudahlah kyungsoo ya, kita jangan berdebat. Dan aku tidak ingin kamu mengingkari janjimu untuk selalu bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi, hingga maut memisahkan kita" ujar jongin dengan wajah serius

"maaf jongin, aku tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun, kamu sendiri yang mengatakan hal tersebut, awalnya aku berusaha untuk tidak mencintaimu, aku…" kata-kata kyungsoo terputus, karena secara mendadak dia didekap oleh jongin. jongin mendekap dan memeluk kyungsoo erat.

Aksi mendadak jongin itu menghentikan kalimat kyungsoo. Dan benar saja, kyungsoo jadi tenang dan nyaman. Perasaan memang tidak dapat dibohongi, walau bibir mengatakan tidak, namun hati tidak akan mungkin berbohong

"kyungsoo ya, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Tidak dengan siapapun, hingga aku bertemu denganmu, dan sejak itu aku seperti merasa bahwa kaulah takdirku, you are my destiny" ungkap jongin yang masih memeluk erat kyungsoo

"…"

Kyungsoo terdiam, mata besarnya bekaca-kaca. Perasaannya selalu mengatakan bahwa jongin memberikan cinta yang tulus, dan kyungsoo membalas cintanya itu. Tangan kyungsoo perlahan naik dan mendekap punggung jongin, membalas pelukan hangat jongin

"biarlah rahasia kita diketahui orang, itu lebih bagus. Dan lambat laun rahasia ini memang seharusnya terbongkar. Kita tidak bisa menyimpannya terlalu lama dan konsekuensi rahasia itu kita tanggung bersama" kata jongin pelan

"iya, aku paham jongin. aku mungkin tidak bisa menuruti wasiat mendiang appa angkatku untuk hidup 'normal', namun aku yakin disurga sana appaku memaklumi atas pilihanku" gumam kyungsoo tidak kalah pelan, air matanya kini menetes. Kyungsoo adalah lelaki yang kuat, namun ada kalanya seseorang memang menunjukkan sisi lain atas dirinya

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari kyungsoo. Dia melihat wajah dan memegang pipi kyungsoo. Sekali lagi wajah mereka berpandangan

"kyungsoo ya, tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik untuk kita" kata jongin

"…"

"dengarlah, aku melihat bibirmu, bibir bentuk hati yang indah dan jarang orang lain memilikinya. Bibir itu pernah aku nikmati, tersentuh dengan bibirku. Itu pengalaman pertamaku, walau hanya sebentar, namun tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan 'hal-hal' yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang 'tidak normal' diluar sana kepadamu kyungsoo ya. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu, entah bagaimanapun statusnya"

"…"

"jadi apakah kamu sudah yakin? Dan tidak meragukan cintaku padamu?" Tanya jongin lagi

"aku sudah dari dulu yakin jongin. maaf, jika pikiranku yang tidak dewasa dalam menyikapi hubungan kita" balas kyungsoo masih dengan pandangan matanya kearah jongin

"tidak apa-apa kyungsoo ya, hubungan seperti ini memang sulit, namun dengan berdua aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya" terang jongin menenangkan

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, dan tepat saat ini bel apartemen jongin berbunyi. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah pintu, dia tidak pernah mempunyai janji dengan siapapun

"sebentar, aku buka pintu dulu" kata jongin kepada kyungsoo,

Jongin kaget, karena dia menemukan calon tunangan versi ayahnya, berdiri manis dengan menggunakan pakaian yang minim

"soo jung? Ada apa kemari? Kita belum janjian" kata jongin spontan

"kamu ini tidak sopan, aku ini calon tunanganmu.. dan…" kata-kata soo jung berhenti saat dia melihat sosok kyungsoo ada di dalam kamar jongin, entah mengapa soo jung merasa cemburu, dia cemburu dengan pemuda itu. Soo jung membatin bahwa ada hubungan aneh antara jongin dan pemuda imut itu

"eh, kenapa pemuda ini ada disini, jangan bilang dia tinggal disini jongin ah" gumam soo jung sedikit tidak jelas

"kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tantang jongin

"tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab soojung singkat

Soojung melangkah masuk, suara sepatu hak tingginya menggema dilantai kamar jongin. dia berkeliling sambil menggigit-gigit kukunya yang berwarna merah. Gaya seksinya itu akan membuat lelaki normal menjadi kegerahan.

"oh iya, aku kesini untuk memintamu menemaniku di butik temanku, dia mempunyai baju koleksi yang mewah dan menarik. Hitung-hitung sebagai langkah awal memilah pakaian untuk pertunangan kita" ucap soojung

"maaf, aku tidak bisa, lagi pula pertunangan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, tidak akan" ungkap jongin mantap

"kenapa? Alasanmu apa?" kata soojung meninggikan nada suaranya

"kamu mau tahu?" kata jongin

"aku ingin tahu, sangat ingin" balas soojung berkacak pinggang

Tanda basa-basi, jongin menarik kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya. Dia mendaratkan ciuman mautnya ke bibir bentuk hati kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak, dia ingin menarik ciuman itu, tapi kepalanya di tahan oleh kedua tangan jongin, hingga akhirnya kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati saja ciuman mendadak itu

Ekspresi soojung mendadak berubah, dia sangat murka melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa dikamar itu. Soojung shock seketika

"ap.. apa yang kamu lakukan, kalian….?" gagap soojung

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, dia berbalik memandang soojung yang tidak percaya. Jongin memunculkan smirk andalannya kepada soojung

"kenapa? Kamu tadi berkata ingin tahu. Aku sudah memperlihatkannya tanpa kata-kata, visualisasi lebih bagus dan bisa menjelaskan semuanya" terang jongin

"ka..kalian.. ah, sial" kata soojung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia paham sekarang. Mendadak soojung menghentakkan badannya tidak jelas, dia kesal dan marah. Soojung berbalik menuju pintu untuk keluar, tanpa mengatakan sepatah-katapun. Dan tanpa dia sadari, ada sesuatu yang jatuh sepeninggalnya

"se... seharusnya kamu tidak melakukan itu, kamu menyakiti hatinya" ujar kyungsoo spontan, wajahnya masih merah

"aku harus melakukan itu, supaya dia sadar bahwa aku tidak menyukainya. Dan kamu lihat sendiri dia pergi" jawab jongin sambil memandang sesuatu yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh soojung

Jongin memungut sesuatu yang jatuh itu. Jongin tersenyum singkat saat mengenali benda bening yang terbungkus plastik yang ada ditangannya kini

"kondom, ada-ada saja" gumam jongin menggeleng, dia memperlihatkan kondom itu kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih shock karena ciuman jongin hanya bisa memandang benda itu

"…"

"perempuan itu membawa ini, dasar" kata jongin lagi sembari membuang kondom baru itu ke tempat sampah tidak jauh darinya

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di Korean hospital,

Asisten kim. Minseok masuk kedalam kamar inap tuan kim. Dia duduk dikursi disamping ranjang tempat berbaring tuan kim. Asisiten itu memandang wajah tuan kim yang masih terpejam, namun deru nafasnya masih terlihat normal dan berirama.

"tuan, tolong sadarlah. Ini sudah sangat lama tuan.." gumam asisten kim itu

"aku sudah sadar asisten kim, tenang saja" kata tuan kim tiba-tiba, dia membuka matanya dan memandang asistennya lekat-lekat

"ah, syukurlah, tuan sudah sadar. Apa aku perlu memanggilkan dokter tuan?" girang asisten kim. Dia bersemangat saat melihat tuannya sadar dengan sepenuhnya

"ah, tidak usah. mana jongin?" Tanya tuan kim

"jongin sepertinya bersekolah. Nanti dia akan kemari lagi"

"apakah dia masih… masih bersama bocah itu?"

"bocah? Bocah yang mana tuan?" Tanya asisten kim bingung

"ah, lupakan. Kris dan lay, dimana mereka?"

"mereka berdua masih dirumah tuan. Apakah tuan membutuhkan mereka?"

"ya, suruh kris mengambil kotak kecil diruangan kerjaku, kotak itu adalah kotak rahasiaku" terang tuan kim dengan nada kecil

"apakah sebaiknya aku saja yang mengambilkan kotak itu tuan?"

"tidak usah asisten kim, biar kris dan lay saja. Aku percaya dengan mereka"

"maaf tuan, jangan terlalu percaya dengan seseorang" kata asisten kim. Bukan tanpa alasan dia berkata seperti itu, karena asisten tuan kim diperusahaan menghianati kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh tuan kim

"kamu benar, tapi untuk kris dan lay, aku rasa aku bisa mempercayai mereka"

"baiklah tuan, aku akan memberitahukan kris dan lay untuk mengambil barang tuan itu. Letaknya dimana tuan?"

"kotak itu ada dibelakang lukisan keluarga. Dibalik lukisan itu memang ada tempat penyimpanan. Dan suruh mereka secepatnya membawa kotak itu kemari" ungkat tuan kim

"baik tuan. Aku segera menghubungi kris dan lay" tutup asisten kim,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Jongin dan kyungsoo menghabiskan malam mereka di apartemen jongin tanpa gangguan. Jongin berjam-jam lamanya memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tidak pulang kerumah insung. Dia juga meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan, tapi dia yakin bahwa insung pasti paham dan akan turun tangan mengerjakan pekerjaan kyungsoo.

.

.

Pagi menyongsong dengan cerah. Jongin dan kyungsoo berencana bersama-sama menuju rumah sakit tempat ayah jongin dan juga minah dirawat. Awalnya kyungsoo menolak, namun karena paksaan jongin, akhirnya kyungsoo mau juga. Kyungsoo bingung buat apa jongin menyuruhnya ikut kerumah sakit, kyungsoo tidak dibutuhkan disana, malah kehadiran kyungsoo kemungkinan akan membawa masalah baru lagi,

"jongin ah, apakah kamu yakin untuk mengajakku kerumah sakit lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo

"yakin, aku menerima telefon dari asisten appa, bahwa appaku sudah sadar" jawab jongin santai

Kyungsoo terdiam, tuan kim sudah sadar. Kira-kira apa reaksi tuan kim saat melihat kyungsoo nanti. Tapi kyungsoo sudah berjanji untuk ikut dengan jongin, jadi mau bagaimana lagi

Jongin dan kyungsoo tiba di rumah sakit setengah jam kemudian. Mereka dengan santai menuju ruangan minah terlebih dahulu,

"ah sulli noona, bagaimana keadaan minah?" Tanya jongin yang melihat sulli telah lebih dahulu ada diruangan rawat minah, sulli memakai pakaian susternya sekarang

"jongin ah, minah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Dia sudah mau makan dan.." sulli menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat kyungsoo yang ada di dibelakang jongin

Kyungsoo yang dilihat seperti hantu oleh sulli, hanya bisa berdiri kikuk. Namun entah mengapa dia seperti mengenali wajah sulli, tapi dimana, kyungsoo lupa

"minah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya jongin langsung kepada minah, jongin tidak memperhatikan pandangan sulli yang terkejut kepada kyungsoo

Minah masih diam. Pandangannya masih kosong kedepan.

Sulli yang masih memandang kyungsoo, mendadak menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin make up yang digunakan sulli yang menyamarkan wajahnya. Jadi dia tidak dikenali oleh kyungsoo, padahal sulli pernah menolong kyungsoo untuk kabur dari kediaman tuan kim, dan terakhir sulli juga muncul saat kyungsoo ingin dicabuli oleh sepupu sulli, jiyoon.

Sulli menepi, saat kyungsoo beringsut maju untuk mendekati minah. Kyungsoo dengan pelan-pelan mendekati minah, dia ingin menyapa minah juga,

"minah, ehm.. aku kyungsoo, semoga lekas sembuh" sapa kyungsoo ramah kepada minah,

Minah tersentak, dia berekspresi. Setelah sekian lama, minah baru menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia hidup dan bernafas. Minah mengarahkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, suara kyungsoo.

Ekspresi minah sulit ditebak, antara ingin tersenyum dan juga sedih. Tapi ini suatu kemajuan bagi minah

"minah, syukurlah. Kamu bisa mengenali kami, katakan sesuatu" ucap jongin lagi bersemangat

Minah hanya berekspresi dan tanpa berbicara, setelah beberapa menit, jonginpun akhirnya berhenti mengajak minah bicara

"sulli noona, noona masih disini kan? Aku mau pergi ke ruangan appaku" Tanya jongin kepada sulli

"i..iya, silahkan" sulli mendadak gugup, dia masih melihat kyungsoo sesekali

"terima kasih sulli noona, ayo kyungsoo ya" ajak jongin kepada kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti jongin dari belakang, mata kyungsoo melirik sekilas kearah sulli, sulli spontan menundukkan wajahnya

Sulli galau saat ini

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan appa, ajuhsi?" Tanya jongin kepada asisten kim yang kebetulan masih ada diruangan rawat ayah jongin

"baik, appamu tertidur. Tadi ada beberapa karyawannya datang menjenguk. Tunggu saja, appamu sebentar lagi mungkin bangun" kata asisten kim,

Jongin memandang wajah ayahnya, mata ayahnya masih terpejam. Jongin juga melihat ada kotak berukuran sedang di sebelah kiri ayahnya. Jongin baru melihat kotak itu

"terima kasih ajuhsi, ajuhsi bisa istirahat dan pulang, aku disini, bersama… bersama temanku juga"ucap jongin

"iya, baiklah" asisten kim beranjak dan berlalu keluar, dia memandang sekilas kepada kyungsoo, mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum hangat

Jongin mandekati ayahnya. Dia duduk dan mulai memegang lembut tangan ayahnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri, mencoba mencari tempat duduk juga, dia memilih duduk agak berjauhan dengan ranjang tuan kim, kyungsoo duduk disofa disudut ruangan yang berdekatan dengan pintu masuk

"appa, aku datang. Kata kim ajuhsi appa sudah sadar, syukurlah" ujar jongin berbicara sendiri, karena appanya belum juga membuka matanya,

"appa, aku minta maaf telah membuat appa menjadi seperti ini. Appa, aku datang bersama…" kata jongin, namun kalimatnya dihentikan oleh ayahnya

"bersama siapa?" tukas tuan kim tiba-tiba, dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dia berbalik memandang jongin, dan kemudian memandang… kyungsoo

Deg.. kyungsoo seakan tertusuk ribuan panah, pandangan tajam tuan kim seakan menembus dirinya. Kyungsoo berungsut dan memundurkan sedikit duduknya

"ap..appa, aku datang bersama.. bersama kyungsoo" kata jongin hati-hati,

Tuan kim terdiam, namun dari wajahnya tampak keseriusan yang mendalam. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan menepis tangan jongin yang hendak membantunya. Tuan kim perlahan mengambil kotak sedang disampingnya, yang telah dibawakan oleh kris dan lay. Tuan kim membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya, tapi tuan kim tidak menarik tangannya dari kotak itu

"jongin, appa rasa memang kamu telah mempunyai pilihan, dan appa juga sudah mempunyai pilihan, jadi mungkin ini pilihan yang terbaik bagi appa dan kita semua" ujar tuan kim,

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, tuan kim langsung mengarahkan tangannya keluar dari kotak, dan tahu-tahu tuan kim sudah memegang pistol, rupanya kotak ukuran sedang itu berisi pistol pribadi tuan kim. dia mengarahkan pistol itu tepat kepada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati dan tersentak, dia otomatis mundur lebih dalam, walau kyungsoo tahu hanya dudukan sofa dan tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Jongin panik dan tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya itu akan nekat dan ingin membunuh kyungsoo. Jongin secepat kilat bergerak untuk mengambil pistol dari ayahnya, namun tuan kim tidak kalah gesit, walau konsisinya lemah, namun dia tidak bisa diremehkan

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan mendadak dari luar, yang menghambur kedalam,

"jangan, jangan appa…" teriak suara yang tiba-tiba muncul,

Namun terlambat, dan…

DOORRR… suara letusan pistol membahana di ruangan kedap suara itu. Seseorang terkapar dilantai, dan itu bukan kyungsoo, tapi orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah… Minah. Minah memang sedari tadi berjalan mencari kyungsoo dan sulli mengejarnya dari belakang

Minah terlentang, simbahan darah mengalir di dada kirinya. Semua yang ada disana panik, tak terkecuali tuan kim dan jongin yang shock bukan main, peluru tuan kim salah sasaran,

"min.. minah, anakku… sial, mati kau bocah" teriak tuan kim sambil memandang minah dan kembali memandang geram kyungsoo, tangannya sedari tadi dipegang oleh jongin, mereka bergulat hebat, dan sampai pada saat pelatuk pistol itu ingin ditembakkan lagi kearah kyungsoo. Pistol itu kesana kemari, karena pergulatan tangan antara tuan kim dan jongin yang belum berhenti. dilain pihak, kyungsoo ingin mendekati minah dan menolongnya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena ujung pistol tuan kim yang selalu mengarah padanya,

Pelatuk pistol itu sekali lagi ingin ditekan serta ditembakkan, dan…

"stop, tuan kim. Kyung… kyungsoo adalah anak kandung tuan… hentikan.." jerit sulli tiba-tiba

Waktu seakan berhenti…

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Tidak lama lagi akan tamat… huff… semoga reader tidak merasa bosan dan jenuh ya.. maklum newbie..he..he… terima kasih untuk yang selalu memberikan komentarnya disetiap chapter. Sangat membuat semangat untuk melanjutkan hinggal FF ini END. **Review** lagi ya… salam


	18. Chapter 18

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…**

Semua yang ada di ruangan rawat tuan kim membeku, terutama tuan kim, jongin dan kyungsoo. Wajah mereka pucat dan tegang. Kata-kata sulli barusan bagaikan halilintar yang begitu mengagetkan

"jangan main-main kamu suster penipu" teriak tuan kim kearah sulli di dekat pintu masuk

"maaf tuan kim, aku tidak menipu. Kyung.. kyungsoo memang anak kandung tuan kim. Aku bisa membuktikannya" jawab sulli tergesa-gesa

Sulli bergegas menutup pintu yang ada didekatnya, agar orang diluar tidak bisa melihat masuk kedalam, setelah itu sulli langsung menghampiri minah yang sudah dari tadi terkapar, bersimbah darah. Keadaan minah mengenaskan. Sedangkan dilain pihak kyungsoo masih mematung, dia ingin sekali menolong minah, namun kyungsoo membeku karena arah pistol tuan kim yang terus menerus terarah kepadanya, dan kata-kata sulli tadi yang mengatakan bahwa dia anak kandung tuan kim, tidak, itu tidak mungkin, batin kyungsoo dalam

"minah, bertahanlah. Kamu harus kuat, aku akan meminta bantuan medis" ucap sulli yang terus berurai air mata, dia memegang dada kiri minah dan menahan darahnya mengalir keluar

"ti.. tidak perlu sulli oenni. Aku memang menginginkan ini. Aku.. aku sudah me.. memutuskan mengakhiri hi.. hidupku sejak dulu… ahh" cicit minah terbata-bata, minah berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya

"tidak, bertahanlah"

Jongin yang sudah bisa menahan ayahnya, kali ini hanya bisa memandang adiknya minah dari atas ranjang, jongin belum berani melepaskan tangannya dari tangan ayahnya, karena kemungkinan ayahnya akan melepaskan tembakan lagi dan akan menjatuhkan korban kembali. Jongin juga sangat kaget dengan perkataan sulli, dia tidak menyangka bahwa kyungsoo adalah anak kandung ayahnya itu. Kenapa semuanya serba kebetulan dan rumit? Batin jongin

Tatapan tuan kim kosong, matanya juga melihat minah yang sekarat. Dan bergantian memandang wajah kyungsoo. Tuan kim memfokuskan pandangan pada mata kyungsoo. Mata yang sangat mirip mendiang isterinya. Tuan kim juga mengingat-ingat sewaktu dia menendang lutut kyungsoo dulu, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar didadanya. Perasaan tidak tega dan kasihan. Apakah semua itu pertanda bahwa dalam diri kyungsoo mengalir darahnya?

Memikirkan semua itu, membuat tuan kim stress. Dia butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut dari sulli, namun tuan kim sadar bahwa sulli saat ini bergelut dengan minah yang terluka oleh ulah tuan kim sendiri. Minah yang juga anaknya, terkapar dan berdarah, oleh tembakan tuan kim. Keegoisan tuan kim membuat semuanya menjadi hancur dan keruh. Anak perempuan satu-satunya dan juga perkataan sulli bahwa kyungsoo adalah anak kandung tuan kim membuat tuan kim galau dan cemas. Kesadarannya hampir hilang, nafasnya kembali sesak dan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Tuan kim kembali memegang dadanya, nafasnya sulit terkontrol.

Jongin panik, ah, jangan lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya tuan kim mengerang sakit pada dadanya,

"appa, appa kenapa?" Tanya jongin tegang, dia menidurkan ayahnya yang mengerang. Jongin secepat kilat memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter,

Setelah 2 menit, seorang dokter datang bersama 2 orang perawat. Mereka bertiga kaget karena melihat kekacauan yang ada dikamar rawat tuan kim. Belum sempat dokter itu bertanya, jongin sudah menyelanya

"tolong appaku dan juga adikku" ujar jongin keras, jongin serba salah dan panik

Tuan kim di larikan keruangan lain dengan sigap, sedangkan minah yang ingin di bawa keruangan lain menolak dengan keras,

"tidak, aku.. aku ha.. hanya ingin disini" erang minah

"tidak minah, kamu harus diberikan perawatan" tukas sulli yang masih memegang dada kiri minah

"terima kasih, ta.. tapi aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar, sebelum semuanya terlambat…" gagap minah sakit

"dengan siapa minah?.. katakan" Tanya sulli kalut

"dengan… dengan kyung.. kyungsoo oppa" jawab minah lirih

Sulli lalu mendongak dan memandang kyungsoo yang masih mematung. Dan setelah itu, kyungsoo bergerak secara perlahan saat tahu dia adalah orang yang ingin minah temui

Kyungsoo berjongkok disamping minah. Seketika itu, mata bulat kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Dia sedih sekaligus kasihan melihat kondisi minah dari dekat yang sangat mengenaskan itu,

"ada apa minah? Katakanlah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri" kata kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya, kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi barusan

"kyung.. kyungsoo oppa, aku.. aku .. aku minta maaf, aku.. aku mencintai oppa sejak dulu. Sejak lama. Tapi, setelah aku tahu yang sebenarnya, en.. entah mengapa rasa.. rasa cinta itu tidak hilang juga.. ahh" minah menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas

"… oppa adalah saudaraku, saudara kandungku. Tapi aku mohon biarkan aku menganggap oppa lebih dari itu. Biarlah rasa cinta ini aku bawa sampai mati… ahh…" minah mengerang sakit, nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia banyak kehilangan darah

"…" kyungsoo dan sulli membisu

"aku.. aku berharap setelah kepergianku, oppa bisa bahagia. Bahagia dengan pilihan oppa. Termasuk dengan jongin oppa. Mencintai seseorang bukan sesuatu yang berdosa kan? Jadi biarlah cintaku ini kubawa pergi. Aku akan tersenyum di alam sana dan melihat kalian semua bahagia. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Se.. selamat.. ting.. tinggal…ahh.." ungkap minah sekuat tenaga, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya,

Minah menutup matanya dengan damai, bibirnya mengulas senyum. Senyum yang membawa luka bagi semua orang yang ditinggalkannya

"tidak.. tidak minah, jangan pergi" jerit sulli keras

"minah.." gumam kyungsoo kalut. Dia menyaksikan sendiri detik-detik terakhir kehidupan seorang kim minah. Adik kandungnya sendiri. Adik kandung yang mencintainya setengah mati. Adik kandung yang terus akan mencintainya hingga ke surga

Tangisan dan jeritan memilukan terus mewarnai ruangan itu. Sullilah yang paling keras menjerit dan berteriak. Beberapa detik kemudian jongin muncul bersama beberapa tim medis, namun melihat keadaan yang terjadi, jongin paham bahwa semuanya terlambat. Minah telah pergi untuk selamanya

"minah.. minah sayang" jerit jongin tertahan. Dia merangkul minah dengan erat, mengabaikan simbahan darah yang ikut membasahi bajunya

"kenapa secepat ini? Kamu belum bahagia minah" racau jongin. air matanya meleleh

Dilain pihak kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangi minah yang sudah tiada. Kejadian ini serasa begitu cepat dan menghantam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. dia perlu penjelasan juga. Namun melihat minah yang sudah tewas di hadapannya, kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu, apakah ini dampak dari hubungan terlarangnya dengan jongin? yang harus mengorbankan minah. Jika semua yang dikatakan oleh sulli adalah sebuah kebenaran, kenapa tuan kim begitu ingin menghabisinya? Dan itu berujung pada kematian minah yang tragis.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Tangisan kepiluan mengiring pemakaman minah. Peristirahatan terakhir itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang terdekat keluarga kim, kolega, pihak sekolah hingga teman seangkatan minah. Semuanya larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Pusara minah menjadi saksi terakhir cinta mati minah kepada kyungsoo

Tuan kim jelas tidak hadir di pemakaman anaknya minah, karena tuan kim kembali terkena serangan jantung untuk ke dua kalinya. Dan terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit (lagi)

Saat prosesi pemakaman masih berlangsung, aisten kim mendekati jongin, dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada jongin,

"tuan muda, aku sudah berbicara dengan pihak rumah sakit mengenai kematian minah di kamar rawat tuan besar kim, walaupun awalnya pembicaraan cukup alot, tapi akhirnya pihak rumah sakit bersedia menutupi penyebab kematian minah dan tidak melibatkan kepolisian" bisik asisten kim dengan wajah serius

"terima kasih ajuhsi, bagaimanapun appa masih sakit, walaupun appa penyebab semua ini, namun aku yakin appa tidak sengaja" gumam jongin, dia menatap pusara minah, jongin yakin bahwa minah tidak akan mau ayahnya dipenjara

Kyungsoo hadir dalam pemakaman itu, dia terkesan menjaga jarak dari jongin. air mata kyungsoo terus meleleh. Secepat ini dia mengetahui kebenaran dan secepat itu pula kebenaran itu menyisakan luka yang dalam. Kyungsoo banyak membatin, dia butuh berbagai penjelasan

Di lain pihak, jongin terus melirik singkat kyungsoo yang agak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak kandung ayahnya selama ini adalah kyungsoo. Jongin telah mengambil tempat kyungsoo. Tempat yang seharusnya milik kyungsoo sebagai satu-satunya pewaris laki-laki kerajaan bisnis tuan kim. Jongin membatin, kyungsoo selama ini menderita, kehidupannya yang miskin dan sengsara banyak menyadarkan jongin akan arti kehidupan. Dan beberapa jam yang lalu sebongkah kebenaran sudah terungkap. Namun, jongin tetap butuh penjelasan lagi. Penjelasan dari mantan suster sekaligus kepala pelayan dirumahnya, sulli.

Disudut yang lain, Nampak sulli yang terus menerus terisak. Matanya sudah sangat sembab. Disampingnya ada kakak iparnya, yoona yang selalu menepuk pundak dan menenangkannya. Dokter seunggi juga hadir dalam pemakaman itu.

"aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri… tidak akan" ungkap sulli kepada dirinya sendiri

"tenanglah.. semua sudah terjadi" hibur yoona singkat

Beberapa menit kemudian, prosesi pemakaman minah telah selesai dilaksanakan. Para tamu dan undangan sudah banyak yang memutuskan untuk pulang, tinggal beberapa saja, termasuk kyungsoo, sulli yang belum beranjak

Jongin mendekati sulli, di meminta waktu kepadanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sulli mengangguk dan meminta kepada kakaknya seunggi dan iparnya yoona untuk pulang tanpa menunggunya

"sulli noona, maaf… kita semua tentu sangat terpukul dengan kepergian minah yang begitu cepat. Namun semua sudah terjadi…" jongin tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia menangis tertahan

Sulli hanya mengangguk, dia paham bahwa semuanya sudah terjadi, namun kesedihannya belum bisa teredam. Sulli merasa bersalah.

"maaf sulli noona, mengenai perkataan noona yang mengatakan bahwa… bahwa kyungsoo adalah anak appa, apakah itu sebuah kenyataan? atau cuma karangan noona saja untuk menghentikan appa?" Tanya jongin sedikit ragu

"…"

"tolong katakan…"

"yah, kyungsoo adalah anak kandung appamu, tuan kim. Itu bukan karanganku, itu kenyataan"

"tap.. tapi, tapi bagaimana caranya noona tahu? Noona pernah mengatakan bahwa orang yang menukarku itu tidak noona kenal, bagaimana bisa" tukas jongin lagi

"aku.. aku mengetahuinya, dari.. dari appamu sendiri" ungkap sulli gagap

"dari appaku? Jadi appaku sudah tahu semua ini?"

"tidak, appamu tidak tahu. Maafkan aku jongin, sebetulnya aku bukannya tidak benar-benar tahu mengenai siapa yang menukarmu. Aku sedikit tahu, tapi aku belum yakin"

"belum yakin kenapa?"

"appamu mempunyai saingan bisnis dimasa lalu. Saingan bisnisnya itu setahuku adalah keluarga bermarga do. Keluarga itu bangkrut karena utang-utangnya diperusahaan appamu…"

"jadi keluarga do itu yang melakukan penukaran?" sela jongin tidak sabar

"sepertinya begitu jongin. aku mencari informasi, termasuk membuka beberapa majalah dan koran lama, dan menemukan artikel yang mengatakan bahwa suami isteri do itu tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil dan yang tersisa dan masih hidup adalah anaknya. Anaknya itu bisa bertahan… dan… dan menurut analisaku anak yang bertahan hidup itu adalah.. adalah kyungsoo"

"kenapa sulli noona yakin bahwa anak itu adalah kyungsoo?" Tanya jongin lagi tidak sabar

"aku terus mencari tahu jongin, melalui kakakku yang dokter, seunggi. Aku memperloleh informasi bahwa anak itu di adopsi oleh seorang kakek tua penjaga sekolah di sebuah sekolah swasta. Dan bukti terakhir saat aku dan kamu menemukan kyungsoo yang berusaha dicabuli oleh sepupuku jiyoon, aku melihat tanda lahir hitam di kulit lengan kanan kyungsoo. Aku mengenali tanda itu, karena aku sudah melihat tanda itu pada anak nyonya kim. Bukti itu menunjukkan bahwa kyungsoo adalah anak kandung tuan kim" jelas sulli yakin

Jongin terdiam. Dia berusaha mencerna semua penjelasan yang dituturkan oleh sulli. Jika semua yang dikatakan oleh sulli adalah kebenaran, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa orang tua kandung jongin sudah tiada, alias tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Jongin tertunduk, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu kandungnya yang sebenarnya pupus sudah. Hanya sulli sumber satu-satunya saat ini, dan pernyataan sulli tadi jelas-jelas menegaskan bahwa ayah dan ibu kandung jongin telah tiada.

"apa ada yang noona ketahui lagi, katakanlah…"

"…"

"tolonglah.."

"ada, appamu mengincar seorang anak, tepatnya pemuda"

"seorang anak? Yah, aku pernah mendengarnya. Siapa nama anak itu?"

"maaf jongin, dalam hal ini aku belum yakin" ucap sulli sedikit ragu

"tidak, tidak. Pasti noona menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi. Tadi noona mengatakan bahwa appaku tahu sesuatu, sumbernya dari appaku. Dan terakhir noona mengatakan bahwa appaku mengincar seorang anak. Jika aku menghubungkan semuanya, apakah anak yang noona maksud itu adalah.. adalah kyungsoo?"

"…"

"apakah itu kyungsoo?"

"yah, jongin. appamu mengincar kehidupan kyungsoo. Dia pernah menyekap kyungsoo. Dan aku berhasil menyelamatkannya, dengan konsekuensi aku diusir oleh tuan kim" akhirnya sulli mengungkapkan semuanya

"ya.. tuhan.." rutuk jongin, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Jongin terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia membayangkan kehidupan orang yang dicintainya, kyungsoo yang begitu menderita dan tersiksa. Tersiksa oleh orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Dan jongin tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena ketidak-tahuannya.

"jadi selama ini appa menyimpan dendamnya kepada orang tua kandungku, dan yang menjadi korban adalah anaknya sendiri.."

"…"

"dan kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku. Maafkan aku kyungsoo ya.." ucap jongin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri

Jongin memandang dikejauhan, dia melihat sosok kyungsoo yang masih berada di pusara minah. Kyungsoo berlutut dan sepertinya kyungsoo menangis. Jongin iba melihat pemandangan itu. Kyungsoo kehilangan adik kandungnya. Adik kandung yang begitu mencintainya.

"noona sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat. Aku masih ingin disini" kata jongin memecah kebisuan yang dalam, sulli mengangguk, dia beranjak dan menuju mobil yang telah disediakan oleh kakaknya, dan beberapa menit kemudian, sulli sudah ada dijalan raya kota seoul, untuk pulang

Jongin mendekati kyungsoo, namun dia tidak langsung menyapa kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mampu memandang kyungsoo dari jarak dekat, memberikan waktu kepada kyungsoo di pusara minah

Beberapa menit kemudian, kyungsoo berdiri. Matanya sudah merah oleh air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir deras. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya karena dia melihat jongin dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Kyungsoo tertunduk

"kyungsoo ya, maafkan aku atas semua yang telah terjadi" akhirnya jongin menyapa kyungsoo

"bukan salahmu" timpal kyungsoo singkat

"aku.. kita akan bertukar tempat, kamulah anak tuan kim. Bukan aku. Jadi sebaiknya kamu mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi keluarga besar kim" ungkap jongin ragu dan hati-hati

"maaf jongin, ini terlalu tergesa-gesa, aku belum mengerti dan mempercayai semua yang telah terjadi. Aku belum melihat bukti apapun mengenai ini" jawab kyungsoo

"kamu akan menemui buktinya nanti, karena aku sendiri sudah yakin bahwa kaulah anak laki-laki kim itu"

"bukan begitu jongin, tapi perlakukan…" kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, matanya berkaca-kaca

"perlakuan appaku? Maksudku perlakukan appa kandungmu. Maaf untuk itu kyungsoo, aku baru mengetahuinya tadi. Kamu tidak pernah mau jujur siapa yang sering meneror dan menyakitimu"

"bukan itu yang aku sesalkan jongin, aku sebisa mungkin melupakan perlakukan appamu, atau appa siapalah.. tapi, tapi orang yang tidak bersalah, minah.. minah.." gagap kyungsoo, setetas air matanya kembali meluncur

"aku juga menyesal atas perlakuan appa" jongin tertunduk, kalut

"tuan kim tidak punya perasaan. Jika memang aku adalah anak kandungnya, mengapa dia tidak merasakan sesuatu terhadapku, sesuatu yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantaiku. Ikatan batin antara orang tua dan anak sama sekali tidak berlaku terhadapku. Karena memang aku sendiri tidak merasakan tanda apa-apa. mungkin cerita yang berbeda akan berlaku jika aku melihat nyonya kim. Karena setahuku, naluri seorang ibu itu lebih kuat dan bisa merasakan perasaan anaknya. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan semua perlakuan tuan kim, yang membuatku sengsara, menjual diri, menghilangkan pekerjaanku, menculikku dan menghilangkan nyawa saudaraku, yah jika memang benar minah adalah saudaraku" ungkap kyungsoo panjang lebar, dia mencurahkan isi hatinya. Isi hati yang tidak pernah terungkapkan. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar

Jongin terdiam, dia baru kali ini melihat kyungsoo begitu sangat emosional. Jongin memakluminya. Perasaan sakit kyungsoo memang sudah sepantasnya ditumpahkan

Jongin merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel kyungsoo, ponsel yang dulunya milik jongin,

"ini ponselmu kyungsoo ya, kamu pasti membutuhkannya" gumam jongin sembari memberikan ponsel mahal itu ke tangan kyungsoo, kyungsoo menerimanya dengan enggan, bukan karena kyungsoo merasa kaya, namun kyungsoo hanya merasa aneh menerima kembali ponsel itu,

"terima kasih" ucap kyungsoo lirih, sambil memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku sweater hitamnya

"aku ingin pulang, pulang kerumah pamanku, pengawalku juga sudah lama menunggu" tutup kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meraih tangan jongin, jongin mengira bahwa kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel yang tadi, namun jongin salah, kyungsoo menjejalkan boneka mini ketangan jongin. Boneka tokoh kartun korea, pororo dan krong. Entah maksudnya apa dengan boneka itu

"tapi kyungsoo, kita masih harus membicarakan ini.. aku.." jongin menghentikan kalimatnya, karena mendapati pengawal pribadi ayahnya, kris dan lay yang mendekat

"maaf tuan muda, asisten kim tadi menelfon tuan muda. Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan" kata kris mewakili

"hal penting apa?" Tanya jongin malas

"aku juga kurang begitu tahu, tapi sepertinya masalah perusahaan appa tuan muda"

Jongin mengangguk lemah, dia menoleh dan mencari sosok kyungsoo, namun sepertinya kyungsoo sudah pergi. Jongin hanya bisa memandang dua boneka mini ditangannya yang diberikan kyungsoo tadi

"baiklah, ayo kita ke rumah" tutup jongin

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

jongin pulang dengan langkah gontai. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kerja ayahnya. Ruangan yang telah lama tidak di huni oleh pemiliknya. Jongin mendengar pembicaraan telefon antara asisten kim dengan seseorang,

"apa? hyun suk kabur?" Tanya asisten kim dengan nada tinggi

"…"

"apa tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya? Dia mencairkan banyak uang atas nama tuan kim, dan kini dia kabur.. ahh" erang asisten kim masih di telefon

Asisten menutup telefon saat melihat jongin sudah berdiri di samping pintu.

"ada masalah apa ajuhsi?" Tanya jongin ingin tahu

"ahh, masalah perusahaan. Asisten appamu di perusahaan menggelapkan uang dan kini dia kabur, sepertinya keluar negeri" jawab asisten kim gusar

"menggelapkan uang? Bagaimana bisa? Appaku masih dirumah sakit, bagaimana caranya hyun suk itu mencairkan uang tanpa tanda tangan appa?" Tanya jongin lagi

"aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia diberikan sedikit kuasa oleh appamu. Dia bisa mencairkan dana atas nama appamu, dan dengan kondisi appamu yang tidak juga membaik, ini kesempatan bagi hyun suk untuk menguras uang dari perusahaan appamu" tukas asisten kim lagi

"jadi bagaimana nasib perusahaan?"

"masih terlihat normal, namun perusahaan banyak kehilangan modal. Jumlah karyawan sangat banyak dan banyak masalah terjadi diperusahaan, dan hanya appamu yang bisa menyelesaikannya"

"kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini"

"ini sepertinya karma yang harus di terima oleh appamu jongin"

"karma?"

"ya, setahuku, dulu appamu pernah berseteru oleh keluarga sesama pebisnis. Singkatnya keluarga itu mempunyai utang terhadap perusahaan appamu, namun appamu tidak mau memberikan keringanan dan ngotot untuk mempidanakan keluarga itu, sepertinya ada masalah pribadi juga. Dan sekarang perusahaan appamu mengalami hal yang sama"

"apakah keluarga itu adalah keluarga dengan marga do?" Tanya jongin hati-hati

"marga do? Yah, sepertinya begitu. Aku pernah mendengar appamu mengungkapkan nama marga itu. Dimana kamu tahu jongin?"

"itu tidak terlalu penting ajuhsi, aku hanya mendengarnya sekilas dari seseorang. Yang penting sekarang adalah kesembuhan appa dan kelangsungan perusahaan" tukas jongin sedih, dia teringat nasib minah. Minah adalah korban dari keadaan

"yah, hanya appamu yang bisa menyelesaikan ini, jika tidak, mungkin keluarga kim akan jatuh miskin"

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di sofa ruang tamu. Pikirannya kacau dan stress. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel yang diberikan jongin tadi. Wallpaper hp itu sudah berubah, dimana gambar yang ditampilkan adalah gambar kyungsoo dan jongin saling menempelkan pipi, gambar yang romantis. Kyungsoo menerawang, akankah saat-saat indah bersama jongin akan terulang? Ataukan akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak mungkin akan dilupakan oleh seorang kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang melankolis.

Insung yang sedari tadi telah pulang dari perusahaan, mendapati kyungsoo, dia melihat dari jauh leher putih kyungsoo. Insung tersenyum, dia mengambil map yang berisi foto-foto, dia akan memperlihatkan foto itu kepada kyungsoo

Insung seperti anak kecil mengendap-endap ingin mengagetkan kyungsoo dari belakang, maklum akhir-akhir ini insung jarang berinteraksi dengan kyungsoo lagi, yang dikarenakan kyungsoo yang selalu murung dan jarang dirumah

Langkah kaki kecil insung terhenti saat tinggal beberapa senti dengan kyungsoo, insung terdiam, sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia bisa melihat pesan yang di ketikkan kyungsoo di ponselnya, kyungsoo memang sedang menuliskan pesan di ponselnya, mengetik dan menghapusnya, hingga beberapa kali, insung masih terus memperhatikan kegiatan kyungsoo itu. Insung tertegun, karena bisa membaca pesan kyungsoo :

'jongin ah, sebaiknya hubungan ini tidak diteruskan, sudah banyak yang terluka dari hubungan yang tidak normal ini. Aku mencintaimu, namun keadaan terus menentang kita…'

Insung terperangah, apakah keponakannya ini sudah melenceng dari kodratnya? Insung sekali lagi membaca dari jauh pesan yang di ketikkan kyungsoo diponselnya, tulisan di ponsel itu memang disetting agak besar, agar kyungsoo yang baru mengenal teknologi bisa lapang. Insung memikirkan, ada nama jongin, dan insung ingat bahwa jongin adalah teman kyungsoo, teman yang lebih dari teman

Insung berdeham singkat, itu mengagetkan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berdiri dan memasukkan ponsel itu di kantongnya, insung mendekati kyungsoo,

"maaf, aku… aku tidak sengaja membaca isi pesanmu tadi kyungsoo…" insung menghentikan kalimatnya, dia memandang wajah bulat kyungsoo yang cemas

"aku tadi membacanya, dan apakah? Apakah kau…" insung masih tidak bisa meneruskan kalimat dan pertanyaannya.

"apakah?"

"iya ajuhsi, aku gay. Maaf baru memberitahukan hal penting ini sekarang" ujar kyungsoo jujur, kyungsoo tertunduk malu

Insung menghela nafas singkat, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Map yang dia pegang masih rapi ditangannya

"maafkan aku ajuhsi, aku.. aku tidak menginginkan aku jadi seperti ini, namun perasaanku tidak bisa aku bohongi, aku kadang muak dengan diriku. Apa salahku hingga terlahir 'berbeda', aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta yang normal" ungkap kyungsoo yang malah terkesan curhat

Insung terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak, berfikir bagaimana menyikapi sesuatu yang membuatnya terkaget, setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya insung bersuara

"ahh, jangan salahkan dirimu kyungsoo. Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan mencampuri terlalu banyak urusan pribadimu. Kejujuranmu membuatku salut, itu tidak mudah. Yang aku inginkan adalah kamu bahagia dan tidak menderita, yang penting sekarang adalah menerima dirimu sepenuhnya, jangan mengingkarinya, itu akan membuatmu sakit dan tertekan. Orang-orang diluar sana mungkin akan menghujat, dan jawab hujatan mereka dengan melakukan kebaikan dan hindari berbuat sesuatu yang bisa menurunkan derajatmu. Aku mendukungmu, mendukung asal kamu bahagia kyungsoo, tapi ingat ada batasan-batasan yang perlu dipatuhi. Jangan berbuat hal-hal yang malah menjerumuskanmu kelubang hitam" terang insung bijak dan panjang lebar

Kyungsoo tersenyum, seperti biasa insung membuatnya bisa tenang. Insung memang sudah berniat untuk membahagiakan kyungsoo, apapun pilihan pribadi kyungsoo

"terima kasih ajuhsi, ajuhsi sudah mau mengerti keadaanku" timpal kyungsoo berbinar, dia lega insung tidak menghujat dan memarahinya

"maaf, map apa itu ajuhsi? Apa pekerjaanku yang belum beres?" Tanya kyungsoo saat matanya menangkap map merah ditangan insung,

"bukan, ini… ini foto" kata insung singkat

"foto apa ajuhsi?"

"sepertinya kamu tidak akan tertarik, sudahlah kyungsoo"

"ayolah ajuhsi, itu foto apa?"

Insung lalu meletakkan map itu di meja, dan kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka map itu, dan tepampanglah foto, kira-kira ada 7 lembar, semuanya dengan ukuran jumbo. Foto-foto itu adalah foto gadis asia yang cantik

"ini foto siapa?"

"itu foto kenalanku, sebagian besar anak pengusaha dan pejabat, aku awalnya ingin memperlihatkanmu foto mereka, mereka cantik dan sempurna, namun setelah tadi, yahh.. sepertinya kamu tidak akan tertarik" ujar insung sambil tersenyum tipis

Kyungsoo salah tingkah, dia jadi tidak enak. Insung sudah berniat menjodohkan kyungsoo dengan salah satu gadis di foto itu, asal kyungsoo mau, insung tidak akan memaksa. Namun setelah insung mengetahui orientasi seksual kyungsoo, insung mengurungkan niatnya itu

"maaf ajuhsi, dari foto ini mereka-mereka sangat cantik, tapi untuk menyukainya, aku sulit"

"aku mengerti kyungsoo, aku menghargai pilihanmu, seperti yang kubilang tadi, asal kamu bahagia. Kejarlah cintamu, aku mendukungmu" tutup insung sambil tersenyum menenangkan

"terima kasih ajuhsi"

Percakapan itupun berakhir dengan sukacita

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Dipagi hari yang cerah, kyungsoo dengan stelan jasnya yang keren keluar dari bank, ini kali kedua kyungsoo ke bank. Bank itu memang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan aksesoris insung, jadi mau tidak mau kyungsoo harus selalu bertemu dengan klien dari pihak bank. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedang malas, berbagai macam masalah dan cobaan datang kepadanya, masalah itu masih menggantung, kyungsoo terkesan mau lari dari kenyataan, namun karena posisi kyungsoo yang sudah direktur perusahaan, jadi kyungsoo harus professional

Kyungsoo yang sudah tiba di parkiran khusus mobil, dengan santai membuka pintu mobilnya, namun tiba-tiba seseorang mendekap kyungsoo dari belakang, orang itu menjejalkan dengan mantap saputangan yang telah diberi obat bius, kyungsoo seketika lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya, dia berada di ruangan yang sama sekali belum dia kenal. Kyungsoo terbaring elegan di sebuah ranjang queen size yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo memandang interior ruangan yang sepertinya baru sudah di renovasi. Kyungsoo menengok kiri kanan, dan dia mendapati seseorang,

"sudah bangun, syukurlah" kata orang itu,

"jo..jongin?" gagap kyungsoo

"iya, ini aku. Maafkan aku kyungsoo, aku harus membiusmu untuk datang ketempat ini, aku tadi takut jika obat bius itu melumpuhkanmu terlalu lama, tapi dugaanku salah" ujar orang itu, yang ternyata adalah kim jongin

"tapi kenapa? Kenapa…"

"istirahatlah kyungsoo, pulihkan dirimu, aku sudah membawakan makanan. Maaf, aku harus melakukan ini, ini rumahmu kyungsoo, rumah orang tua kandungmu" kata jongin mantap

"…"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ternyata dia berada dirumah mewah jongin, atau tepatnya rumah keluarga kim. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu tempat kyungsoo diculik dulu

"dan ini adalah kamar omma, ommamu kyungsoo" ujar jongin lagi

Kyungsoo memandang salah satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya di kamar itu, foto seorang wanita yang cantik, nyonya kim. Hati kyungsoo bergetar singkat, ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak didadanya, ada perasaan rindu, kyungsoo tertegun. Kyungsoo menemukan sosok seorang ibu dalam foto yang berbingkai itu

Jongin mendekati kyungsoo, dia mengusap rambut kyungsoo yang rapi. Jongin masih tidak menyangka bahwa anak kandung keluarga kim ada di depannya, seseorang yang dicintainya, semua semakin rumit

"kyungsoo ya, katakan sesuatu, ini mungkin terkesan mendadak, tapi ini kenyataan, kenyataan yang tidak terbantahkan…"

"kenyataan apa? apa aku harus percaya dengan kata-kata suster itu, suster yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal, aku sama sekali belum menemukan bukti pasti"

"pakai perasaanmu kyungsoo, kamu tidak perlu bukti, hanya perlu perasaan maka semua akan terbukti, perasaan seorang anak kepada orang tuanya" gumam jongin tegas, dia berusaha meyakinkan kyungsoo yang terus mengelak

"kamu bicara perasaan, bagimana perasaan tuan kim saat berusaha membantaiku, apa dia tidak berfikir bahwa aku hanya seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, apa dia tidak merasakan bahwa akibat ambisinya dia menghilangkan anak kandungnya sendiri" tegas kyungsoo semakin emosional, sisi lain kyungsoo mendadak muncul, perangai kyungsoo yang pemaaf seketika hilang, mungkin karena sudah ada korban nyata, yaitu minah

"maaf, hanya perlu maaf kyungsoo. Aku tahu kamu bisa memaafkan, aku belajar banyak hal dari peristiwa ini bahwa ketidakmampuan untuk memaafkan akan berdampak buruk dan hanya mendatangkan balas dendam yang tiada akhir, sampai anak dan cucu yang menjadi korban, ini harus di akhiri, dan cara untuk mengakhirinya adalah memberikan maaf, maaf dari hati" kata jongin bijaksana, dia tidak tahu kenapa sampai kata-katanya mendadak bijak seperti ini,

"…"

"kyungsoo ya, selain itu mengenai hubungan kita, aku rasa kita harus membicarakannya kembali, aku tidak ingin kamu berubah fikiran kembali dan ingin meninggalkanku, karena.."

"hubungan kita sulit jongin ah, sangat sulit, sulit dan rumit. Aku sudah banyak berpikir, hubungan seperti ini tidak bertahan lama dan sia-sia, dan setelah ada korban yang jatuh, maka sebaiknya hubungan ini harus diakhiri" ucap kyungsoo yang memotong kata-kata jongin tadi, mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, mulutnya bergetar hebat, kalimatnya tadi seakan dipaksakan

"ah, jangan lagi kyungsoo ya, aku tidak ingin mendengar kata putus" sambar jongin tidak sabar, jongin berencana melancarkan jurus memeluk dan mencium untuk mengubah hati dan fikiran kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo sadar dan memundurkan langkahnya, mencegah adegan peluk dan cium terjadi

"maaf jongin, ini memang sakit, sangat sakit, untukmu dan untukku. Aku juga butuh 'Restu dan Pengakuan' dari keluarga, keluarga kita, dan itu tidak mungkin, sangat tidak mungkin" kyungsoo menggeleng, dia menitikkan air matanya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, hatinya sakit dan pedih,

Jongin mematung, dia tidak mampu menangkis ucapan menyesakkan kyungsoo,

Dan beberapa detik kemudian,

"appa merestui hubungan kalian.." ujar seseorang yang muncul di balik pintu, orang itu berada di atas kursi roda

Kyungsoo dan jongin otomatis menoleh dan melihat orang itu,

Mereka berdua seakan tidak percaya

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o..o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

**Chapter 18** up… maaf, agak lama baru update, karena kesibukan yang menumpuk banyak.. he..he.. tinggal 1 chapter lagi, maaf juga jika alurnya kecepetan, karena agar supaya FF ini tamat tidak sampai chapter 20. Komentarnya selalu dinantikan reader semua…. Di **Review **ya…


	19. Chapter 19

**The Secret of Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**Chapter terakhir**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Tuan kim duduk manis diatas kursi roda, dia dituntun oleh asisten kim yang dengan senang hati selalu membantu tuannya. Tuan kim terlihat pucat, namun ada senyum tulus dari wajah tuanya, wajah yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan rasa sakit

"appa merestui hubungan kalian" ulang tuan kim, dia kembali tersenyum singkat,

Tuan kim memberikan kode kepada asistennya untuk meninggalkannya diruangan, dan dengan patuh asisten kim segera membungkuk dan keluar, asisten kim juga sadar bahwa ini masalah keluarga kim, masalah pribadi keluarga yang sangat sensitif

Jongin dan kyungsoo masih mematung, mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mereka belum percaya bahwa tuan kim alias ayah kandung kyungsoo bisa tiba-tiba ada dirumah kembali, mengingat 2 hari yang lalu tuan kim masih terbaring tidak berdaya

"appa, appa sudah sadar, syukurlah" akhirnya jongin bisa mendapatkan kembali suaranya,

jongin menghampiri tuan kim dan memeluknya dikursi roda, tuan kim membalas pelukan jongin, dan mata tuan kim saat ini tepat menatap mata kyungsoo yang hanya bisa dia mematung, tatapan tuan kim kali ini adalah tatapan sendu, bukan lagi tatapan tajam dan penuh amarah seperti sebelumnya

"appa baik-baik saja, seperti yang terlihat" jawab tuan kim singkat.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, membisu, dan beberapa detik kemudian, kyungsoo lari dan menghamburkan dirinya keluar, melewati tuan kim yang masih ada didepan pintu. Jongin kaget atas tingkah kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba kabur dan keluar dari kamar, jongin melangkah mengejar kyungsoo, namun suara tuan kim menahannya,

"biarkan jongin, kyungsoo sepertinya butuh waktu. Ini memang tidak mudah" sahut tuan kim dengan tekanan disuaranya

Jongin menghentikan aksi mengejarnya, dia memandang kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh, melewati 2 pelayan yang juga kaget, dan sepertinya kyungsoo sudah berhasil sampai ke halaman depan

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menghampiri tuan kim, jongin berlutut agar bisa sejajar dengan tuan kim yang diatas kursi roda,

"kenapa tuan tidak mencegah kyungsoo pergi, dia adalah anak tuan yang sebenarnya" gumam jongin yang mengganti kata 'appa' yang selama ini digunakannya menjadi kata 'tuan'

"jongin, jangan memanggil appa dengan kata tuan, kamu masih anakku" sela tuan kim agak jengkel, wajahnya masih pucat

Jongin mendesah pelan, sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah ini, dia bukan anak keluarga kim yang sebenarnya, dia merasa tidak pantas, sudah cukup 17 tahun dia mengambil tempat seorang anak, dan sudah saatnya dia melepaskan tahta sebagai pangeran kim dirumah ini

Jongin masih membisu, dia bergulat dengan pikirannya dan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan muncul nanti, kyungsoo sudah pergi dari rumah ini dan kemungkinan untuk kembali sangat kecil, padahal ini adalah rumahnya, rumah yang menjadi haknya

"maaf tuan, tapi aku memang bukan anak kandung tuan, sudah sepantasnya aku memanggil tuan dengan sebutan itu, aku.."

"sudah jongin, appa tidak mau dengar lagi kamu memanggil tuan, aku tetap appamu" potong tuan kim lagi

"ba..baiklah, appa… aku…" jongin menghentikan kalimatnya, dia ingin mendengar penjelasan tuan kim yang berubah 180 derajat sekarang

"appa tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan jongin, appa akan menjelaskan kenapa appa tiba-tiba berada dirumah ini, dan perubahan sikap appa.." tuan kim tertunduk, dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, rasa bersalah menghantuinya

"appa sudah mendengar… mendengar mengenai kematian minah…" tuan kim kembali tertunduk, hatinya perih, anak perempuan satu-satunya kini hanya tinggal nama

"semua karena appa.. appa yang egois dan pendendam…" tuan kim merintih kalut

"…"

"dan kini, appa terlambat menyadari sebuah kebenaran, kebenaran yang sangat vital, kebenaran itu tertutupi oleh sifat appa yang sulit memaafkan, sifat appa yang selalu ingin menang tanpa menimbang-nimbang, sifat appa yang… yang…" tuan kim benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya,

Sontak jongin mendekat dan membelai punggung tuan kim, jongin tahu bahwa tuan kim sudah sadar, sadar akan kesalahannya, kesalahan yang membuat anak sulungnya menderita dan anak bungsunya meregang nyawa

"appa menyesal, appa sangat menyesal jongin. appa bertahun-tahun menyusun rencana untuk membuat anak appa sendiri sengsara, menderita dan pada akhirnya menginginkan dia mati seperti musuh appa dulu. Appa menyesal… menyesal…semua penderitaan yang dia alami semua karena appa, karena appa. Dan jika saat ini anak appa itu tidak bisa memaafkan appa, appa mengerti, appa tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan.." seru tuan kim tersengal-sengal, wajahnya semakin pucat,

Jongin kembali mengusap lembut punggung tuan kim, dia tidak berkata apa-apa, jongin hanya bisa berharap tuan kim meluapkan semuanya dan akhirnya tuan kim bisa lega kembali. Dan tidak terasa air mata jongin menetes, dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba cairan bening itu memaksa keluar, mungkin karena kasihan sekaligus haru mendengar penuturan 'mantan ayahnya' itu

"appa seharunya dipenjara jongin, appa yang membuat kekacauan dalam hidup anak appa dan terakhir appa telah menghilangkan nyawa anak appa juga, appa pantas dipenjara, dipenjara selama-lamanya…appa…"

"cukup appa, appa jangan menyalahkan diri appa sendiri. Kyungsoo pasti tidak ingin melihat ayahnya sedih seperti ini" potong jongin tidak sabar, upaya diam jongin tidak membuahkan hasil, jongin takut asma dan serangan jantung menyerang tuan kim lagi

Tuan kim mendongak dan memandang jongin, tuan kim ingin berkata lagi, tapi suaranya semakin tercekat

"yang penting sekarang appa sudah sehat dan… dan menyadari kesalahan appa. Dan sebaiknya tadi appa tidak menghalangiku untuk mengejar kyungsoo, kyungsoo harus mendengar penyesalan appa dan aku tidak yakin bahwa kyungsoo kembali kerumah paman barunya, dia pasti saat ini berada disuatu tempat" ujar jongin sambil mendesah pelan, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya

"dan maaf appa, appa belum menceritakan kenapa appa bisa tiba-tiba muncul, appa juga tidak menghubungiku melalui ajuhsi" Tanya jongin tidak sabar, dia mencoba mengalihkan topik, agar tuan kim tidak memulai lagi tingkah dan aksi menyesalnya

Tuan kim menatap jongin, dan berujar

"appa sadar beberapa jam yang lalu, dan appa saat itu juga mengatakan kepada asisten kim untuk membawa appa pulang, appa ingin segera bertemu dengan kalian, setelah appa membaca dan melihat ini…" tuan kim menunjukkan sesuatu

Jongin memperhatikan sesuatu yang ditunjukkan tuan kim, jongin tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi benda itu ada dipangkuan tuan kim, tertutup oleh kain tipis seperti selimut dipangkuan tuan kim

"apa itu appa?" Tanya jongin ingin tahu, jongin menatap benda segi empat di genggaman tuan kim,

"ini kamera video, isinya adalah rekaman CCTV dirumah sakit 18 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya rekaman CCTV dikamar rawat istriku, ommamu" tuan kim menjelaskan, dia hampir lupa menekankan kata 'omma' agar jongin masih merasa bahwa nyonya kim adalah ibunya juga, dulu, kini dan selamanya

"rekaman CCTV? Siapa yang memberikannya appa?" Tanya jongin lagi tergesa-gesa, dia teringat pernah mencoba meminta rekaman cctv di rumah sakit 18 tahun yang lalu, namun gagal

"suster sulli yang mengirimkannya, lewat saudaranya, dokter seunggi. Suster itu juga mengikutsertakan ini" ucap tuan kim sambil menunjukkan sehelai amplop, yang isinya pasti adalah surat

"surat, surat untuk apa?"

"disurat ini suster sulli menjelaskan semuanya, semuanya yang dia tahu. Dan kemungkinan saat ini suster sulli sudah berada di china, dia dibawa serta oleh saudara dan suaminya, karena suster itu terus menerus merasa bersalah. Semuanya tertulis di surat ini, bacalah jongin" tuan kim menyerahkan surat itu kepada jongin

Jongin membaca dengan agak cepat, dia menangkap inti dari surat itu dan kabar yang mengatakan bahwa sulli sudah pindah keluar negeri, bukan lari dari tanggung jawab. Ini semua ide kakaknya, yaitu dokter seunggi yang kasihan melihat sulli yang terus menerus murung dan merasa bersalah. Seunggi juga menyertakan alamat mereka disana, dan meyakinkan bahwa sulli tidaklah lari dan sulli siap jika suatu saat tuan kim meminta penjelasannya langsung atau menyeretnya ke pengadilan, namun setelah sulli melahirkan tentunya

"dan isi rekaman ini apakah appa sudah melihatnya?" Tanya jongin lagi,

Tuan kim mengangguk lemah, dia sudah melihatnya. Melihat dengan jelas penukaran anak kandungnya, anak yang awalnya tidak dia perdulikan kehadirannya dan isterinya yang buta.

"coba tonton sendiri rekaman itu jongin"

"tidak appa, aku sudah yakin bahwa aku bukan anak kandung appa. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Aku sudah mencari tahu, dan sekarang semuanya sudah jelas"

"dan itu bukan berarti kamu bukan anak appa lagi, kamu tetap anak appa"

Jongin terdiam, pikirannya kembali menerawang,

"appa ijinkan aku mencari kyungsoo…" guman jongin pelan, namun pasti

"yah, maaf tadi appa mencegahmu, itu karena appa sadar bahwa anak appa itu butuh waktu, dan sekarang jika kamu ingin mencarinya, appa sangat setuju… carilah anak appa itu, Kyungsoo.. kyungsooku…"

Jongin mengangguk mantap dan memeluk singkat tuan kim

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo berjalan tidak tentu arah. Langkah gontainya menapaki jalan-jalan yang mulai ramai. Kyungsoo mengarahkan dirinya ke area yang lebih sunyi, kyungsoo sampai di kawasan yonchen yang terkenal berbahaya, tempat dimana minah dulu ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Tempat itu sunyi, yang ada hanya pagar pembatas lapuk dari kayu yang memisahkan antara jalan dan jurang, kayu pembatas itu sudah bertahun-tahun tidak diganti

Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah batu yang lumayan besar di bibir jurang itu, mata bulatnya memandang jauh, menelusuri lebatnya hutan di bawah jurang,

Kyungsoo termenung, merenungi nasibnya yang mendadak berubah, perubahan kearah lebih baik tentunya. Namun entah mengapa kyungsoo merasa seperti ada ganjalan. Ganjalan yang terus menghambat dirinya untuk menerima semuanya, apapun itu

Kyungsoo teringat minah, minah yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu meninggalkan nama dan nisan. Minah yang merupakan adiknya, adik kandungnya, yang mencintainya setengah mati, hingga ajal menjelang. Yah, mungin itu yang dinamakan 'cinta mati'.

Kyungsoo juga teringat jongin, jongin yang sangat dicintainya. Cinta pertamanya dan mungkin cinta terakhirnya, aneh memang, tapi itulah cinta

Dan terakhir kyungsoo teringat tuan kim, ayah kandung kyungsoo sebenarnya. Perasaan kyungsoo memang mengatakan demikian, sejak minah tertembak dulu dan perkataan suster sulli, dan kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa sullilah yang menolong kyungsoo dulu di kediaman keluarga kim dan latar belakang aksi kemanusiaan sulli itu adalah karena kyungsoo adalah anak tuan kim. Namun jika kyungsoo mengingat perlakuan tuan kim dulu, yang membuatnya menderita dan tersiksa kyungsoo seakan tidak mendapat celah untuk memberikan maaf, walaupun tuan kim adalah ayahnya. Terlebih lagi insiden kematian minah yang juga ulah tuan kim.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak tahu harus mengambil sikap apa. lari dari kenyataan merupakan langkah yang kebetulan kyungsoo ambil, tanpa dia sadari

Tidak terasa air mata kyungsoo menetes, kyungsoo terisak, naluri melankolisnya muncul

"hei pangeran tampan, kamu tidak layak di tepi jurang ini" sapa sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo awalnya menganggap suara itu adalah suara hantu yang ingin menakut-nakuti kyungsoo, namun saat kyungsoo berbalik dia menemukan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, seseorang yang menggunakan eyeliner lumayan tebal

"ba.. baekhyun?" kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya lucu, dia mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat

"ini aku kyungsoo, jangan bilang bahwa kamu sudah lupa dengan temanmu sendiri dan hey kamu kenapa menangis?" kata orang itu yang memang adalah baekhyun, sahabat kyungsoo

"sedang apa disini?" Tanya kyungsoo, matanya kembali menatap rimbunan pohon yang jauh, tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun tadi

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kamu kenapa disini, seorang pangeran tidak pantas di tempat seperti ini" jawab baekhyun santai dan mencoba melucu

"siapa yang pangeran"

"tentu saja kamu, lihat pakaianmu yang menggunakan jas dan rambutmu yang rapi itu, persis seperti pangeran, tapi pangeran galau" sindir baekhyun sambil sedikit tertawa

Kyungsoo diam, tidak menanggapi lelucon teman lamanya itu

"sekolah merindukanmu kyungsoo, sejak kamu pergi dari sekolah itu, kebersihan sekolah jadi terganggu. Sepertinya hanya kamu yang pandai membersihkan semua ruangan dan halaman sekolah itu. Tapi sebagai pangeran, tempatmu bukan disana, tapi dirumah yang mewah dan berkelas" ungkap baekhyun yang sedikit ambigu, namun perkataan baekhyun barusan membuat kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum

"baek, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu" ucap kyungsoo mendadak serius

"apa itu? katakanlah"

"apa yang kamu lakukan saat tahu sebuah kebenaran, dan kebenaran itu disatu sisi membuatmu tenang juga bahagia dan disisi lain kamu sulit menerimanya, sangat sulit. Kebenaran itu tidak sendirian, kebenaran itu terselip bersama duka dan luka"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, dan beberapa saat kemudian mengungkapkan pendapatnya,

"aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini, apapun yang kamu alami dan ingin mengambil keputusan, dalami dengan hati, ikuti kata hatimu. hati tidak akan berbohong dan itulah yang terbaik, seperti dulu kamu memutuskan untuk mempercayai insung, seperti itulah kata hati" kata baekhyun mendadak bijaksana, dia menatap mata kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam dan mencerna kalimat baekhyun tadi, kyungsoo setuju dengan pernyataan itu,

"terima kasih baek, Aku akan mencobanya" ungkap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lagi senyuman bentuk hatinya yang sudah lama tidak tampak

"baiklah kyungsoo, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihatmu dari jauh dan saat ini aku sepertinya ditunggu oleh seseorang" guman baekhyun sedikit centil,

Baekhyun memeluk singkat kyungsoo, memberikan energi semangat. Baekhyun beranjak untuk pergi, namun dia kembali berbalik dan berujar

"ingat kyungsoo, kita 'sama', dan sepertinya kapan-kapan kita sebaiknya kembali menonton bersama, tenang saja, aku tidak akan meraba 'punya'mu, karena aku sudah punya 'batang' lain, yang rela di raba sampai puas… selamat tinggal pangeran soo"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian langsung paham maksud kalimat baekhyun

'aku sudah tahu baekhyun, kamu sama denganku, sama-sama memiliki cinta yang unik dan beda' batin kyungsoo

Dan akhirnya kyungsoo kembali termenung dan siap mengambil keputusan

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Di kediaman Keluarga Kim,

Tuan kim masih tetap berada di kursi rodanya, dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan asistennya lagi untuk mendorong kursinya itu, karena tuan kim sudah terbiasa menjalankan kursi roda itu dengan memegang dan mendorong roda dengan kedua tangannya

Asisten kim mendekat, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, namun dia agak ragu, ragu apakah saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat, mengingat tuan kim baru pulih dan masih ada masalah keluarga yang belum terselesaikan,

"maaf tuan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" akhirnya asisten kim memutuskan untuk membicarakan sesuatu itu,

"katakanlah asisten kim" timpal tuan kim kalem, tuan kim memegang foto, foto kyungsoo. Dimana dulu foto itu adalah foto yang selalu diperlihatkannya kepada semua pesuruhnya, untuk membuat kyungsoo menderita, namun kini semuanya berbalik, bukan dendam dan kebencian yang terasa saat memandang foto itu, yang ada hanyalah rasa rindu dan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam,

"ini menyangkut perusahaan tuan, semenjak tuan dirawat dirumah sakit, banyak perubahan yang terjadi diperusahaan, perubahan yang kurang baik" kata asisten kim berhati-hati

Tuan kim memberikan anggukan tanda menyuruh asistennya untuk melanjutkan

"asisten tuan diperusahaan, hyun suk kabur. Dia banyak menggelapkan uang dan modal perusahaan, dan saat ini dia kemungkinan ada diluar negeri"

Tuan kim menghela nafas panjang

"kerugian banyak diderita oleh perusahaan tuan, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tidak memiliki akses lebih untuk mencegah perbuatan hyun suk itu. Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan tuan, apa kita harus mengejar hyun suk itu dan menyeretnya ke meja hijau?"

Tuan kim masih terdiam, berpikir sejenak dan kembali berkata

"aku minta maaf sudah merepotkan kalian semua saat aku dirumah sakit, sejak kejadian ini aku sudah bisa melihat siapa-siapa yang memang loyal kepadaku…" tuan kim menghentikan kalimatnya

"… tidak mengapa asisten kim, tidak usah kejar dia, biarkan dia menikmati sesuatu yang bukan haknya, balasan tetap berlaku bagi orang yang berbuat curang. Kita akan membangun kembali perusahaan, itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil"

"tapi kita kehilangan banyak modal tuan" seru asisten kim tidak sabar

"tenang saja, aku masih mempunyai tabungan lain, salah satunya di swiss, bertahun tahun aku membersarkan perusahaan, tidak mungkin aku tidak mempunyai cadangan" timpal tuan kim sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang jarang dia tampilkan selama ini

"…"

"aku tidak ingin menambah daftar panjang masalah dan dendam asisten kim, aku sudah belajar banyak. Aku teringat saat musuh bisnisku dulu terkena hal serupa dan berkaitan dengan perusahaanku, aku tidak memberinya kesempatan dan celah. Aku memburunya hingga dia jatuh bangkrut dan dendamku kepadanya tidak juga surut, hingga bertahun-tahun. aku tidak ingin hal tersebut terulang kembali, sangat tidak ingin" kenang tuan kim, yang bercerita sedikit mengenai keluarga Do

"tuan sungguh bijaksana dengan keputusan itu, aku pasti akan mendukung tuan" kata asisten kim sumringah

"terima kasih asisten kim, kamu selalu ada untuk keluargaku"

Asisten kim mengangguk pelan, dia bahagia dengan perubahan sikap tuan kim yang lebih lembut dan kalem, tidak meledak-ledak lagi seperti dulu

"yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah keluarga, keutuhan keluarga. Aku sadar bahwa semua ini sudah sangat terlambat, tapi aku yakin terlambat masih lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan tidak sama sekali"

"…"

"aku sudah kehilangan putriku, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan putraku juga, sangat tidak ingin. Entah dimana dia sekarang, aku ingin memelukknya, memeluknya erat" erang tuan kim sendu, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca

"…"

"aku ingin melihat anakku itu, mendengar suaranya, suara yang memanggilku dengan sebutan appa" tuan kim menunduk sedih,

Sunyi, sepi, tidak ada yang berkata lagi. Tuan kim dan asistennya larut dalam kesunyian itu, asisten kim tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghibur tuannya,

Dan sebuah suara memecah kesunyian di rumah itu,

"appa, aku sini, aku kembali.." seru suara itu,

Tuan kim dan asistennya otomatis menoleh, dan mereka mendapati sosok pemuda yang menggunakan jas, pemuda itu menampakkan senyuman bentuk hatinya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"appa.." pemuda itu kembali berujar

"anakku… kyungsoo.." seru tuan kim tidak percaya, kyungsoo berdiri dekat pintu masuk

Tuan kim segera ingin maju dan mendorong manual kursi rodanya dengan tangannya, namun langkah kyungsoo yang berlari lebih cepat dari tuan kim,

Kyungsoo memeluk ayahnya itu, pelukan pertama dan penuh haru, pelukan kegembiraan dan ketulusan dari seorang kyungsoo, pelukan untuk seorang tuan yang dulu ingin membantainya, pelukan hangat antara ayah dan anak

Tuan kim dan kyungsoo sama-sama terisak, mereka meluapkan kegembiraannya. Terutama tuan kim yang masih tidak percaya bahwa kyungsoo akan kembali dan memeluknya seperti ini, rencana tuhan memang selalu indah

Asisten kim yang menyaksikan adegan kasih yang penuh haru itu, hanya bisa tersenyum senang, walau dia belum beristeri dan mempunyai anak, namun dia paham perasaan tuan kim saat ini. Asisten kim meninggalkan ruangan itu, memberi ruang dan waktu bagi ayah dan anak didepannya

"kyungsoo anakku, maafkan appa, maafkan appa yang selama ini buta. Maafkan appa" isak tuan kim, dia masih memeluk kyungsoo erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu

"iya appa, aku juga minta maaf" jawab kyungsoo yang juga terisak hebat, kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan saat ini

"tidak, tidak.. kamu tidak salah apa-apa anakku, appa yang bersalah. Tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang peka, dan tidak menyadari kebenaran…"

"sudahlah appa, jangan di bahas lagi"

"tapi, tapi apakah…" tuan kim menghentikan kalimat dan pelukannya, dia memandang wajah anaknya itu, seakan meminta sedikit penjelasan

"ah, appa pasti heran kenapa tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran dan kembali kesini, yang perlu appa tahu bahwa aku belum melihat bukti apa-apa, bukti fisik. Tapi aku membuktikan semua ini dengan perasaan dan hatiku. Aku beruntung memunyai teman yang banyak memberikan masukan appa, yang bisa merubah pandanganku, pandangan kearah lebih baik tentunya" jelas kyungsoo mantap, dia tersenyum kembali

Tuan kim juga tersenyum, dia kembali memeluk anaknya itu

Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, seseorang melihat kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan ayah dan anak itu, orang itu tersenyum sendu, tidak terasa matanya juga berkaca-kaca, tanda bahwa cairan bening siap meloloskan diri keluar

Orang itu adalah jongin, mantan anak tuan kim. Jongin sedikit terengah-engah, dia mencari kyungsoo disemua tempat yang kira-kira kyungsoo ada, tapi nihil. Dan jongin pulang dan ingin mengabarkan bahwa dia belum menemukan kyungsoo, tapi pemandangan yang dia saksikan kini membuatnya lega, akhirnya kyungsoo bisa kembali tanpa harus dipaksa atau dibius

Jongin mendadak tertunduk, keinginan untuk meninggalkan rumah keluarga kim terlintas, dia tidak ingin mengusik kebahagiaan kyungsoo bersama keluarga sebenarnya, sudah cukup 17 tahun ini jongin mengambil tempat yang bukan haknya, sudah saatnya tahta pengeran yang disandangnya berganti

Jongin membungkukkan badannya sebanyak 3 kali, pertanda dia memberikan hormat bagi semua yang ada dirumah itu, walau tidak ada yang melihatnya, dalam diam. Jongin akhirnya berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu, hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya

"jongin… mau kemana? Kemarilah.." itu suara tuan kim, yang memanggil jongin, sesaat dia melihat jongin berada di bibir pintu dan hendak keluar kembali

jongin menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik dengan ragu, perasaannya setengah hati antara pergi atau tetap tinggal dan memenuhi panggilan tuan kim

Kyungsoo menatap jongin, dia senang bisa melihat jongin kembali, senang bisa melihat prianya itu, pria yang begitu sangat dicintainya

Jongin hanya membalikkan badan, dia masih diam dan belum memenuhi panggilan tuan kim untuk mendekat kepadanya, dan beberapa saat kemudian tuan kim berinisiatif mendekati jongin, dia memegang roda kursinya, namun dengan cepat kyungsoo mencegahnya dan akhirnya kyungsoolah yang mendorong kursi roda ayahnya itu menuju tempat berdiri jongin

Dengan efek slow motion kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda ayahnya, pelan dan pelan, seakan kyungsoo tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan membantu kala ayahnya sedang sakit seperti ini

"jongin, jangan katakan bahwa kamu ingin pergi dari rumah ini" tukas tuan kim menggeleng seperti membaca pikiran jongin yang kaku berdiri dekat pintu

"maaf appa, tapi itu memang yang terbaik. Aku sama sekali bukan bagian dari keluarga ini, sama sekali bukan… aku.. aku…" jongin tidak kuat melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia sedikit terisak,

Kyungsoo diam, ingin sekali rasanya dia memeluk jonginnya yang tersedu itu, sangat jarang kyungsoo melihat jongin yang tiba-tiba mellow seperti ini, kyungsoo paham bahwa jongin dalam posisi yang sulit, ayah dan ibunya yang sudah meninggal, dan kyungsoo yakin bahwa jongin tidak ingin lebih lama lagi mengambil tempatnya di keluarga ini

"aku… aku bukan bagian dari keluarga ini appa, dan aku seharusnya sudah lama pergi dari keluarga ini" isak jongin sedih

"jangan berkata seperti itu, kamu masih bagian dari keluarga ini…"

"…"

"kamu adalah anakku juga, sekaligus calon menantuku" kata tuan kim mantap, dia tersenyum

Jongin dan kyungsoo serentak memandang tuan kim, entah apa dipikiran mereka masing-masing, ada rasa senang, sedih, dan bersalah dari tatapan mereka

"calon menantu?" kyungsoo yang memberanikan diri bertanya,

"yah, calon menantu, seperti yang appa katakan kemarin bahwa appa menyetujui hubungan kalian, appa tidak akan melanggar ucapan appa"

"apakah appa terpaksa mengatakan semua ini?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi, dadanya bergemuruh, gemuruh yang susah dijelaskan

"appa tidak terpaksa anakku, sama sekali tidak. Appa sudah memikirkan ini sejak appa sadar beberapa saat yang lalu. Appa hanya ingin kamu bahagia, apapun pilihanmu, termasuk jika kamu memilih jongin sebagai pendamping hidupmu kelak, appa akan merestuinya anakku"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tuan kim dengan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kyungsoo dan dengan tangan kirinya meraih tangan jongin, kedua tangan insan sejenis itu disatukan oleh tuan kim, sangat erat, dan penuh cinta

"cinta kalian akan bersatu, tidak ada yang akan menghalangi. Appa berada dipihak kalian" kata tuan kim lembut sambil mempererat genggaman tangan jongin dan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menangis, dia menitikkan air matanya, perjuangan cintanya tidak sia-sia, cinta yang unik dan beda yang kyungsoo dan jongin lakoni akhirnya mendapatkan restu, restu yang sebenarnya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh jongin, niatnya untuk meninggalkan keluarga kim menguap entah kemana, yang ada saat ini hanyalah perasaan senang dan bahagia, jalan untuk bersama kyungsoo selamanya sudah terbuka lebar

"terima kasih appa, terima kasih" ucap kyungsoo dan jongin bersamaan,

Mereka berdua menunduk dan memeluk tuan kim aka ayah kyungsoo dengan erat, air mata kyungsoo masih berlinang deras, isakan bahagia darinya terus membuncah sedangkan jongin terlihat lebih bisa menguasi dirinya, ucapan-ucapan terima kasih kepada Tuhan jongin panjatkan dalam hati.

Keluarga kecil itu larut dalam kebahagiaan dan kehangatan, tidak peduli nanti apa kata orang diluar sana mengenai hubungan yang direstui oleh sang empunya rumah, keluarga itu tidak perduli, mereka hanya ingat bahwa kebahagiaan itu bisa diraih dengan cara yang sederhana, saling memaafkan, saling memahami, saling mengisi dan saling melengkapi

Perjalanan 'cinta yang tidak biasa' ini akhirnya menemukan muaranya, bersatu dan berpadu dalam indahnya rengkuhan dan pelukan cinta, berbingkai manis dan indah dalam satu wadah, yang dinamakan Keluarga.

.

.

.

.

**END**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Akhirnya FF sederhana ini mencapai **klimaks**nya juga, selama lebih kurang 2 bulan terpotret dan bisa mencapai 19 chapter, ending, ending yang bahagia tentunya. Terima kasih tidak terkira untuk reader yang selalu mengikuti dan membaca FF ini, yang memfavoritkan, memfollow dan terlebih lagi yang memberikan komentarnya lewat kolom **review**, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. dan untuk terakhir kalinya di FF ini aku minta **pendapat dan komentar** kalian ya… untuk penutup yang manis, komentar kalian sangatlah berarti. Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya… salam **Exo-L**

**By : Fan_Dio**


End file.
